La mentirα
by rogue85
Summary: AU. Kαoru Kamiya, recibe un diα una cartα con la peor de las noticiαs. El secuestro de su hijo. Y tendrá que verse obligada a recurrir a la persona que pensó jamas volvería a ver: Kenshin, el padre de su hijo, que nada sabe de la existencia de ese niño y la odiaba. ¿Podrán Kaoru y Kenshin, enfrentar las intrigas y el dolor, producto de su pasado sangriento? Portada de Pola Ortiz.
1. El secuestro

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.

_**LA MENTIRA.**_

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

"**El secuestro"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nada para lo que había entrenado alguna vez, la había preparado emocionalmente para que lo que estaba viviendo.

Para la ex—detective Kaoru Kamiya que siempre tenía un punto de inflexión, que servía de colchón para los muchos dolores que llego a sufrir en su vida, esto era algo que la sobrepasaba.

Mientras arrojaba la carta fatal al suelo, de su rostro cayeron algunas lágrimas.

Sintió como si el mundo se le hubiese detenido.

Solo una voz que estaba a su lado la trajo de vuelta.

— ¿Jouchan?— decía una voz masculina

Kaoru por primera vez, levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba con ella.

Sanosuke, su querido y fiel hermanastro la seguía viendo de forma preocupada, aun extrañado de la reacción de su hermanastra.

Finalmente y viendo que ella no podía articular palabra alguna, se agachó y recogió el papel del suelo.

Cuando lo leyó, casi se atraganta de la impresión.

Con letras apretadas, escritas en tenebrosa sangre roja rezaban estas palabras:

"_Kamiya:_

_Los ratones no se esconden por tanto tiempo. Si quieres volver a ver a tu hijo, tendrás que resarcirme de una vieja cuenta pendiente que tienes conmigo._

_Ya vengo del infierno, así que no me costará nada llevármelo conmigo, a menos que aparezcas._

_M.K"_

Solo segundos después, pareció Sanosuke Sagara también percibirlo. Lo que tenía en sus manos era una misiva, una carta donde comunicaban a Kaoru que su hijo había sido secuestrado.

¿Pero quién se lo llevaría?

¿Un posible enemigo de Kaoru de su época de detective?

Era la única respuesta probable, pero también casi las más extraña, siendo que Kamiya había prácticamente desaparecido, borrado sus historiales y gracias a muchas artimañas, era como si la hubiese tragado la tierra.

—Mi niño— murmuró Kaoru, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, siendo sostenida por Sanosuke.

~o~

El sol que caía ese momento sobre Yokohama parecía que iba a quemarla viva.

Había ido como todos los mediodías a buscar a Kenji, su hijo de cinco años del kindergarden a la pequeña escuela que solo quedaba a metros de su casa, aprovechando el descanso de su trabajo como dependiente en una farmacia, cuando la maestra del kínder con una inocente sonrisa le dijo:

—Ya vino el tío de Kenji a llevárselo. ¡Qué bien que se acordó de darle la autorización firmada! Porque el pequeño se había quedado dormido y no había forma de despertarlo.

Frente a la inocente maestra del kínder, Kaoru no articuló palabra alguna pero su mente sobrevoló en mil ideas.

¿Qué tío? El único que tenía era Sanosuke, y él estaba trabajando en el dojo de lucha, sumado al hecho de que jamás iría a buscar a Kenji sin avisarle.

Solo su mente casi en blanco, volvió a la realidad al oír la cantarina voz de la maestra.

—Sra. Kamiya, aquí me entregaron éste sobre que me pidió le diera su hermano, y que dice que tiene la nota con lo que necesita que compre del supermercado.

Tomó el sobre y salió corriendo del sitio, tomando dirección a su casa, que quedaba a pocos metros, y en la entrada del portón se encontró a Sanosuke que también llegaba a horario para almorzar.

— ¿Jouchan?

~o~

—Debemos ir a la policía ahora mismo— inquirió Sanosuke intentando incorporar a Kaoru del suelo.

La pelinegra observo los ojos castaños de su hermanastro.

Sanosuke Sagara, hijo de la mujer con la que su padre se había casado una vez viudo, era un buen hombre, y también fue el que la había ayudado a establecerse en Yokohama, además de darle esta nueva vida que tenía, pero no había sido muy sagaz y lo único que sabía o creía saber es que Kaoru era alguna ex—agente al servicio de la policía que había simplemente renunciado cuando se enteró que iba a ser madre.

Lo cual no era del todo mentira.

Solo que prefirió ocultarle un par de detalles, para evitar que Sano enfureciera e hiciera algo que lo terminara perjudicando.

Dos cosas en particular:

Que estaba escondiéndose por haber iniciado una tragedia donde creyó que había muerto _uno de los asesinos más importantes del gobierno_ y también…por otro motivo…en el cual prefería siquiera no pensar, pero que incluía a una persona que sabía que la odiaba con el alma haciendo que los recovecos del propio desprecio que pudiere sentir Kaoru por él, se hiciera uno con ese sentimiento.

Ambos se habían herido tanto mutuamente que si bien, pensaba Kaoru, _él_ quizá hasta podría ya haberlo olvidado, ella tenía consigo un eterno recordatorio: su hijo Kenji que se parecía tanto al padre que si llegaban a verlo los que conocían a aquel pelirrojo mordaz no dudarían en hacer matemáticas y concluir la filiación.

Kaoru suspiró un rato ante el recuerdo de esos ojos dorados del pasado y se levantó sola, ante la atenta mirada de Sanosuke.

Ella sabía que no había policía que podía ayudarla.

Al ver el contenido de la misiva y ver las macabras iniciales de la firma, ya lo supo todo.

Makoto Shishio había vuelto del infierno, donde ella misma lo había metido y buscaba venganza.

—No puedo creer que haya podido sobrevivir al incendio— dijo finalmente Kaoru.

Sano la veía sin comprender.

—Lo que pasó aquí no hay policía normal que pueda ayudarme, mi hijo ha sido secuestrado por uno de los más sanguinarios ex—asesinos del gobierno que busca venganza contra mí— dijo Kaoru con tenebrosa tranquilidad ante la atónita mirada de su fiel Sano.

Continuó.

—Pensé que ese sujeto había muerto hace cinco años en un incendio que yo misma provoqué para matarlo, pero no fue así. Él quiere vengarse por eso y por lo visto me ha rastreado y encontrado que tengo un hijo. Es la única forma que tiene de atraerme.

Sanosuke que estaba semi petrificado por las palabras de Kaoru.

— ¡Maldición! Jouchan, si la policía no puede ayudarte… ¿qué demonios haremos?

Kaoru sabia sus propias limitaciones, justamente recordó un deja-vu antiguo que le había dicho alguien.

"_Tenemos que aprender a reconocer la fuerza del oponente y de nuestras propias limitaciones"_

Enfrentar a buscar a su hijo en manos de un sujeto que podía ser tan mortíferamente retorcido y tan escalofriantemente inteligente, solo ameritaba a ir a buscar a alguien que pensará como Makoto Shishio.

Y eso la llevo al sujeto que le había dado la frase de las limitaciones de fuerza.

Para que ir más lejos, la llevó directamente al recuerdo del sujeto que el solo hecho de ver a su hijo le traía.

—La única persona que puede ayudarnos, aunque no estoy segura si podrá hacerlo es el padre de Kenji— dijo finalmente Kaoru.

Cuando Sano la miró extrañado, la pelinegra lo quito de dudas.

El cabeza de gallo no sabía la identidad del progenitor de Kenji y Kaoru no pensaba decirlo jamás, pero las circunstancias acababan de dar un giro dramático de 180 grados.

— ¿El padre de Kenji?— preguntó Sanosuke

—Así es, iré a verlo y no importa lo que tenga que hacer, le rogaré que me ayude.

—Sabes que nunca te pregunté nada, pero ya basta de secretitos ¿quieres?, ¿Quién demonios es su padre? Pensé que estaba muerto o no sabías donde estaba— dijo Sano con una mueca de molestia, él nunca había interferido en la vida privada de Kaoru, pero tanta falta de confianza le picaba un poco.

Kaoru tragó duro.

—Su nombre es Battousai Himura y si quiero encontrarlo…solo debo poner en marcha algunos contactos de mi ex—agencia y buscar el rastro de uno de los ex—asesinos secretos del gobierno más feroces que han existido….y así podre hallarlo.

Sanosuke ya no respondió de la impresión.

Y Kaoru lo único que temía es que Himura no la matara al solo verla…o que al menos no lo hiciera de forma lenta y dolorosa, cuando le diga que necesitaba su ayuda para rescatar a su hijo.

Un hijo que también era suyo…pero del cual Himura no sabía nada.

¿Cómo podría reaccionar?

Hace más de cinco años que no lo veía, pero las últimas palabras que él había proferido antes de perderse para siempre de su visión fueron tajantes.

"_Desaparece y nunca más…te vuelvas a aparecer ante mis ojos_"

El eco de su voz, sumado al brillo mortífero de sus inusuales ojos del color de la miel en versión ámbar era suficiente para asustar para siempre a cualquiera.

Pero Kaoru estaba dispuesta a ir hasta al mismísimo infierno para salvar a su hijo.

Y es allí donde se dirigiría.

Enfrentar un pasado culposo, donde de ambos lados manaba heridas sin cerrar, siempre era un infierno.

~o~

En tanto, muy lejos de allí en una casa en las afueras del centro de Kyoto, en un sitio que ni siquiera estaba escondido del público, se erigía esta vivienda mansión de alguien que tampoco pretendía esconderse del mundo.

Battousai Himura era su propietario.

No sería tanta la noticia si no estuviéramos hablando de uno de los ex—asesinos secretos del gobierno más sangriento que haya habido.

Verlo tampoco podría levantar mucha perdiz.

No era alto ni exageradamente fornido, y tenía la mata de pelo rojo largo en coleta alta que lo hacía ver incluso como un jovencito del cual distaba mucho, porque ya era un hombre de treinta y tres años.

Sus delicadas facciones solo se veían agudizadas por la mirada violeta-ámbar que tenía y que cambiaba según el momento, y por un distintivo característico: una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda que cuando cambiaba su expresión enojada podía darle un matiz siniestro.

Himura no tenía miedo de nada y a su vez, como creía que sus actuaciones bajo órdenes del gobierno en el pasado estaban en lo correcto, no veía razón para ocultarse de nadie, por eso vivía en ese sitio.

Tampoco es que abundaban personas que lo buscaran, más que nada porque le temían.

Pero Himura vivía tranquilo y sin ruido allí.

De hecho, todos creían que vivía con su familia en el sitio, porque con él vivían Tomoe Yukishiro y su hermano menor, el joven Enishi a quien Himura solía entrenar a veces.

Ellos eran hijos de un antiguo compañero de armas de Himura, el viejo Oibore que al morir en una misión en China, le había rogado al pelirrojo que cuidara a su familia.

Y como hombre de honor, Himura lo había hecho, a pesar de que Enishi tenía un carácter especialmente difícil a sus quince rebeldes años

Tomoe en cambio, era una hermosa joven de veintidós años, posiblemente la más bonita que él haya visto y que justamente intuía Himura, causa de los berrinches de Enishi que era muy celoso de su hermana.

Y no era de menos, porque era un secreto a voces que Tomoe estaba enamorada de su benefactor.

~o~

Esa tarde en particular, Himura había decidido no salir de la casa.

Y mientras se ponía a leer el periódico, sentado en el jardín bebiendo el café que Tomoe amorosamente había preparado para él, el viento empezó a hacer de las suyas y esto le hizo pestañear.

Un ligero estremecimiento en la cicatriz de su mejilla.

El bajó la taza del café porque hasta podía sentir hasta una especie de ardor seco en esa zona de su rostro.

No hubiese sido extraño, siendo como era una cicatriz.

Pero justamente la que le ardía era la segunda raya de la cicatriz.

La más reciente de todas.

Una que le habían hecho hace poco más de cinco años.

La que le había hecho una mujer que lo hizo sentir en carne propia el ardor de la traición, rompiendo en varios pedazos lo que pudiere tener de corazón.

Himura apretó los puños ante el recuerdo.

_En esos tiempos_, él simplemente había vivido de forma mecánica deseando solo ir al infierno en cuanto pudiese, pero al conocerla a ella creyó encontrar un motivo para vivir.

La había amado, le confió tanto como nunca había hecho con nadie y al final ella terminó traicionándolo.

En ese instante hacía un parón al recordar que él tampoco había actuado bien al enterarse de su traición y había recurrido a un vil y ancestral mecanismo de sumisión para vengarse de ella, pero él creía haber tenido justificación por sentirse traicionado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…se permitió decir en voz alta el nombre de aquella mujer cuyo recuerdo le había venido punzante.

—Kaoru…

Se tocó la mejilla y pareciera que con ello hasta podía llegar a escuchar los gritos de Kaoru aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, mientras él en un vaivén de furia, rabia y dolor la sometía en el más cruento dolor que podía llegar a vivir una mujer.

Y se suponía que él la había amado.

Himura no sentía culpa de las miles de muertes que había provocado en su vieja profesión de asesino.

Una de las pocas culpas que lo carcomían y que a veces no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, es saber sobre su conciencia, que había usado su fuerza y abusado de una mujer.

Una mujer que había amado.

—Maldición— masculló Himura, levantándose del sillón y entrando en la casa, dando abruptamente por finalizado su improvisada merienda

A lo mejor entrenando con su preciada y antigua katana le sacaban un poco esas ensoñaciones.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido Enishi?

~o~

Kaoru finalmente no terminó saliendo sola en el viaje que planeaba hacer, porque Sanosuke no quiso dejarla ir sola.

Ya tenía la dirección en Kyoto donde iría a buscar a Battousai Himura, que había obtenido gracias a sus contactos y en este caso, tuvo que recurrir a su antiguo conocido Aoshi Shinomori, un agente de servicio activo a quien no le fue nada difícil conseguirle la dirección de Himura, aunque se había extrañado bastante el motivo por el cual su antigua compañera quisiera buscar al ex—asesino, pero tampoco indagó mucho.

Ese tema no era su incumbencia, además como creía deberle un par de favores a Kaoru, accedió a conseguirle la dirección.

Acompañada de Sanosuke, habían tomado un vuelo con un avión privado para hacerlo más rápido y llegar a Kyoto esa misma noche.

Ella misma se había jurado que por su hijo haría lo que fuera.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y se había prometido a si misma ser fuerte y valiente ante los recuerdos.

Solo cinco años habían pasado, pero el rastro que deja en la sangre el ardor de saberse que traicionas al hombre que amas y luego sentir en carne propia toda la furia de él, no lo disipa el tiempo.

Kaoru Kamiya tenía ahora veinticinco años, y nunca le dijo a nadie que su pequeño no había sido concebido en algún acto certero de amor y entrega.

Prefería el silencio a la verdad.

La verdad de que su amado Kenji había sido concebido en medio del dolor de verse forzada por el hombre que ella amaba…y que había traicionado.

¿Para qué mover tantas cuentas?

Ella sentía tanta culpa por su traición, que cuando fue violada por él, sentía como si estuviera pagándole alguna deuda.

Al final hasta sentía que su deuda estaba completamente impaga, porque cuando su memoria la llevaba a su último encuentro, él le estaba salvando la vida cuando la rescató de las llamas, donde debió haber muerto con Makoto Shishio en aquel memorable incendio que ella mismo comenzó.

Cuando aquello, Kaoru había creído muerto a Shishio y ahora veía que no.

Y también le resonaban las palabras de Himura cuando la sacaba alejándola del fuego y el ardor de las llamas.

"_Desaparece y nunca más…te vuelvas a aparecer ante mis ojos"_

Una lagrima solitaria apareció en sus rosadas mejillas y tuvo que tragarse un sollozo, cuando Sano le zarandeo un poco el hombro para quitarle la ensoñación.

—Despierta, Jouchan…ya llegamos en Kyoto.

Kaoru solo tragó más saliva.

Era más que obvio que Himura no la estaría esperando.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cómo se vería su rostro ahora?

Sonrió un poco al recordar que ella le había hecho un tajo limpio en aquella mejilla sobre otra antigua cicatriz, cuando intentaba defenderse de la furia sin límites del pelirrojo y el cual terminó con las ropas rotas de ella, sangre seca entre sus piernas y la pérdida definitiva de cualquier dejo de inocencia de niña.

Pero que le había dejado también a Kenji. Su gran motivo de vivir.

¿Irónico, no?

Pues ya era hora de enfrentar su pasado.

Encontrar al hombre con quien se había herido mutuamente y decirle de sopetón que necesitaba su ayuda para rescatar a su hijo, del cual él nunca supo nada…no sería tarea fácil.

—Por Kenji— se dijo antes de bajar de la pequeña avioneta y subir con Sano en el auto que habían hecho alquilar y poder llegar a destino.

El sol ya había caído completamente a esas horas en Kyoto.

Un sitio en el cual Kaoru creía no volver jamás…

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas Finales.**

Uy, es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin y tengo que confesarles que estoy aterrorizada, porque amo mucho esta serie, y pues no quisiera meter la pata.

Desde ya les cuento que este fic contendrá temas adultos como menciones de situaciones delicadas como mucha violencia tanto fisica como emocional ( incluido la de abuso sexual)y lemon.

Asi que esa será la advertencia.

Por demás, como habran visto en este primer capitulo, el fic es un AU, ambientado en tiempos actuales presentando a una Kaoru Kamiya recibiendo lo peor que puede recibir una madre.

Una nota informandole del secuestro de su hijo y justamente por la oscuridad de asunto, tiene que recurrir a alguien que pensaba volver a ver a jamas.

El padre del niño. Que no sabe de la existencia del niño. Y del cual se habia separado en malas condiciones

Pero las cosas seran muy complicadas, porque el secuestrador al parecer es alguien del pasado oscuro de Kaoru que ella creia muerto.

Pero como iran viendo a lo largo de este fic, que no será muy largo, porque ya lo tengo semi hecho, hay muchas cuestiones ocultas.

¿Que traición cometió Kaoru contra Himura?

¿Porque el secuestrador las tiene jurada contra Kaoru?

¿Que dirá Himura cuando sepa que tiene un hijo del cual no tenia ni idea?

También agradezco profundamente a mi beta y amiga personal Yuki Lunar que no me ha abandonado un segundo para ayudarme a corregir el fic.

Y pues bueno, muchas gracias por pasar a leer, y voy a estar esperando sus comentarios, tomatazos porque muero de curiosidad de saber que les va pareciendo.

Abrazo.

Paola.


	2. La flor del cerezo rojo

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La flor de cerezo rojo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cinco años atrás, la gran valía y determinación de Kaoru le había hecho acreedora a la tierna edad de veinte años, de convertirse en la agente de inteligencia más joven que haya tenido la Agencia Secreta Japonesa.

Pero su sonrisa orgullosa se había desvanecido un poco, cuando su jefe directo le encomendó una misión sumamente difícil.

Le pidió infiltrarse en el escuadrón de asesinos secretos que tenía la poderosa Agencia, y poder verificar lo que Saito Hajime, su jefe llamaba con voz burlona..."_un gato perdido en la nubosidad_ "y "_el cual hay que aniquilar de raíz_".

Había cierta información de que uno de los integrantes, munido del poder e investidura y hasta impunidad que le daban sus "sangrientas tareas", estaba extralimitándose en sus funciones encomendadas y estaría encabezando asesinatos no autorizados.

Y eso que solo había dos agentes trabajando en esa delicada área de la Agencia, pero las pesquisas de Saito no habían podido encontrar nada y mucho menos podía pedirle a Kogoro Katsura, el jefe de ese particular escuadrón que les diera vista verde a las investigaciones para atrapar al "_gato perdido_" por el temor de que hasta el propio Katsura estuviera involucrado.

Y fue así como Kaoru Kamiya termino involucrada en esta tarea de "_espionaje_".

Era muy joven, pero esto se superaba con su inteligencia, según la opinión de Saito, que tenía una extraña confianza en la muchacha, quizá porque el viejo Lobo sabía que la chica tenía una característica inusual: era inocente…pero leal a la causa que le había expuesto Saito. Pero el viejo lobo guardaba otros planes, aunque obviamente no se lo expondría a la chica jamás.

El "_gato perdido_" que iba a ser investigado, ya no solo realizaba las típicas tareas de un asesino del gobierno, como aniquilar a pequeños dictadores, posibles disturbiadores o hacer desaparecer a todo aquel que pudiere crear zozobra en el gobierno , sino que también, saliéndose de las directivas había estado posiblemente participando en algunas matanzas de algunos líderes chinos que habían obtenido refugio en Japón, sino también en la de algunos políticos japoneses encargados de dar venias a importaciones entre ambos países.

Los asesinatos no consensuados se habían vuelto muy graves y por la limpieza de ellas, Saito decía que era la mano de un "_hitokiri_", como se le decía a los asesinos secretos de la Agencia.

Kaoru, al menos se sintió algo aliviada de saber que al menos tendría poco que investigar porque el escuadrón solo tenía tres miembros más el jefe, Kogoro Katsura que también iba a ser investigado por Kaoru.

El plan, simple.

Ella iría como "agente de inteligencia" comisionada a ese escuadrón para ayudarlos a definir objetivos, y esto serviría de tapadera perfecta para su verdadera misión: observar a los hitokiris e informar a Saito. De algún modo, pronto tendría que caer el "_gato perdido_".

No podía ser tan difícil.

¡Por dios! Seguro era un par de tontos buenos con las manos, que lo único que sabían hacer era asesinar por encargo, porque sus dotes intelectuales no daban para más.

Pan comido, según Kaoru Kamiya.

O sea eso creía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kaoru por fin llegó al lugar, se asustó un poco, porque en verdad podría decirse que era un tugurio de asesinos.

Acostumbrada al trabajo oficinesco frente a modernas computadoras y sistemas informáticos donde podía hacer a sus anchas su labor de inteligencia, estar aquí resultaba muy diferente, a la par que habían menos personas.

Cuando llegó al sitio solo estaban dos personas y ninguna de ellas, eran los hitokiris.

Uno era un hombre de aspecto imponente con una coleta alta para enmarcar su cabello oscuro y sonrisa bonachona.

No tuvo que ir más lejos para notar que era Kogoro Katsura y el otro, pudo reconocerlo por las fotos que había visto y más que nada diferenciable por su peculiar bigote.

Sin duda, se trataba de Lizuka, el que hacía algo así como labores de "inteligencia" con los hitokiri, como "_limpieza de escenas"_ y a veces, hasta investigaciones. Kaoru simplemente se dejó guiar, porque ya Hajime Saito había enviado los memos sobre su presencia.

_Para coadyuvar la labor del escuadrón_…decía Saíto, aunque la realidad es que Kaoru tendría la dura tarea de investigar al "_gato perdido_".

—La agente Kamiya estará con nosotros como encargada del área de inteligencia— informó Katsura sentado en el escritorio, con una sonrisa paternal en los labios

La persona a quien iba dirigida la información, se quedó un poco boquiabierto al ver primero a la joven y segundo con el anuncio de Katsura.

Lizuka quedó bastante sorprendido. Ese trabajo era el suyo y el aspecto aniñado de la chica no le daba mucha fé, pero aun así, el natural jovial carácter de Lizuka dejó entreverse y le pasó la mano a la jovencita que solo le dió un saludo con la cabeza.

—Lizuka, llévala al lugar donde trabajará. La oficina del segundo piso es perfecto para eso— ordenó por último el jefe del escuadrón, al cual Lizuka accedió haciendo una señal a la chica que lo acompañase.

La chica siguió al hombre y mientras fijaba su mirada a todas partes, terminó preguntando.

—¿Y los agentes Shishio e Himura?

Kaoru los conocía de nombres y algunas fotos que le habían pasado.

—Tienen que regresar esta tarde—respondió Lizuka risueño.

Kaoru ya había caído en la cuenta que el hombre era el típico extrovertido que era amable con todo el mundo, y hasta podía intentar sonsacarle información.

—Oye, así como veo, tengo que esperar alguna asignación de Katsura.

—Sí, pero yo creo que no será tan difícil, yo tengo una misión con el agente Shishio en Corea del Norte, así que creo que tú te quedaras con Himura— respondió Lizuka.

—Así que Himura— dijo para si la muchacha mientras veía salir a Lizuka que se marchaba por donde había venido.

No tenía muchos archivos de ambos hitokiris, y de hecho ni siquiera tenía el nombre de uno de ellos, tal era la discreción de la situación.

Solo podía entrever que el tal Shishio Makoto y Battousai Himura eran de caracteres un poco difíciles, pero sin duda Shishio era algo más amable según las notas.

Y Kaoru podría jurar que era cierto, porque las notas decían que era ya un sujeto casado, pero por seguridad no había noticia alguna de su esposa o de alguna otra familia que pudiera tener. De Battousai solo pudo saber que era huérfano y soltero. No había más datos de su vida personal. Y de hecho hasta su nombre verdadero era desconocido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaoru observaba los papeles donde tenía anotado esos datos y los unificó en una especie de diario íntimo, donde decidió que anotaría los datos en clave.

Haciendo sumatoria en su cabeza, ya podía deducir que entre esos dos hitokiri, Battousai era el hombre de vida más complicada porque al menos Shishio llevaba una vida personal _estable_, porque hasta había contraído matrimonio hace varios años, según una declaración que él había hecho en algún momento.

Si bien tenía que observar cuidadosamente todo, decidió mentalmente que le dedicaría una especial observación a Himura.

Los casi inexistentes datos sobre si, lo hacían _muy misterioso_.

La única foto que tenia de ambos tampoco decía mucho, pero nuevamente fue Himura el objeto de su atención cuando notó algo inusual en la mejilla izquierda del sujeto.

Una cicatriz en forma de una raya en el rostro, y parecía haber sido hecha con algún objeto cortante.

La herida en sí, parecía ser _algo antigua,_ porque había un informe que denotaba que Himura portaba la cicatriz de esa raya en el rostro desde hace muchos años, prácticamente desde ingresar a la Agencia.

—Una herida muy antigua… ¿qué habrá sido? ¿Una herida de entrenamiento? Si es tan vieja… ¿Cómo es que aun la tiene?— se preguntaba la muchacha dentro de sí, al mirar la notoria cicatriz

Kaoru se dispuso a dejar la foto sobre la mesa de la oficina y volvió a sentarse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo duraría este trabajo de contraespionaje?", pensaba la joven de coleta azabache.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando una situación onírica inexplicable venía a ti, simplemente debes vivirla y no perderte detalle._

Cuando Kaoru sintió que una brisa extraña le entró al rostro, dándole un notorio frescor a sus rosadas mejillas, abrió sus ojos de forma un poco pesada y hasta desganada, pero lo que vió, la hizo incorporarse del suelo de forma certera.

No por darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida, sino por el lugar extraño donde se encontraba.

No tenía que ser adivina, pero era uno de esos lugares como sacados de un cuento.

Un bosque florido, intenso y de mucha luz.

¿Qué diablos es este lugar? Pensaba Kaoru. Pero sus pensamientos de sorpresa por estar parada en un sitio en el que no recordaba haber ido, siendo que lo último que recordaba estar haciendo era tomar notas en la oficina que le habían asignado en el nuevo trabajo que estaba haciendo, se fue por la borda, al mirar sus mangas.

Los volvió a mirar. No estaba equivocada y era lo que pensaba.

Tenía puesto un kimono amarillo con dibujos de flores y en los pies unas sandalias japonesas como no recordaba usar.

Si bien aceptaba haber usado kimonos en su adolescencia en alguna que otra fiesta típica del colegio donde se hacían celebraciones que ameritaban usar estos atuendos, hace mucho que esto estaba fuera de idea.

Pero lo estaba usando. Usaba un kimono, y cuando tocó su cabeza, pudo notar que su larga cabellera azabache estaba sostenida por una larga cinta.

Eso sí se veía como ella.

Kaoru era una gran fanática de las cintas para el cabello.

— ¿Estoy soñando?

Tomó impulso y caminó algunos pasos, cuando el frescor de la brisa, volvió a tocarle el rostro y con ello, el suave movimiento de las ramas.

Y fue allí que Kaoru lo notó.

Era un bosque de árboles de flores de cerezo.

Y estaban en su etapa más interesante: cuando caían de los árboles, creando un paisaje inigualable como un espectáculo de lluvia intensa que caía alegremente en el lugar.

Kaoru siguió caminando embelesada por el espectáculo natural, y a tientas por las sandalias que portaba en los pies, y que no acostumbraba a usar.

Su fija mirada en los pétalos revoloteantes terminaron abriéndose ante algo muy peculiar.

Entre el rosa fulgurante típico de las flores de cerezo, vió sobrevolar entre ellas, una inusual hoja roja, cuyo color la hacía resaltar entre tanto color único.

— ¿Qué es eso?— se dijo Kaoru, quien al notar que la pequeña hoja roja empezó a tomar como un rumbo distinto, y decidió seguirla.

Le había dado curiosidad.

Caminaba en medio de ese bosque, sin perder de vista el rojizo objeto.

Hasta le parecía que brillaba.

Finalmente pudo llegar cerca de lo que parecía un lago, y el viento parecía mermar en ese lugar.

Y de hecho mirando arriba, Kaoru pudo ver que su hoja fugitiva estaba cayendo al haber perdido el impulso del viento.

La joven lo siguió con los ojos dispuesta a ir a tomarlo.

Y lo vio sumirse en un baile lento y agónico al caer desde arriba, y posándose sobre algo.

Kaoru siguió caminando sobre sus pasos, y fue allí que lo notó.

Había caído, no sobre una cosa inanimada, sino sobre el hombro de alguien que estaba sentado en el suelo de ese bosque, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

Kaoru detuvo sus propios pasos asustada.

Lo que primero que vio fue el brillo carmín que salía de sus cabellos, que casi hizo que la frágil hojita que cayera en su hombro se mimetizara con ella.

La muchacha caminó unos pasos para ver que sus ojos no le estuvieran gastando alguna broma extraña.

Y tuvo que detenerse cuando el ser de cabellera roja, levantó su mirada hacia ella y casi la paraliza.

Y fue en ese instante que vio _esos ojos…_

Un brillo violeta intenso, como nunca había visto jamás en otra mirada, en un rostro de angel, pero que se veía endurecida por algo inusual en la mejilla izquierda.

La cicatriz de una línea en la parte izquierda.

A Kaoru no le importó qué demonios pasaba, porque a esa altura ella ya no pensaba y lo único que deseaba era acercarse al ser que la veía con esos ojos extraños.

Y fue allí, que él también se levantó, y la joven detuvo su andar y quedó solo a pasos del joven, quedando parados frente a frente.

_Observándose_.

Kaoru se perdió en esas orbes violetas que la miraban como si la estuvieran llamando, como si estuvieran buscando algo de ella.

La muchacha no pudo resistirse más y levantó su mano hacia el joven, porque tenía que sentir la piel del rostro de esta persona.

"¿Quién eres?...tu rostro…me parece familiar…" en medio del reinicio del revuelo incesante de las hojas de cerezo que volvieron a danzar ante sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Kamiya! Despierte!— fue el grito que oyó y que la sacó del sitio donde se suscitaba ese baile de flores de cerezo.

Abrió sus ojos.

Se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio, y ni siquiera le salía por completo la modorra que había venido Lizuka a sacudirle.

— ¡Demonios! Me quedé dormida— dijo la chica mientras sostenía su cabeza

—Kamiya, Battousai acaba de regresar a la base, vengo a avisarle para que él venga a reunirse aquí con usted— decía Lizuka con despreocupación mientras volvía a salir por la puerta.

Kaoru solo se limitó a asentir, pero la verdad es que sus pensamientos aún estaban muy lejos de allí.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? Que sueño más extraño— se decía la chica mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia el baño.

Necesitaba echarse agua al rostro porque en un rato más tenía que reunirse con Battousai y al menos quería estar bien despierta. Cuando abrió el chorro de pico y mojó su rostro, en lo único que podía seguir pensando era en _aquel fulgor violeta de ese rostro onírico_.

—Me estoy volviendo loca.

Pero cuando sacudió su uniforme, al tocar su bolsillo derecho, sintió algo en el fondo y confundida lo sacó de allí.

Lo que vio, la dejó aún más intrigada y extrañada.

El objeto era un pétalo de lo que parecía ser una flor roja. Y fue allí que Kaoru echó en la cuenta que era idéntica a la flor roja de cerezo de sus sueños.

—Esto es una locura…una hoja parecida fue la que me hizo ver a esa persona de ojos raros en mis sueños. Dios, estoy enloqueciendo. Quizá deba ir a un psicoanalista— se dijo la joven, decidiendo que ya eran demasiadas tonteras por hoy pero guardó la hojita en el mismo bolsillo..

Cuando la joven volvió a salir en el salón de la oficina, Lizuka también estaba entrando y tras él, venia alguien más.

No iba a prestarle atención hasta que el hombre masculló.

—Kamiya, aquí está Battousai— y luego dirigiéndose al sujeto; —Battousai, ella es la agente Kamiya, será tu nueva ayuda.

El destino es caprichoso.

Los ancianos siempre pintaron que si las cosas pasan, _es por algo_, pero en cambio otros muy seguros, dicen que pasan "_para" algo_.

Algo así ocurrió en el instante exacto que Kaoru Kamiya alzó la mirada azul y se encontró con la mirada ámbar de un joven de cabellera rojiza.

Fue como un instante eléctrico y eterno. No solo para Kamiya, sino para el propio Battousai que se ladeó un poco al ver el rostro de la joven, que se veía tan inocente con el aniñado aspecto que le daba la cinta en el pelo.

Kaoru, en tanto, porque solo segundos antes había tenido un sueño con este mismo hombre, aunque con la mirada diferente.

Y si bien era cierto, que había visto una foto de Battousai antes, no había sido tan nítida como la imagen del sueño que si era exacta replica, con excepción de los ojos, del hombre parado frente a ella.

El hombre le pasó la mano y ella tardó unos segundos en pasársela.

Sí que tenía miedo del sueño que había tenido.

¿Acaso una insignificante hoja roja la había antes llevado a conocer a Battousai en sueños?

Kaoru aun no lo sabía en ese momento, pero estaba al pie de algo que cambiaría para siempre su destino, dando fuerza a las palabras de que las cosas pasan "_para algo_"

—Pase señor Himura.

—Kamiya— respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza el hombre del cabello rojo y de la cicatriz de una raya en la mejilla izquierda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue así como había conocido hace cinco atrás a Battousai Himura.

Era raro en Kaoru, hace tiempo había hecho el esfuerzo infinito de no volver a pensar en la curiosa escena del sueño y su posterior primer encuentro con aquel hombre a quien ahora se dirigía a querer encontrar.

La joven se daba cuenta que el recuerdo de aquel sueño se había disipado por el tiempo y demasiadas cosas que habían pasado.

Un recuerdo que se había mitigado con la última imagen de aquel Himura que había conocido pero esta vez, con una segunda marca encima de su vieja cicatriz, formando una cruz.

Sangre, dolor y lágrimas.

Eso era lo último que podía recordar de todo.

—Es cierto, yo le hice una segunda marca a Himura en aquel entonces. ¿Todavía la tendrá?— se dijo a si misma mientras junto con Sanosuke entraba a aquella casa que no tenía para nada el aspecto de bunker que la chica pensaba hallar.

Es más, parecía una vivienda familiar, y cuya sospecha pareció corroborar cuando la persona que los atendió, resultó ser una bella joven que por sus ropas y belleza, no parecía ser alguien del servicio doméstico.

La joven de tez pálida e intenso cabello negro había ido a buscar al hombre por quien habían preguntado luego de que Kaoru había dicho un nombre falso.

Usó el nombre de su viejo compañero Aoshi Shinomori para dársela a Sanosuke y cuando la joven le preguntó por ella, le dijo que era la hermana de Aoshi, la joven Misao.

Kaoru se sintió un poco culpable por usar los nombres de su amigo y de la hermana de éste, pero era consciente de que quizá Himura no los recibiría si se presentaban con sus verdaderos nombres.

Cuando Tomoe salió a buscar al dueño de casa, Kaoru apretó la mano de su hermanastro y le rogó:

—Por lo que más quieras, solo sígueme la corriente y no te precipites. Déjame hacer esto a mi modo.

Muy consciente del carácter impulsivo de Sanosuke es que había tomado esta precaución.

Sanosuke solo volteó a verla, pero asintió.

Era cierto, era la vida íntima de Kaoru y en ese mundo de recuerdos ajenos, él era un extraño a ello, y no podía entrometerse tanto.

— ¿Quién será esa mujer?— se preguntaba a si misma Kaoru un rato después

— ¿Qué?— masculló Sanosuke

La joven pareció darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, y solo negó con la cabeza.

¿Acaso Himura había rehecho su vida?

Bueno, si así fuera… ¿Qué reclamos podía darle Kaoru?

Se habían dañado mucho el uno al otro, pero Kaoru tuvo algo que no creyó volver a tener: tuvo un respingo de celos al creer que Himura podría haber rehecho su vida tranquilamente y ella ni siquiera había tenido un hombre luego de él.

Claro, con excepción de su propio hijo, Kenji, ningún otro hombre había pasado por su vida luego de su dramático final con Himura.

Estaba atascada pensando en eso, mientras aguardaba parada en lo que parecía ser el salón de la casa.

Se había negado a tomar el asiento que aquella joven pelinegra le había ofrecido. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Tan embebida estaba en ello, con esos pensamientos sumamente lejanos e intensos que creyó ver que por una de las ventanillas abiertas entraba una hoja roja parecida a la del cerezo.

_"Pero si no es tiempo de caída de flores de cerezo"_ pensaba.

Seguirla con la mirada fue lo siguiente que hizo, siendo como es ella, negarse al placer de la danza de observar un objeto imaginario no sería propio de la naturaleza casi onírica de Kaoru.

Pero parecía que aquel objeto la empecinaba no solo en recordarle algo.

Vió el final del aleteo de la pequeña hoja en el hombro de alguien y cuando Kaoru levantó la mirada, lo primero que vio fue una _cicatriz en cruz_ en la mejilla izquierda y un brillo apagado en la miel furiosa de unos ojos que la veían directamente a ella.

Era como si la rueda del destino que había girado cinco años atrás, cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez, hubiese tomado un impulso nervioso y volvía a girar mostrando la danza de la tensión de la mirada de ambos.

—Kaoru— una voz sorprendida, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma

—K-kenshin— otra vez munida de las mismas emociones que la llevaba a tartamudear ese nombre que pensó nunca volvería a decir.

Estaban allí, frente a frente y con los demonios desatados viéndose con la intensidad de quienes han luchado contra el dolor y la traición.

La hora de arreglar cuentas había llegado.

Kaoru cogió aire.

Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Himura y decirle que había tenido un hijo suyo, y que ahora necesitaba desesperadamente su ayuda.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

Amigos, espero este capítulo no haya embrollado mucho. Les habia contado que este fic tendrá muchos elementos del pasado y aqui lo presentado es esencialmente eso, con los recuerdos de Kaoru hace mas de cinco años cuando ingresó al grupo de asesinos del servicio secreto de su propia agencia, para investigar.

Y pues es un capitulo muy tranquilo, que presentó un sueño onírico de Kaoru , casi premonitorio de su encuentro con Himura en _aquel_ entonces y como aquel pequeño factor ( de florecitas voladoras, etc) influyó en el encuentro actual, que es como termina este episodio.

Y me gusta pensar en el contraste en el detalle de las cicatrices ( tanto pasado como presente)porque vemos que Himura ya tenía una marca cuando lo conoce, pero la segunda que forma la cruz, se lo hizo ella

En el siguiente capitulo ya podrán ver la primera interacción entre estos dos y la primera aparición de Makoto Shishio, el malo maloso de este fic.

¿Como será este primer encuentro entre esto dos?

En serio muy agradecida por el apoyo de todos.

Y fijense que me he salido de control, fiel a mi naturaleza traviesa y decidí publicarlo sin control de mi beta y amiga personal doña Yuki Lunar.

Gracias a ella, mi gran inspiración.

Así que si notan errores, es exclusiva culpa mía. Ya para el siguiente, no volveré a huir del control de mi querida beta. ¡Perdon Yuki Lunar!

Gracias a Nina Parker, Zury de Himura, Sery 7Seven, Qebeth, setsuna17, doña Pola de Himura, Jaz Mignonette, azucena45, nami-ruki, Mara Nelly, yukiyo jouchan, javi, Lica , natzumy 08, Jime otakuhime..en serio muchas gracias por haber venido aqui.

Por sus comentarios y apoyo a este fic.

Significa mucho para mí.

Me voy a fabricar el otro capítulo.

Abrazo a todos.

Paola_._


	3. Lo que no te dije

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que no te dije.**

.

.

.

¿Era un sueño, como aquellos de los que solía tener a veces y que suprimía?

Viendo esos ojos azules munidos de una luz tan determinante, supo de inmediato que no era una figura onírica o alguna alucinación.

Era ella.

Era Kaoru. La que fuera _su_ Kaoru, aquella por la que alguna vez pensó que al conocerla, al fin había encontrado un lugar para él.

Pero que luego se disipó con la flor del temible sentimiento de la traición y la ira.

Y pensar que cuando Tomoe fue a buscarlo en la sala donde entrenaba a Enishi y cuando esta le había dicho que venía un tal Aoshi Shinomori con una mujer que decía ser su hermana, lo cual dedujo que se trataría de Misao, no le había cuadrado. Aunque nunca creyó que fuera esta.

Su sospecha inicial era cierta.

Y frente a sus ojos estaba la respuesta. Ella viéndolo con los mismos ojos azules que solo había vuelto a ver en sueños dolorosos…y solo cuando sus ojos voltearon un poco, pudo divisar a la figura alta del hombre que la acompañaba.

¿Su amante, quizá?

Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—Que truco más tonto el hacerse pasar por otro ¿acaso creías que si me decías quien eras en verdad, no te dejaría pasar?— con voz fuerte y segura.

Kaoru tragó saliva.

Era cierto, había tenido que recurrir a un truco para poder verlo. No sabía si él quisiera recibirla o tal vez tuviera un acceso de enojo al oír su nombre, pero por su niño era capaz de muchas cosas, incluido presentarse ante él.

No pudo evitar posar su mirada, un instante en la bella joven que estaba parada alado de Himura.

Por sus ropajes y aspecto no parecía ser alguien alejado a él. Y claro, la cercanía con la que se dirigía al pelirrojo que la veía con los ojos aun furiosos.

¿Su mujer, quizá?

No tuvo más remedio que responder y alejar esos pensamientos tan desubicados.

—Yo...— alcanzó a murmurar

Battousai se impacientó.

— ¡Ya habla de una buena vez ¡ Qué haces aquí? Y dilo ahora…para tener el descaro de estar en mi casa _debes_ de tener una buena excusa— resopló el pelirrojo.

_Demasiadas emociones juntas._

—Quisiera poder hablar a solas contigo— alcanzó a decir en voz baja

—No hay nada que Tomoe no debiera oír— respondió con rapidez el pelirrojo y en específico levantando la mirada a Sanosuke, quien por súplica previa de Kaoru estaba callado pero impaciente.

A decir verdad tuvo que suprimir gran parte de su impulsivo carácter.

Kaoru tragó saliva y avanzó unos pasos hasta acercarse a Himura que tampoco retrocedió ante el avance de la muchacha.

—Yo he venido aquí para pedirte ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda?, Kaoru— alzó una ceja el hombre.

Tomoe veía la escena con cierto suspenso en su inexpresivo rostro

No tenía idea de quien podría ser la mujer, pero había recordado que algunas veces había oído al pelirrojo murmurar ese nombre en sueños, en una de las tantas veces que había entrado al cuarto de él para llevarle el desayuno o ropa limpia en las mañanas.

Kaoru seguía tragando saliva y hasta casi se sentía intimidada por la mirada ambarina que la hacía cohibirse.

—Suplico tu ayuda, necesito que me ayudes a salvar a mi hijo.

Ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

El tiempo pareció congelarse un segundo al siguiente después de que Himura oyera eso.

El pelirrojo fue embargado de varios sentimientos, primero sorpresa con extrañeza y fue allí que unos celos escondidos vinieron a apoderarse de él, no teniendo motivo para ello.

¿Entonces ella había podido rehacer su vida y tenía un hijo de esa relación?

Y él no había vuelto a hacer ingresar a otra mujer en su vida luego del paso de ella. Quizá ni siquiera los sentimientos que ella dijo tener en algún momento no eran ciertos.

¿Quién era el padre? ¿quizá el hombre que estaba con ella?¿porque acudía a él?

Salió a relucir el mal carácter de Himura.

—Mph… ¿y yo que tengo que ver?— cruzando los brazos.

Sanosuke estaba a punto de adelantarse y darle una bofetada, pero Kaoru lo previó y le tocó el hombro meneando la cabeza para que no se acercara.

El no conocía a Himura. Era un hombre peligroso y estaba segura que lo seguía siendo. Sanosuke se detuvo al recordar la promesa de no entrometerse, pero en su fuero interno se decía que no dudaría a intervenir si algo salía mal.

Kaoru volvió a tragarse, aparte de saliva, parte de su orgullo.

—He venido aquí como una madre desesperada a pedir tu ayuda. Se han llevado a mi hijo y la única persona que podría ayudarme eres tú.

Himura volvió a fruncir el ceño aun en brazos cruzados y se estaba volteando.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a oír eso. No era su problema.

Pero un fuerte agarre a la manga de su haori de entrenamiento y un líquido que cayó en su muñeca que indicaba que una lágrima lo hizo quedarse.

Kaoru lo había sostenido de la manga, bajando la cabeza y empezado a sollozar, y en efecto, eso que había caído sobre su muñeca era una lagrima perdida.

—Por favor— sollozó Kaoru—. Mi hijo está en peligro

Himura sintió un escozor en su interior y un grave remordimiento al verla llorar.

No deseaba ni admitírselo ni a sí mismo, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer. No le gustaba ver llorar a aquella mujer.

Pero aun así no pudo suprimir sus otras emociones y con un movimiento deshizo el fuerte agarre de Kaoru.

—Mph…deberías pedirle ayuda al padre de tu hijo. Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

La pelinegra al verse soltada del fuerte agarre, se echó al suelo en medio de sus lágrimas y ya no pudo contenerlo más.

—Imbécil… — murmuró en voz baja para luego alzar el tono—. _Eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo_.

El único que no quedó helado ante aquellas palabras era Sanosuke que ya conocía el secreto de la filiación y la propia Kaoru.

Fue como si un pequeño rayo hubiese caído encima de Himura. Como si algo sin retorno se rompiera en visibles pedacitos.

Kaoru levantó sus ojos al pelirrojo intentando descifrar algo en la mirada ambarina que no se le veía bajo la sombra del flequillo.

—Espérame afuera, Sano— dijo Kaoru con un hilo de voz.

El hombre alto dudó un rato, pero decidió hacer caso al pedido de su hermanastra, pero estaría atento a cualquier cosa. El tal Battousai no le inspiraba confianza.

Pero Sano no se fué solo, porque de paso tomó del brazo a la mujer que estaba con el pelirrojo.

—Tú también estas de más aquí— con estas simples palabras la arrastró fuera de la habitación, con una extrañada Tomoe que esperaba una orden de su protector de que se quedase.

No podía estar más equivocada, porque la mente de él no podía estar divagando más lejos.

Kaoru aprovechó para incorporarse y seguir con el relato, secando con sus dedos el camino de lágrimas de su rostro.

—Makoto Shishio, ese hombre….ha vuelto porque sobrevivió de alguna manera del incendio en Kyoto y planea vengarse de mí. Me encontró y secuestró ayer a mi hijo. He recibido una nota...—alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente cuando el pelirrojo empezó a avanzar pasos hacia ella que retrocedió ante el avance que terminó cuando Kaoru fue acorralada en la pared y hasta podía sentir en el rostro la respiración del pelirrojo.

Kaoru abrió mucho sus ojos cuando vio que Battousai alzó un puño y del susto cerró sus ojos, esperando un golpe que esperaba recibir.

Y que nunca llegó, y del que solo recibió un estruendo en el oído, porque el puño impactó en la pared donde ella estaba recostada.

Y fue allí cuando la voz apareció.

—¡Debería matarte Kaoru!. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo así?— apretando los dientes de la furia.

—¡No sabía cómo reaccionarias!….mírate— dijo ella con dejo de miedo en su voz

—En tu vida llena de mentiras…¡al menos me hubieses contado esto!— gritó Himura

Kaoru lo empujó un poco, para salirse del acorralamiento.

— ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? Tú me ordenaste que no volviera cerca de ti.

—¡Nunca podré perdonar que no me hayas contado esto!. Tenía un hijo y no lo sabía y ahora vienes a decírmelo porque _te sientes sin opción_ ¿acaso el amante que trajiste contigo no es suficiente para ayudarte?— increpó el pelirrojo

Eso fue demasiado para Kaoru que no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿¡Que querías que hiciera?¡ ...que viniera aquí como si nada y te dijera que había tenido un hijo contigo con lo mucho que te hubiese encantado cortarme el cuello. Y que ese hijo no nació precisamente del profundo amor que nos teníamos ¿lo recuerdas, ahora?— gritó Kaoru ya no dispuesta a soportar una sola mirada dura de él

Era cierto. Ella le había mentido. Pero él le había causado un daño muy grande muy también.

— ¿¡Querías que viniese a decirle al gran Battousai que llevaba en mi vientre un hijo producto de _una violación_?¡ dime eso… ¿querías que lo hiciera?..._porque lo sabes_…este hijo es tuyo. Y fue porque tú me tomaste a la fuerza ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?— lanzó la mujer.

Himura no se movió un paso más ni pudo volver a abrir la boca. Había quedado estático y su mirada furiosa se había apagado a una que parecía llena de remordimiento.

Ya _vivir con eso_ y que la mujer que había sido víctima, se lo estuviese invocando al rostro, ya era demasiado.

Más de lo hubiese podido aguantar.

Kaoru se había echado al suelo a su vez y cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró sola.

Himura había salido de allí.

.

.

.

—He dicho que te quedes aquí— increpó Sanosuke a la mujer que insistía en entrar al ver que Himura había salido por la puerta.

Tomoe quiso soltarse, pero el agarre del sujeto la detuvo.

—No sé qué _pintas tu_ aquí…pero si no te has dado cuenta, esos dos tienen un verdadero problema y tengo un sobrino que fue secuestrado, así que no me hagas perder la paciencia, que no tienes idea lo que me estoy conteniendo— dijo Sano, quien le soltó el agarre para increpar en voz baja.

—Anda…ve si quieres….pero te advierto que lo último que querrá tu jefecito, amante o lo que sea tuyo es verte al rostro ahora.

Dicho esto Sano entró en la habitación junto a Kaoru. Verla llorar de ese modo, al principio le dio unas ganas de retroceder, buscar al pelirrojo y romperle la cara por hacer llorar a su hermanastra.

Pero se contuvo de algún modo y se acercó a Kaoru a abrazarla.

Ella tenía razón de alguna forma. En ese mundo de recuerdos , él no podía intervenir mucho.

.

.

.

Cuando Tomoe llegó junto al pelirrojo, mejor dicho, cuando finalmente pudo hallarlo se sorprendió de ver su semblante indescriptible.

Estaba en el jardín trasero.

Iba a acercarse pero el pelirrojo pareció sentirla e increpó un firme:

—Ahora no, Tomoe. Mejor ve a ver a tu hermano.

La muchacha se sorprendió un poco ante la petición, pero no podía desobedecerla.

Era cierto, el secreto a voces de que ella estaba enamorada de su protector hasta podía ser conocida por él mismo, pero ella no tenía certeza de los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

El saber que aquella extraña mujer había tenido un hijo suyo era una noticia que aún no terminaba de digerir. Pero suprimió esos inadecuados celos y acató el pedido de Himura.

Dejando al hombre de espaldas viendo entre los frondosos árboles del jardín trasero.

Totalmente perdido entre sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Kaoru ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevaba en ese sitio, donde su querido Sanosuke no la había dejado sola un segundo.

Tampoco se había presentado nadie a echarlos. Solo Sano había visto a un _chico_ cruzar rápido frente a la puerta pero no le dijo nada a Kaoru.

Había parado sus lágrimas, pero no así sus pensamientos internos. Ni loca le diría a su hermanastro la causa de la disputa con el pelirrojo. La naturaleza de la concepción de Kenji solo la sabían ambos, y ella no quería que nadie más lo supiera.

Por el otro, la embargaba un remordimiento por haberle dicho eso al pelirrojo, porque estaba segura que esos reclamos le habían dolido igual.

En algún momento dado de ese violento suceso de pasado que derivó en la concepción de su hijo, ella había sentido que él la había querido.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió de repente y la figura del hombre de cabellera roja en la puerta, dió a saber a Kaoru que necesitaba un momento privado con él.

Sanosuke así lo entendió y salió de la habitación sin antes dirigir una dura mirada al pelirrojo, cuya expresión seguía oculta bajo el flequillo carmín.

.

.

.

Cuando Battousai entro en la habitación, vio salir al hombre alto allí y también la terrible mirada que le había dirigido al pasar alado suyo.

Cuando se marchó, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y pudo ver que Kaoru estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con la cabeza gacha y aunque había parado el sollozo, sin duda había agotado muchas lágrimas.

El pasó por delante de ella caminando hacia la ventana, haciendo que Kaoru levantara la cabeza para verlo.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, tanto que podía sentirse las respiraciones de ambos de manera pausada, pero nerviosa.

Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que Himura que se mantenía viendo por la ventana, la miró de reojo, y se alzó una mano en la visible marca de su mejilla izquierda.

Pasarse la mano sobre aquella cicatriz que quizá ya no representaba un dolor físico, pero que en cambio representaba uno peor.

_Un profundo dolor interno_.

—Esta cicatriz en cruz que tengo en la mejilla— habló finalmente Himura—. Dicen que nunca me va a desaparecer del rostro.

— ¿Eh?— respondió ella girando un poco la cabeza para verlo.

Seguía impoluto en su posición frente a la ventana.

—No desaparecerá nunca, porque representan las marcas que me recuerdan a _personas que me importaban y no pude proteger_— y tocándose la segunda raya agrego—. Una de ellas eras tú y me recuerda a ese día que no te pude proteger. No te pude _proteger de mí mismo_— volteándose a mirarla.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Esta segunda marca me la hiciste tú, cuando te intentabas defender de _mí_. De _mí_, que se suponía que debía cuidarte. Pero ese día fatal…no pude controlarme y te causé el más grave daño que puede hacérsele a una mujer. Y desde entonces lo llevo en mi rostro, pero dentro mío…la marca es peor, porque desde entonces estuve con mucho remordimiento por el daño que te causé…pero a su vez estuve cegado por la ira residual que te tenia y me negaba a ver el alcance de mi daño— dijo él con voz segura

Ella quiso esgrimir unas palabras, pero él levantó una mano para interrumpirla.

—Y esta tarde, no solo te pusiste en mi puerta, sino también me has contado cosas que no imaginaba que podría ser reales. T_ienes un hijo mío_, Kaoru. Y también me has dicho que Shishio está vivo y se lo ha llevado.

Él caminó unos pasos a ella.

—Esta marca de mi cara como te dije, representa muchas cosas, pero más que nada el recuerdo de las personas que he amado y no pude cuidar. Eso me terminará matando alguna vez—dijo suspirando y bajando un poco más la voz agregó—. La primera marca de mi rostro me la hizo una persona que amaba. Y que _teniendo el poder y la fuerza_, no pude cuidar ni proteger y es algo que me perseguirá el resto de mi vida—parándose frente a Kaoru que lo veía sorprendida.

Para ella, eso era casi conocido. Sabía que la cicatriz de la primera raya que llevaba en su rostro había sido ocasionada por una _mujer amada por él_ en su adolescencia y que luego fue causante de muchas de las acciones suyas futuras.

Era algunos de los secretos que él le había confesado en el pasado.

—Es por eso que ahora no volveré a dejar que eso vuelva a pasarme. Que no pueda hacer nada por nadie, _teniendo el poder para hacerlo_. Tú has venido aquí pidiéndome ayuda, para salvar a alguien y no cualquier alguien…si no... a mi propio hijo, al cual no conozco. No es hora de pensar en mi vieja rencilla contigo. _Cuando alguien clama mi ayuda, no puedo quedarme aquí solo mirando_.

Cuando Kaoru oyó eso, se paró del sillón y quedó frente a Himura.

— ¿Me ayudaras?— replico ella, aun sorprendida.

—Si Makoto Shishio en verdad sigue vive y está involucrado…la única persona que puede hacer algo…soy yo…y puedes creerme Kaoru…que lo voy a hacer— dijo él con determinación.

Ella tuvo un primer acceso y hasta tuvo un primer impulso de querer arrojarse a los brazos de él, pero se contuvo.

—Gracias…Kenshin…— se limitó a decir.

El abrió un poco sus ojos.

Hace mucho que nadie lo llamaba por ese nombre. Solo pocas personas lo conocían y una de ellas era esta mujer.

— ¿Cómo se llama el niño?— dijo él

—Su nombre es Kenji— respondió ella de inmediato—. Aun como estaban las cosas, quería que al menos, en su nombre tuviera algo tuyo.

—Quiero conocerlo. Y por tanto haré lo que sea para encontrarlo— retrucó él

Ella hizo entrever una sonrisa y se limitó a asentir la mirada de él.

Era cierto. Ambos vivían con cicatrices sin cerrar, pero tendrían que olvidarlos por un momento y estar unidos para una causa común.

_Salvar a Kenji._

.

.

.

—Esto se pone divertido. Mucho más de lo hubiese imaginado— dijo una voz ronca

Unas vendas que caían suavemente al suelo y unos ojos rojos brillantes como malévolos surcaban esa voz.

—Así que Battousai está involucrado. ¿Quién lo diría? Pues parece que _mataré dos pájaros de un tiro._

Un joven de pelo corto que estaba parado cerca de él, sonreía ante las palabras de su siniestro amo.

— ¿Quiere que haga los arreglos, señor Shishio?

Makoto Shishio sonrió.

—Sí, lo planes van a cambiar…porque esto se pondrá en verdad divertido.

El joven sonriente le hizo una reverencia y agregó:

—Le diré al i_nformante_ que nos mantenga al tanto.

Estaba volteando cuando la ronca voz de Makoto Shishio lo trajo de vuelta.

—Solo una cosa, Soujiro, asegúrate que _ella vaya_, pero no el pequeño rehén.

Soujiro se limitó a hacer un gesto en la cabeza y se retiró.

Entre amo y discípulo, solo bastaban medias palabras para entenderse.

El plan de venganza contra Kaoru Kamiya acababa de _ensancharse_ y ahora agregaba un nombre más.

El de Himura Battousai.

Ya se había vengado de él _una vez_, sumar algunos agravios más no sería nada.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

* * *

Si, quizá esperaban un poquito más del reencuentro.

Son libres de querer matarme, pero fuera de todas las emociones, acuerdense que Himura es un hombre de sangre fria, quizá mas tarde le salte las emociones juntas, pero ahora pudo contenerse, pero aun asi, creo que no fue nada amable.

En el otro capitulo, veremos más de la interacción de ambos, asi como algunos recuerdos del pasado.

Uy, ¿vieron la ultima escena?

Si, el señor Shishio y Soujiro haciendo menciones de venganzas por partida doble y eso que dice, que no será la primera vez que se vengue de Himura, será un poco importante mas adelante y es mi parte favorita, tengo que decirles. También veremos porqué se quiere vengar. Eso mas adelante

También vimos mas detalles de la cicatriz de nuestro pelirrojo y me he robado algunas frases del manga, como habran visto en esta que lo hace reaccionar y unirse al salvataje de Kenji.

¿ Porque Shishio se ha alegrado tanto de descubrir el detallito del parentesco entre Himura y su pequeño rehén?

¿En serio, que tanto pinta Tomoe, aqui?

¿De nuevo hay aqui un informante?

En serio, muchas gracias por regalarme su tiempo y leer este fic.

A los favs, follows y las amables personitas que me han dejado un comentario ( que acostumbro a responder por mp)

Y si, no he beteado el fic...otra razón valedera para que puedan asesinarme justificadamente.

Gracias a Yuki Lunar ( ella es mi beta, pero como es su cumpleaños no quise torturarla con mi escrito en bruto, asi que la dejé en paz, solo por esta vez de nuevo)

Gracias a Pola de Himura, Nina Parker ( estoy expectante de su fic), yukiyo jouchan, Lica, Maria Nelly, Pajarito Azul, Setsuna17, natzumy08, nami-ruki, Azucena45, Brita Kou, Valen Minene, Zury Himura y gabyhyatt.

Y mi querida compañera del Facebook Hikari Torres, beso!

**FELIZ AÑO 2015 A TODOS!**

**ABRAZOS, SIEMPRE.**

**PAOLA.**


	4. Tu y yo: Cicatriz en forma de Cruz I

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tú y yo: Cicatriz en forma de cruz I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kaoru observaba a Himura pasearse frente a ella, en el salón principal de la mansión, donde también estaban presentes Tomoe y Sanosuke, a decir verdad ya estaba poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

Y la hacía rememorar viejas épocas con la actual.

Quizá llevaba cinco años sin haber tenido contacto con él, pero no podía obviar este detalle.

—Lo primero, necesitamos un aliado logístico— dijo Battousai de repente

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Himura nunca había querido aliados de ningún tipo. No era su estilo.

—Llamaré a Misao Makimachi . Me debe algunos favores. Además necesitamos una piloto que pueda obviar espacios aéreos controlados. Una experta en sigilo— agregó Himura

—Aoshi no querrá dejar ir a su hermanita en algo así. ¿Además porque necesitamos una piloto? Podemos hacer un plan que no involucre una piloto— cuestionó Kaoru

—No, ¿acaso olvidaste el detalle de que Makoto Shishio es el que está detrás de todo esto? Es alguien como yo. Piensa como yo. Es como yo. Para que ir más lejos._ Se crió conmigo._ Todo este tiempo lo creí muerto y ahora descubro que vive, es algo que me tiene alterado— dijo el pelirrojo viendo a la ventana.

Sano se atrevió a preguntar.

—Espera, si vas a entrar así, significa que tienes algún plan extraño en mente.

—No precisamente. Iremos directo al único sitio donde podría estar. Iremos a su casa familiar en Tokio— contestó Himura—. Es el único lugar donde podría estar escondido y donde podría tener al niño. Como dije, él y yo compartimos muchas cosas, y es por eso que quizá, en parte pueda departir con él, contándole de mi vínculo con el niño y quizá la forma de despertar alguna emoción en él, es estando cerca de su propia familia. Él es un sujeto casado hace años.

Kaoru arrugó un poco las cejas.

—¿Oye y tú has conocido alguna vez a la mujer de Shishio?.

—No, Shishio siempre la resguardó de todos— contestó Himura

— ¿No era que eran cercanos?— preguntó Sanosuke

Himura suspiró.

—No tanto el último tiempo. Tuvimos algunas diferencias.

— ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?— inquirió Kaoru

—Primero, buscar a Misao que venga y máximo este aquí en un plazo de 3 horas. Con su equipamiento propio. Y segundo, empacar. Luego salir a Tokio— respondió Himura.

Aunque Himura no les mencionó _que iba a hablar con alguien para que les mandara a Misao_, y era un alguien que estaba endeudado con él, pero no quería que Kaoru lo supiera explícitamente.

Volvió a mirar, un poco impaciente al hombre alto que estaba con Kaoru.

Era cierto, aun sentía cierto resquemor por la presencia del sujeto alto, pero su presencia física sugería que se trataba de un tipo muy preparado en luchas.

Y Kaoru parecía confiar en él.

Sanosuke que era muy perspicaz, pareció captarlo y decidió romper ese hielo.

—Kaoru es mi hermanastra. Si vamos a trabajar juntos, necesito que lo recuerdes.

Himura abrió un poco sus ojos. No esperaba dicha confesión. Que de alguna extraña forma le hizo bajar la guardia, aliviando sus sentidos.

Kaoru ya no dijo más, y solo se limitó a observar como Himura tomaba un pincel y escribía un esquema dentro de la pizarra.

En ese instante, verlo en esa posición con el brillo sugerente de la cicatriz en cruz en su rostro, le trajo un aluvión de recuerdos, que en pos de su propio hijo y deseo de que no enturbiase la misión, habían obviado en un trato con Himura.

Recuerdos de hace cinco años atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La joven Kaoru estaba más que sorprendida. Había logrado hacer un viaje en avión de más de diez horas en completo silencio con Battousai. El agente lo piloteaba y ella estaba en el comando de copiloto, aunque apenas era algo decorativo porque el piloto era él._

_Por su rostro intuía que estaba enfadado porque Katsura determinó que esa chiquilla tendría que acompañarlo. Él no era ningún novato y para tareas de inteligencia apenas necesitó a Lizuka alguna que otra vez._

_Pero según Katsura, esta vez lo necesitaría._

_Su destino era Hong Kong y tenían que recuperar un disco duro que Kaoru tenía que conseguir hackeando el sistema principal del sitio donde iban que era un casino muy frecuentado por la yacuzas japoneses y mafiosos hongkoneses._

_Kaoru estaba un poco nerviosa. Saitou nunca le había dicho que tendría que hacer misiones de campo, pero bueno, ella era una agente preparada para lo que le trajeran._

_Además eso le daría oportunidad de observar el trabajo de Himura, ya en pos de ir sacando sus primeras conclusiones para su propia misión secreta._

_Bueno, aunque ella en ese rato solo deseaba que el pelirrojo fuera un poco más cooperativo con ella._

_No le había dirigido la palabra desde que Lizuka los había presentado y de hecho hasta la orden de la misión habia venido a comunicárselo el mismo Lizuka._

—_Dejaremos el avión en el punto de reunión. Te dejaré en el techo y entraras por allí, lo que te dejará el margen para ir al centro de su servidor y llevarte el disco duro. Tendrás exactamente 16 minutos para hacerlo. Pasado ese tiempo, vuelves al techo y te recojo allí mismo— espetó el pelirrojo de repente_

—_No hemos hablado de ningún plan— respondió Kaoru apenas saliendo de su asombro._

—_Ya lo hice. Prepara tu equipo— mencionó secamente Himura_

_Minutos después de aparcar el avión en el techo del edificio y con la chica aun con los ojos como platos, Himura casi tuvo que empujarla para que entrase por el hueco que él mismo habia hecho para infiltrarse._

—_Oye…oye…un segundo... ¿dónde iras tú?— dijo Kaoru antes de meterse al hueco._

—_Neutralizar a los demás. Te quedan solo 15 minutos. No arruines la misión— respondió el pelirrojo secamente._

_La chica lo vió desaparecer de un salto._

_El tiempo corría y Kaoru no tuvo más remedio que entrar y seguir las indicaciones._

_Robar y hackear un disco duro no era fácil y quizá solo estaba en el tiempo justo._

_Pero lo único que no le gustaba, y en lo que seguía pensando aun cuando ya había llegado a los computadores principales del casino que estaban vacios, seguro por gentileza del pelirrojo, era en la frialdad de aquel agente._

_Se notaba que no estaba interesado en hablar ni socializar. De hecho ni siquiera formuló el plan con ella._

—_Es un sujeto muy extraño._

_Estaba muy embebida en eso, que aunque ya había terminado el grabado del disco duro en su respaldo, no se había fijado en el tiempo._

_Es por eso que casi se muere cuando sintió una mano en su hombro._

— _¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Hace 58 segundos teníamos que vernos en la terraza— dijo Himura con una voz aterradora._

_Kaoru casi tuvo que tragar su saliva cuando vio el brillo dorado en los ojos de aquel hombre._

_Durante el trayecto de regreso, que fue prácticamente enseguida no le dirigió la palabra, solo cuando dejó la nave en automático y se dirigió a la sala de pasajeros fue que volvió a oír su voz._

_Le habló de manera quieta pero igualmente a ella le pareció siniestra_

—_Que sea la última vez que pones en peligro una misión mía. Casi lo arruinaste. Para eso fui a neutralizar cualquier obstáculo, para que pudieras traer el disco duro sin problemas y aun así te tardas. Cualquier agente de inteligencia entrenado con los Ishin Shishi debería poder hacerlo. Comunicaré esto a Katsura._

_Kaoru tragó saliva, pero al verlo voltear y acomodar su equipo, en el que estaba incluida además de todas las otras armas, una funda con una katana dentro, no pudo resistirse a decirle._

—_Hubiese sido más fácil si me hubieses hablado de tu plan antes. Somos compañeros ¿no? Oye, me di cuenta que prefieres trabajar solo, pero date cuenta que las ordenes fueron muy concretas. Si tienes problemas con ello, quéjate._

—_Eso haré y créeme que no quedaras bien— respondió sin mirarla y desenfundado la katana de la vieja funda._

_Cuando Kaoru vió la sangre que el pelirrojo empezó a limpiar de aquella katana, abrió mucho sus ojos._

—_Espera ¿Qué rayos es esto?— dijo acercándose._

_El no respondió._

—_Vamos, responde…tu trabajo era neutralizar…esta sangre ¿Qué significa?— volvió a decir ella_

_El rió de lado._

— _¿Qué crees que significa?_

_Ella abrió mucho sus ojos._

—_Estás en un sitio donde la especialidad de sus agentes es asesinar. Eso hice. El camino para algo se hace así— respondió despreocupadamente el hombre_

—_Pero no teníamos órdenes de asesinar. Solo distraer y...Traer el disco duro— dijo con voz más baja ella_

—_Mph…tu misión era traer el disco duro, y la mía neutralizar, pues yo entiendo ese término a mi manera. ¿Qué te preocupa? Los que murieron solo eran patanes y rufianes de Hong Kong— contestó el pelirrojo con la misma fría calma, antes de guardar la katana y volverse al área de pilotos._

_Kaoru ya no pudo decir más. No podía responder eso. Ese sujeto le infundía un miedo que creía no tener. _

_Y lo peor de todo._

_Parecía que era un hombre que no temía extralimitarse en las órdenes y…asesinar por placer._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kaoru regresó a la realidad de su presente ya no estaba en la misma sala donde se habían reunido con Sanosuke.

Estaba en una habitación con Tomoe, aquella extraña mujer que parecía ser algo así como la nueva mujer de Battousai, aunque no se habia atrevido a preguntarlo.

Himura había quedado con Sano para esperar a la piloto que iba a ir con ellos y que al parecer podía ayudar con información.

Kaoru conocía al hermano de la mujer, Aoshi Shinomori, aunque nunca la había visto a ella, pero según las palabras de Himura, era poseedora de algunas habilidades que se iban a necesitar.

Esos pensamientos finalmente la hicieron desvanecerse un poco de nuevo.

—Kenji…

— ¿En verdad es hijo de Battousai?— dijo la mujer que estaba con ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Estaban ambas en la habitación trabajando en el "equipaje" que Kaoru iba a llevar,

Kaoru la miró un poco indignada.

—No es que sea asunto tuyo…pero sí. Kenji es hijo suyo— respondió viéndola fijamente.

—Mph— bufó la mujer de ojos fríos

— ¿Tu que eres de él?— no se resistió Kaoru a preguntar.

Tomoe lo meditó un segundo. No podía mentirle, porque seguro el pelirrojo la desacreditaría, además estaba todo el asunto del niño detrás. No sería sano mentir.

—Somos muy cercanos— terminó diciendo Tomoe.

Kaoru tampoco tuvo ganas de seguir escarbando. Si Tomoe era la amante de Himura, eso ya no le correspondía. Él no era nada suyo y tampoco se debía a ella.

Luego terminaron de preparar el equipo de Kaoru, que era básicamente cosas que Himura ordenó que ella llevase.

Ropa adecuada como las que llevaba cuando era agente activa y algunas armas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En tanto Himura preparaba su propio equipo y había hecho que hicieran lo mismo con Sanosuke.

Enishi lo ayudaba en esa tarea.

—Yo voy a estar fuera unos días. En ese lapso te quedaras aquí y cuidaras de tu hermana— decía el pelirrojo al chiquillo

— ¿No llevaras a Tomoe contigo?— incurrió el chico

—Claro que no. Tengo algo peligroso que hacer— respondió Himura colocándose las muñequeras.

El chiquillo de quince años frunció el rostro.

—Llevaras a esa mujer extraña y no a mi hermana— retrucó

—Lizuka recibió mi mensaje y vendrá a quedarse con ustedes— contestó Himura.

Era cierto, su ex compañero Lizuka que también era un ex agente solía venir cada tanto a casa .Y el pelirrojo no dudo en pedirle que viniera a quedarse con Tomoe y Enishi en la casa.

Le había contado entrelineas lo que había sucedido, después de todo, su viejo compañero era alguien de su confianza.

Era su amigo.

Prácticamente uno de los pocos en quien aún podía tener ese sentimiento.

La confianza era un elemento del que no disponía mucho.

Y su mirada ambarina se posó en la vieja katana enfundada que llevaría con él.

Muchos podrían decir que era un elemento arcaico, pero en manos suyas era más letal que un arma automática.

Era experto en manejo superveloz de ella, porque había sido casi el último de una estirpe de una escuela que enseñaba el estilo Hiten Mitusurugy Ryu, que le otorgó su velocidad divina que le valió su sobrenombre de Battousai.

Esa increíble habilidad le había dado el mote del asesino más letal de los agentes del Ishin Shishi por su efectividad.

Al ver su vieja arma, muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¿Porque tienes que llevar esa extraña katana a una misión de reconocimiento?_

_Esa fastidiosa voz de aquella mujer se le estaba haciendo ya insoportable._

_Battousai ya llevaba cubriendo varias misiones donde Katsura lo enviaba detrás de Kaoru que realizaba labores de espionaje y al final de ellas, no muchas quedaban exentas de discusiones. Kaoru lo acusaba de compartimentar la misión y desnaturalizarla._

_Ella sospechaba que en los sitios donde iban y a pesar de que ella no podía verlo, Himura estaba pasándose de la raya no habiendo verdadera necesidad._

_Y allí estaban nuevamente._

_Kaoru no tenía la fuerza ni la habilidad, pero su preparación le preveía cierta destreza, pero lo cierto es que ser agente de campo no era lo suyo._

_De hecho lo odiaba._

_Y esta sería una misión difícil._

_Un barco perteneciente a uno de los magnates navieros mas poderosos del pais había sido secuestrado en altamar, por presumibles piratas chinos que al parecer eran mercenarios._

_Ese barco a su vez operaba de centro de operaciones de una de las compañías del naviero y la específica misión de Kaoru era salvaguardar la información y llevarla a salvo._

_El barco no tenía rehenes, así que la misión era simple intrusión para salvar los datos habidos en el computador del navío._

_La simpleza de la misión era patente, así que de nuevo se asignó a los agentes Himura y Kamiya._

_De hecho, Himura ni siquiera haría incursión en el barco porque no había rehenes y no había mandato de recuperar el barco._

_Solo la información de su servidor de la compañía dueña del barco._

—_Está bien, te hare ingresar a través de la proa, he visto el sitio, está compuesto por seis mercenarios que están en la zona de la popa. Ni siquiera pasarían en el área donde estarás tú. Tienes 15 minutos— enalzó Himura_

_La tarea de incursión no fue difícil, porque el pelirrojo había calculado muy bien cómo hacerla entrar._

_Y era cierto, porque el sitio no presentaba movimiento alguno y tenía quince minutos para hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

_El pelirrojo, en tanto había vuelto a sumergirse esperando el tiempo para volver a trepar y sacarla._

_Caminar hasta la parte de las maquinas, hallar el servidor y trabajar en ello no fue difícil para Kaoru._

_En plena faena, solo podía recordar que llevaba varias semanas en el referido trabajo de espionaje y tanto así que había podido crear un pequeño cuaderno bitácora, como una especie de diario como lo tituló ella. Este tonto método le parecía más efectivo que guardarlo en algún compartimento digital que podía ser rastreado._

_Allí hacía las anotaciones en clave de varias cosas y sus percepciones personales de la misión secreta que tenía._

_Gracias a su trabajo en dúo con Battousai había podido verlo mucho y lo estaba analizando._

_Era un ser misterioso para ella que bien podría estar ocultando muchas cosas._

_Estaba ideando varias cosas para la Bitácora, cuando sintió unas pesadas manos en su cintura que la atrajeron hacia algo duro que parecía ser un cuerpo._

—_Pero miren que tenemos aquí…_

_Cuando Kaoru se volteó, se horrorizó._

_Había sido descubierta y lo peor es que había sido hallada por un sujeto de aspecto imponente, muy alto y de mirada terrible._

—_Con que una puta espía… ¿cómo subiste al barco?...creo que los chicos no estarán felices con esto…pero viéndote…creo que podrían olvidar enseguida— rugió el hombre empujándola obligándola a caminar_

_Kaoru quiso hacer un movimiento con el brazo, pero la fuerza de su oponente casi hace que se la rompa sometiéndola al instante._

—_Calma muchachita…conmigo no podrás jugar. Mejor sé buena chica y camina..— volvió a rugir el sujeto_

_Kaoru quiso llorar ante esto. Se sentía indefensa e inútil. Pero tenía la ventaja de que Himura posiblemente viniera por ella, al no llegar al punto a la hora pactada._

_Su horror se confirmó cuando llego a lo que parecía ser el salón principal del barco naviero enteramente sometida por su captor que la empujó a los pies de unos sujetos que estaban sentados bebiendo._

— _¡Usui! Y ustedes…vengan a ver esto…encontré a esta zorra espía en la sala de máquinas— gritó el gigante_

—_Pero que rayos, Fuji…— gritó el aludido y luego posar su mirada a la muchacha en el piso—. Pero si es una hermosa jovencita. Y ha hecho una mala elección queriendo fungir de espía— agregó Usui_

—_Una mala elección que debiéramos aprovechar. Antes de matarla, debiéramos divertirnos un rato con ella, ¿no crees?— agregó otro que era igual de gigante que el que encontró a Kaoru_

— _¡No se atrevan!— gritó Kaoru, pero una mano enorme le tapó la boca desde atrás._

—_Podemos jugar con ella por turnos. No se demoren tanto. Luego nos deshacemos de la mujer. Recuerden que tenemos que estar atentos para salir de curso, y si esta espía pudo entrar, otros querrán lo mismo— agregó el tipo de la venda en los ojos que parecía ser el líder y que llamaban Usui._

—_Ya lo oíste…levántate puta— añadió el gigante haciendo levantar a Kaoru del suelo._

_Lo que hizo a continuación con Kaoru, casi la hace desvanecerse del asco en el mismo acto._

_El enorme sujeto apretó su lengua al cuello de la chica, casi como queriendo succionar._

—_Hueles bien…puta. Y no necesitas esto— dijo queriendo quitarle el chaleco para tocarle los senos._

_Las lágrimas de Kaoru a esas alturas ya eran imposibles de calcular. Incluso hasta había perdido la esperanza que Himura llegara a tiempo para salvarla._

_Cerró sus ojos y lo siguiente que percibió fue un líquido caliente en la cara y un grito desgarrador._

_Era su captor y en la esquina estaba parado un hombre no tan alto, vestido de negro y con una mirada feroz._

_Era él._

_Battousai._

_Y le había arrojado una cuchilla a la mano del sujeto que iba a tocarla, cortándole la extremidad en el acto._

_Lo que pasó a continuación ni Kaoru lo tuvo muy en claro, porque sucedió tan rápido que ni pudo verlo._

_Golpes, patadas y cortes propinados por la katana japonesa del pelirrojo en movimientos que el ojo humano no podía seguir._

_Y en pocos minutos el resultado._

_Un charco vertiginoso de sangre y los cuerpos de los seis hombres incluidos del tal Usui y Fuji en el suelo, sin movimientos que pudieran delatar algo de vida._

_Y en la esquina, limpiando su preciada arma, el causante de ellos._

_El pelirrojo actuaba con naturalidad._

— _¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!, los has matado a todos, ¿acaso estás loco?— dijo la joven recorriendo el sitio y tocando el pulso inexistente de los cuerpos sangrientos._

_El no respondió y siguió en su tarea de limpiar la sangre de su katana._

_Solo cuando la chica se le acercó con la intención de zarandearlo, cosa que de hecho hizo, detuvo su acción._

—_Esto es suficiente, ¿Por qué los mataste? eran personas y eso no estaba en la misión— dijo la mujer verdaderamente nerviosa._

—_Estos no eran personas— dijo finalmente el sujeto_

— _¡Con un demonio! Eran personas como tú y yo… y los asesinaste sin más. No teníamos ordenes de hacerlo— gritó la chica alterada_

_Él se acercó a ella y le estiró el brazo._

_Ya había perdido la escasa paciencia que tenía. _

— _¡¿Sabes que te hubieran hecho estos tipos si yo no hubiera llegado?!— dijo viéndola con ojos terribles—.Te hubieran torturado como solo has visto en las películas. Y no contentos, te hubieran violado hasta que tu cuerpo ya no fuera capaz de soportar fluido. Y luego de eso, cuando ya fueras inservible para sus instintos, te hubieran arrojado a los tiburones. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No sería algo novedoso para ellos. Por eso los maté ¿acaso quieres que escoria como ésta vivan y caminen por nuestras calles?¿eres masoquista?¿te gusta la idea?...pues avísame y la próxima te dejo en una calle donde pulule de esta clase de sujetos para que puedas experimentar. Esto no es asesinato. Es limpieza— terminó diciendo con voz firme, pero con ojos furiosos, soltando de su agarre a la chica._

_Ella no pudo responder. Se había quedado sin habla._

_Sus ideas inocentes de un mundo mejor y de personas que se redimían acababan de esfumarse._

_Estaba frente a un auténtico asesino. Que creía que con sus manos estaba haciendo alguna justicia mandada por el cielo._

_La morena tragó saliva._

_Con lo que había visto y escuchado ya tenía en mente varias páginas para el Diario Bitacora._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Himura se sacudió un poco el flequillo. Habia estado recordando lo mismo que ella. Era cierto. Hace mucho que no pensaba tanto en ese pasado no tan lejano, pero que por su decisión de enterrarlo parecía casi hasta ajeno.

Pero el dolor que ella le provocaba aún estaba latente. Sin contar que su propia vida había dado mil vueltas con tantas revelaciones.

Así que se juró a si mismo que haría lo imposible para sentir que no debiera despreciar a Kaoru Kamiya.

Solo debía enfocar en salvar a ese hijo, que no conocía.

Pero no podía evitar, en ese aluvión de recuerdos y más al sentir el escozor de su cicatriz en el rostro.

—Kaoru...

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**NOTAS FINALES.**

Espero no les haya aburrido tanto este capitulo de transición.

Es a su vez el inicio de una pequeña saga de recuerdos que nos hablará acerca del pasado de Kenshin y Kaoru. Este capitulito es sencillo, nos mostró una pequeña parte del presente, pero estaba mas enfocado en mostrar como es el inicio de las relaciones "laborales" entre Kenshin y Kaoru en el pasado y como era tenso el ambiente, porque una inocente Kaoru empieza a vislumbrar lo que es estar con un verdadero asesino a sangre fria e inicia sus primeras sospechas acerca del gatito perdido.

En el otro capitulo, habrá mas interacción de Kaoru con Kenshin en el presente, se los juro.

Eso de que Himura y Shishio se criaron juntos es cierto, y de alguna manera, consecuencias de eso es lo que le dan el nombre a este fic. Pero mas adelante vendran los recuerdos de eso.

Y vaya tonteria de idea de Himura de querer apelar a la "humanidad " de Shishio para rescatar a Kenji.

Dios, en serio, ojalá pudiera poder transmitir mejor las ideas, soy tan inutil, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Por supuesto, haré mi agradecimiento a mis lindos comentaristas que no me han dejado, pese a mi torpeza:

Pajarito azul, Maria Nelly, Pola de Himura, Nina Parker, Hororo, Lica , setsuna17, natzumy08, gabyhyatt, hikari yang 1 ( ¿eres tu la Hikari del Facebook?), mi dulce pero dulce Peque de Himura que volvió luego de mucho tiempo a retomar uno de mis fics favoritos, yukiyo jouchan , Valen Minene, azucena45, y la señorita Deichan 186.

Por cierto, ando muy feliz, el fandom esta muy activo estos dias con la publicación y actualizacion de varios fics

Gracias a todos por regalarme su tiempo para leer este fic.

Abrazos gigantotes a todos, pero todos!

Paola.


	5. ¿Proteger? Cicatriz en forma de cruz II

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Proteger?: Cicatriz en forma de cruz II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La primera vez que Kaoru había visto a Makoto Shishio había sido ya casi meses después de estar trabajando en la agencia. No era de extrañarse, porque las funciones que cumplía con Himura la mantenían muy ocupada, sin contar que Shishio y Lizuka también hacían lo mismo, y siempre estaban ausentes._

_Pero aquella lluviosa tarde, donde vió por primera vez a aquel hombre alto y de salvaje coleta azabache tuvo una leve impresión._

_Mas cuando coincidieron en la sala de juntas, donde pudo vislumbrar asombrada que aquel sujeto también era de aquellos que gustaba de portar katanas como Himura._

_Shishio le había hecho una señal con la cabeza a modo de saludo, sin darle demasiada importancia a la joven mujer._

_Solo cuando hubo salido, Kaoru se atrevió a preguntarle a Lizuka._

_—¿También Shishio es afín a usar katana?_

_—Sí, y vaya que lo es, te sorprendería saber que Himura y él entrenaron juntos cuando eran niños— rió el hombre de bigotes._

_— ¿Entonces ellos dos se conocen de antes?— inquirió Kaoru sorprendida._

_—Sí, pero al parecer la amistad no perduró porque se separaron cuando eran adolescentes. Pero tienen buena relación dentro de ello, laboral por supuesto— agregó Lizuka—. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a tomar alguna siesta, nos vemos luego, Kamiya— se despidió Lizuka saliendo del cuarto de juntas._

_Kaoru se quedó un poco pensativa. Ese dato de que ambos agentes habían entrenado juntos ni siquiera figuraba en las fichas de ambos._

_Aunque después Kaoru suspiró._

_No era de extrañarse. Ni existían datos del nombre de Himura o alguna foto de la esposa de Shishio. Menos habría ese detalle._

_Decidió volver al cuarto que tenía asignado en la base. Si bien mantenía un departamento en el centro, desde que ingresó a la agencia, no la ocupaba._

_Cuando pasaba por enfrente del otro cuarto, notó un ligero ruido, indicando que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo por la cual una brisa hizo que se moviera y se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos cuando noto que Himura dormía recostado sobre el ventanal abierto, con la espalda pegada a ella, y las piernas estiradas. Evidentemente profundamente dormido._

_Kaoru no pudo resistirse a entrar, casi movida por una sensación de casi paz, al verlo en esa posición._

_Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Siempre estaba con la guardia alta, con la mirada feroz y los labios impasibles apretados._

_La chica se acercó sigilosamente a observarlo, casi embelesada, notando las finas facciones del joven de 28 años, pero que no aparentaba más de 17 en ese instante._

_Parecía un niño dormido._

_La naturaleza tierna de Kaoru se conmovió de tal manera con la imagen del joven dormido, que aun en ese estado, tenía la katana recostada por un hombro._

_La lluvia caía incesante allí afuera y con el, un ligero viento que surcaba en la habitación._

_No tardó en encontrar una manta para ponerla encima del pelirrojo._

_Cuando se lo colocaba, su mente no dejaba de procesar._

_—Viéndolo dormir así, nadie podría decir que estaba frente a un cruel asesino — se dijo la muchacha—. Parece solo un niño…— alcanzó a pensar mientras se había puesto a la altura del joven, observando fijamente las facciones del muchacho._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación, ocurrió tan rápido, casi imposible de prever por la velocidad con la que sucedió._

_Solo llegó a ver con sus asustados ojos azules, que Himura abría sus ojos de repente, casi como poseso y en segundos desenvainó la katana, incorporándose, y con ella apretar con el filo el blanco cuello de Kaoru, asustándola de muerte._

_Pero Himura logró reaccionar al último instante, viendo las lágrimas que amenazaban de los ojos de aquella mujer._

_No tuvo más remedio que empujarla, para alejarla del filo, con un poco de violencia, porque en verdad estaba a centímetros de matarla._

_El hombre pelirrojo la veía con horror mientras Kaoru se sostenía el cuello con una mano, con las pupilas azules, a punto de desbaratarse._

_Fue un instante de mucha tensión y extrañeza, pero Himura reaccionó y le pasó la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse, luego de envainar de nuevo el arma_

_—Perdóname— masculló en voz baja Himura_

_Kaoru solo se dejó levantar, aún tenía el corazón acelerado del susto._

_—Yo...yo…te vi en la ventana, y pensé que tendrías frio— murmuró Kaoru hasta con dejo de culpabilidad. Himura era un asesino, no podría ser una persona normal. Y ella debería entender que acercarse mucho a alguien asi no era algo factible._

_La jovencita ya no tuvo fuerza para seguir en el cuarto y haciendo una señal con la cabeza, salió casi corriendo del cuarto. No quería mostrarle al pelirrojo que estaba a punto de sollozar._

_Himura estuvo a punto de hablarle, pero las palabras no le salían de la culpa._

_Se quedó solo en el cuarto, viendo en sus manos, la manta que la chica había puesto sobre él._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kaoru no quiso quedarse en la base y salió de allí. En serio lo había hecho casi temblando. No era de menos, porque estuvo a punto de morir._

_Acudió a uno de los pocos sitios que la tranquilizaban de esa ciudad y que no estaba lejos de la base. Y donde iba cada vez que creía sentía verse un poco agobiada con su tarea de espía._

_Era un jardín comunitario._

_Estaba sentada en el pasto con las piernas flexionadas, frente a la pequeña laguna del parque bajo un árbol de sakuras._

_En verdad estaba con la mente en blanco. Llevaba ya varios minutos en el sitio y lo único que la quitó de su auto ensoñación fue una voz que le habló cerca._

_—Siempre me enorgullecí diciendo que no mataría a nadie que no lo mereciera. Pero hoy estuve a romper esa premisa._

_Kaoru levantó la cabeza, sorprendida y lo primero que vió fue el brillo totalmente violeta de los ojos de Himura, mirándola con expresión culpable y casi sumisa._

_Kaoru se incorporó enseguida._

_—Fue mi culpa. No debía entrar a molestar._

_—Fue mía—el pelirrojo volvió a interrumpirla, tajante—. Hoy estuve a solo centímetros de matarte. Y ¿sabes?, posiblemente de todas las personas que he conocido, eres la última que merecería morir. Sí, no niego que a veces eres una compañera insoportable, pero no dejas de ser una mujer indefensa. Y eso no va conmigo. Si, sé que piensas, que como asesino, no guardo diferencias para nadie, pero desde que saliste corriendo de esa habitación, la culpa me ha carcomido—dijo el hombre, haciendo que Kaoru casi se echase de nuevo al suelo sorprendida_

_—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien— agregó Kaoru, aun parpadeando confusa_

_—Soy un asesino, pero no mato a cualquiera. Solo, a quienes lo merecen— agregó Himura mirando fijamente el agua._

_Kaoru recobró un poco de valor y finalmente se animó a decirle algo que en otros momentos quizá no se hubiese animado, pero como vió que Himura estaba en cierta posición un poco más humilde, no lo dudó._

_—La vida vale tanto para cualquiera. No importa quien sea._

_— ¿Eh?— espetó extrañado Himura, volteando a mirarla. No esperaba que ella le dijera algo así, siendo que justamente habia venido a disculparse._

_—Hasta la vida del más cruento delincuente vale tanto como la mía. Es por eso que no me gusta cuando asesinas_ fuera de las órdenes_. Incluso _dentro de ellas_. Pues no dejo de imaginar que esos muertos también tienen familia o personas que lo quieren— dijo Kaoru, de manera firme._

_—No, no es así. Tal vez ellos también tengan personas que los aman, pero no vale la pena que vivan en un mundo donde apeligrarían la vida de otros seres inocentes. En este mundo solo existen dos tipos de personas. _Las que protegen y las que merecen ser protegidas_. Estos delincuentes no entran en ninguna de esas dos categorías— añadió el pelirrojo dejando entrever el firme brillo de sus ojos, que denotaban la convicción de sus palabras._

_Kaoru lo miró por unos segundos._

_—Y tú…¿tienes algo que proteger?_

_El pelirrojo levantó un poco una de sus cejas, sumamente sorprendido por la pregunta de la muchacha._

_Era cierto, él acababa de dar una cátedra de clasificación de personas. Y ella no dudaba en hacérselo notar._

_—Protejo a la gente….de sí misma— respondió fríamente el pelirrojo. Sin duda la pregunta le había caído mal._

_— ¿No proteges a nadie, verdad? ¿Cómo puedes proteger a una sociedad si ni siquiera proteges a una sola persona?— inquirió la muchacha, dispuesta a ir por más._

_Si hubiese sabido en ese rato, como le dolió a Himura esa mención, posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho._

_Esa pregunta capciosa desarmó a Himura que por primera vez desde que ella lo había conocido perdió su habitual calma fría._

_—No tengo nada que proteger, _ni nadie de quien preocuparme_. Lo he perdido todo. ¿Es eso lo que necesitas saber?— dijo con voz cambiada y ligeramente alta—. ¿Acaso crees que yo también entro en la categoría de personas que merecen desaparecer de este mundo, _por no tener a nadie a quien proteger?

_Kaoru abrió mucho sus ojos y tragó saliva. Había metido la pata en grande con una cuestión que dolía a Himura, pero ya que había metido el dedo en la llaga, indagaría un poco más._

_Por las duras y tristes palabras del pelirrojo, algo le había pasado y con lo hermético de todo, nadie lo sabía de seguro._

_Himura se dió cuenta por el rostro pasmado de la chica que ella tenía curiosidad de saber más. Y de hecho era la primera vez que se abría tanto a hablar con alguien. Decidió que no había vuelta atrás._

_—Una vez no pude cuidar a una mujer que me importaba. Ella lo era todo para mí. Todavía lo es… — mencionó un poco mas calmado.— Cuando la perdí me quede sin nada que proteger. Ella murió asesinada por unos delincuentes. Ella era inocente._

_Kaoru se quedó casi petrificada ante tamaña confesión. Desde luego no la esperaba_

_El pelirrojo alzó una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla izquierda, donde tenía la cicatriz de una raya._

_—Esta cicatriz es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella. Ni siquiera he vuelto a su tumba desde esa vez. Desde ese día me juré a mí mismo que no volvería a dejar que otras personas inocentes pagaran por la falta de escrúpulos de otros._ Los eliminaría a todos_— siseó de forma algo aterradora y luego viendo fijamente a Kaoru—.Si te cuento todo esto, es porque veo en ti, el mismo dejo de inocencia de los ojos de ella. _Su misma fuerza_. Es por eso que me gustaría que entiendas el motivo de mis acciones._

_Kaoru quedo desarmada ante esto. Nunca esperó que el pelirrojo le saliera con tamaña declaración. Nunca imaginó que su pasado estuviera tan plagiado de dolor. Él había perdido alguien que amaba en manos de seres inescrupulosos. Desde ese momento la joven se sintió con falta de autoridad para seguir dando de cátedra de protección y valor de la vida de cualquier persona._

_Ella era en esencia una joven de corazón y espíritu bondadoso. Nunca corrompido por dolor o sangre._

_Lo único que se animó a decir, después de todo fue:_

_—Entonces, lo único que te ha quedado es esa cicatriz._

_— Si nos roban a nuestros seres queridos, la forma de hacer que vivan más tiempo es no dejar de amarlos nunca. Los edificios arden, la personas mueren, pero el amor verdadero es para siempre— fue la inesperada respuesta de Himura—. _O sea no solo me ha quedado la cicatriz_— con tono ligeramente melancólico_

_Kaoru finalmente no se resistió e inesperadamente se acercó al pelirrojo y tomó una mano del hombre, quien la observó un poco atónito por su acción._

_Kaoru apretó esa mano con la suya._

_—Perdóname. No quise insinuar todo lo que he dicho. No había podido imaginar todo lo que has sufrido— añadió Kaoru con el rostro compungido_

_—Está bien. No te preocupes— fue la respuesta del joven, que ante la acción de la inocente chica, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ya no tenía ese tono atemorizante por un lado y nostálgico por el otro. Era un tono más bien amistoso_

_Ella no era como las demás. Fue en ese rato que apretó un poco más la suave mano de Kaoru._

_—Creo que ya deberíamos volver a la base. Katsura nos ha dejado una misión para mañana temprano— dijo Himura con el rostro más tranquilo—.Oye, ¿cenamos comida típica?._

_—Si— respondió la joven aliviada de cambiar de rumbo_

_Solo soltó la mano del hombre cuando se dió cuenta que la situación se había tornado algo incomoda y hasta el hombre se había sonrojado un poco con el arranque de sensibilidad de Kaoru._

_Pero la naturaleza de Kaoru era así. Y fue ese el inicio del camino que la había llevado a conocer a Himura. La apertura entre ambos se había dado a partir de un lamentable accidente._

_Kaoru, en ese momento, no sabía si alegrarse porque uno de los objetos de su misión secreta se le estuviera sirviendo casi en bandeja, o porque en serio su alma se veía reconfortada cuando estaba cerca de esta persona tan acostumbrada a la soledad y cuyo misterio lo volvía tan atrayente a sus ojos_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya de vuelta al presente, Kaoru se sacudió el rostro. Desde que habían llegado con Sanosuke a la mansión de Himura para pedirle ayuda para su hijo, los recuerdos del pasado con el pelirrojo no dejaban de agolparla.

Solo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de su ensoñación. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta viendo por la ventana.

Pensó que era Tomoe, que parecía a todo momento quererle ponerle en claro que tenía un vínculo con el dueño de casa.

—Deberías de tocar, Tomoe.

—No soy Tomoe.

Kaoru abrió mucho sus ojos al oír esa voz. Era Himura. Volteó y lo vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Misao llegará en algunos minutos. Me ha avisado. No te preocupes. Ella es una de las mejores pilotos que conozco.

—Sí, yo ya estoy lista— respondió Kaoru intentando ver el rostro del hombre de la cicatriz en cruz.

Él se acercó unos pasos a ella.

—Solo quería decirte algo, Kaoru.

— ¿Eh?

—Perdóname— con voz baja y la mirada escondida bajo el flequillo.

Kaoru tragó saliva cuando lo vió acercarse a ella.

—Desde ese día he vivido con mucha culpa. Y me faltará la vida para pedirte perdón— agregó el pelirrojo y luego le hizo una seña a la mujer porque notó que quería interrumpir—. No puedo salir de misión sin decírtelo. Luego del incendio, y cuando desapareciste, no me creerás que te buscado, incluso recurrí a Saito. Pero hasta Aoshi se negó a ayudarme diciendo que tenían un pacto de confidencialidad contigo. Te he buscado Kaoru, _por mucho tiempo_, con el objeto de pedirte perdón por lo que te había hecho. No intentaré disculparme porque era un hombre que no quería asumir que era un cobarde a mis propios sentimientos. Y cuando te vi llegar aquí, sentí una mezcla de aquella rabia que ya no siento, con aquel profundo dolor por lo que te hice. Y me tomaste con la guardia baja contándome que habías tenido un hijo conmigo. No te guardo rencor por eso. _Tenías tus motivos para temerme_. Perdóname Kaoru, no quiero que nada enturbie esta misión de proteger a nuestro hijo— añadió pero esta vez mostrando un profundo brillo violeta en los ojos, y su tono de voz no era autoritaria ni rígida, simplemente apesumbrada

El corazón de Kaoru se conmovió.

Verlo de esa manera, casi en situación frágil, denotando sentimientos internos le recordó a _aquella época cuando se habían empezado a enamorar,_ y él le abrió muchos secretos de su corazón.

En esencia, aquel seguía siendo el mismo hombre, _solo que más golpeado emocionalmente._

Pero sin duda, nunca tuvo el verdadero deseo de hacerle daño a ella.

—Yo sé que tú eres el único que podría proteger a Kenji. ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde bajo el árbol? Cuando me hablaste que existían dos tipos de personas, _las protegidas y las que protegían._ Yo siempre supe que tú eras de los que protegía. Olvidemos el pasado. Estamos aquí por Kenji— habló la mujer de ojos azules, conciliadora, aunque intentó que no se viera que toda esta remoción de recuerdos del pasado, la puso algo melancólica.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Ella recordaba esa conversación que habían tenido hace más de cinco años en aquel parque donde ella se había refugiado, después de que él casi la matara por accidente.

—Te prometo que traeremos a Kenji de vuelta. Aunque sea lo último que haga— sentenció el hombre.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

Si, pueden matarme cuando deseen._  
_

Esta fue la segunda parte de parte de los recuerdos del pasado entre Kenshin y Kaoru, mezclado con el presente al final, porque muchas cosas de ese pasado se mencionan en el presente.

Kenshin ahora es un hombre mas maduro, en comparacion con el hombre que era alli.

Finalmente en esos recuerdos, Kenshin ya hace mención de esa mujer que le importaba del pasado que le hiciera la primera raya de la cara, y como su muerte en manos de delincuentes influyó en el caracter que se formó despues.

Tambien eso de que Shishio y Kenshin tienen un vinculo del pasado, como ya venia mencionando. Todo eso será muy importante.

¿Alguien aqui vió alguna vez The Crow?

Pues si lo hicieron habran notado que le robé esa frase "de que los edificios arden, la personas mueren, pero que el amor verdadero es para siempre"

En fin, perdon por tardar en actualizar.

Y aqui mi agradecimiento infinito a las personas que han puesto en follow, favs a este fanfic.

Y por sobre todo por regalarme su tiempo para leerlo.

Eso es mucha recompensa para mi.

Agradecimiento especial a doña Nina Parker ( que nos debe sus actualizaciones y del cual estoy muy pendiente)

Hikari Yang: Gracias por los alientos aqui y en facebook. Maria Nelly: Tus palabras me dan muchas ganas. El otro capitulo ya será mas larguito. Setsuna 17: gracias por estar aqui.

Lica: me hiciste reir muchisimo con este comentario que me has dejado. Gracias, guapa por no dejarme. Natzumy 08: Gracias por el aliento, yo tambien tengo vena sadica, asi que algo ocurrirá. Peque de Himura : gracias princesa por venir aqui. Y oyeme, que ya quiero leer la update de tu fic. Pajarito Azul: Gracias Daniela por tu apoyo. Zuryhimura: Gracias por pasarte por aqui. KeybladeMasterStrife: mil gracias por tus comentarios y aliento aqui y en facebook. Tengo muchas ganas de leer el crossover del que me has hablado que tienes publicado. Creeme que lo haré.

Y tambien al Guest que me ha dejado un amable comentario.

Y asi, entonces.

Besos siempre.

Paola.


	6. NieveBlanca:Cicatriz en forma de cruz3

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nieve blanca: Cicatriz en forma de cruz III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En tanto muy lejos de allí y de los recuerdos de Kaoru con Kenshin, se hallaba justo aquel hombre que ahora era causante de la desgracia de la desaparición de Kenji.

Makoto Shishio, el sujeto cuya intenciones o filosofía podría resultar un completo misterio. Hombre marcado por la maldad y el odio que llevaba en el cuerpo como muestra de las quemaduras que llevaba desde hace cinco años cuando terminó calcinado en un incendio provocado por Kaoru Kamiya del cual pudo escapar y después de tanto tiempo podría completar su venganza.

Quizá su cuerpo estaba hecho un chamusco, pero sus habilidades no habían mermado. Como se lo consideró muerto durante aquel incendio, también lo declararon cesado de sus funciones como agente de la unidad especial al cual estaba asignado. Nadie excepto muy pocos incluido su esposa y su hermano de armas, Gein, sabían que él vivía retirado en su casa de Osaka.

Shishio había hecho eso de manera premeditada, para evitar que se lo reconociera y se saliera el rumor de su muerte, y con ello pudo realizar sus nuevas actividades ilícitas a gusto y a la sombra.

Con sus altos conocimientos contraídos durante su trabajo en la agencia secreta, podía con ayuda de su fiel secuaz Soujiro Seta, un joven asesino a quien el mismo había entrenado en ese oscuro mundo podía hacer lo que desease.

Desde vender información clasificada a otros países, hasta narcotráfico y asesinatos de alta gama por encargo.

Todo desde la sombra.

Pero ahora mismo estaba muy enfadado, tanto que tuvo que alzar la modulación del aire acondicionado para que traspasara las vendas de su cuerpo.

Su hermano mayor Gein había venido con malas noticias.

En realidad no eran hermanos de sangre, pero como aquel hombre, había sido el otro discípulo que se había entrenado con él, cuando se adiestraba con Anji, aquel poderoso monje que le había acogido luego de huir de Seijuro Hiko.

El problema que trajo Gein, era uno más de los varios que éste ya le estuvo trayendo en los últimos tiempos. No podía negar que "su hermano" se había vuelto un incompetente.

Se le había perdido un cargamento completo de armas que tenían hacer llegar a Shangai, el cual terminaría ocasionando problemas que Shishio tendría que enmendar con su propio dinero.

— ¡Eres un inepto, Gein!

El hombre, que habitualmente usaba máscaras, estaba con el rostro desnudo en ese momento.

Era mayor que Shishio y ya rozaba los cuarenta años. Su especialidad eran las artes oscuras y muchas veces sus servicios fueron cruciales para su cruel compañero luego devenido en jefe que quiso echarlo de su organización en numerosas ocasiones. Pero ante los ruegos de Gein, Shishio volvió a darle una tarea de transporte, el cual desafortunadamente había salido mal.

Gein le había sido de mucha ayuda al inicio, eso no lo negaba, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto una molestia y Shishio no era lo que se decía especialmente compasivo, ni siquiera con una persona que era algo así como su "sempai". No olvidaba que ambos habían recibido instrucción con el mismo hombre pero ni eso era suficiente para hacerle sentir aprecio por Gein.

Shishio estaba furioso. Hasta tuvo un impulso de matarlo, pero solo una intervención de Soujiro lo detuvo. Con un arqueo de cejas, le recordó que _su mujer_ aún se hallaba dentro del recinto.

Shishio tomó aire ante la mirada temblorosa de Gein que estaba arrodillado frente suyo.

—Lárgate de mí vista, Gein.

El viejo hombre tragó saliva.

—Sí, hermano, lo que usted mande— y salió raudamente del sitio de la vista de su malvado "hermano" agradeciendo mentalmente la presencia de _su cuñada_ en el recinto, ya que solo porque ella estaba en el lugar, fue que Shishio no lo había matado por extraviar aquellas armas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se quedaron solos y luego de hablar de los otros negocios que tenían pendiente, pasaron a hablar del tema que Shishio consideraba crucial.

—He decidido que tú la acompañes. _Nuestro informante_ me avisa que Kamiya junto a Battousai están a punto de ir a buscarme en la trampa— habló Shishio en voz ligeramente baja

—Solo ella irá con nosotros. Ya tengo el pretexto correcto. Ese niño, que resultó ser hijo de Battousai entonces será traído aquí, ¿no?— preguntó Soujiro

—Sí, no quiero que _ella_ vea al mocoso. Déjalo con la doctora aun. Será algo extraño de explicar.

Dicho esto, Soujiro hizo una corta reverencia y salió del sitio, dejando a Shishio pensando.

Si iba a vengarse, entonces usaría todos los recursos que tenía. Y como los jugadores en la cancha habían aumentado, con el ingreso de Battousai al juego, entonces también usaría un recurso que pensaba _nunca más tener que usar_.

—Estúpido Battousai.

Y pensar que se habían criado juntos en Kyoto bajo la batuta de Seijuro Hiko que había rescatado a ambos huérfanos de una muerte segura.

Seijuro Hiko resultó ser no solo un buen ermitaño, sino un gran maestro espadachín, y que justamente eso fue el punto de partida para la separación de su amistad con Battousai.

Eso _y otros motivos más._

Aunque la naturaleza de su desprecio a Himura tuviera bases más fuertes, profundas nacidas de aquella relación de hermandad que tuvieron cuando niños que perdieron a sus padres, luego recogidos por vendedores de esclavos hasta finalmente ser salvados por Hiko Seijuro, aquel hombre imponente.

Esa relación fraternal se fue desvaneciendo, cuando Shishio empezó a darse cuenta que él siempre estuvo en segundo lugar por debajo de Kenshin. En todos los aspectos. Volviéndolo desquiciado y rencoroso con él.

Pero el primero había sido que Seijuro Hiko había preferido a Himura para enseñarle sus técnicas secretas, lo que provocara que un pre adolescente Shishio terminara huyendo de allí, enfadado rompiendo la primera parte de su hermandad con Himura.

Pero igual pudo salirse con la suya, sin la ayuda de Hiko. Y se volvió un hombre fuerte gracias a las enseñanzas de Anji, el segundo sujeto que le dió amparo en la vida, y que esta vez no dudó en darle la mejor de las armas. También fue allí que conoció a Gein, otro protegido del aquel poderoso monje.

Donde se hizo fuerte, munido de su único anhelo de sobrepasar a Battousai. Cuando oyó que él iba a unirse a los Ishin Shishi, el servicio secreto japonés, él también lo hizo para no perderle pisada nunca y estudiar sus movimientos, aunque ya para esa época _ya le habia arrebatado algo muy importante a Himura_ aunque el pelirrojo no lo supiera.

Parecía que su vida estaba de alguna forma predestinada a cruzarse con Battousai, desde criarse juntos de niños, hasta de reencontrarse en la misma agencia secreta donde ambos trabajaron de asesinos para el gobierno.

Y hasta en su propia venganza contra Kaoru Kamiya, resultó ser que el mocoso de ella, era engendro de él.

Pero fuera de todo eso, Shishio sabía que había algo más.

Otro pasado aún más oscuro y que era hora de atormentar a Battousai con ello. Los únicos que sabían del secreto eran él y Gein que lo había ayudado en aquella ocasión.

Shishio rió mientras bebía. Tantas veces cruzó su vida con él. _Tantas veces ambos desearon lo mismo_.

Ya era hora de terminar con aquello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En tanto de vuelta en Tokio, pareciera que las circunstancias querían jugar alguna broma extraña.

Era cierto que era invierno, pero las temperaturas se habían mantenido templadas y agradables, pero por amparo inexplicable del destino.

Empezó a nevar.

Pero ni los noticiarios habían advertido de la repentina caída de nieve que se suscitó en Kioto aquella tarde.

Y pareciera que había querido caer, apenas Misao Makimashi pisó el recinto. Porque apenas entró, habiendo dejado su avión en uno de los depósitos que tenía Battousai cerca del claro del río de Kioto.

La joven mujer era una apenas una chiquilla de veinte años y lo que tenía de joven, lo compensaba con sagacidad. Su natural rebeldía y curiosidad finalmente había convencido a su hermano Aoshi Shinomori, quien al final terminó criándola ante la muerte de sus padres y le permitió ingresar a la Academia para poder hacer servicio en la Agencia Ishin Shishi de Seguridad Nacional.

Y viéndola así, menuda, delgada y con el aspecto de una casi niña, nadie podría decir que estaba frente a una agente secreta del gobierno.

Así como Kaoru años atrás, ella también era detective y espía, aunque era una chica con alto entrenamiento en trabajo de campo a diferencia de la otra

Cuando la presentaron a Kaoru, hasta la joven azabache creyó estar viéndose a sí misma por un momento.

Solo que Misao era más jovial y extrovertida que ella misma a esa edad.

—Mierda, con este tiempo no podremos ir a Kyoto— musitaba la muchachita que estaba vestida íntegramente de negro arrojando unos papelillos en la chimenea de la habitación donde también estaban Kaoru, Himura y Sanosuke.

— ¡Tenemos que ir!— increpó Kaoru, que a decir verdad ya llevaba el corazón casi en la boca, por no dejar de pensar en su pequeño hijo.

—Misao tiene razón. No podremos salir así. Ni por aire ni por tierra. No queda más remedio que esperar— agregó Himura sin dejar de ver en los ventanales.

Tampoco quería que los demás vieran su rostro lleno de preocupación. Quizá no tanto por el hijo que aún no conocía, sino más que nada porque le ponía intranquilo ver el estado de agitación de Kaoru ante la espera.

Kaoru tuvo que tragarse las ganas de llorar. No quería ponerse a revelar nada frente a la extraña recién llegada. Según Himura le había contado, la chica desconocía el verdadero entremés detrás del secuestro, y quizá debiera perdonarla la ligereza con la que tomaba las cosas.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a descansar un poco— suspiró Himura—. Termina la nevada y podremos salir de aquí.

—Sano y yo iremos a un hotel— resignó Kaoru mirando a su hermanastro

— ¿Están locos?— musitó Misao con ambos brazos sobre las caderas—. La nieve está cayendo con fuerza. No podrán llegar lejos. Quédense aquí, seguro Himura no pondrá objeciones.

El aludido no sabía muy qué decir, pero siguió sin voltearse. No quería perturbar o incomodar a Kaoru, pero a decir verdad él se percataba que no era prudente salir afuera con el clima arreciando de forma inclemente, siendo que la mansión era muy grande.

—Yo no pongo objeción…—murmuró el pelirrojo—. Solo no quiero que nadie se sienta incómodo.

Misao siguió con su idea.

—Deben quedarse. Solo así podremos coincidir para salir de aquí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque finalmente se había resignado a quedarse con Sano en la mansión, Kaoru no podía dejar de estar inquieta y preocupada. Ya era de madrugada y la nieve caía con fuerza allí afuera y ella siquiera podía conciliar el sueño.

No podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas. En su pequeño hijo desaparecido…y aunque sonare desubicado…

Tampoco podía sacarse de la mente a Himura. El hombre se había portado muy bien, y apenas se decidió casi a instancias de Misao de que se quedasen a pasar la noche en la mansión, Himura ni siquiera había opinado y más bien, se apresuró a retirarse del sitio.

Finalmente fue la tal Tomoe la que terminó trayéndole mantas en la habitación que le habían dado para pasar la noche. Sano tenía otra y presumía que esa chica Misao también tenía otra. Y por la nula actividad de ruidos, podía asegurar que ya no había nadie despierto en el lugar.

Kaoru estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas flexionadas.

Ni siquiera se había cubierto las piernas con manta alguna. Sentía mucho enojo interno consigo misma, porque a decir de ella, solo debía estar pensando en su hijo, pero a decir verdad no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que le había dirigido Himura un poco antes, donde le pedía perdón con toda entereza y le juraba que rescataría a su hijo.

—Tal vez fue un maldito error, no haberle dicho jamás que era padre— se decía sí misma.

Culpa y resquemor. Pasase lo que pasase nunca se libraría de esos pensamientos tan molestos.

Miró el reloj y no se sorprendió que ya fueran pasadas las tres de la madrugada y lo único que podía oírse era el suave silbido del viento allí afuera.

La mente le resonaba. El cuerpo le temblaba. La nieve pareciera traerle solo recuerdos venidos de la ventisca del pasado, donde también la culpa hacia mella en ella, pero en forma diferente.

Una nieve igual de blanca y potente como la que estaba cayendo…

Su mente se sumergió a ese pasado virulento, y de hecho no tan lejano. Cinco años es poco tiempo para quien no olvida nada.

_La joven agente Kaoru Kamiya estaba en la habitación que le había tocado. Habían salido con Himura de misión en la zona de Otsu, a buscar supuesta información de rehenes de una pequeña guerrilla que pretendía gestarse en ese pequeño pueblo japonés._

_Y estaban haciendo pesquisas, cuando ocurrió lo impensable._

_Era invierno y las temperaturas eran bajas, pero ninguno de los dos estuvo preparado para la abundante y sorpresiva nieve que cayó sobre Otsu esa noche. Y justamente por lo trágico e imprevisto no encontraron casi sitio para quedarse. Al final, luego de mucho buscar, hallaron acogida en una posada, de aquellas antiguas tradicionales que aun pululaban en pueblos como aquel._

_Kaoru y Himura habían logrado afianzar esa relación de compañeros que tenían, a partir de la apertura del pelirrojo a la jovencita. Ya no tenían esa relación de extraños. Al menos Himura la trataba muy bien, fuera del resquemor inicial y además era mucho más considerado con ella. Tenían muchas misiones juntos, lo que les daba oportunidad de poder estar juntos más tiempo y compartir experiencias. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Habían conseguido habitaciones separadas, aunque ya Himura había sido claro que él dormiría con un ojo alerta y que ella descansase sin más._

_Y de hecho eso era lo último que la jovencita podía hacer. Quizá el frio y la propia oscuridad del lugar, porque evidentemente ya todos se habían ido a dormir, incluidos los dueños de la posada, impedían a Kaoru cerrar un ojo._

_Estaba escribiendo en la bitácora secreta y los puntazos que daba en ella, no podía hacerlas con tranquilidad._

_Hajime Saito le había solicitado ya la primera parte de la información de su infiltración._

_Deseaba saber si ya tenía algún dato o sospecha sobre el "gato perdido". Lo peor es que Kaoru, si bien ya tenía escritas sus sospechas en la bitácora, le daba mucha culpabilidad añadir lo que ahora seguía escribiendo._

_Para resumir, según la bitácora, el principal sospechoso era Battousai. Como Kaoru había descubierto, a partir de la confianza de él, que era un hombre con secuelas de perdida y furia que no temía matar , más de lo ordenado. Eso sin contar su falta total de humanidad cuando de asesinar delincuentes se tratase. No importara cuanto oyera el discurso de que todas las vidas tuviesen el mismo valor. Él no los aplicaba._

_Y lo peor es que Kaoru sentía mucho remordimiento porque Himura había confiado en ella, para contarle cosas muy personales y a partir de ello, hizo la mayor parte de la conclusión de esta sospecha._

—_Es un asesino… ¿pero porque me siento tan culpable?_

_Miró el reloj de pared de su habitación. Ya era más de las tres de la mañana. Y quizá por lo soporífero y pesado del ambiente frio fue cerrando paulatinamente los ojos, más que nada del cansancio anterior de haber estado buscando posada en la nieve._

_De repente, cuando ya iba a entregarse totalmente al sueño, abrió repentinamente los ojos._

_Creyó haber oído un ruido. ¿Pisada tal vez? Seguro era el síntoma del agente secreto, nada más, pero Kaoru se incorporó velozmente del futon que le habían dado._

_Y sin pensar dos veces, salió rauda y silenciosamente del sitio, llevando solo puesta la yukata que le habían dado y las medias._

_Y fue al único lugar donde su mente le procesó que debía ir._

_Cuando llegó a su destino, se detuvo frente al shoji, y pudo ver que estaba completamente oscuro. Era el cuarto de Himura y quizá él ya estaba profundamente dormido._

— _¿Qué tontería estoy haciendo?— se dijo cuando vio su propia mano a punto de golpear el shoji de la puerta_

_Pero su mano pareció tener vida propia y golpeó igualmente el shoji._

—_Himura…por favor… ¿podrías salir?— murmuró bajito._

_Que cosa más extraña, al mínimo posible miedo, su inconsciente le había motivado a correr directo a donde él se hallaba. De una manera peligrosa, tenía que admitirse que se había acostumbrado a ser protegida por él. Sin querer parecía que ella misma se había tragado las lecciones de Himura._

_Existían dos tipos de personas: Las que protegían y las protegidas. Al parecer, ella se había auto agregado a la segunda lista._

_Kaoru pegó el oído a la tela del shoji al no oír ruido alguno, pero cuando iba a volver a golpear, unos pasos desde adentro, la hicieron volverse a incorporar._

_Y fue allí que el shoji se abrió y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo con las suaves hebras rojas del cabello que le caían como lluvia._

_Al menos era lo que tenía a la vista, según su estatura, porque Himura era ligeramente un poco más alto que ella._

— _¿Qué pasa, Kamiya?— preguntó _

_Kaoru alzó la mirada y lo primero que vió, fueron sus ojos completamente violetas, quizá por el sueño, y sus cabellos sueltos graciosamente despeinados. Y el brillo en la fina marca de la raya de su cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Solo tenía puesto un pantalón negro de tela ligera, y se notaba por sus ojos, que estaba dormido y ella lo había ido a despertar, quizá por una tontería._

— _¿Puedo pasar?— consultó ella. Él la miró dubitativo un segundo, pero luego se hizo a un lado, para que ella pudiera pasar. Tenía que estar pasando algo, para que ella fuera a mitad de la madrugada a su habitación._

_Kaoru entró sin más, pero tampoco se animó a sentarse. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fue el futon desordenado donde había estado durmiendo Himura._

_Cuando el pelirrojo hubo cerrado el shoji y se iba acercando a ella, Kaoru no tuvo mejor cosa que preguntar lo primero que le vino a la mente. Porque sinceramente no tenía justificación alguna para haber ido._

— _¿Por qué llevas puesto solo eso?— habló Kaoru señalando sus pantalones_

—_Duermo siempre así— replicó el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué sucede, Kamiya?, estudié la zona y no había peligro, ¿acaso pasó algo que no haya percibido?_

_La jovencita tragó saliva. _

—_Es que…creí…juro que creí oír un ruido— intentó argumentar la joven, ya dándose cuenta de que era una tonta. Himura tenía_ _oídos agiles y era un verdadero agente de campo a diferencia de ella. Él ya había analizado el lugar._

_Himura levantó una ceja._

— _¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad, Kamiya?— mencionó, casi como queriendo reír._

_Pero cuando Kaoru le devolvió la mirada, notó que en serio había tenido miedo. _

— _¿Qué clase de espía se supone que eres, Kamiya?— arguyó el pelirrojo finalmente soltando una risa y acomodándose encima del tatami._

_La joven arrugó el rostro e iba a hacer ademan de irse, pero la voz tranquila del hombre la hizo quedar._

—_Está bien. Cuéntame._

_La azabache se sintió un poco ridícula, pero al fin y al cabo él estaba dándole cancha libre y entonces decidió tomar asiento en el tatami frente al de él._

—_Himura, lo siento. Creo que nunca mencioné que no fui entrenada para el trabajo de campo. Soy agente del área de inteligencia y he pasado la mayor parte del servicio encerrada en una oficina. A veces, me sorprende que me hayan dado un puesto como compañera de un agente de alta gama de la agencia— murmuró finalmente Kaoru._

_Lo cual era cierto, porque de alguna manera siempre se sintió limitada en cuanto a su propia preparación._

_En ese instante solo tenía veinte años y quizá una dura tarea sobre los hombros. Y esa tarea cada vez le era más complicada, porque era como si estuviera espiando a un amigo. Engañándolo._

_Fuera de todo pronóstico, el pelirrojo sonrió._

—_Lo sé, no te preocupes. Es normal. De todas formas hiciste bien. El responsable aquí soy yo._

—_Espera, tampoco lo digo para que te sientas en obligación conmigo— quiso argumentar Kaoru_

—_No es obligación, Kamiya. Creo que hace bastante tiempo que ya no lo considero algo así— sonrió el hombre_

_La chica tuvo un acceso de luz al ver la sonrisa clara y sincera de su amigo. Entregado a protegerla al ver sus limitaciones._

—_Kaoru. Llámame Kaoru— replicó la muchacha devolviendo la sonrisa_

_En ese instante, él le pasó una mano y munido de la misma sonrisa._

—_Kenshin. Llámame así. Ese es mi nombre._

— _¿Kenshin? ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?¿ cómo es que nadie lo sabe?— pasándole la mano al pelirrojo._

_Kenshin no respondió más que nada, porque cuando se rozaron la piel de la palma de sus manos, ambos percibieron algo parecido a una descarga._

_Kaoru se tensó al punto de sonrojarse. Y él, pues se impactó un poco al notar la excesiva suavidad de la piel de la jovencita._

—_No te preocupes, Kaoru, estando conmigo nunca correrás peligro._

_En ese instante soltaron sus manos, pero Kaoru estaba más sonrojada que antes. Evidentemente Himura le hacia esa promesa en el contexto laboral, pero oírlo hablar así con esa elocuencia, rozando su propia mano, le produjo muchas palpitaciones internas. Algo que nunca en su vida había sentido._

—_Gracias, Kenshin— murmuró la chica un poco bajo._

_Himura se sintió bien con eso. Él sabía que esa chica era como una porcelana. Quizá era detective pero no estaba hecha para el trabajo cerca de un asesino, y muchas veces se extrañó que alguien como ella, haya sido enviada a su unidad. Y los pocos meses que llevaban trabajando juntos había mostrado un lado tierno, alegre, bondadoso y algo elocuente en opiniones que Himura no había visto en nadie. Y esta mujer menuda parecía estar pidiendo algo que él con mucho gusto podía proporcionar. Quizá fue difícil al inicio, pero el pelirrojo se sentía a gusto trabajando con ella. _

_Y también era la primera persona en quien Himura confiaba. Porque le había contado varias situaciones de su pasado que todos ignoraban. _

—_Creo que deberías ir a dormir, Kaoru. Si Lizuka o Shishio te vieran en mi habitación a estas horas, pensarían mal— quiso reír el pelirrojo recordando a sus otros dos compañeros_

_La chica sonrió para disimular el sonrojo._

—_Oye, ¿tu conocías al agente Shishio de antes?— preguntó Kaoru . Ella había tenido esa curiosidad desde que Lizuka se lo había mencionado._

—_Sí, hasta los quince años fuimos inseparables. Aunque no lo creas. Fuimos criados por el mismo maestro que nos rescató cuando éramos niños. Luego él tuvo una diferencia con nuestro maestro y se marchó. Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas…pero luego volvimos e encontrarnos cuando entré en la agencia. Le tengo mucho aprecio aunque no parezca. Y estoy seguro que él también lo hace, aunque no seamos amigos como antes— respondió Himura con ojos un poco nostálgicos_

—_Tú tienes 28 años ahora…eso fue hace tiempo— arguyó Kaoru curiosa._

—_Sí, hace tiempo…— musitó el hombre y luego viéndola nuevamente—. Deberías a ir a descansar._

_La chica simplemente asintió. Era mejor ir a dormirse. Fue una pequeña charla, pero el efecto reconfortante que tuvo en ella fue inmenso._

_Cuando Himura fue a abrirle el shoji para que saliera, la chica se volteó un instante a mirarlo._

—_Kenshin…gracias de nuevo._

_Quizá fue la tentación irremediable de lo desconocido, de lo extraño, de lo prohibido o quizá solo el aroma profundamente masculino que salía de él._

_Y de la propia inexperiencia, porque Kaoru era casi una chiquilla, salida de bibliotecas, y que de casualidad había obtenido un puesto como el que tenía, luego de ser capaz de mostrar que podía hackear cosas._

_Llevaba trabajando con Himura hace par de meses, y de hecho había sido el primer hombre con el que había compartido tanto en un trabajo y también con él que tenía este tipo de contactos o charlas._

_Quizá todo eso hizo suma, porque sin mediar palabra, la chica alzó una mano en el pecho tibio del pelirrojo, casi como llamada por su subconsciente._

_Ese acercamiento imprevisto hizo que el pelirrojo que pensaba_ _que ella ya se estaba yendo, la mirara con los ojos lavandas bien abiertos y sin posibilidad de esgrimir palabra alguna._

_Y él también, de alguna manera se sintió envuelto en ese halito de rareza que se instauró en el ambiente propiciado por Kaoru, que con su aroma natural de jazmines frescos también vino a meterse en sus narices. Él ya había sentido el perfume de esa mujer antes y la asociaba con ella, pero ahora, su intensidad había crecido._

_Y en un reflejo que nadie esperaba y munido de un deseo irresistible al ver los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven, acercó irremediablemente sus labios tibios a los de ella, como pegándose en una unión tierna que duró un par de segundos exquisitos para ambos._

_Que solo se cortó cuando Kaoru sacó su mano del pecho de él cuando sus sentidos le hicieron percibir que Kenshin tenía la intención de posar su mano sobre su cintura._

_Así que, mejor remedio que huir no existía. Porque Kaoru se despegó de esa boca dulce y salió corriendo murmurando algo inentendible._

_Dejando al pelirrojo, literalmente con los labios abiertos, los ojos muy abiertos y su mano aun en el aire ante la fallida intentona de haberla querido tocar._

_Quizá por la pesadez de sus acciones, ambos se metieron en sus respectivos futones e hicieron lo posible por dormir lo que quedase de esa madrugada._

—_Dios…me he besado con él— se decía ella arropada hasta el cuello en su futon, y tocándose ligeramente el labio inferior._

_¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De vuelta al presente, en esa noche igual de fría, Kaoru recordaba todo eso más que nada que porque sentía un nivel de culpa parecido a lo que sintió esa noche nevada.

Aquella vez era porque sentía que traicionaba la confianza de Himura y esta vez, el sentimiento de culpabilidad provenía de otras circunstancias, pero igual de dolorosas.

Sentía pesadez al ver el rostro apesumbrado de Himura de hace rato, y también de las palabras de él, que la eximia de la culpa por haberle privado de su hijo todo este tiempo, y que solo lo haya buscado porque lo necesitaba.

Y que encima de todo, el secuestro del niño había sido consecuencia de sus propias acciones, porque Shishio quería vengarse de las quemaduras horribles que le causó un incendio _propiciado por ella_.

El otro sentimiento que la hacía estar enfadada consigo misma es que no quería pensar tanto en Kenshin, siendo que el principal objeto de sus pensamientos debería de ser el pequeño Kenji.

Cosa rara, porque en estos cinco años que estuvo desaparecida del pelirrojo luego de su último doloroso encuentro, ella tuvo ocupaciones que le dieron a sus pensamientos dolorosos, un matiz distinto.

La crianza de su hijo.

Y ahora no tenía ni eso, y de hecho, se cernía un grave peligro sobre la vida del niño y el sinfín de culpas, recuerdos y pensamientos vinieron al ataque.

Respiró profundo y se incorporó movida por un impulso. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió caminando de puntillas enfundada solo con el albornoz de dormir que le había dado Tomoe,

Pareciera un auto reflejo se sus propios recuerdos o su subconsciente que buscaba una protección que llevaba tiempo sin pedir y que ahora necesitaba.

Pero esta vez, en vez del shoji del recuerdo lejano, estaba una puerta.

La de la habitación de Himura.

No necesitó pensar para tocar en ella y murmurar bajito.

—Por favor, soy Kaoru…Kenshin.

Luego creyó oír un ligero ruido de sabanas o mantas moviéndose y unos pasos gráciles que venían hacia la puerta.

Y de nuevo, su punto de visión, cuando ésta se abrió, fue la de un pecho desnudo.

Si, _como sus recuerdos_.

Él no había cambiado su costumbre de dormir solo con un pantalón ligero como estaba enfundado en ese momento.

Solo que el hombre se veía que no había estado durmiendo, por sus ojos abiertos y sin señales de adormilamiento.

Pero ofrecía el mismo panorama, pero su mirada ya no era tan lavanda como el recuerdo, sino un poco más ambarina.

Y también otro detalle, sus facciones se veían un poco más endurecidas por el fino brillo de la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Pero esta vez, _era en forma en cruz_. Otra crucial diferencia que le daba a entender la gran diferencia de tiempo y espacio de sus recuerdos. Sin contar que la segunda cicatriz había sido gentileza de ella.

Kaoru se sintió un poco perdida en ese instante.

¿Qué rayos había ido a hacer o buscar?¿Un recuerdo?

— ¿Estas bien, Kaoru?— dijo el pelirrojo con voz preocupada, pero cerrando la puerta quedando en el pasillo junto a ella.

—Lo siento, Kenshin….yo solo…— quiso murmurar la chica pero las palabras no querían salírsele.

—Está bien, Kaoru— habló bajo el pelirrojo notando su turbación. Le hubiese gustado ponerle una mano en el hombro pero no deseaba incomodarla con su contacto.

—Perdóname…pero es que no podía dormir…—farfulló de repente la chica—. Mi hijo está desaparecido, y es mi culpa, porque está pagando mis pecados. De esa traición que me carcome el alma y que había olvidado, y que ahora resurgió como nunca.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos y el alma casi se le cae cuando Kaoru se rompe a sollozar, sin reservas, sin importarle que otros pudieran oírle.

Eso fue demasiado para él y la abrazó. Ella sin nada, se dejó estrechar en sus brazos sollozando. Como una explosión de culpa.

Él no soportaba verla llorar. Automáticamente las lágrimas de Kaoru se le asociaban al triste recuerdo, cuando había abusado de ella.

—Mi hijo está pagando por mi error. El que hice con todos, lo que hice contigo…. y Shishio no es más que un fantasma de ese pasado— replicaba Kaoru en medio del sollozo y apretando sus brazos al cuerpo de Himura.

Él movido por el sentimiento y la situación, la estrechó aun entre sus brazos, como queriéndola proteger de todo y carcomido por la impotencia de que no estuvo allí para protegerla de ese fantasma. Donde él también había colaborado para acrecentar ese dolor.

—Kaoru…— alcanzo a resoplar entre sus cabellos y por un instante se perdió entre el aroma de jazmín de ella.

Aquel tan asociado a ella y que no había vuelto a percibir jamás con ninguna otra mujer.

Un aroma inocente.

Él había vivido dolido hasta ahora por lo que creía que era la traición de la mujer que amaba. La primera que había querido luego de la tragedia de su primera juventud donde había perdido _aquella con quien había prometido crear una vida juntos._

Y había sido a esta frágil mujer que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, a quien él había hecho tanto daño escudado en una rabia que ahora buscaba y no lograba encontrar en ninguna parte.

—Lo siento tanto, Kaoru...créeme que buscaremos a nuestro hijo y voy a traértelo de vuelta. Y no vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa, por favor— musitó por fin Kenshin quien movido por el instante tan íntimo, llevó sus labios entre los perfumados cabellos de Kaoru como buscando algo.

Ella movida también por ese instante de tierna mancomunion, culpa, deseo de perdón, recuerdos y lazos que nadie más podría comprender, y quizá buscando consuelo a su profundo dolor de madre, alzó la cabeza sin soltar el agarre al pelirrojo y él comprendió el mensaje oculto o simplemente se dejaron llevar por el cumulo de emociones, porque unieron sus labios.

En una unión cálida como aquella que habían compartido hace cinco años atrás en una noche helada parecida. Muy, pero muy parecida.

— ¿Ya vuelves a la cama, querido?— se oyó una voz de mujer desde dentro de la habitación de Kenshin

Al oírlo, Kaoru se separó como posesa de aquel beso, reconociendo la voz de Tomoe.

—Dios..., esto es un error— alcanzó a decir Kaoru soltándose del abrazo y saliendo a correr hacia la habitación que ocupaba.

—Espera…Kaoru….no es lo que piensas— alcanzó a decir Himura, pero no pudo detenerla y tampoco pudo ir tras ella seguro porque ella pondría el seguro en la puerta y estas horas eran muy inapropiadas para explicar lo que fuere. Y con sus gritos, solo darían un expectáculo.

Lo que sí, rozó sus dedos contra sus labios, aquellos que habían rozado los de Kaoru, aquellos que creía que nunca volvería a sentir y cuyo halito pareció transmitirle vida.

Luego volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación para entrar a ella y ver a la dueña de la voz que había espantado a Kaoru, sentada en su cama sobre sus sabanas de seda verde.

Los ojos chispeantes ambarinos de rabia hicieron tragar saliva a Tomoe.

— ¿Acaso arruiné algo?— preguntó la bella chica

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas finales:**

Mil gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura, me emociona mucho que haya tanta gente que lee esto, a decir verdad no me lo esperaba. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionar.

Ahora del contenido del fic.

Aqui los recuerdos estuvieron en cursiva, a decir verdad no me gusta poner esos carteles de flashback porque me desconcentran ( soy un poco tonta), pero ojalá no los este confundiendo a ustedes.

Bueno, aqui vimos un mayor desentraño del pasado entre Shishio y Kenshin, esa relación _bromance( hermandad, mucha hermandad)_ que me gustaria poder transmitir aun mas en los próximos capitulos. Vimos a dos personajes nuevos Misao y Gein asi como la mención de otros.

Quiza aqui ustedes ya esten notando a que me refiero cuando hablo de traición entre Kenshin y Kaoru en el pasado. Solo que el resultado final de eso, podremos verlo en par de capitulos mas cuando terminen los recuerdos de la cicatriz en cruz.

Por último.

¿Nadie mas tuvo ánimo de estrangular a Tomoe por interrumpir la escena entre Kenshin Y Kaoru?.

Jaja, en el siguiente capitulo podremos leer que es lo que ella hacía en el cuarto de Himura y porque él tuvo que quedarse en el pasillo a hablar cuando Kaoru fue a buscarlo.

Vaya, creo que he alargado mucho este rant.

Paso a agradecer a todos, Pola de Himura, Kathia Castro, Elenilla Gm del Facebook.

Y mis amables comentaristas:

Nami-Ruki, Mara Nelly, keyblademasterstrife, Hikari Yang, Pajarito Azul, Lica ( eres una divina!), setsuna17, Bubu30, chicachan y si me olvidado de alguien mil perdones por no mencionar los favs y follows

Los tengo ubicado a todos, aunque no he respondido los mp por falta de tiempo, aunque todos saben que me encanta charlar con todos.

Ya me retiro para evitar seguir fastidiando.

Un abrazo a todos y feliz inicio de semana

Paola.


	7. Starless:Cicatriz en forma de cruz IV

_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Starless; Cicatriz en forma de cruz IV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando Kenshin volvió a entrar a su habitación a ver a la cara a la dueña de la voz que había provocado que Kaoru se marchara como alma que lleva al diablo, nunca antes había tenido tanto deseos de estrangular a alguien.

Era verdad que Kaoru llevaba allí menos de un día, pero no era menos cierto que llevaba cinco años pensándola, recordándola y en menos de un día, se había enterado de más secretos de lo que podría alguien descubrir en más tiempo.

Compartían recuerdos, culpas y un hijo.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar y Kenshin se había sentido así desde que la vió entrar, olvidando de un plumazo mucho de su orgullo herido y de esa sensación de traición, cuando la vió allí desvalida, sabiendo que su hijo había sido secuestrado y sintiéndose doblemente culpable por los hechos que pudieron haber motivado el secuestro del niño. Parecía poco tiempo, pero solo él y algunos Ishin Shishi podían saber, cuanto había indagado por su paradero.

Algo que ella había hecho desaparecer para nunca jamás ser encontrada por él. Y vaya que tenía motivos para ello.

Y este acercamiento tan natural, sencillo se vió frustrada por la presencia de esta mujer en su cuarto.

No había sido fortuito.

Él tampoco había podido dormir.

Himura se volvió adentro del cuarto y en verdad se contuvo de ir a tomarla del cuello, a la mujer que estaba parada en forma sugerente cerca del respaldo de su cama

—Demonios, Tomoe... ¿qué rayos te sucede?— increpó el pelirrojo con una mirada feroz a la joven, quien retrocedió atemorizada.

— ¿Arruiné algo?— siseó la jovencita tragando saliva

—No debiste haber venido. Ya sabias la respuesta a tus inquietudes. Esto fue un error y ya me he disculpado por ello. Vete ahora mismo y nunca más vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso, si sabes lo que te conviene— amenazó Himura con sus ojos ambarinos chispeantes.

No se necesitaron más palabras porque Tomoe salió corriendo del sitio.

Cuando ella hubo salido, Kenshin cerró violentamente la puerta. Estaba furioso.

Más cuando en verdad era inocente de lo que parecía que había pasado allí.

Porque él antes de que ella irrumpiera, estaba en vela, no pudiendo dormir, muy concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando se percató que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, porque él no acostumbraba a llavearla y con los ojos muy abiertos, notó las pisadas gráciles de Tomoe que entraba enfundada en una camisón muy liviano para la temperatura, muy notable bajo el sobretodo.

Himura se levantó de la silla que ocupaba al verla entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tomoe?— increpó Himura un poco aturdido por verla

Ella alzó sus hermosos ojos negros y se limitó a quitarse el sobre todo que llevaba encima del camisón.

—He venido…aquí…porque deseo hacerte compañía.

Himura lo intuía. Esta era la consecuencia del error que había cometido con ella hace meses, y del cual no dejaba de arrepentirse un solo día.

Aquella noche de luna llena, que él había bebido un poco más de la cuenta recordando quien sabe qué y cuando ella se metió a su habitación.

Y para que ir más lejos, Tomoe era hermosa, muy hermosa, y él no era de piedra. Y eso que cuando él había empezado a percibir que su protegida guardaba una atracción hacia él y fue que Himura se prometió a si mismo que trazaría un límite con esa jovencita, a quien había jurado cuidar en una promesa al padre, ¿pero quién podría haber sabido en ese momento que esa muchacha al final iba a enamorarse de él y no descuidar el rato para seducirlo una noche de mala borrachera?

Luego de haber pasado esa noche juntos, Himura le pidió perdón y le había advertido que todo había sido un error.

De alguna manera, tampoco podía decirle a Tomoe, que esa noche cuando estaba recostado en aquella cama, murmurando recuerdos inentendibles, al sentir que un suave cuerpo se le subía encima, había tenido el resquicio de un deseo oculto de que se trataba de una mujer, que en ese momento se le perfilaba como alguien que quería odiar y olvidar, pero en el fondo, cuyo recuerdo, le estrujaba el corazón.

—Kaoru...— había llegado a murmurar para si aquella noche, al sentir unos cálidos labios en los propios al confundirlos con un recuerdo del pasado muerto.

Y pese a todo, de que Himura y ella, habían llegado a un acuerdo de que jamás volverían a hablar de esa noche prohibida, ella había venido, justo esta noche helada y se había escabullido en su cuarto.

Y cuando oyó los ruidos en la puerta y la voz de Kaoru, le hizo una seña a Tomoe de que se mantuviera callada.

Y no se mantuvo callada

Justo cuando tenía un instante de compasiva intimidad con Kaoru que había venido a buscarlo en medio de la madrugada.

—Rayos— masculló Himura sentándose sobre la cama, y tocándose la cabeza.

Era muy tarde para ir a hablarlo con Kaoru y aclararlo.

Aunque si lo pensaba, no existían razones, ella llevaba pocas horas de haberse vuelto a encontrar con él y además, pese a estar cerca del cuarto que le había asignado a ella, no podían estar más lejos uno del otro.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Tomoe regresó a su habitación hecha una furia llorosa, entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con violencia, no se percató al instante de que había alguien en su habitación.

Se obligó a limpiarse las lágrimas y tragar sus sollozos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Enishi?vuelve a la cama— le dijo al chico que estaba parado en su ventana.

Su hermano la miró con los labios apretados y los ojos centelleantes de rabia.

Solo tenía quince años, y era alguien de terrible carácter.

—Dime primero de dónde vienes— preguntó el chico acercándose a su hermana

—No es que tenga que darte explicaciones a ti. Vamos, vuelve a la cama— respondió Tomoe ya con el rostro más seco, y acercándose a la cama, pero el paso le fue cerrado por su hermano.

—De nuevo...él te ha usado, ¿verdad?— replicó Enishi

Tomoe cerró los ojos y pasó por su lado para dirigirse a su cama.

—No es tu problema. Vuelve a la cama, hermano— musitó la joven recogiendo las colchas como para acomodarse encima.

Enishi quiso replicar, pero al verla que ella ya se había acomodado sin gana alguna de responder nada, suspiró enojado y salió de allí, apagando la luz.

.

.

.

.

El joven hermano de Tomoe.

Enishi Yukishiro.

Hace dos años se habían visto obligado junto a su hermana a venir a vivir en casa de Battousai que había venido por ellos, cuando les llegó la noticia de que Oibore, un antiguo colaborador de la Agencia, muriera en China en una misión pero que antes había pedido a Himura que como cambio de un favor que le debía Himura, cuidara de sus hijos.

El pelirrojo vino a buscarlos esa mañana desolada, y Enishi como todo adolescente rebelde quiso al inicio resistirse, pero finalmente Tomoe, su preciada hermana lo había obligado a ir.

La muy tonta ya se había enamorado de él desde ese momento.

Y Enishi tuvo que venir a Kyoto por ello, receloso tras el porte de Himura, quien al final a pesar de ser un hombre tremendamente reservado, había hecho muchas cosas para ganarse al chico.

Solía entrenarlo en técnicas básicas de Kendo, como modo de entretención y solía ser muy comprensivo, pese al carácter frio del aquel hombre que los acogió en su casa, a la muerte de su padre.

Nunca comprendió como fue que su padre delegó esa tarea en aquel hombre o cuales fueron las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a hacerlo.

Poseía una mezcla de admiración y envidia en aquel sujeto, menudo de apariencia, pero que bajo esa enjuta visión, era un hombre peligrosamente feroz.

Y luego esos sentimientos confusos, fueron convirtiéndose en celos, terribles celos cuando vio a su hermana mayor totalmente derretida ante ese hombre.

Pero todo había estallado, cuando descubrió que Tomoe y él habían dormido juntos.

Como no tenía las agallas para enfrentar al pelirrojo, quedo detestándolo receloso en las sombras y como tampoco Tomoe le decía nada y solo la veía llorar, quedó como creyente de que Himura estaba usando como ramera a su preciosa hermana.

Él idolatraba a Tomoe, y verla mancillada de esa manera, era más de lo podía aguantar. Por el otro también se sentía inútil, porque solo era un adolescente y vivía gracias a Himura.

Golpeó con un puño la pared de afuera de la habitación de su hermana, preso de una rabia, marchándose raudamente hacia su habitación.

En su mente iba imaginándose cada escena o situación indecorosa. En lo único que podía pensar es que Himura estuviera usando a su preciada hermana sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad ni promesa.

Y más furioso se ponía al recordar todas las cosas que había estado oyendo oculto desde que aquella mujer de ojos azules había venido allí.

La que según había oído, era la anterior mujer der Battousai

.

.

.

.

Si alguien pudiera describir la rabia contenida con la que Kaoru entró al cuarto, no habría palabras suficientes.

Se sentía humillada por haber ido a esas horas en su habitación a buscarlo, furiosa consigo misma por haber caído en tentación de besarlo, tocarlo y quedarse por allí. Avergonzada por haber salido corriendo al oír la voz de Tomoe en el cuarto.

Y lo peor de todo, se odiaba a sí misma, porque ante todo, lo que más la carcomía eran los celos rotundos.

Celos de ver allí, algo que ella debería considerar natural y obvio como la actual amante del hombre, al quien para su desgracia, ella seguía albergando sentimientos.

Cinco años es poco tiempo. Y ella acababa de confirmarlo.

Pero la adrenalina liberada le sirvió de sedante, porque eso la hizo dormir casi al echarse a la cama.

Como cierre de una noche espantosa. Al menos lo que restaba de esa maldita madrugada, ya no se sometería al cruel escrutinio de sus propios recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

Él que definitivamente no podía dormir, con todo lo que había pasado, era Kenshin, sumado al aluvión de cosas que se había visto obligado a saber de sopetón.

Como ejemplo la aparición de Kaoru, la noticia de que tenía un hijo del cual no tenía ni idea y la vorágine situaciones que se suscitaron desde ese momento, creando un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones dentro de sí.

Kaoru le decía que se sentía culpable, pero él no estaba exento.

Ya no era la telenovela de lo que él le había hecho a ella, sino lo que él les había hecho a ambos, recordando a Kenji, al que no conocía.

Sus sentimientos de culpa y frustración le impedían detestar o sentir agravio con la madre de su hijo.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón del escritorio que tenía en su habitación y se miró por un instante sus propias manos.

Y recordó lo de antes, cuando Tomoe le arruinó su encuentro, la furia que había sentido. Menos mal que pudo controlar esa faceta.

Porque llevaba tantos años sin incidentes, y no quería perder el control de algo (en este caso, llegar a estrangular a Tomoe por ejemplo) por perderse en su ira.

Su bien conocida ira, que intentaba transmutar muy dentro de sí.

Pero estaba seguro que el brillo de eso, pudo llegar a ser percibido por Kaoru, antes de salir huyendo. Después de todo, ella conocía esa faceta suya.

La conocía muy bien.

Y recordó como venía eso…

Como se sintió él tras el beso en esa madrugada helada, hace ya más de cinco años…

.

.

.

.

_Si algo pudieron hacer perfectamente Kenshin y Kaoru, tras el sorpresivo beso que se dieron en aquella posada en medio de esa helada madrugada, fue fingir._

_Y vaya que lo hicieron muy bien. Kaoru estaba demasiado avergonzada, así que encontró en la fórmula de hacerse la tonta, el esquivar las sensaciones que le produjo haber tenido pegado sobre sus labios las de su compañero._

_Kenshin también._

_Él más que Kaoru._

_No tenía ganas de caer en ese tipo de situaciones con una colega del trabajo, pero también se sentía munido de una inexplicable sensación de tranquilidad, calma y comodidad al estar cerca de Kaoru._

_Ella tenía la increíble habilidad de hacerlo sentir vulnerable y calmado y eso había empezado casi sin querer._

_Él había abierto con ella una brecha de confianza, que nadie más le había inspirado nunca, llevándolo a una situación que lo hacía sentir un poco temeroso._

_Temeroso, ya sea por sus traumas de juventud y niñez, donde se había quedado solo, perdiendo a muchas personas importantes de su vida que le fueron arrancados de su lado._

_Por ello la primera impresión que Kenshin le dio a Kaoru post beso, primero fue ignorar la situación y alejarse un poco. Y como ella tampoco hacía preguntas, decidió dejarlo así._

_Cuando habían pasado ya casi varios días desde ese suceso y ya ambos estaban en Tokio, trabajando en otra misión, fue que ocurrió el imprevisto que casi hace que Himura perdiera su auto control._

_Estaba en la sala de reuniones de la base, examinando algunos mapas, porque tenía una misión para infiltrarse que iba a ser muy peligroso, cuando Kaoru, después de que saliera Katsura le dijera:_

— _¿Cuándo hablaremos de lo que ocurrió esa noche?_

_Himura estaba de espaldas a ella, un poco reclinado sobre la mesa, mirando los documentos. Evidentemente Kaoru, por su tono de voz había estado casi distraída de toda la discusión de la misión, porque quizá estaba ganando valor para preguntarle eso. Eso fue lo que entendió el pelirrojo, porque no veía a la chica, como alguien arrojada a decir estas cosas porque sí._

_Himura levantó la cabeza, pero jamás dio la vuelta a mirarla, pero notaba sobre su espalda la mirada escrutadora de ella._

—_Tenemos una misión muy importante que exige nuestra mayor_ concentración— replicó Himura

—_Pero...— quiso decir ella _

—_Nada, Kaoru, aquí no ha pasado nada. Vamos a dejarlo así. Es lo mejor— la interrumpió Himura, pero con algo más de suavidad._

—_Entendido— alcanzó a balbucear Kaoru—. Creo que iré a preparar mis cosas para el viaje de la misión. Nos veremos en el punto de salida las 2._

_Esto último lo dijo tan rápido que pareciera que después ella salió corriendo._

_Himura se quedó en el salón. Igual, como sea, no era buena idea mezclar cosas con compañeros de trabajo y además él, había empezado a considerar a Kaoru como alguien de confianza, y no deseaba arruinar nada, por deseos potenciales que no pudieron detener._

_El viaje al punto de infiltración donde tenían la misión había sido llevado en completo silencio y solo fue rota una vez por Kaoru, para hablar una tontería sobre el clima y después para determinar puntos de la misión_

_¿La misión?_

_Tonta, pero letal._

_Tenían que evitar el robo de unos códigos secretos de misiles nucleares de Gran Bretaña por parte de unos extremistas, y justamente por la complejidad, la Scottland Yard le había pedido ayuda a la agencia japonesa Ishin Shishi, quien delegó la misión al mejor y letal asesino junto a su compañera de equipo._

_Obviamente el delicado operativo iba a estar respaldado por otros agentes secretos de la Scotland Yard, pero el trabajo más complicado seria la del asesino maestro Battousai, traído especialmente desde Japón porque al parecer el grupo comando interesado en robar los códigos nucleares era tan especifico que llevaba tiempo burlando a numerosas fuerzas de agentes enviados por el servicio secreto británico y era, porque se sospechaba que eran sujetos altamente entrenados para desaparecer. _

_Battousai había trabajado una vez en una misión en el pasado y estado muy cerca de personal de ese grupo terrorista, y conocía el mecanismo de función de aquella banda, y además había sido el único que había vivido para contarlo._

_La misión iba a hacerse muy específica, porque los potenciales sospechosos iban a estar esa noche en un casino portentoso londinense esa noche, así que los agentes de apoyo tendrían que hacer vigilancia, mientras Battousai hacia el trabajo en las sombras, escondido en algún lugar del edificio._

_El equipo de agentes de la Scotland Yard que lo apoyaba más su propia compañera Kaoru Kamiya estarían haciendo vigilancia de manera_ infiltrada en el casino.

_El pelirrojo no había visto a su compañera desde que se separaron al salir de la base británica, pero todos estaban entre comunicados entre sí por casi imperceptibles comunicadores en sus oídos, así que podían escuchar toda la conversación y las indicaciones._

_Kaoru era la única mujer que estaba en el operativo, y pues bien, como buena infiltrada tenía que estar como tal._

_Y para entonar con la fiesta del exclusivo casino, llevaba un vestido ceñido lila muy atractivo por el corte sirena y un escote precioso. Un vestido llamativo que en ella, que era una mujer muy delicada, la hacía ver, sencillamente deslumbrante._

_En todo caso, ese había sido el objetivo, porque su tarea en parte era inmiscuirse en charlas de algunos sospechosos que no dudarían en darle conversación por ser tan bella._

_Sí, porque es una verdad universalmente conocida, que las mujeres bellas puedan llegar a ser causantes de las peores distracciones de los planes más pensados del mundo._

_Y no fue la excepción._

_Por culpa de su portentosa imagen pudo distraer a un par de sospechosos en unos segundos que resultaron vitales, tanto que pudieron ser neutralizados por algunos agentes británicos del equipo, sin levantar ninguna perdiz._

_Battousai quien estaba escondido en el área de servidores, esperando que terminara la misión de su equipo, para hacer el "trabajo verdaderamente sucio" de buscar al posible líder que según su línea, iría al cuarto de servidores desde donde se pretendía hackear el sistema de seguridad británico y robar los códigos nucleares._

_Parecía tonto, pero lo último que pensaría alguien es que una banda usaría los servidores de un lugar como el casino para hackear algo tan importante._

_Pero eso precisamente era el bastión de su operativo._

_Battousai esperaba en el punto convenido, oyendo tras intercomunicadores, la charla de todo su equipo._

_Él pelirrojo entendía muy bien el inglés, y de hecho todas las directivas que se daban vía la frecuencia de ese canal seguro, se hacía en ese idioma, hasta que algo le llamó la atención cuando una voz masculina habló pero en perfecto japonés en plan distendido._

—_Kamiya, ahora al terminar la misión, no podrás negarte a ir tomar una buena copa conmigo. Me lo debes. Aquí todos los hombres te están mirando y ya me estoy poniendo celoso— dijo la voz en plan de broma_

_Kenshin abrió mucho sus ojos al oír eso. No era raro que entre misiones, entre agentes se lanzaran esas bromas atravez del comunicador. Y él no solía interesarle, pero oír esa la voz de ese sujeto que hablaba con Kaoru de esa forma sugerente, como que removió algo desconocido dentro de él y a su vez, peligrosamente conocido, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo._

_Por primera vez desde empezó el operativo, usó el dispositivo que tenía en su muñequera donde podía ver los videos de los miembros del equipo._

_Buscando con ella, al objeto de sus pensamientos, cuando la encontró, al inicio tragó saliva al verla._

_Había oído que esa iba a ser el gancho de la misión, pero cuando vió la imagen de Kaoru en ese vestido, directamente quedó petrificado. Ni en sus fantasías podría haberla imaginado de esa forma. Estaba simplemente demasiado guapa, con sus tiernas y dulces facciones escondidas bajo la sexi vestimenta que resaltaba hasta lo indecible cualquier atributo de la jovencita._

_Luego lo que vió lo hizo aun abrir aún más sus ojos._

_El agente que le había hablado en japonés se le había acercado. Era evidente que la misión de esa etapa de ellos había culminado, por ello la distensión._

_Era un hombre muy alto, y por sus facciones pudo notar que quizá era de ascendencia europea con japonesa. Era un miembro del equipo británico._

_Solo cuando oyó las voces de ambos, ya su cabeza parecía que le iba a dar vueltas._

—_Kamiya, ¿nos retiramos?— pasándole el brazo, son una sonrisa sardónica en los labios._

_La aludida que estaba sentada en la barra también sonrió._

—_Shougo Amakusa, ya quería saber yo, cuando venias a saludar— rió Kaoru pasándole la mano al recién llegado._

_A su vez, también era una señal de que ella daba por terminado su parte de misión y por lo visto, el tal Shougo Amakusa también. _

_Himura observó con rabia como aquel estúpido sujeto posaba una mano _en _la cintura de su compañera de equipo y se marchaban del sitio._

—_Amakusa y Kamiya, fuera, Nos vemos en el punto de reunión en tres horas— fue lo último que dijo aquel sujeto antes de perderse con Kaoru._

_No supo con exactitud cuantos segundos se quedó pegado a la última imagen del video de Kaoru con aquel presuntuoso, porque solo lo despertaron de su trance algunas voces en ingles del resto de equipo._

— _¿Battousai? ¿Está escuchando? El objetivo se dirige a su posición. Repito. Objetivo moviéndose. Entrada en 55 segundos. ¿Me está copiando?— decía la incisiva voz detrás del comunicador, de un compañero ya desesperado por no oír noticias del asesino._

_El pelirrojo se espabiló y se levantó allí mismo._

—_Copiado._

_Transcurrido esos segundos, procedió de forma casi mecánica a hacer lo que había venido a hacer._

_Exterminar sigilosamente. De hecho fue como nunca, porque ni siquiera dejó gritar a los cinco sujetos que cayeron. Para evitar llenar de sangre el lugar con cortes, los mató con golpes estratégicos que eran otra de sus grandes habilidades usando solo la vaina de su vieja espada._

—_Envíen equipo de limpieza. Battousai, fuera— espetó el pelirrojo apagando el dispositivo antes de recibir respuesta incluso._

_Ya no quería esperar un minuto más. Sabía que el punto de encuentro era en tres horas, pero él ya tenía acabada la paciencia. Tendría que encontrar a esos dos y ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso._

_No le costó nada desaparecer del lugar y buscar a esos dos._

_Se puso en plan de saltar sobre edificios usando sus habilidades y con los dispositivos que tenía para seguirles el rastro._

_No tardó mucho en hallarlos._

_Pero se mordió la mano para esconderse en el árbol y haciendo uso de su fuerza mental para evitar que esos dos agentes pudieran verlo. Que ridículo y paranoico se sentía, pero no podía contener el impulso de espiarlos._

_Habían ido al pequeño parque cerca del puerto y estaban parados uno frente a otro y en plena oscuridad._

_El sujeto le tomaba la mano y le parecía susurrar cosas. Himura no podía oír nada, pero el colmo fue cuando vió que el sujeto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y ella simplemente sonreía._

_Con una risa limpia, tan propia de ella. _

_Esa imagen de tierna felicidad fue demasiado para él. _

_Ya no pudo contenerse un segundo más y terminó saltando detrás de esos dos, que se giraron a ver que era el ruido._

— _¿Kensh…digo agente Himura?— dijo asombrada la chica al verlo allí en plena oscuridad_

_Shougo , el agente que estaba con ella lo miró con gesto adusto_

— _¿Ya has terminado, agente?— espetó en japonés aquel sujeto._

_Himura no respondió mientras se acercaba a pasos cortos a ellos._

_Kaoru creyó que venía a buscarla, pero por cortesía dijo:_

—_Himura, te presento al agente Shougo Amakuza de la agencia británica Scotland Yard, nos conocemos de hace tiempo, cuando hicimos un curso aquí. Y además su madre es japonesa._

_Pero el pelirrojo no la dejó terminar._

—_Solicito reporte de misión._

— _¿Reporte? Pero si el punto de reunión es en un par de horas— contestó ella extrañada._

_Shougo los miraba y lo único que pensaba es que los japoneses puros eran muy extraños y de seguro, aquel sujeto quería hablar a solas con su compañera de equipo. Al principio dudó un poco, al ver el aspecto algo siniestro del sujeto que tenía la cicatriz brillante de un tajo en el rostro._

—_Amakusa, déjanos a solas— espetó Himura con toda la contención que podía._

_Ni siquiera él podía estar en posición de desobedecer aquella orden. En cuestiones jerárquicas, a pesar de ser agentes de dos servicios secretos distintos, Himura tenía más rango, y eso sin contar que el sujeto pelirrojo, le inspiraba cierto miedo, aunque no lo admitiría nunca._

—_Kaoru, nos vemos más tarde en el punto de reunión. Cuídate— fue lo único que dijo Shougo antes de salir de allí, raudamente, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar al pelirrojo tétrico._

_Kaoru tampoco estaba exenta del asombro pero no pudo decir nada más porque antes de poderse dar cuenta sintió una mano que le sujetaba_ _fuertemente del brazo y la acorralaba a uno de esos árboles del oscuro parque._

—_Ahora me vas a decir ¡¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?!— espetó el pelirrojo._

_Kaoru se sorprendió del exabrupto y quiso desligar el agarre, pero él era demasiado fuerte._

—_Más bien tu ¿qué significa este numerito? ¿Cómo que qué estaba haciendo? Estaba en un descanso con un viejo amigo y tú vienes a arruinarlo. La misión estaba terminada— respondió Kaoru ya un poco asustada al verse acorralada y ver sus temibles ojos convertidos en pura rabia amarilla._

_Él no respondió. Se hallaba sumido en algo que creía que nunca volvería a removerse dentro suyo, pero al verla a ella tan unida a otro hombre, tan feliz, después de aquel beso que habían compartido dándole un aire muy íntimo a lo suyo, fue demasiado y a pesar de mascara de rechazo a aquello, cuando ella lo había confrontado, no pudo soportar verla con otro hombre._

_Le hirvió la sangre y perdió el control._

—_No quiero volver a verte cerca de Amakusa ni de ningún otro ¿quedó claro?— le dijo Himura con voz aparentemente tranquila pero cargada de terror para Kaoru._

_Eso fue el colmo, ella lo empujó con ambas manos, y salió caminando de allí._

— _¡¿Pero qué demonios te crees tú?! Nada más me faltaba que me prohíbas eso. Tú y yo no somos nada. Y después de esto ni siquiera serás amigo mío, solo mi colega de trabajo ¿Cómo te atreves?— espetó Kaoru rabiosa, pero no llegó muy lejos porque de nuevo la poderosa mano del pelirrojo la sostuvo del brazo._

—_No veras a otro hombre y no dejaras que te vuelva a besar de esa manera. Ni Amakusa ni nadie. ¿Ha quedado claro?— volvió a decir con mote tranquilo_

_Ella quiso soltarse del agarre y salir de allí sin decir nada más, pero el agarre del brazo fue más fuerte esta vez y ella fue nuevamente acorralada a un árbol ante su negativa de responder._

—_He dicho ¿ha quedado claro?— con voz siniestra_

_Kaoru no podía creer lo que veía ni oía. Y ese matiz suyo le estaba dando tanto miedo, pero él no tenía derecho._

— _¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Suéltame, yo veré a quien me dé la gana y tú no eres nadie para prohibírmelo, estúpido— inquirió incisiva Kaoru en un acto de valor._

_Tenía el brazo ya lastimado del fuerte agarre pero eso no la preparó para el fuerte empujón que él volvió a darle para dejarla quieta acorralada tras el tronco del árbol y con estas temibles palabras._

—_Se hará lo que yo diga, porque ¡TU ERES MÍA!— gritó Himura_

_Kaoru quien se había visto lastimada por el agarre y el empuje se deslizó por el tronco del árbol totalmente atemorizada por la mirada y la violencia de su compañero, y sus palabras…sus palabras tan extrañas._

—_Kenshin…— alcanzó a murmurar Kaoru mientras se deslizaba con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Por un segundo incluso tuvo el horror de que él tuviera deseos de matarla, al ver esos ojos, oír ese discurso, la violencia de sus actos._

_Ese no era el Himura que conocía y apreciaba. El amigo que había confiado en ella para varias cosas. Aquel era un sujeto enfadado y extraño._

_El matiz de terror que mostraba Kaoru en el suelo pareció espabilar a Kenshin._

—_Dios mío… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?— se dijo solo para sí mismo retrocediendo horrorizado y asqueado de sí mismo, al ver su propio reflejo en los ojos de Kaoru, que estaba llena de miedo._

—_Vete, Kaoru…ahora mismo— espetó en voz baja y lentamente dándole la espalda._

_Ella no se movió y continúo observando al hombre que se tambaleaba y que incluso tenía las manos temblorosas y no la miraba._

_Ella cerró sus ojos un instante y respiró profundo, para acto seguido levantarse lentamente recobrando su propio valor._

_Kenshin que le daba la espalda, creyó que los pasos eran las de Kaoru pero yéndose de allí, pero cuando sintió la mano cálida de ella sobre su hombro, cualquier idea que hubiese tenido se le resquebrajó. Ella, a pesar de cualquier susto o miedo, no se había ido. Kenshin se volvió para mirarla con el rabillo del ojo, aun inseguro._

_Kaoru había venido y lo miraba con ojos, ya no de miedo, sino con ojos preocupados, verdaderamente miedosos de que pudiera estar pasando algo con él._

— _¿Por qué te quedas Kaoru?— agregó el pelirrojo con un tono, no de reproche, sino muy tranquilo._

_Ella no respondió eso, pero si apretó un poco su hombro para indicarle que la siguiera. _

—_No pienso ir a ningún lado. Ven._

_Su voz era dulce y ya sin el ápice del terror de hace un rato._

_Él se dejó llevar simplemente. Ella lo había mecido suavemente para llevarlo a solo pasos de allí, en la fuente del parque, donde había un poco más de iluminación y al llegar allí, la vió mojar una tela que sacó de su bolso y casi dudando un poco, se animó a ponerlo en la frente de Kenshin que seguía sentado en la banca que estaba frente a la fuente de agua._

—_Esto te calmará— murmuró Kaoru_

—_Perdóname, Kaoru— dijo él, finalmente levantando la vista a ella. No existía en su mirada ningún atisbo de la furia o rabia virulenta de hace un rato._

_Ella se turbó un poco y quiso decir susurrante._

—_Mejor vayamos a la base, necesito cambiarme y así podremos ir al punto de encuentro con los demás agentes— casi haciendo ademan de querer voltearse e irse._

—_No nos vayamos, aun. Kaoru, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo y explicarte esto— dijo él con voz decidida y calmada._

_Kaoru pareció recobrarse un poco más y se acercó a Kenshin. Después de todo, eran amigos y ella no quería ni deseaba dejarlo solo._

_Se sentó alado de él._

—_No iré a ningún lado, Kenshin…_

_De todas formas, una poderosa fuerza la había hecho quedarse con él luego del maltrato y esa misma fuerza la hacía quedarse cerca de él ahora._

_El respiró profundo._

—_Nunca te haría daño Kaoru, eso quiero que sepas. Nunca a ti. Pero lo que has visto esta noche, es algo que…— y volvió a mirarla sentada a su lado, con sus ojos azules brillantes expectantes a sus palabras._

_Cobró ánimo. _

—_No es que con esto quiera justificar lo que soy, pero sin duda me he transformado en el hombre que ves ahora. Pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo, esa misma persona importante que te había contado una vez me había dicho que llevo en mis venas, gracias a mi fuerza y a mis_ _habilidades, la posibilidad innata de ser un héroe. Un héroe para el mundo— y al decirlo casi sonrió ante el recuerdo._

_Pero prosiguió con su relato._

—_Y yo puedo jurártelo que me lo creí, y por eso no dejé un solo día de entrenar, asustando incluso a mi mentor, para lograr convertirme en aquel hombre que podría salvar a todos, que con su fuerza podría a llegar a cambiarlo a todo. Ya sabes, era joven e idealista, y las palabras de esta persona tan importante para mí…y tan idealista también, me caló hondo. Posiblemente hubiese podido ayudar mucho, pero luego ocurrió la desgracia de que esta persona querida por mí, terminara perdiendo su vida en manos de criminales, y eso hizo trastocar mi personalidad, volviéndome loco, Kaoru…— hizo una pausa para ver la mirada azul de ella, fija en él—. Perdí la cordura, el horizonte y me terminé transformando en un ser tétrico, siniestro._

_A estas a alturas, Kaoru quiso bromear un poco para distender el asunto._

—_Ya he visto que eres alguien con terribles manejos de ira— pero luego al ver el rostro desencajado de Himura, cambió el discurso—. Lo lamento, sigue._

—_Terminé desarrollando una personalidad violenta, que me convierte…en los que has visto. Lo que ves siempre en mí, es el yo normal, pero ese ser, que viste hace un rato y te lastimó…no era alguien totalmente consciente. Es un yo que no puedo controlar…pero agradezco que pude detenerme_ _antes de hacerte daño, porque eso si…no me hubiese perdonado jamás...Kaoru. Jamás— terminó diciendo el pelirrojo._

_Kaoru oía todo esto, con sorpresa y estupefacción._

—_Yo…— quiso decir ella, pero allí fue bruscamente interrumpida por algo inesperado. Él no la dejó terminar. Porque sus labios fueron sellados por los de él. La estaba besando. Al principio de la sorpresa, ella no había reaccionado, pero al percatarse, simplemente se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación de la calidez de sus labios que no solo le transmitían esa miel, sino también calma._

_Cuando él separó de ella, posó una mano sobre la mejilla abrillantada y temblorosa de la chica._

—_El otro día no quería admitir que ese beso había significado mucho para mí. Ni yo mismo quería admitírmelo. Pero tenía miedo, Kaoru…dentro mío, puedo llegar a ser un monstruo y comportarme como un verdadero demonio…y tenía miedo de arrastrarte con ello. Kaoru…eres la primera mujer que me logra importar, después de toda mala suerte de mi pasado— pero una mano sumamente cálida sobre su propia mejilla, en específico, donde tenía la cicatriz del tajo, lo hizo callar. _

_Kenshin sintió como ella acariciaba su mejilla con esa mano pequeña y cálida, y hasta le dio ganas de lanzarse a estrecharla en sus brazos, pero se contuvo, porque tenía que oír lo que ella iba a decir. Era como su sentencia, aunque quizá esperanzadora, viendo lo que su mano estaba haciendo con él._

—_Si es así…déjame quedarte contigo…No hay otra cosa que pudiere desear más— con una voz suave y calma._

_Ese fue todo el permiso que él precisaba. Ya no se contuvo y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, dándose el gusto sin culpa de aspirar el tierno jazmín de su pelo, comprobando a su vez, que aquel aroma floral no provenía de perfume alguno, sino era un elixir natural de ella._

_En verdad. Mirando atrás, ese había sido un hermoso momento bajo las estrellas._

_Lástima que no iba a durar._

.

.

.

.

Ya de vuelta en el cruento presente, Himura terminaba de anudar esos recuerdos y.. .su propia ropa.

Y se estaba aprestando para salir. De seguro los demás ya estaban listos o haciendo lo mismo, pensaba.

Había sido una madrugada complicada. No solo con sus propios recuerdos que le trajeron numerosos dejavus, sino también el numerito que había armado Tomoe con Kaoru.

Pero esa también había sido su culpa. Si no hubiese sido tan débil con Tomoe en su momento, ahora no estaría cargando con esa culpa. Pero bueno, se escudaba con el cuento de que era un hombre y tampoco era de piedra. Pero creía firmemente que Tomoe debía terminar entendiendo eso alguna vez.

Había logrado dormir y espaciar sus recuerdos con la pena por lo que estaba pasando aquel hijo suyo, que no conocía y cuya mención le había traído por primera vez a sí mismo, algo desconocido…extraño… como milagroso que alguien como él, había podido crear vida en medio de todo aquel caos.

Había intentado calmar su consciencia, pero llegado el amanecer, Misao la joven piloto, había ido a tocar su puerta., ya completamente vestida con su atuendo de agente.

—Himura. La nieve ha mermado. Debemos irnos ahora para Tokio. Ya he avisado a los demás. Por cierto, ha llegado ese hombre de bigotes hace un rato.

—Lizuka. Ha venido para quedarse con Tomoe y Enishi. De acuerdo, diles que esperen en el salón principal, bajo en cinco minutos. El avión debe estar listo para mí, Kaoru y ese hombre Sanosuke. Y prepara el equipo, Misao— respondió el pelirrojo de forma tranquila.

— ¿Mucho secretismo, no?— espetó Misao cruzando sus brazos y fijando su mirada verde en Himura, suspicaz—. ¿Cuándo vas a decirme de que esta misión?

—Solo harás transporte, Misao— adujo Himura, un poco malhumorado de que aquella pequeña agente quisiera hurgar sus narices—. El asunto de la misión es personal ¿oiste?personal…tu solo limítate a lo que es tu encargo.

—Himura, lo peor de que nos conozcamos tanto, _es que no conocemos demasiado_. No seas orgulloso, y pídeme ayuda si necesitas. Justo por ese motivo, no te dejaré sin un ojo avizor. Soy una espía, ¿recuerdas?...sé la historia secreta que tuviste con esa mujer, y no es porque lo haya averiguado, sino por la manera en que se miran ambos. Soy joven, pero no tonta.

—No he dicho que fueras tonta, Misao.

—Menos mal que lo sabes— quiso bromear la mujer de trenza.

—También sé que viniste y no te iras de aquí, no porque Aoshi te lo haya pedido como tú más querido hermano, sino porque alguien que te importa…_más que nadie_…te lo ordenó y cuya palabra, tu jamás te atreverás a cuestionar— dijo con una sonrisa y cuando vió que ella abría sus ojos verdes de manera desorbitada—. Y no porque sea tu superior, mi querida Misao…como ves, yo tampoco soy tonto.

Al final Misao logró espabilarse y sonrió.

—Bueno, me has pillado. Lo admito. Aun así, y a pesar de eres un malagradecido, tienes mi ayuda. Vamos, te espero allí abajo— terminó diciendo la jovencita antes de desaparecer de allí.

Kenshin sonrió.

Él sabía que existían solo dos personas, cuyas palabras eran la única verdad absoluta para Misao.

La persona que más quería, su hermano Aoshi, que la había criado como una hija más, y era el padre que nunca llegó a conocer.

Y el otro, era la persona que amaba y que más le importaba.

Hajime Saitou, el terrible y sádico jefe de la agencia secreta, su jefe.

Aunque ese asunto de su amor por aquel sujeto, solo hubiese sido descubierto por Himura. Rió ante el recuerdo. Las mujeres podían llegar a ser de lo más extrañas.

Luego apartó el recuerdo y fue a tomar el equipo que estaba sobre la mesa de su habitación.

—Iremos por ti, Kenji…te prometo que te traeré de vuelta con tu madre…aunque sea lo último que haga.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo.

Antes que nada, me gustaria aclarar que estoy pasando por una terrible gripe y no estoy del todo segura como haya beteado este capitulo, asi que mil disculpas si hay demasiados errores.

Bueno, en este capitulo en la parte de los recuerdos Himura de nuevo mencióna a aquella persona querida suya del pasado que habia muerto y que como vimos en capitulos anteriores, le habia hecho el tajo en la cara. Las circunstacias del mismo recién lo veremos en el capitulo 11. Esa persona habia tenido una especial de ideal para Himura, casi como la de un héroe. pero al final lo que sucede es que termina degenerando la personalidad de Himura al morir esta persona en trágicas circunstancias.

El favor que le hace Oibore a Himura y que al final se lo cobra, pidiendole que cuide a sus hijos, es algo relacionado a esa mujer del pasado de Himura.

Y bueno, todo finaliza, cuando al fin se pone en marcha la misión de ir por Kenji.

Los episodios con recuerdos solo duraran hasta el capitulo 9, que es el capitulo mas complicado y que estoy escribiendo ahora, aunque lo he tenido que dejar en pause, por la gripe de espanto que tengo.

Ojalá lo que haya puesto tenga sentido,je.

Ya los dejo, me voy a dormir un poco.

En serio, muchas gracias por el apoyo, si estuviera mas sana, tendria mas palabras elocuentes para devolverles todo el apoyo que me dan.

En el facebook: Hikari Torres, Natalia Andrea, Elenilla Gm, Pola de Himura ( aunque ambas tambien lo han comentado con su nick aqui en FF), Nami Ruki, Maria Nelly ( que tambien me apoya con rws aqui con su nick en fanfiction)

Y dejenme decirles que me casi me da un ataque de impresión cuando Lady Cin comenta mi fic. No sé como decirles que admiro tanto su trabajo, y el pensar que me ha leido es un honor.

Mil gracias a:

Setsuna17( siempre apoyando), Pajarito azul ( que escribe un fanfic que me esta volviendo loca de la ansiedad), Lica ( amo leer su rws, ya le voy a escribir un par de cosillas. Je, sé que ella ama el Aoshi Misao, y aqui parece que va a haber una cosas rara. Eres libre de matarme)

Angelica Chibilua ( bienvenida al fic), Yukiyo Jouchan ( os debo un rw), doña Peque de Himura ( que tiene que actualizar),zabitam1975 ( tu eras antes azucena45, verdad?),relenavivi ( bienvenida al fic), BUBU30 ( me hizo lagrimear tu rw) y doña Kamisumi Shirohoshi ( mi compañera de locuras en otro fandom, a quien poco a poco iré convirtiendo al lado oscuro de la fuerza)

Si olvidé mencionar a alguien, perdón...en especial a los follows y favs, odio esta gripe!

besitos y si quieren pueden buscarme como Rogue Kou en el facebook que me encanta conversar con todos.

Y ahora si ya me voy, antes que esto sea mas largo que el mismisimo capitulo.

Paola.


	8. Deseos:Cicatriz en forma de cruz V

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deseos: Cicatriz en forma de cruz V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para cuando salieron a abordar el avión de misión de Misao, solo había transcurrido una hora desde que ella había advertido al resto de que se preparasen.

Kenshin había abordado sin siquiera cruzarse en el vestíbulo con Kaoru, porque ella y su hermanastro ya habían subido.

Lizuka, quien había venido a su llamado, no le hizo mayores preguntas porque Himura enfatizó que la misión era personal, lo cual le cortó completamente la posibilidad de hacerle preguntas.

Extrañamente, Lizuka no pidió explicaciones y decidió cumplirle el favor de cuidar a esos dos. No hacía mucha falta, siendo que nadie era tan tonto como para venir a emboscar la casa de un ex asesino de terrible semblante, pero el pelirrojo insistió e hizo llamar a su ex compañero de escuadrón.

Tomoe no quiso salir a despedirlo. Normalmente cuando él se ausentaba, ella no dudaba en hacerlo, pero ciertamente luego de la escenita de anoche, y donde él se había mostrado sumamente enojado.

Además no podía negar que estaba celosa, muy celosa de aquella mujer que había venido como caída de algún infierno personal para Tomoe, y que en solo algunas horas, venía a desbaratar cualquier idea o ilusión de atrapar al pelirrojo.

Himura, Kaoru y Sano estaban en la parte de atrás del avión, mientras Misao dejaba el mismo en piloto automático.

—Bien, ahora podemos hablar del plan— dijo el pelirrojo colocando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Una cosa ¿porque no querías discutirlo en la casa? Lizuka estaba ahí, podría haberte ayudado, pero en cambio, lo dejaste de niñero— irrumpió Misao sacudiéndose las manos.

Himura la miró fijamente, aunque después bajó la vista inmediatamente.

—La misión no deja de ser personal— respondió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces?— dijo Sano, golpeándose los puños como mostrando impaciencia.

Solo Kaoru permanecía sentada sin decir palabra.

—Que quede claro algo. Si has venido, ha sido por la insistencia de Kaoru. No conozco que habilidades tengas o que pongas en peligro lo que hagamos. Misao es espía profesional, y hasta Kaoru tiene entrenamiento de agente, pero tu…—masculló un poco enojado Himura. La verdad hace un rato ya llevaba impacientándolo.

— ¿Quieres ver mis habilidades? ¿Pues para que soy bueno?— respondió Sano haciendo amague con sus puños.

—Basta, Sanosuke. Esto no es un juego. Harás lo que te digan, si de verdad quieres ayudar— intervino Kaoru y luego acercándose a su hermanastro le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Sano, eres mi hermano y te quiero, así que por favor, tú simplemente ayúdame. Estas personas son las únicas que pueden ayudar a tu sobrino ahora,¿ entiendes?

Las dulces palabras de Kaoru parecieron hacer efecto en Sano, quien al parecer recobró algo de sentido común y se cruzó los brazos. No se valía ser impulsivo cuando era la vida de Kenji la que peligraba.

—Está bien. Escucho— manifestó el luchador.

Himura pareció recobrar lo que deseaba decir.

—Ya tenemos según el informe de Misao, la localización exacta de la casa de la mujer de Shishio. Él se ha valido de un truco sucio, nosotros también los haremos, así que tomaremos a su mujer, para que nos diga la verdadera localización de Shishio o al menos nos dé una pista. Es muy probable que sea dos cosas: o una mujer fiel a Shishio que lo sabe absolutamente todo o una pobre sumisa. Una de dos, igual tenemos que hacerla hablar.

— ¡Un momento!Un momento!¿ya no irás a razonar con Shishio como dijiste antes?— dijo Misao, sorprendida por el cambio

—He cambiado de opinión. Cíñete a eso. No se hable más— siseó Himura

— ¿Tenemos algún dato de la mujer?— preguntó Kaoru interviniendo por primera vez y manteniendo la sangre fría a pesar del temible cambio de plan de Kenshin. A decir verdad, no le importaba que corriera un rio de sangre con tal de salvar a su niño

—Nada— respondió Misao cruzando los brazos y ya dando por sentado el plan—. Pero algo me dice que es la segunda opción, he estudiado el perfil de Shishio, y es un sádico megalómano, así que su mujer ha de ser una pobre infeliz esclava suya.

—Esperen... ¿Podría ser la misma esposa que tiene desde siempre?— preguntó Kaoru recordando sus viejos informes de su época de espía.

—Eso creemos. Shishio fingió su muerte todo este tiempo, muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado en ese lapso. Aun así la mujer que encontremos puede ser otra— avistó Himura

—Oye ¿tú nunca viste a su mujer?— preguntó Kaoru. Después de todo Himura y Shishio habían sido cercanos cuando niños

—Nunca— contestó Himura dándole una mirada solo con el rabillo del ojo. Luego de lo de esta madrugada, estaba un poco nervioso cuando ella le hablaba.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos?— preguntó entonces Kaoru.

—Como no hubo tiempo de estudiar el lugar, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros, y por ello Misao pudo conseguirnos una localización cercana a la casa. Allí nos quedaremos para estudiar el lugar. Es poco probable que Kenji esté allí, pero la mujer de Shishio puede venir en cualquier momento. Así que allí la tomaremos— espetó Himura

—No será fácil, aún no he visto el lugar pero imagino que creo que tendrá alguna guardia— agregó Misao

—Es fácil— contestó el pelirrojo sin atisbo de emoción—. Déjenme eso a mí.

Obviamente cuando él decía algo así, es que no pensaba justamente ir a charlar o tener un amigable encuentro.

—No habrá bajas— intervino Kaoru

Por primera vez Himura se sintió aliviado, porque justamente se estaba empezando a poner nervioso por la cercanía de Kaoru, pero esa intromisión lo hizo indignarse, y al parecer recobró un poco de sí.

—Esta misión se hará como yo lo decida. ¿Además, crees que ellos tendrán compasión de ti o del niño?— inquirió mirándola con unos ojos brillantes, que por un momento hicieron que Kaoru tragara saliva. Había olvidado que la especialidad de él, era aterrorizar.

—Está bien— respondió un poco más cabizbaja. Deberia aprender a controlarse

Solo la voz carraspeando de Misao volvió a la realidad a todos.

—Entonces ponemos en interrogatorio a la mujer de Shishio.

—Si, además está el elemento que ese demonio de Shishio, si se trata de la misma mujer que tuvo siempre, y que aún conserva, debe ser por algo, no querrá que alguien se lleve algo suyo. Si ella se pone de malas, nos las llevamos con nosotros y allí negociamos con Shishio. Si ella es valiosa para él, podremos negociar. Igualmente no le haremos daño a la mujer, recuerden que no es nuestro estilo y solo pongo esto en el plan, porque es lo más cercanamente retorcido que podríamos hacerle a Shishio— explicó Himura

— ¿Entonces terminaremos de planear al estar en la localización cerca de la casa que estudiaremos?— finalmente preguntó Sanosuke

—Si, por la premura del tiempo, solo pude conseguir la localización de la casa, nada más, pero si pude conseguirnos el sitio donde nos quedaremos y terminamos de afinar este plan— agregó Misao

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

La discusión de lo que harían al llegar a Tokio duró casi todo el viaje, porque entre ambas ciudades solo había como dos horas de viaje, y fuera del planeamiento, nadie tuvo tiempo de hablar entre sí de otras cosas.

Aterrizaron cerca de un campo a orillas del rio, en un claro que era oculto para los demás y que Misao solía usar para otras misiones propias de su trabajo.

El traslado a la localización donde se quedarían lo hicieron en un auto que Misao tenía en el sitio y no tardaron nada en llegar en el lugar, aunque primero Himura que tenía una gorra en la cabeza para que su cabellera cobriza no llamara tanto la atención y Misao bajaron primero para inspeccionar la zona, y al verse libre, hicieron una seña al resto para que bajasen.

Era un edificio de departamentos y el lugar que usarían, era uno de los pisos del mismo.

La presunta casa de la mujer de Shishio solo quedaba a media manzana de ella, muy cerca.

Era hora de estudiar y planear adecuadamente el camino que los llevaría a Shishio.

Por más sucio y torcido que fuera.

Kaoru llevaba acomodándose. No le quedaba más que hacer. Cuando tuvieran más datos, seguro Himura le diría que hacer.

Menos mal el piso tenía como cinco habitaciones y ella decidió ocupar uno, donde acomodar sus cosas, y quizá hasta descansar un poco, porque había dormido muy mal, lo cual era visible por sus profusas ojeras.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— oyó que le decían desde la puerta abierta.

Era Misao.

—Hola agente Makimachi— alcanzó a decirle Kaoru

—No, solo llámame Misao— dijo ella con voz más sonriente y luego en un arranque que sorprendió a Kaoru, fue y cerró la puerta para volver a acercarse a ella.

—Quiero que sepas que me solidarizo contigo. Himura insiste en no decirme todos los detalles de todo esto, limitándome al transporte y parte del planeamiento, pero sé que estamos en proceso de rescatar un niño, un hijo tuyo. Y de Himura— dijo la joven de trenzas y al ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Kaoru, la tranquilizó—. Lo he descubierto yo sola, Himura no me ha dicho nada. Como sea, quiero que sepas que te admiro la entereza que muestras con todo este peligro, con lo difícil que ha de ser para ti, y puedes creerme que haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudarte.

Kaoru, casi tuvo ganas de llorar. Al parecer aquella muchachita era la primera que se preocupaba por sus propios sentimientos y lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

—Gracias, Misao, y supongo que debo agradecer a tu hermano Aoshi también— respondió Kaoru un poco azorada

—Aoshi no sabe nada. Solo habia venido a hacer esto, para echar una mano a Himura pero si me estaba quedando es mas que nada porque _alguien me lo pidió_ y al cual yo nunca desobedecería. El director Saito _me lo ha ordenado_. Pero fuera de eso, quiero que me creas que también lo hago porque me solidarizo con tu causa— añadió Misao

— ¿Saito?— siseó Kaoru un poco crispada

—Aoshi me había hablado algunas veces de ti, pero era el director Saito quien más lo había hecho. Puedes creerme que él lamenta mucho de lo que tuvo que ocurrir.

—Mph…entonces sabes más de lo que dices..— Manifestó Kaoru dándole la espalda—. ¿Sabes que el director Saito me había enviado a una misión de espionaje que terminó muy mal, y no precisamente porque me veía como la más capaz, sino porque era creyente, que con mis encantos podría seducir a mi mayor sospechoso?

—Lo sé— respondió Misao—. Solo acepta la ayuda del director ahora, y te doy mi palabra que no tengo nada escondido.

Kaoru se dio vuelta a mirar a la muchacha, y quiso responder de nuevo, pero los profundos ojos verdes de ella mirándola fijo, como presumiendo arrepentimiento como si ella quisiera echarse la culpa de los actos de Saito, la hicieron suspirar brevemente.

—Está bien, Misao. No te preocupes y gracias por decirme todo esto. De alguna manera me siento más calma— esbozó Kaoru, colocando una mano amistosa en el hombro de la jovencita quien le sonrió.

Kaoru no podía culparla. Se notaba a leguas que era una fiel creyente de Hajime Saito y su lealtad no tenia límites. Una verdadera agente.

—Ojalá Saito _no juegue_ con esa lealtad —se dijo Kaoru al ver marchar a Misao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himura y Sanosuke regresaron luego de un par de horas. Al parecer por fin el pelirrojo decidió darle un voto de confianza y habían salido de exploración.

No había mucho que hacer, porque la casa vigilada solo estaba compuesta de guardias y muchos mecanismos de control de acceso.

Pero ningún rastro de la mujer de Shishio.

Al llegar, Himura decidió tomar un baño, porque la noche ya había caído y quizá dormiría un poco después. Misao haría la guardia nocturna.

Pero al salir del cuarto de baño, le llamó la atención la puerta entreabierta de Kaoru.

En otras circunstancias no se hubiese atrevido a mirar, pero quizá ella se hubiese quedado dormida con la luz prendida, y se acercó sigilosamente. Lo que vió lo dejó un poco aturdido, porque la mujer se estaba cambiando, y se estaba secando con la ropa interior puesta. Tuvo el primer impulso de salir de allí. Era indigno y ridículo para él hacer eso, pero una fuerza desconocida lo hizo quedarse, incapaz de moverse ante lo que estaba viendo.

La sinuosa y dulce figura de Kaoru en esas mínimas prendas. Verla así, hizo que Himura se viera traspasado en un dulce y horrible pasado a su vez. La única vez que él había visto esas bellas curvas en todo su esplendor, había sido esa terrorífica noche, pero aun así él podía recordarla aun.

Pero la notaba distinta, con la crispación propia de una mujer más madura, pero mucho más bella de lo que su imaginación mordaz podría recordar.

Eso sí, algo llamó su atención, como una de las cosas que su mente no recordara.

Una fina cicatriz en la línea del vientre, muy blanquecina y fina, pero un ojo avizor como el suyo no pudo pasarla por desapercibido. Ella seguía vistiéndose como si nada sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada. Solo cuando ella se terminó de cubrir por completo, el pelirrojo se percató de lo inapropiado de su actuación y se marchó silenciosamente de allí, asegurando de no verse visto por Misao o Sanosuke.

Solo cuando Kenshin se hubo marchado del todo, Kaoru levantó la mirada y creyó sentir algo, pero al final pensó que solo era su imaginación.

Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que un Kenshin terriblemente azorado había abandonado el sitio hace segundos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sanosuke para su carácter irascible lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Luego de haber salido con el pelirrojo de exploración había comprobado que aquel no era mal sujeto, aunque precisamente no era un dios de la amabilidad. Pero el luchador le comprendía, muchos secretos en poco tiempo no podían ser fáciles de digerir para nadie. Así que ese menudo sujeto le caía muy bien. Y esa chiquilla Misao, también.

Le parecía un poco estrafalaria, pero dentro de todo le parecía muy leal al trabajo que estaba haciendo y Sano podía reconocer que era una chica muy suspicaz e inteligente.

Estaba sentada frente suyo, contando esas pequeñas cuchillas extrañas que ella llamaba kunai y que adoraba.

Alzó la vista y vió a su hermanastra sentada en el balcón con la luz apagada. Tuvo el primer impulso de ir a acompañarla, pero luego vio que Battousai que estaba bebiendo té se acercaba a ella, desistió.

Entonces le hizo un susurro a la muchacha que contaba los kunais.

—Oye, salgamos un rato de aquí.

Misao lo miró con rostro desinteresado.

—Claro que no. Vete tu solo, estoy muy bien aquí.

Sanosuke volvió a alzar la vista y vió que el pelirrojo y su querida Jouchan estaban en el balcón, ella sentada y él recostado en el barandal.

—Comadreja, hablo en serio, larguémonos de aquí— volvió a insistir, pero esta vez con un codazo que le valió una mirada helada de la chica de ojos verdes

—Oye, tonto...— quiso reaccionar la muchachita, pero él le señaló con el dedo a esos dos en el balcón.

—Tú y yo no pintamos nada aquí. Dejémoslos solos. Andando— volvió a repetir el luchador.

La chica entendió y solo hizo un gesto en la cabeza.

Era cierto.

Era bien conocido que en un mundo de recuerdos ajenos, ambos eran extraños.

Junto con Sanosuke simplemente decidieron salir a la calle un rato aduciendo a Himura, la excusa de que necesitaban aire fresco.

Así daban privacidad a ese par.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaoru había salido en la oscuridad del balcón para estar sola, y a su vez que nadie la viera derramar alguna lagrima, porque había sacado una fotografía de su Kenji, la última que se había tomado con ella.

Pero al sentir pasos, lo guardó en su seno de inmediato. Solo la sorprendió la compañía.

Era Kenshin.

El hombre la miraba con el rabillo de ojo, mientras se recostaba en el barandal y tuvieron unos minutos de silencio, que solo se vio interrumpida por Sano y Misao, cuando informaron que se iban a salir por un instante.

El instante de intimidad le dió a Himura más espacio para hablar.

—Kaoru…creo que tenemos que conversar lo que sucedió anoche. Puedo asegurarte que no es lo que crees— inició Himura

—Tus líos de faldas no me interesan. Estamos aquí con la misión única de salvar a nuestro hijo. Ese fue el trato— lo interrumpió Kaoru

El suspiró.

—Kenji…Kenji…incluso le has puesto un nombre parecido al mío— observó Himura sorprendiendo a la mujer que no respondió.

Él continuó.

—Hace pocas horas que sé de su existencia y tengo tantas preguntas, no te preocupes , no te estoy juzgando— insistió al ver el rostro crispado de ella—. Solo no podré negarte que me duele un poco haberme perdido tanto de él, me he perdido sus primeros años, sus primeros pasos, incluso me has dicho que ya inició la escuela. Me he perdido esa oportunidad de tenerlo en mis brazos apenas naciera. Duele Kaoru, duele mucho.

—Lo siento, Kenshin…yo no...— quiso decir ella

—No, está bien. Dime, ¿Qué le has dicho sobre su padre?

—Le he dicho que está de viaje. No tuve el valor de decirle la verdad. Es muy pequeño. Había pensado decirle que estaba muerto, pero no tuve el valor. Él cree que su padre está en un largo viaje y que al regresar le traerá algo muy bonito. Sé que es una tontería, y hasta Sano me ha dicho que esa mentira no deja de ser ilógica que no hubiese podido sostener por siempre— adujo Kaoru con la mirada baja y a punto de saltarse en lágrimas de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es él, Kaoru?— preguntó Kenshin de nuevo con su mirada un poco ensoñadora

Kaoru se incorporó de su silla y fue a ponerse de lado del pelirrojo en el barandal y sacó una fotografía que guardaba en el escote.

Cuando Himura lo tomó un poco sorprendido para después tener una reacción de abrir mucho sus ojos.

La foto reflejaba a una Kaoru sonriente con un niño en brazos también sonriente.

Tenía el cabello liso largo como la de él en un tono castaño y unos grandes ojos azules como la madre. Pero fuera de eso, era un calco de él mismo. El parecido era innegable.

—Es un hermoso niño— finalmente se animó a decir Kenshin con la voz un poco crispada

Kaoru no pudo resistirlo y se encaminó al salón, dándole la espalda a Himura. Recordar a su niño la hacía llorar. Le preocupaba como lo estarían teniendo.

Se puso la mano sobre la boca para reprimir su llanto ante el recuerdo.

Solo la calidez de un abrazo desde atrás la sorprendió.

—No llores Kaoru, rescataremos a nuestro hijo.

Ella se volteó llorando a ver esos ojos ambarinos y se vieron con la intensidad propia de quienes vivieron una tórrida historia en el pasado y que dejaron cuentas pendientes.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de quien lo inició, pero en unos segundos vieron unidos su labios con una ferocidad gutural, besándose como si quisieran beberse los labios del otro, casi devorándose entre sí.

No era un acercamiento tierno ni dulce, _era una agitación de deseo_ como simple consecuencia de haberse deseado por años de manera inconsciente, y que aflorara con toda su intensidad ante el dolor del peligro latente sobre su hijo.

Kenshin se vió a sí mismo, succionando esos labios de fresa y ella no dejaba de responder con la misma sintonía, vaya a saber uno de cómo podría estar sucediendo.

Las manos hábiles y expertas del pelirrojo ni dudaron en tocar sus hombros y bajar por el contorno, hasta posarse de manera intensa sobre la pequeña cintura de Kaoru, y ni lento ni perezoso empezó a iniciar una trayectoria de empujarla hacia la pared para arrinconarla de manera casi violenta.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, y no dejaba espacio para poder desabotonar como pudiera la camisa que él llevaba puesta, de forma torpe, pero con la necesidad inverosímil de poder sentir la piel desnuda de aquel pecho lampiño.

Al verse acariciado de esa forma, y sin dejar lapsos sin besarla entre que repartía aquellas succiones entre sus mejillas y labios, bajó una traviesa mano en el zipper del jean que Kaoru tenia puesto, y lo asió con tal violencia, que rompió el botoncillo y su objetivo de bajar aquella prenda.

Se separó un poco de ella, para intentar bajarla como pudiera, pero su posición no era muy cómoda, pero tampoco quería separarse de aquellos labios tan cálidos y dulces, así que introdujo esa mano tan inquieta hasta rozar el contorno de las bragas de Kaoru, una pequeña tela cuya textura de encaje lo hacía desear bajar la vista para mirarla.

En medio de esa vorágine salvaje de deseo, bajó un poco la vista para poder observar lo que su mano traviesa podía sentir.

Los contornos del cuerpo de Kaoru eran demasiado bellos y tentadores, y con ese pantalón a medio bajar, eran una vista tremendamente erótica.

En medio de su arrobamiento, Kenshin vió algo que estaba fuera de lugar y del cual ya se había percatado antes cuando la espiaba.

Una fina línea sobre el contorno inicial de aquel bikini azul. Una cicatriz blanquecina.

— ¿Y esto?— se animó a preguntar Kenshin en medio de un jadeo

Pareciera que las palabras de aquel pelirrojo, no solo tuvieron ese efecto interrogante, sino también el que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Dios mío... ¿Que estoy haciendo?— se murmuró a sí misma en medio de aquel frenesí, que invitaba a algo más.

Puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Kenshin, que no se había dado cuenta de la nueva actitud de ella, concentrado en llenar de besos el cuello cálido de Kaoru.

Ella sin embargo pudo controlar esa sensación tan intensa que le provocaba sentirlo y lo empujó.

—Basta— siseó ella queriendo salirse.

Pero Kenshin no le hacía el menor caso, así que ella, hizo acopio de más fuerza, la que le restaba y lo empujó con toda ella.

— ¡Basta, maldita sea!— terminó gritando

Kenshin se apartó asustado y algo horrorizado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado como se había originado todo lo que estaban viviendo ahora?

Porque él no pudo contener un brutal impulso. Y ahora casi tampoco lo hubiese podido hacer. Cualquier tipo de deseo sexual que hubiera podido tener desapareció allí mismo, al sentir la resistencia de aquella mujer.

—Por favor, no sigas— volvió a decirle la mujer mirándolo con sus ojos azules.

Él ya se había apartado, sin dejar de verla mientras ella, giraba el rostro avergonzado, acomodándose las ropas que se habían movido, en aquel juego pasional en la que se habían visto envueltos.

—Kaoru…— murmuró él, con cierto dejo de dolor.

Ella caminó unos pasos, desprendiéndose de la pared, donde había estado empotrada, dándole la espalda al hombre, que no podía apartar su mirada de ella, con un sumun de culpabilidad en ellos

Pero Kaoru recobró su serenidad.

— ¿Esta cicatriz dices? Es aquella que me dejó el parto de Kenji— dijo ella con voz ligeramente afectada sin mirarlo por una vez.

Ella continuó.

—Fue un parto muy difícil y complicado. Tanto que tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea, y me dejó esta marca en el vientre. Y no solo eso— dijo finalmente volteando a ver dónde estaba Kenshin quien la veía sumamente sorprendido.

—Kaoru— murmuró conmovido al ver sus lágrimas.

—Si bien tenía la ayuda de mi hermanastro, él no podía quedarse conmigo porque vivía muy lejos, y sufrí mucho, porque después padecí depresión post parto, estaba muy sola. No tenía a nadie, y pasé sola por momentos muy horribles. Solo después, Sano pudo venir por mí y llevarme a Yokohama, donde después de varios meses, pude hallar una posibilidad de identidad civil y vivir como la dependiente en una farmacia. Estos años fueron muy difíciles para mí y para Kenji.

Kenshin, quien a esas alturas sentía como una especie de dolor en el corazón, no por efecto de la compasión, sino por empezar a tener consciencia de lo que había tenido que pasar y sufrir aquella frágil mujer, en gran parte por su causa, viéndose sola con una responsabilidad que no debía haberse autoimpuesto ella sola. Aunque comprendía que ella hubiese estado aterrorizada de él.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Kaoru...?— murmuró casi en voz baja, llevado por esa terrible melancolía de oírla de esa manera, como si esas palabras pudieran exonerarlo de su temible consciencia.

Ella no respondió, pero su cuerpo respondió por ella en un súbito movimiento antes que su consciencia pudiera frenarla.

Se arrojó a llorar en los brazos de Kenshin. Lloró todo lo que no pudo en todos esos años y él la acunó como una niña pequeña, como si cada lagrima que cayera del rostro de ella, fuera ácido para sus propios sentimientos.

Y esa noche, quizá no tuvieron la respuesta, escudándose en el sexo furioso que pudiera hacerlos olvidar de sus errores.

Sino que ambos lloraron, como los padres desconsolados que eran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche Kaoru volvió a dormir, en medio de muchos recuerdos, quizá venidos del remordimiento o del acercamiento peligroso que había tenido antes con Kenshin.

Pero no podía negarse que estando ambos juntos, la pasión se desataba a la mínima. Y ella no podía permitir que la pena volviera a apoderarse de ella, confundiéndola del único objetivo que era recuperar a su niño, pero aquellas memorias le vinieron como pegándose a su traicionera mente.

Cuando ella y Kenshin empezaban a vivir aquella historia que en ese instante no parecía que alguna vez iba a tener.

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Kenshin y Kaoru habían regresado de Inglaterra de aquella misión, no solo satisfechos por otro trabajo cumplido exitosamente. Sino que lo habían hecho, iniciando algo que no estaba en sus planes. Pero es lo más natural que ocurriese, porque cuando dos personas sentían la mínima de atracción mutua que despedían ambos, la única consecuencia probable era esta._

_No le pusieron etiqueta a lo que empezaron a vivir, de manera oculta tal vez, porque quizá las relaciones de este tipo podrían ser censuradas por Katsura, porque eran compañeros. Y lo que implicaría que fueran separados y por la naturaleza de sus trabajos, estarían constantemente lejos de sí._

_Al menos eso fue lo aducido por Kenshin y lo que este pensaba._

_Kaoru solo lo secundó. _

_La verdad es que la culpabilidad la quemaba del remordimiento._

_Era una mujer enamorada, pero también tenía que recordar que es lo la había traído hasta allí._

_No era una circunstancia fortuita. Había entrado de infiltrada para investigar a los agentes del lugar, y su masivo estudio de uno de ellos, había hecho de éste, un blanco de su principal sospecha, porque con la apertura de confianza que éste le había mostrado, había descubierto cosas, cosas secretas que el pelirrojo le había contado._

_Una mañana, varias semanas después del suceso en Inglaterra, Kaoru estaba con su pequeño diario, garabateando notas en ella, en la intimidad del cuarto que tenía en la base. Le gustaba hacerlo a esas horas de la noche, cuando estaba libre de misiones._

_Las puntadas que estaba haciendo eran a su vez como_ pequeñas puntadas para sí misma.

_El diario bitácora era una detallada nota sobre el perfil psicológico de Kenshin Himura que ella, con su cercanía y confianza había logrado obtener. No tenía material de Makoto Shishio, Lizuka o de Katsura pero aunque le moliese el alma admitirlo, el que tenía era un relieve psicológico que podría adecuarse al de probable "gato perdido"._

_El de Himura Kenshin._

_Un hombre de sangre fría para la ejecución de los trabajos y en especial, cuando la misma se refería a delincuentes o criminales con los cuales no tenía un ápice de piedad. Y cuyo factor originante para tanta sed de sangre de estos blancos, era debido a un grave problema de manejo de la ira desarrollado a partir de un trauma juvenil._

_Cuando llegó a esa parte, Kaoru sintió un escozor contra sí misma. Aquel trauma juvenil había sido una confidencia. Posiblemente ella era la única persona aparte de él que lo sabía y ahora lo escribía en aquel sucio diario que llevaría ante Hajime Saito._

_No sabía ni como era capaz de hacerlo. Ella había desarrollado sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, y habían forjado entre sí, una relación. Y él confiaba en ella._

_Se veía en una encrucijada. Por un lado su parte emocional le_ _decía que mandase al traste todo esto, que no valía la pena, pero la racional, más fría, propia de un agente le decía que ese informe debía pasar a Hajime Saito cuanto antes._

_Después de todo, ella solo era una agente de él._

_No debía lealtad al grupo de Katsura y que Kenshin y ella hayan forjado algo íntimo, no debía importar._

_Kaoru apretaba el pequeño cuaderno, no había podido seguir_ _escribiendo nada más. Tenía cientas de ideas encontradas, pero al final de todo la que más prevalecía no eran ellas, sino un recuerdo mucho más fuerte._

_La de un hombre de profunda mirada que confiaba en ella. Ese recuerdo llevaba todo por la borda._

_Se había enamorado de Kenshin._

_Estaba inmersa en eso, cuando sintió unos golpeteos en la puerta._

— _¿Kaoru? ¿Estás aquí? Ábreme por favor— era la voz del pelirrojo._

_La joven recordó que habían tenido un tonto entredicho cuando hablaban con Katsura acerca de una misión un tanto peligrosa (aunque posiblemente no para él) y donde Himura pidió a su superior, expresamente quitar a Kaoru de la lista. Era una agente de inteligencia, no de campo, no le correspondía ir tras él a Norcorea a liberar a un político japonés que fuera injustamente encarcelado y de cuya seguridad, los temibles norcoreanos no iban a responder. Himura y Shishio, y puede que Lizuka se uniera al grupo, eso aún no estaba definido, pero_ de todas formas, _el pelirrojo expresó que no quería a la chica cerca._

"_Será una molestia" había expresado. Pero en el fondo, no era más que preocupación pero esto no podía decirlo frente a Katsura._

_Él volvió a insistir, y justamente porque esa noche en la base, estaban todos, y queriendo evitar alguna escena, ella se levantó a abrirle la puerta al hombre que no dejaba de verla con mirada divertida._

_Ella tenía un aspecto adusto y enfadado cuando fue a abrirle la puerta y le dejó pasar sin más, sin dirigirle palabra alguna._

_El enfado real que sentía era contra sí misma, por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero dejaría que él pensase que estaba enfadada por el entredicho de hace un rato._

_Ella volvió a sentarse en el respaldo de su cama, mientras_ _Himura con su sonrisa, fue a arrimarse con los brazos cruzados por la mesa del escritorio._

_Kaoru sentía el escrutinio de sus ojos sobre ella._

— _¿Estas bien?— finalmente preguntó Himura para finalmente acercarse a ella, y posar sus dedos sobre la mejilla de ella, gesto que hizo que ella se estremeciera._

—_Si— logró asentir, intentando disimular su turbación, porque había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo, al sentir el roce de esos dedos en su rostro._

_Finalmente luego de unos tortuosos segundos, sintió el cálido aliento en el lóbulo de su oreja. Él se había acercado más._

—_Y nosotros ¿estamos bien?— le murmuró al oído, causándoles escalofríos en la espina dorsal._

_Ella quiso disimular. Que supiera ese majadero que las cosas no iban a resultar tan fáciles._

_Pero lo cierto, que su cercanía la hacía olvidarse de todo._

_Quiso apartarse, pero allí percibió que el aliento cálido ya no solo se posaba sobre su oreja, sino que había bajado de la mejilla hasta su cuello._

_Kaoru quería que la tragara la tierra._

_Ya no tenia fuerza para apartarse._

—_Si en verdad estuvieras enfadada, no estarías tan cálida…tan pero cálida…Kaoru— mencionó el hombre casi totalmente invadido de emociones al sentir a su vez, la insoportable suavidad de la piel de Kaoru, que en ese momento estaba totalmente sonrojada y entregada a las caricias del pelirrojo._

—_Kenshin…— contestó con otra murmuración. Sea lo que sea, esa respuesta hizo sonreír a Kenshin porque no denotaba enojo ni rabia_

_Solo podía sentir como ella temblaba como una hoja, cuando no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru y hacer amague de querer desatar los cordones del camisón que ella llevaba puesto y que estaban en el pecho._

_Kaoru giró la cabeza a verlo, al sentir esas manos sobre ella, y allí no pudieron seguir resistiéndose y unieron sus labios._

_Ya se habían besado varias veces, pero ninguna había alcanzado los niveles pasionales de esta._

_Además nunca antes se habían besado en un cuarto con ella, con tan poca ropa._

_Se devoraron, esa era la palabra, porque Kenshin simplemente no podía soltar esos labios dulces y el aroma de jazmines que le llegaba del pelo de ella, era como un elixir que le daba aire a sus pulmones._

_No pudieron evitarlo, porque él la empujó para recostarla sobre la cama, sin dejar de acariciar los trazos de su cuerpo sobre el camisón, haciendo gemir a Kaoru._

—_Te amo Kaoru…me siento ridículo diciendo estas cosas…pero ya no puedo evitarlo…— murmuró Kenshin apenas había soltado el beso para besar sus parpados y mejillas totalmente enardecido._

_Esas palabras casi hicieron congelar a Kaoru de la emoción y quiso responder, pero cuando sintió una mano de él hurgar entre sus piernas, como deseoso de explorar e ir más allá, la chica se crispó._

_Había algo fundamental y ella, en todo su deseo no queria_ pasarla por alto.

—_Espera...Kenshin— logró sisear en medio de los besos, como empujándolo suavemente._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Kaoru?— jadeó el pelirrojo al ver interrumpido sus besos_

_Ella tenía el rostro enrojecido y algunas lágrimas habían caído de su rostro, aunque nunca le diría que era por efecto de las palabras que él le había dirigido antes. Él se apresuró a limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano. Aun se encontraba sobre ella._

_Ella volvió la cabeza a un costado._

—_Me gustaría poder esperar. Quisiera que fuera perfecto._

_Kenshin no comprendió y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el cuello de ella._

—_Te prometo que será perfecto._

_Pero al ver que ella no respondía a sus caricias y encima de todo, volvía a echar lagrimas que él podía percibir pegadas a su hombro, se incorporó un poco y la miró._

—_No es eso...Kenshin…en verdad quisiera poder esperar un poco más— espetó despacio ella_

_Y fue ahí que Kenshin entendió._

_Ella quería darle a entender que era doncella y deseaba poder esperar un poco más._

_Himura se turbó un poco y se levantó de sobre ella de inmediato._

_Hizo un esfuerzo mental para intentar salirse del tremendo deseo que sentía. Pero tampoco podía ser tan bruto. Ella le había dejado un mensaje inequívoco de que era doncella y_ _necesitaba tiempo._

_Y él con su impetuosidad casi la había obligado. Sintió un poco de frustración pero entendía que la primera vez de las mujeres era algo así como muy importante, aunque al principio no pudiera creerlo, porque pocas mujeres llegaban a esa edad sin ser tocadas, pero Kaoru se lo había pedido y él no iba a forzar las cosas._

_Además que ya se sentía literalmente débil ante ella, luego de que hablara de sus sentimientos sin más, y en el cual no tuvo respuesta. No la que hubiese deseado oír._

_Se limitó a darle un beso tierno en la frente, como queriéndole demostrar que él nunca le haría daño_

—_Buenas noches, Kaoru. _

—_Buenas noches a ti también, Kenshin— respondió la joven mientras observaba que él salía de la habitación sin más._

_Lo que había ocurrido entre ambos aquella noche era más que patente._

_No era una simple explosión de deseo._

_Era algo mas._

_Solo cuando él se fue, Kaoru sintió bajo las sabanas un bulto y cuando lo vió ella regresó a su realidad._

_Era la pequeña bitácora._

_La misma que iba a llevar ante Hajime Saito._

_Kaoru se apretó contra la almohada._

—_Dios mío…no puedo hacer eso…yo no podría hacerle eso— murmuró _

_Ahí lo tenía. Ahí estaba su respuesta. _

_No podía traicionar así a alguien que amaba._

* * *

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**_NOTAS FINALES  
_**

SI, como me he tardado.

Acepto amenzas de todo tipo.

Bueno, este capitulo tuvo un ligerillo lime con un poco mas de desarrollo de la trama actual, para finalizar con unos parrafos de los recuerdos de Kenshin Y Kaoru, que les cuento finalizan en el siguiente capitulo.

Si, muchas me han dicho ¿Misao y Saito? ¿Que es eso?

No se preocupen, aqui no habrá nada raro aunque si muchos cambios en los perfiles originales de los personajes. Lizuka por ejemplo, un secundón de aquellos no es el tipico de siempre. Aqui lo pinto un poco distinto.

¿La relación de Shishio y Kenshin? aun falta contar muchas cosas de estos dos que son importantes para la trama, pero si que habrá bromance ( amor de fraternal hermanos postizos de su pasado). Para mi Shishio no tiene que ser el tipico malo maloso, sino que tiene una motivación que podré ser libre de contar cuando terminen los recuerdos de nuestra pareja principal.

Espero no les haya parecido tedioso el capitulo luego de tanta espera.

Y una cosa que lamento muchisimo es no poder responder los amables rws de todas.

Vengo muy tarde de trabajar y los unico instantes libres que son de madrugada me dedico a escribir éste fanfic, y otros.

Por ello, todo este capitulo es dedicado a todas ustedes.

Mis amigas y compañeras de aqui y del facebook:

Pola Himura, Elenilla Gm, Kathia , Cindy, Nami Ruki, Hikari Torres, Kamisumi, Arlette, Maria Nelly, Iliana Berenice que tambien comentan con su nicks de ff aqui, pero me gusta llamarlas por sus nombres para que sepan que sé de quienes se tratan.

Y claro mis apoyos.

Lica ( te encontre en el fb, pero no me atrevo aun a enviarte una solicitud por temor a incomodar, pero te etiquete en algo ayer)

Gabyhyatt ( te pude responder al mp, si tienes mas dudas, solo dimelo, gracias por seguir aqui)

setsuna17 ( apoyando constantemente)

Pajarito Azul ( Ella me esta matando con su fic, si no lo conocen, por favor pasenlo a ver)

Relenavivi ( espero te haya gustado, el otro capi ya esta listo, pero le falta edicion)

Zuryhimura ( mil gracias por el comentario)

Y les doy la bienvenida al fic a

paoladelvalle ( esta chica es mi vecina y casi me muero de la impresion al verla aqui y que haya pillado mi pasatiempo)

andrymcha (Bienvenida aqui! y espero sigas conmigo en este camino.)

HeavenlyEve ( Hola! mil gracias por venir a este fic, alcancé a ver tu amable rw antes de alzar el capitulo. Bienvenida al fic y en serio me has sonrojado. Espero seguir siendo merecedora de tus halagos)

Y eso, si quieren agregarme al face, son libres de hacerlo, podéis buscarme como Rogue Kou.

Y eso, tambien besito a los favs y follows que han agregado al fic.

Nos leemos en par de dias.

Abrazo.

Paola.


	9. Marca de sangre: Cicatriz en cruz VI

D**isclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**Observaciones: **Capitulo violento con contenido sexual no consensuado. Capitulo integro de recuerdos, por eso la cursiva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marca de Sangre: Cicatriz en forma de Cruz VI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kaoru estaba nerviosa. Muchísimo. Y había pasado toda la noche debatiéndose entre la lealtad a sus sentimientos y a la de su trabajo._

_Había dejado la base de Katsura porque había sido llamada al cuartel principal, por una orden del director Hajime Saito. Una que no podía desobedecer._

_De cara a la galería y para el grupo de Katsura, justificó su viaje porque debía actualizar sus datos en la base principal, cuando el director terminase de hacer la revisión. Bueno, en realidad, todos creían eso, porque la misión secreta de Kaoru solo era conocida por el Director._

_Ni Aoshi Shinomori, la mano derecha de Saito conocía sobre ello._

_Pero había sido llamada para informar sobre su trabajo de espionaje sobre el "gato perdido", que era el nombre que se le había dado a la misión secreta de Kaoru._

_Cuando Kaoru entró a la oficina del director, Kaoru había calmado un poco el temblor que le había atosigado hace un rato._

_Pero ya la noche anterior, en la base de Katsura, ya había tomado su decisión._

_La socarrona voz de su superior que la saludaba la quitó de su ensoñación._

—_Agente Kamiya, bienvenida a casa._

_Hajime Saito en ese momento tenía como 30 años, era un hombre de gran estatura, y por lo extraño que parezca, un cuerpo muy esbelto, quizá formado de tantas misiones que lo habían llevado a ocupar el cargo más alto. Su carácter reservado, meticuloso, y sardónico solo formaba parte de lo más conocido de este hombre, que según muchos decían, era el investigador y detective más inteligente que se conociese._

_Y ese momento miraba a Kaoru con una de esas miradas ámbar que podían llegar a aterrorizar como hacer confiar, dependiendo del efecto que quisiese dársele._

—_Reporte actual de la misión, agente._

—_En proceso, señor. Sin culminar._

_Saito, quien fumaba un cigarrillo, arrojó la colilla al suelo extrañado._

— _¿Cómo? Luego de tantos meses..._

—_Lo siento, señor, y puedo asegurarle que he arriesgado mi vida en misiones complicadas. Acuérdese que fui enviada a investigar dentro del grupo más mortífero de la agencia. Nada es fácil._

_Kaoru intentaba contenerse y disimular la turbación que le provocaba la profunda mirada de Saito sobre ella, como hurgándola con sus letales ojos._

—_Kamiya, dígame algo ¿sabe usted donde está su lealtad?_

—_Lo sé, señor— se apresuró ella a responder, a pesar de que la réplica del director la había sorprendido._

— _¡Pues Cúmplala!, otra cosa, Kamiya…Nunca más vuelva a dirigirse a mí con ese tono. Soy su superior y es a mí a quien debe su lealtad por sobre todo ¿me oye bien?, yo vivo y trabajo por el bienestar de este país al que le he jurado mi lealtad, soy su maldito arreglador de desastres, y usted es una peón al servicio de Japón, pero a mis órdenes, ¿quedó claro?_

_Kaoru se dio cuenta que Saito sabía que ella guardaba información que no compartía con él. Ella debía haber sabido que es imposible intentar engañarlo. Eso no era posible._

— _¿Hay algo más que deba saber?— volvió a preguntar Saito._

—_Nada, señor. Volveré enseguida a seguir con la misión._

—_Nada de eso. Usted se quedará aquí todo el fin de semana, decreto sobre usted un arresto disciplinario por el tonito de hace un rato. Estará incomunicada, así que creo que debería aprovechar estas 48 horas para pensar si no hay algún detalle de su misión que no me está contando._

_Kaoru se quedó petrificada, pero no se atrevió a replicar, porque si lo hacia, el director era capaz de doblarle el arresto._

—_Entendido, señor. Estoy a sus órdenes— se limitó a decir cuando observó que dos guardias se presentaban para llevársela a la celda disciplinaria que había en la base._

_Cuando Kaoru caminaba rumbo a la celda, suspiró brevemente. Ella conocía el carácter del director que no toleraba ningún atisbo de falta de respeto y a la mínima castigaba a los subordinados y ella debía haberse dado cuenta que su numerito de reclamo de hace un rato podría haber tenido consecuencias y pues bien, allí las tenía._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya en el cuarto de la celda, que no era tal, porque en verdad era un cuarto con baño, sin medios de comunicación en el interior, pero era una celda al fin._

_Ni aunque quisiera no podría avisarle nada a Kenshin, quien se quedaría extrañado, pero también pensaba que Saito les daría alguna excusa a Katsura por su ausencia todo un fin de semana, pero por sobre todo su falta comunicación._

_Se arrojó con un suspiro en el camastro del cuarto._

_¿Cómo demonios había terminado así?_

_Quizá debió haber quitado más a menudo la nariz de los libros y practicado más el arte de mentir, pero como saber que Saito era capaz de ver hasta la más disimulada de ellas. Y ahí estaba su castigo. Pero Kaoru, también pensaba que este castigo era poco._

_Había estado pensando en esto desde mucho tiempo, desde el instante que comprendió que sus sentimientos por Himura empezaron a nublarla y quitarle objetividad. Pero no quería mentirse a sí misma._

_No estaba siendo sincera con nadie, ni con Saito, quien la había metido en esta misión secreta para buscar al sospechoso de ser el "gato perdido" de la agencia._

_Pero nunca en su vida pensó que iba a terminar involucrando sentimientos entre el medio._

_Ya no podía seguir negándolo. Estaba enamorada de Himura y eso es lo que más le dolía._

_Himura era su principal sospechoso. Todas las piezas encajaban a él y ella lo sabía, pero prefería callarlo ante Saito. _

_Con la información que tenia y las sospechas que aunaban estas, lo único que harían con Kenshin seria quien sabe qué, pero algo que si sabía que es la Agencia tomaba muy en serio estos asuntos de traición._

_Kaoru no pudo dormir esa primera noche en la celda._

— _¿Cómo alguien como él puede ser un traidor?— se balbuceaba a sí misma, como queriendo olvidarlo y sacarlo de su sistema._

_Pero a pesar de todo, no importaba que sucediera.._

_Ella quería protegerlo._

_Aunque luego ella cayera con él. No le importaba. Eso era lo que había decidido hacer aunque con ello, estuviere traicionando en lo que creía._

_De alguna manera la aliviaba tener por encima ese arresto disciplinario porque Kaoru se permitió llorar a solas como no podía hacerlo cuando estaba en la base de Katsura y fuera tan difícil disimular ante Kenshin, el aspecto rojizo de sus ojos._

_Lloró toda la noche._

_Por ella, por él y el maldito destino que había hecho que ambos se juntaran de esa forma._

_Se había enamorado del hombre al que se suponía pretendía hacer caer y era evidente que él también se había enamorado de ella, porque le había abierto su alma y corazón de tal manera que fue gracias a todas a esas confidencias que ella sabía que el perfil psicológico encajaba perfectamente en el sujeto que había venido a investigar._

_Nunca antes se había sentido como pisando una encrucijada tan grande._

_Su lealtad estaba partida, pero la balanza ya había hablado, y ésta había decidido ir por su corazón._

_No le importaba sus creencias de justicia idealista._

_No le importaban las órdenes de Saito._

_Protegeria a Kenshin a como diera lugar. Nunca permitiría que él cayera._

_Aunque con ello estuviere protegiendo a un traidor._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_En tanto, lejos de allí, alguien de manera recíproca también pensaba en Kaoru._

_Kenshin se había ido a descansar, luego de haber escuchado el boletín de Katsura que informaba que su compañera había quedado en la central haciendo una tarea extra bajo el mando del director, lo que implicaba algún trabajo de infiltración que necesitaba el mayor de los sigilos, por los cual la agente Kamiya estaría incomunicada._

_Eso explicaba su falta de comunicación. Y si, a pesar de que Himura había visto como era ella, justamente por eso no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. No le gustaba tenerla lejos, se había habituado a protegerla y cuidarla. Y le horrorizaba que estuviera haciendo algo peligroso y él no anduviera por allí para tenerle un ojo avizor por encima. Kaoru podía ser un poco descuidada a veces, aunque el tiempo tenido con él, le había enseñado a ser un poco más precavida en el campo._

_Decidió dormirse más por necesidad que por falta de sueño. No le gustaba desvelarse._

_Pero pensó en Kaoru. Y lo que había significada la entrada en su vida de aquella chica._

_Era una mujer de sentimientos nobles y él al final no pudo evitar sucumbir ante ellos. Ya había aceptado plenamente sus sentimientos por ella. Le había abierto su corazón y desnudado su alma como nunca antes le había pasado desde que había perdido a su prometida cuando apenas era un mordaz adolescente._

_Ella lo animaba sin reservas a hacerlo y él no se sentía cohibido a abrirla cuanto pudiera de él mismo._

_Sin duda la iba a extrañar mucho estos días, la iba a echar tanto en falta porque se había habituado tanto a su compañía._

_La necesitaba._

_La amaba._

_Ella le había devuelto algo que creía perdido para siempre. Un deseo de vivir que no había tenido desde aquel periodo deprimente cuando vió a su prometida muerta antes sus propios ojos._

_Hasta el momento que su corazón había aceptado a Kaoru, había estado viviendo de forma mecánica, con una máscara de impasibilidad que ocultaba dos cosas._

_Su sombría personalidad déspota y asesina en la que había pervertido ese ideal de heroísmo que tenía en su adolescencia romántica junto a su fallecida prometida_

_Y lo otro, ese corazón destrozado por el dolor de la pena por aquella perdida, que lo único que deseaba era morir para seguir a su amada en la muerte._

_Cuando conoció a Kaoru había recuperado ese deseo de vivir que ya no tenia, y quizá hasta con su ayuda, pudiera llegar a calmar el carácter desquiciado y demoniaco que se apoderaba de él, cuando perdía el control._

_Con esa serena y plena convicción finalmente pudo entregarse al sueño. _

_Kaoru era la funda que el destino le había mandado aunque no lo mereciese._

_Era un regalo y ahora que lo sabía, no lo dejaría ir, jamás._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_En tanto en el mismo edificio de aquella base donde también descansaba Kenshin, el jefe de la misma no podía dormir._

_Kogoro Katsura había estado cavilando toda la tarde en aquella idea, que en su mente era prácticamente certera._

_Por eso había decidido hacer algo que pocas veces hacia: hacer uso de un teléfono cifrado que había en la base oculta en lo que parecía ser un simple depósito de equipos en desuso. Justamente para no levantar sospechas y evitar que otros supieren de su existencia._

_Pero tenía que usarlo para poder llamar de forma confidencial a ese maldito sujeto._

_El director de los Ishin Shishi, Hajime Saito._

_Cuando Katsura finalmente pudo contactarlo, Saito no se mostró extrañado de su llamada. El director sabía que Katsura no era estúpido. Y éste no hizo más que sumar los datos y percibir que la agente Kamiya no era más que una subordinada del director que habia entrado a la base buscando quien sabe qué._

—_Si al menos me dices que es lo que has venido a buscar en mi base...— siseó Katsura desde su lado de teléfono._

—_No hace falta. La misión ya está completada, y tú agradéceme que no tome medidas contra ti, por no haber visto esto antes. Tienes el puesto de jefe de ese grupo de asesinos de elite, pero no has podido controlarlos y aquí tienes el resultado. Hay un traidor allí dentro. Y te recomiendo, por tu bien, no interfieras. Deja que Kamiya haga lo que fue a hacer. No es una petición. Es una orden— completó Saito desde el otro lado a fin de zanjar el tema con un tono autoritario, para que ni Katsura se atreviera a ponerle trabas._

_Él era el jefe de una parte importante de los Ishin Shishi, pero él era el director, y había veces que tenía que enseñar a personas como Katsura , su propio lugar y quien mandaba._

—_Si Kamiya ha venido aquí a buscar a ese traidor que dices que está aquí, yo no haré nada por impedir su trabajo— respondió finalmente Katsura, resignado._

_La llamada se cortó._

_Aun luego de hacerlo, Katsura no podía estar tranquilo, él había estudiado a la muchacha y podía jurar por sus hijos, que aquella joven no tenía ni idea en que se había metido a hacer una misión secreta para Hajime Saito, un hombre al que no le temblaba la mano para cometer las peores cosas o someter a quien sea, para lograr sus ideales de justicia que lo habían llevado al puesto más alto dentro del centro de inteligencia de Japón._

_Se había quedado tan embebido cavilando en aquella particular situación, que sus sentidos no pudieron percibir una oscura presencia cerca suyo._

_Oscura, porque el espíritu de Makoto Shishio era un insondable mar negro capaz de lo peor y subyugado en sus adentros por todo lo que había vivido en su niñez y adolescencia, aunque no venía al caso pensar en su desquiciada alma, oculta bajo una máscara de impasible hielo._

_Makoto Shishio había oído la charla. Sus sentidos más desarrollados que el resto de los comunes lo habían traído hasta allí, y más cuando él era un sujeto con mucho que ocultar, y obviamente, alguien con estos antecedentes internos y la culpa, no iba a estar con los brazos cruzados._

_Shishio solo sonrió._

—_Así que estos bastardos ya sospechaban de aquí había alguien que no estaba actuando como ellos quieren— se llegó a decir el siniestro sujeto._

_Sí, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante._

_Había estado con una espía en sus propias narices y él había sido tan estúpido que no lo había notado._

_No estaba seguro que información podría estar teniendo Kamiya, pero él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados sin averiguarlo._

—_Con que una maldita espía….ya se va a enterar. Y no me temblará la mano para matarla si fuera necesario— siseó para sí mismo, con un tono terroríficamente tranquilo mientras se marchaba de las cercanías del depósito donde Katsura había estado teniendo aquella charla cifrada._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Eran las dos de la mañana, cuando Kaoru despertó como si fuera de una pesadilla, como si la aquella siniestra idea de Makoto Shishio pudiera sentirla en su propia piel._

—_Solo una pesadilla— murmuró para sí, la joven._

_Igual ya no pudo seguir durmiendo, pareciera como si aquella cruel oscuridad la había tomado como si quisiera evitar que siguiera durmiendo._

_En su celda había café menos mal, y pudo al menos levantarse a beber._

_Se sentía muy intranquila y esta vez sus pensamientos eran un poco más distintos de aquellas que tuvo antes de dormirse._

_Como si algo la hubiese sacudido para que lo hiciera, y usara un poco de su mente lógica que se hallaba un poco obnubilada por sus sentimientos hacia Kenshin._

_Pensó en ella misma y su propia capacidad. En sus habilidades. En su fuerza._

_¿Por qué Saito la habría elegido para una misión tan compleja?_

_Ella no era lo que se decía, una espía como muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo como Aoshi o el específico grupo que lideraba como los sigilosos Onniwabanshuu, un equipo de espionaje de niveles altísimos._

_Todos estos al servicio del Director, y él había preferido usarla a ella._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Acaso había existido una segunda intención?_

_No sería de extrañar, estábamos hablando de Hajime Saito, el que se decía una de las mentes más brillantes y cavilosas de la inteligencia secreta._

_Muchos decían que podía llegar a ser verdaderamente insensible y malvado si con ello llegaba a sus objetivos de justicia, para el cual vivía y que lo había transformado en el líder del poderoso servicio secreto japonés._

_Kaoru, quien se hallaba sentada sobre un sillón de la pequeña celda, se incorporó como de susto, cuando tuvo una idea que le cruzó la mente como iluminando de manera terrible su mente._

_No podía ser ¿o sí?_

_Pero entre más lo pensaba, su parte lógica más le daba la razón, y más cuando se ponía en la piel de su siniestro Director._

_Y no iba a pasar otro día más sin preguntárselo._

_Desafortunadamente el director no estaría durante el día, pero regresaría durante la tarde, según le dijo el guardia de su celda y ella allí, haría lo que estuviere en su mano para poder verlo y confrontarlo cuando regresare._

_Volvió a acostarse casi como por obligación, porque al menos quería estar descansada para poder enfrentar a ese hombre al día siguiente._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Kaoru apenas despertó, dejó pasar todo el día, con el único objetivo de poder hablar con Saito._

_Por eso, cuando el guardia le informó que el director había vuelto, ella pidió ser llevada en su presencia._

_Ya casi había caído la noche cuando el director se había finalmente dejado ver en sus oficinas principales de su centro de mando y esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando un guardia se acercó a informarle que Kaoru Kamiya quería verlo en privado._

_Asintió al pedido de la agente._

_Sus temibles ojos ambarinos chispearon ante aquel pedido y más cuando el joven oficial le murmuró: —Esta fuera de sí, director._

_Cuando dejaron pasar a la muchacha, luego de algunos minutos, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. _

_Ella ya lo sabía o al menos lo sospechaba._

_Tenía los cabellos desordenados y los ojos como de loca, por lo desorbitados, como si hubiera pasado una muy mala noche._

—_Agente Kamiya,¿ acaso está disconforme con la celda que le he dado?_

_Ella se acercó como pudo, a pesar de que sus impulsos la deseaban hacerla gritar, no tuvo más remedio que contenerse. No podía olvidar con quien estaba tratando._

—_Director, respóndame con la verdad ¿Por qué me eligió a mí para esta tarea de espionaje?— con sus ojos fijos en la figura sentada en el despacho._

— _¿Acaso ha tenido alguna epifanía, agente?— respondió Saito sin inmutarse_

_Ella no bajó la mirada en ningún momento._

—_Usted sabía que mis capacidades son limitadas, pero sin embargo…— no pudo Kaoru completar la frase._

_Saito se levantó y caminó despreocupadamente por la estancia, como rodeando a la mujer._

—_Supongo que ya no vale la pena esconder lo que en verdad fuiste a hacer, agente…. Y viéndolo, no me arrepiento de haberte escogido como la carnada para el traidor. Un asesino desleal jamás descuida detalles cuando hace sus sucios negocios. Pero toda regla tiene su excepción. No son inmunes al amor y al encanto de una mujer inocente— completó fríamente el director_

_Kaoru se mordió el nudillo, azorada._

—_No lo tomes mal, agente. Tú resultaste la mejor agente infiltrada que había tenido. De verdad te has creído tu papel y el cuento que te creaste tú misma— añadió el hombre sin soltar una inquietante mirada sobre Kaoru._

_Kaoru sonrió como pudo._

—_Director…pero igual ha cometido un error, ¿no se ha dado cuenta que no traje resultados? El operativo resultó un fracaso— siseó Kaoru intentando sonar convincente en medio del ligero tambaleo_

_Saito no respondió._

—_Me largo de aquí— espetó Kaoru de repente—. No me dejará encerrada ni un día mas, tendrá que dejarme ir…usted acaba de admitirme que me ha tomado como una carnada y me ha arrojado como basura a ser recogida dentro de un tugurio de asesinos. Lo mínimo, debe dejarme libre. Me lo debe._

—_Supongo que sí. Puede irse, agente— respondió Saito para sorpresa de Kaoru_

_La chica no dijo nada más y lo único que deseaba era salir de ese sitio con todas las fuerzas que le daban los pies._

_Había descubierto que Saito no le había dado el papel de espia, confiado en sus capacidades técnicas, sino porque la veía como una frágil mujer que podía ser usada como cebo para atrapar a un sospechoso de traición._

_Se sentía herida en su autoestima. _

_Pero dentro suyo se sentía aliviada, porque no había soltado palabra alguna acerca de lo que sabía._

_Y nunca hablaría, acerca de lo que había investigado sobre Kenshin._

_Salió raudamente del sitio._

_Solo tenía un objetivo. Iría para Kioto esa misma noche, tomando el tren bala para llegar cuanto antes._

_Se había acabado la farsa. Le confesaría la verdad a Himura._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Saito, en tanto, ya en la soledad de su oficina, solo se limitaba a fumar muy tranquilo._

— _¿Fracaso? Yo nunca cometo un fracaso, Kamiya…Tu nos conducirás al traidor…Tu sabes quién es. Te enamoraste de él. Bueno, no me extraña, las mujeres son así. Tu lealtad hacia él es lo que va a traicionarlo. Te equivocabas. Esta misión fue un éxito— se decía _

_Iba a ordenar perseguir a Kaoru, porque estaba seguro que iría a Kyoto a poner de sobre aviso al traidor, pero desistió._

_Decidió que esperaría otro movimiento en falso de Kaoru para esperar a atrapar a ese maldito "gato perdido"_

_Después de todo, la misión siempre había sido esa._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_El viaje desde la capital hasta Kyoto en tren bala tomaba unas tres horas de cansadísimo viaje, pero Kaoru estaba decidida a ir._

_Su mente daba vueltas._

_Furia contra Saito que la había utilizado._

_Aunque la furia contra si misma era aún mayor, al recordar que justamente su misión no era un trabajo santo. Era uno donde tenía que infiltrarse, ganar confianza…y traicionar, así que esas ideas moralistas que tenía no venían mucho al caso. Lo que la tenía rabiosa es que Saito no le había contado es que su propia elección hasta su envió en la base de asesinos, había sido una jugarreta perfectamente calculada porque al conocer el director su carácter y sus limitaciones, la mandó a ese sitio donde lo único que le sucedió es que terminó enamorándose._

_Se sentía sucia, pero todavía tenía esperanzas de limpiar eso. No había dado ningún informe a Saito._

— _¡Que le aproveche a este imbécil— siseó Kaoru pensando en Saito._

_Ya desde antes de descubrir su propia finalidad había decidido no traicionar frente a Saito a Kenshin._

_¡Por dios!_

_Ya no le importaba que fuera un delincuente y asesino. Era el hombre que amaba y lo protegería hasta donde pudiera._

_Por eso había decidido venir a Kyoto esa misma noche, a pesar del cansancio, y encontrarlo._

_Tenía que hablar con él._

_Tenía que confesarle todo._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Casi en el mismo momento que Kaoru abordaba el tren bala con destino donde estaba él, otra persona también estaba pensando en ella._

_El día lo había pasado tedioso. No tenía misiones ni trabajos pendientes y extrañaba horrores a Kaoru._

_Ya se enteraría ella._

_Kenshin no era un hombre romántico ni algo parecido, pero sus sentimientos por ella le habían dado un matiz que creía no iba a volver a sentir._

_Por eso, se tragó un poco su orgullo y había ido al mercado a comprar un enorme ramo de jazmines, como un homenaje al perfume que tanto asociaba a ella._

_No sabía cuando regresaba ella, así que quería que ella se sorprendiera encontrando el ramo en el cuarto que tenía asignado en la base. Total si tardaba, él las tiraría y volvería a traer flores nuevas. Eso no era ningún problema. Pero si tenis muchas ganas de tener ese detalle con ella._

_Ahora el problemita de que el cuarto estaba herméticamente llaveado tampoco era gran inconveniente para un agente secreto como él._

_Lo único, se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca para husmear, no quería dar algún espectáculo público acerca de la relación secreta que mantenía con Kaoru. Quería mantenerlo aun en reserva._

_Cuando penetró en el cuarto, se deslizó sigilosamente dentro con su precioso y oloroso obsequio en manos._

_Al entrar, el aroma tenue de jazmín le golpeó la nariz. Era el aroma de Kaoru que había quedado impregnado en el cuarto._

_Aspiró suavemente, hasta que caminó unos pasos y fue al escritorio, donde había un jarrón vacío, que el pelirrojo se sorprendió de hallar. Era más de lo que necesitaba. Lo llenó de agua que trajo del grifo del tocador y procedió a poner las preciosas flores._

_Kenshin no sentía que estuviese haciendo nada incorrecto. Él no había ido a hurgar las cosas personales de su amada, solo a dejar un regalo. Por ello, a pesar del impulso que tenia de ir a acariciar las sabanas de la cama, no lo hizo._

_Pero si les dio una mirada con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Solo paró su mirada, cuando notó lo que parecía un pequeño cuadernillo sobre la cama._

_Al principio Kenshin quiso voltear y salir, pero al final el impulso de la curiosidad fue más fuerte y en menos de tres segundos ya se había acercado a la cama, tomado el librito y lo estaba viendo._

_Por su aspecto, parecía ser un diario._

_Y era muy posible. Teniendo en cuenta su inocencia y dulzura, no le extrañaba que usase estos artículos adolescentes._

_Se sintió un poco mal por estar mirando un objeto tan personal._

"_Solo una miradita y me largo"_

_¿Kaoru escribiría sobre él? ¿O era de aquellas que había dibujitos románticos?_

_Sonriendo, abrió la tapa del pequeño diario y comenzó a hojearlo._

_Al principio no leyó lo que veía, pero cuando su consciencia empezó a percatarse de algo, la sonrisa y el corazón se le helaron_

_Estaba escrito con un sistema usado por espías romanos, pero que él por ejemplo conocía y leía fácilmente._

_Se necesitaba ser muy inteligente y perspicaz para notarlo. Tenía un sistema de escritura "al espejo" o sea hecha al revés._

_Pero Himura no necesitaba de uno, para entender lo que decía._

_Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero no…definitivamente no lo era._

_Quizá cuando quiso cometer la travesura de leer el diario íntimo de su amada, pensaba hallar su nombre escrito, …y al hacerlo, sí que lo encontró, pero en un contexto muy diferente._

_Era un estudio psicológico detallado del perfil de Kenshin, con muchas minuciosidades._

_Pero eso no era todo…estaba escrito como reporte, donde se explayaba de todas aquellas cosas que Himura le había contado en confianza y que nadie más sabia._

_Como lo de su prometida muerta, el origen de su cicatriz y el desorden de ira en la que pervirtió su personalidad, que hacía que no valorase en lo más mínimo las vidas humanas que él creía que no importaban._

_Todas esas cosas que solo a ella le había contado._

_Varios pero varios minutos después, el cuadernillo cayó al suelo donde Himura lo arrojó._

_Acababa de descubrir algo que no sabía si le rompía el corazón o lo desasía de pura rabia._

_¡Kaoru era un puta espía y lo estaba investigando quien sabe porque!_

_Algo sombrío y peligroso, se removió dentro , más de lo que él ya era, el cual ya era bastante._

_Su primer impulso brutal fue arrojar un puñetazo al jarrón que hace minutos de la forma más amorosa llenaba de agua para colocarle esas flores._

_El vidrio se hizo añicos en el suelo._

_Esa zorra maldita lo había estado engañando todo el tiempo._

_Y eso era algo que él no iba a dejarle sin pagar._

_Esa mujer no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Y pagaría muy caro su maldito atrevimiento._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando Kaoru bajó del tren, el primer impulso que tuvo fue la de ir al departamento que tenía en el centro de la ciudad y que la Agencia le pagaba, pero que casi no usaba porque vivía en la base._

_Quería ir a tranquilizarse un rato, antes de salir para la base, donde seguro Kenshin estaría. Tampoco quería llamarlo por teléfono. Solo iría llegando. Tenían largo y tendido para conversar._

_Y era raro, porque desde que decidió que hablaría con Kenshin acerca de todo, parecía como si se hubiese deshecho de un peso de encima, lo cual la aliviaba un poco del temible peso de consciencia que tenía sobre si desde hace tiempo._

_Cuando entró al edificio, que era uno casi vacío, porque la parte de arriba solo estaba ubicado el departamento que usaba ella en teoría, porque el resto estaban desocupados lo que convertía aquel cuchitril como le decía Kaoru en un sitio muy íntimo._

_Igual no le gustaba quedarse allí. Ese sitio se lo pagaba la agencia y ella aun sentía un profundo asco de la cruel manera en la cual Saito pretendía usarla en el manejo de su trabajo de espía._

_Era algo demasiado bajo y sucio. Ella no toleraría algo así._

_Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, su primer impulso fue arrojar el sobre todo que tenía puesto y buscar agua para beber. El sitio aún estaba a oscuras, así que encendió las luces para poder buscar lo que venía._

_Cuando lo hizo, al voltearse, casi se muere del susto cuando vió una figura sentada en el sillón del salón._

— _¡Cielos! ¡Casi me matas del susto, hombre!— gritó la mujer cuando su mente al fin pudo procesar que la figura sentada era nada menos que Kenshin._

_Él la miraba fijamente, de una forma inquietante y que en algún momento incluso le produjo turbación a Kaoru, quien pasada la primera impresión bajó sobre la mesada el bote de agua, y se acercó a Himura._

— _¿Cómo entraste? Digo… ¿Cómo sabias que venía para acá?—quiso preguntar ella caminando calmadamente hacia él._

_Kenshin seguía sin responder, pero cuando se puso enfrente, se puso inesperadamente de pie, sobresaltando de nuevo a Kaoru._

_Él no se veía normal._

— _¿Te ocurre algo?— mencionó ella, quien alargó una mano para tocar su rostro, preocupada por el gesto anterior._

_Pero se petrificó cuando él detuvo su mano, apretándole fuertemente, tanto que la lastimaba. _

_Se había quedado casi helada, no tanto por el dolor de su agarre, sino por la cruel mirada ambarina que él le dirigió. Y confirmó que no era un juego cuando él finalmente habló._

—_Alejas tus sucias y traidoras manos de mi persona…._

— _¿Kenshin? ¿qué te sucede, porque estas así?— murmuró casi apenas, porque él le estaba apretando la mano de forma muy dolorosa_

_Su cruel replica fue la de soltarla tan violentamente que ella terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayó de nalgas al suelo, lastimándose._

—_No es una broma…esto me dolió…—alcanzó a decir ella_

—_No, querida. No es una broma. Es hora que me des algunas explicaciones. Ya sabes, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma— dijo él de forma rara._

_Aun así, Kaoru no pudo sospechar lo que le ocurría a Himura. Lo primera que pensó es que quizá estaba un poco celoso de que no le hubiese avisado nada acerca de su ausencia. Ella ya había visto que era un sujeto muy imprevisible con sus celos, pero aun así no justificaba esa violencia, pero Kaoru pensaba que solo se le pasó un poco la mano. Él era muy fuerte y era difícil que midiese su energía._

_Igual, Kaoru creyó que no era momento de hablarle del asunto que la había traído. Dejaría que le pase lo alterado._

—_Está bien. Haremos esto. Iremos a la base y hablaremos mañana cuando estés más calmado— dijo ella luego de levantarse._

_Pero cuando se volteó para salir, Himura le saltó casi por detrás, sujetándole un brazo hacia la espalda y rodeando un brazo por su cuello._

_Lo que le dijo, le aterrorizó el corazón._

—_Dime, Kaoru… ¿Cuándo iba a decirme que eras una espia y que habias venido…a investigarme, aunque tuvieses que usarme en el proceso?_

_Ella que apenas podía respirar y jadeaba, pero ahora más que nada del miedo porque se había dado cuenta que Himura lo sabía._

_Y se enterado antes que ella se lo dijese._

_¿Qué podía decir?_

_Que había venido a espiar era cierto, pero ya nunca había planeado las cosas como habían ocurrido._

_Cuando él liberó un poco el tremendo agarre del cuello de ella._

— _¡Suéltame, Kenshin! ¡ Vamos a hablarlo!. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me estas lastimando?—habló ella como pudo_

—_Dime. Kaoru… ¿Cuántas cosas tuyas más son de mentira? Seguro ni siquiera ese es tu nombre verdadero— siseó el pelirrojo, y luego bajando la mirada por el pecho de la mujer que subía y bajaba—. ¿Hasta dónde tenía que llegar tu jueguito de seducción? Tengo que reconocer que eres la mejor. Como mientes en todo, por ejemplo, hasta me creí el cuento ese de que eras virgen, por ejemplo cuando de seguro eres la ramera favorita que usa Saito, Katsura o quien quiera te esté usando, para seducir a estúpidos como yo. Y claro, yo caí como idiota.._

_Los insultos fueron más de lo que Kaoru pudo soportar._

— _¡Suéltame, imbécil! No te permito que me hables así ¡ maldito asesino!, si me dejaras explicar las cosas..— gritó ella aunque no pudo zafarse. Él era mucho más fuerte._

—_¡Cállate! Entonces no niegas lo que has hecho…eres una zorra. Lo que has hecho conmigo no tiene nombre. Yo confiaba en ti, maldita estúpida. Y es ahora cuando no me va a negar nada. La verdad, todo lo que sabes, lo que has contado, a quien se lo has contado, quien es tu maldito jefe, ¿me oíste? ¡no me negaras nada!...inclusive…—y en ese rato, algo se removió dentro suyo, como si el hecho de dominar por completo a esa mujer a quien tanto deseaba y que ahora detestaba, le produjo una terrible excitación el tenerla así—. ¡Ni siquiera tu cuerpo si se me antoja poseerte! ¿Qué? Eres una ramera…al menos déjame disfrutar el servicio completo._

— _¡No, Kenshin, por favor. No!_

— _¿No?, ¡¿No?! Ya lo creo que sí...mujer..! Ya te dije que no vas a negarme nada!— con voz brutal. Estaba terriblemente excitado._

_La empujó brutalmente sobre el escritorio, y pronto la apretó con su propio peso, aunque ella quiso removerse, él la desasió violentamente mientras arrojaba las cosas que había sobre el escritorio, reprimiendo atrozmente los intentos de ella por salirse._

_Comenzó a rasgarle la blusa como si fuera papel arrugado, y arrancarle los pantalones a tirones._

—_¡No, por favor! ¡Detente! Las cosas no pueden estar sucediendo de esta manera— intentó resistirse ella, aunque de forma imposible y ya sollozando bajo la fuerza brutal de él._

— _¿Sabes? Incluso sé que va a disfrutar con esto. Te estaré haciendo el favor de quitarte esa tonta dignidad frígida con la que te has estado presentado conmigo y que fui tan imbécil de creerte— mencionó el pelirrojo a risotadas al quitarle las ropas a tirones con una mano, mientras con la otra se desprendía sus propios pantalones porque ella no podía moverse al estar apretada por su cuerpo_

—_Eres tan miserable…! Ahora voy a enseñarte quien manda aquí! ¿Querías jugármela?! Pues yo te enseñaré que conmigo no juegas, maldita zorra!—añadió atrozmente._

_Kaoru ya no reaccionaba. No tenía fuerzas para empezar, porque las había gastado intentando defenderse, pero Himura era un sujeto muy brutal y fuerte. Y sus apretones en el cuello, así como la torcedura que le había hecho en el brazo la había casi inmovilizado, pero aun así su mente deseaba poder resistir._

_No podía terminar de procesar que aquel hombre que estaba a punto de cometer un acto tan vil con ella, fuera aquel a quien ella había deseado proteger . No podía creer que él fuera el mismo hombre que ella amaba y que tantas veces la había cuidado como una frágil flor estival._

_Hasta que su mente se iluminó con una terrible ultima idea que podía salvarla. En uno de los cajones del escritorio en donde estaba siendo apretada y desde donde Himura ya había empezado a toquetearla mientras hundía su cara en el cuello lastimado de ella, porque le había quitado todo con excepción de la ropa interior, finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo Kaoru pudo quitar disimuladamente algo._

_Un pequeño espejo._

_Intentó allí mismo empujar al hombre que estaba sobre ella, manoseando sus piernas y cuando él se incorporó un poco para volver a reprimirla para que se quedara quieta, Kaoru le rasgó la mejilla con el espejo que hizo añicos contra la cara de él._

_Kenshin al principio quedó un poco aturdido viéndola, y sentir su propia sangre cayéndole del rostro, precisamente de su mejilla izquierda y retrocedió unos pasos, sosteniéndose sus pantalones con una mano y la otra tocando su rostro ensangrentado._

_La ira estalló allí misma en el pecho de Kenshin, quien esta vez ya no se contuvo._

—_Con que tenemos una pequeña fierecita. ¡Ya te dije que no finjas resistir! Sé que te gusta, pequeña ramera!— dijo Himura volviéndose a inclinar hacia ella._

_Kaoru ya no pudo responder._

_No tenía fuerza ni ánimo para responder._

_Él ni siquiera la volvió a tocar como hace un rato, como antesala de alguna preparación para lo que iba a hacer, sino que allí mismo la poseyó brutalmente, ya enceguecido por la rabia que se había añadido por el último gesto de defensa de ella con el espejo. Prácticamente sin más y como única lacónica cosa hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella_

_Aquella primera siniestra embestida vino consigo con un desgarrador grito por parte de Kaoru que no pudo reprimir a pesar de su estado de sumisión total._

_Kenshin, como hombre , en medio de toda su violenta excitación , pudo notar de manera inquietante el estado de doncellez de aquella mujer, pero aun así…no pudo detenerse…no pudo contener el impulso brutal de seguir poseyéndola, dominándola, dándole a entender quien tenía el control._

_Aunque muy en el fondo, en medio de todo ese horror, se percataba del tremendo daño que le estaba haciendo. El peor que puede hacérsele a una mujer._

_Y Kaoru simplemente se dejaba. Había dejado de luchar ya desde hace rato con su mirada perdida en el techo , mientras él jadeaba y se movía encima suyo._

_El horrible dolor físico hace mucho que había pasado. Un dolor muy diferente la tenía paralizada. _

_Ese dolor del alma que se le había hecho añicos con el acto de crueldad sin miramientos que estaba cometiendo con ella, aquella persona, a quien ella, desafiando todo, había venido deseando proteger._

_No supo cuantos minutos transcurrió cuando sintió que el hombre encima suyo se desplomó sobre su cuerpo en un último jadeo más intenso y fuerte que los anteriores._

_Ya todo había acabado._

_Y ella así lo dio por sentado cuando sintió que su cuerpo era liberado del agarre y él mismo salía de su interior._

_No veía ni sentía nada, porque lo único que oyó fue el sonido tintineante del pantalón de él que se estaba acomodando, mientras ella seguía, así pequeña, indefensa y desnuda, salpicada por su propia sangre y la de él, recostada en el inmenso escritorio donde se había materializado el vil acto._

_Lo siguiente que percibió fue una tela cayendo sobre su cuerpo y ella lo miró._

_Vio sus ojos amarillos fijos en ella. Le había puesto encima una manta._

_No sabía si como un último acto de lastima pura, antes de desaparecer del lugar, dando un portazo que resonó en los oídos de Kaoru._

_El crimen se había consumado._

_Kaoru había perdido para siempre su inocencia y Kenshin recibió en el rostro, una dolorosa marca por la herida del espejo, coincidentemente encima de la otra vieja cicatriz, que sería un recordatorio eterno de su criminal alevosía._

_Esa noche, las estrellas no salieron y ni una sola hoja de flor de cerezo sobrevoló el viento sobre Kyoto._

_Hasta ellas parecían darse luto en un cielo que presenció aquel macabro encuentro de estos dos amantes._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_No supo cómo lo hizo, pero Kaoru pudo levantarse, a pesar del profundo dolor del cuerpo y del alma._

_Se había quedado dormida en la misma posición donde había sido sometida y cuando despertó de lo que parecía haber sido una espantosa pesadilla, ya había amanecido hace bastante porque el sol ya se había escurrido por toda la casa._

_Se bañó con mucha lentitud, casi de forma mecánica. Estaba casi irreconocible. No era la Kaoru que la gente conocía._

_Ella había muerto la noche anterior._

_La que había salido del departamento hacia la base, no era muchacha vivaz de hace pocos días, sino una mujer derrotada, anulada y con un dolor en el corazón que sentía que moría con cada movimiento._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Había decidido ir por última vez a la base, a recoger sus pertenencias y huir de allí después. Esconderse de todos._

_Himura, Saito, Katsura, todos. Todos podían irse al demonio. Los hombres eran una raza de miserables y ella acababa de ver al campeón._

_Ninguno valía la pena. Nadie merecía ningún sacrificio y ella no iba darle el gusto a nadie, así que simplemente se escabulliría a algún sitio donde nadie pudiera hallarla._

_De algo tenía que servirle haber sido entrenada para ser un fantasma por la agencia._

_Era eso o morir._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Por lo visto el maldito sitio estaba vacío, porque al llegar Lizuka se estaba retirando. El hombre la saludó con un efusivo movimiento con la cabeza pero ella no respondió, lo cual extrañó un poco al afable hombre, pero como tenía prisa no pudo quedarse a averiguar._

_Kaoru no quería que nadie notara la palidez mortal de su rostro , lo cual se pudo dar afortunadamente porque aparte de Lizuka en la entrada no volvió a ver a nadie más, ni siquiera a su más grande temor: hallar a Kenshin._

_No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si lo veía. Posiblemente matarlo, pero ni fuerzas para ello tenía._

_¡Al demonio todo!_

_Cuando llegó a su cuarto, lo primero que vió tirado al suelo fue esa maldita bitácora._

_Kaoru perdió el control allí mismo, porque lo primero que hizo fue levantarlo y romperlo en mil pedazos con sus manos henchidas de furia, rabia y mucho pero mucho dolor._

_Pero no sollozó. Las lágrimas se le habían agotado ya durante la noche y madrugada que sucedieron a la salvaje vejación de que fuera víctima._

_Lo único que la devolvió al mundo ya fue cuando estaba cargando en un bolso pequeño, algunas ropas que tenía en el vestidor, así como otros objetos personales, un ruido en la puerta._

_Kaoru se volteó y casi se muere del susto cuando ve recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados al agente Makoto Shishio._

_Tragó un poco de saliva. Ella siempre le había tenido un poco de miedo. Era un sujeto tan reservado que denotaba algo siniestro que ella no podía dilucidar. Incluso verlo así, no podía comprender como es que este sujeto tan raro había sido amigo de Kenshin en el pasado._

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, casi nunca había hablado con el pelirrojo de la relación que los había unido, pero según entendió sí que había sido estrecha, aunque ahora solo se veían como dos compañeros lejanos que casi nunca se hablaban. Aun ahora, eso no dejaba de ser extraño para Kaoru._

—_Agente Shishio...—alcanzó a decir ella, con extrañeza—. ¿Busca algo?_

_El sujeto se incorporó un poco y con una ladina sonrisa en la cara avanzó unos pasos a ella._

—_Sí, agente Kamiya…he venido a buscar...—con voz aterradoramente helada—. A una zorra que se dice es una espía— añadió de manera cruel_

_Kaoru abrió mucho sus ojos ante el comentario hecho a bocajarro por parte de Shishio_

— _¿Qué demonios, dice?— respondió Kaoru, intentando parecer compuesta_

—_No hace falta fingir conmigo. Eres una espía. Por tanto una traidora. ¿Sabes la regla número uno de un escuadrón? No traicionar nunca a tus compañeros…y ¿sabes cuál es el castigo?_

_Kaoru decidió que no se quedaría callada._

—_No sé de qué está hablando. Haga el favor de retirarse. Si tiene algo que decir, dígaselo a Katsura._

— _¿Dime, Kamiya?¿Sabes cuál es el castigo?¿No lo sabes?, es obvio, amiga mia….es la muerte. ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que una alimaña como tu destruya todo lo que he estado haciendo?_

_Antes esas palabras, el corazón de Kaoru se heló porque recayó en ella la temible revelación que le estaba dando Shishio como si fuera un villano cualquiera de alguna caricatura_

_¡Él era el maldito traidor a su juramento al gobierno y era él que estaba haciendo negocios sucios! ¡Era el gato perdido que buscaba Saito!_

_Ante tamaño descubrimiento, no podía quedarse así, tan pasiva, y tuvo el primer impulso de salir corriendo. No solo por el miedo, sino porque acababa de descubrir algo terrible que hasta ahora nunca pudo sospechar al haber estado tan obsesionada con Kenshin y su pasado._

_No fue muy lejos, porque Shishio fue más veloz y la sujetó dolorosamente por el brazo._

—_El castigo se inicia ahora— fue lo último que oyó Kaoru, antes de caer inconsciente, porque el sujeto le propinó un golpe en el rostro que la noqueó._

_Nuevamente la sangre de Kaoru volvia a correr._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_No supo cuantos minutos o horas habían transcurrido cuando despertó, pero al hacerlo, un tremendo dolor en el cara la hizo sacudir la modorra y percatarse de que nada de lo que había pasado había sido una pesadilla._

_Sus brazos colgaban con una cuerda y sus píes arrastrados al suelo._

_Y más cuando abrió sus ojos, y vió la sombra alta y el brillo rojizo de esos atroces ojos de Makoto Shishio._

_Evidentemente luego de dejarla inconsciente la había traído a un sitio fuera de la base. Sea para que lo sea que la hubiera traído, no podía hacer eso en la base._

—_Esperé que despertaras. No quiero matar a nadie que no tenga la consciencia de sentirlo. Y tu maldita zorra, te mereces sentir el dolor agudo de tu muerte._

_Pero en cambio ella sonrió._

— _¿Sabes? Si muero al menos sabré que el hijo de puta que estaba buscando eras tú. Me dices traidora, pero el maldito traidor eres tú, y cobarde también. ¿Tantas molestias tienes que tomarte para matar a una simple mujer?!Adelante!Mátame de una puta vez y acaba con tu miedo!— le gritó ya totalmente descontrolada porque ella nunca era así con nadie, pero al parecer toda la crueldad que había estado viviendo en carne propia durante las últimas horas había sacado de sí, todo lo virulento y rabioso._

_Que importaba ya. Total iba a morir._

— _¡Cierra la boca!¿ sabes? Al verte con Battousai, siempre creí que eras una inútil, pero ahora veo que eres toda una fierecilla— respondió él ladinamente_

—_Cobarde tu…para matarme necesitas atarme ¿ verdad? ¿No te da vergüenza?— siseó Kaoru—. Una mujer inútil, pero igual necesitas atarme._

_No supo cómo pasó pero al instante estaba en el suelo._

_Shishio había efectuado un movimiento que no pudo ver y cortó las cuerdas que la sujetaban arriba y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo._

_Kaoru se alivió en parte. Al parecer, Shishio pudo caer víctima de aquellas viejas persuasiones aprendidas que tenia de espía._

_Si iba a morir, no quería hacerlo sintiendo que colgaba sus brazos de esa manera tan humillante. Su treta funcionó al menos._

_Ya aliviada esa molestia y mientras Shishio se volteaba a guardar la katana que había usado para cortar la cuerda, Kaoru se puso a mirar el sitio que sería su última morada, o al menos el sitio que Shishio usaría para ejecutarla._

_Parecía ser un viejo depósito de alguna gasolinera abandonada o algo así, a juzgar por los tarros amontonados de lo que parecía alcohol o gasolina, según se deducía por el olor y el polvo._

_Así que en un sitio como este, es donde iba a pasar sus últimos minutos. Había pasado por el infierno de haber sido violada por el hombre que ella creía podía también quererla como ella a él, pero el dolor que sentía no era físico, sino moral. _

_Y ahora de sopetón se enteraba que la maldita bestia que tenía que haber descubierto era a Shishio._

_Si, tal vez, ésta era una bestia criminal y traidora, pero Himura tampoco andaba lejos, luego de la horrible crueldad que había cometido con ella. Parecía que incluso había disfrutado de hacer ese mal, como si estuviera disfrutando con esa vejación de una autentica condición de villano._

_Kaoru sonrió sibilinamente cuando una cosa le cruzó por la mente, luego de ver el lugar._

_Si, podía ser inútil en cuestiones físicas y algo despistada en el campo, pero ella era una mente privilegiada, no en vano, había sido una buena agente de oficina, y eso le había permitido desarrollar una mente lógica._

_Una lógica que ahora se veía obnubilada por las emociones y la excitación horrible de que iba a morir._

_Dicen que la cercanía de la muerte acrecienta las habilidades naturales de uno._

_Cuando Shishio se descuidó para traer algo que tenía en una esquina (algo así como unas tenazas, lo cual era escalofriante, porque generalmente eso se usaba como elemento de tortura), Kaoru reaccionó y movida por una velocidad no natural en ella, corrió hacia el lado contrario y empujó con todas las pocas fuerzas que tenía el enorme pilón de potes de lo que parecía ser alcohol o restos de gasolina._

— _¡Quieta, imbécil! ¿Qué mierda, haces?— alcanzó a gritarle Shishio al verlo, pero cuando quiso ir hasta ella, ya la enorme pila había empezado a caer a borbotones al suelo, derramándose de manera estrepitosa por todas partes._

_Era gasolina._

_Ahora Kaoru podía comprobarlo._

—_Moriré, si…— siseó Kaoru mirándolo de forma asesina—. Pero no lo haré sola, ahora podrás comprobar si que tan veloz eres huyendo del fuego…del fuego que quema y destruye. Shishio, nunca pensé que tú eras la basura que estaba buscando, pero al menos me aseguraré que con mi última acción pueda hacer lo posible de llevarte al infierno conmigo._

_Ni la supervelocidad de Shishio pudo detener que Kaoru sacara de un bolsillo interno un viejo encendedor que siempre traía en dicho bolsillo secreto junto con un pequeño cortaplumas que ahora no le servía, pero el maldito encendedor sí._

_La arrojó profusamente sobre los burbujeantes bidones que caían de forma gutural._

_Y el infierno se desató._

_Ni siquiera Shishio pudo detenerlo, porque la mayoría de los bidones habían caído cerca suyo y las llamas se iniciaron justamente donde él estaba._

_Y ni siquiera un hombre de fuerza sobre humana o reflejos superdesarollados puede huir de la horrible sensación de estar siendo abrasado por un líquido infernal que te quemaba el tacto, producto de una explosión de fuego que empezaba a orquestarse._

_Shishio se sintió un completo imbécil. Acababa de ser vencido por una mujer débil que utilizó un descuido suyo para originarlo, pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo de desear ir a atraparte por culpa del sofocante dolor que empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo._

_Y todo por culpa de su sadismo._

_Él tenía pensado torturarla e incluso había traído algunos materiales acordes como tenazas, pinzas y otros abrasivos, y justo cuando iba por ellas, ella reaccionó._

_Pero la muy zorra también moriría, el fuego ya lo había tomado a él, pero no tardaría a en alcanzarla a ella o al menos el espantoso humo la asfixiaría primero._

_Como sea, una horrible muerte también la esperaba._

— _¡Eres una maldita!— alcanzó a gritarle en medio de su dolor macabro._

_Kaoru le observaba fijamente como una mirada sardónica, y también como quien espera una muerte también._

_Sabía que ella también moriría._

_Pero no le importaba. Ver a quien se iba a fungir en su verdugo desgañitándose en su dolor era suficiente para ella._

_Ese sujeto había sido un maldito bastardo y el mundo estaría aliviado de que este muriera._

_Kaoru se dio cuenta de la estúpida justicia poética. Sin querer queriendo, estaba haciéndole un favor a Saito, matando a esta alimaña._

_No supo cuantos segundos sucedió, cuando en medio de los gritos de su enemigo, ella misma empezó a perder el aire y ahogarse en medio de una horrible sensación de humo negro que le llenaba los pulmones._

_De por sí, ella ya estaba débil desde lo de anoche._

_En ese momento, Kaoru ya no pudo seguir luchando y cayó al suelo, inconsciente._

_Pronto el fuego también la alcanzaría también y así no quedaría rastro de ella tampoco._

_Sus últimos pensamientos conscientes fueron muy particulares._

"_Adiós Kenshin…a pesar de todo…yo…"_

_Ni siquiera su consciencia fue capaz de darse la idea completa, pero algo si era seguro. Lo último que le había venido en sus últimos segundos fue una última y fragante imagen de aquel hombre que ni aun cuando en su último encuentro se haya mostrado en su auténtica forma, una parte oculta de su corazón se negaba a verlo como el monstruo que era._

_La naturaleza de las mujeres era extraña y con Kaoru, se notaba._

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ-_**

**_Notas finales._**

**_Bueno, alli esta._**

**_Como habran notado, todo este capitulo fue de los recuerdos. _**

**_No sé mas que decir excepto que solo es un fanfic, yo no apoyo lo que he puesto aqui._**

**_Finalmente la personalidad violenta, sombria y peligrosa de Kenshin dió lugar al peor acto de posesion, desprecio y dominacion que pueda existir._**

**_Con este capitulo termina la saga de los recuerdos de la cicatriz en cruz y en el sigte capitulo, aparecerá el ultimo personaje importante del fic ( adivinen!, que sea Pola que a ella ya le habia spoileado :P)_**

**_Estoy emocionada por todo el apoyo, a decir verdad es mi baston para seguir, porque casi no tengo tiempo, pero por toda esta gente bella que me apoya lo voy a hacer. _**

**_Saluditos a mis amigas de facebook y de aqui que no me dejan: Pola de Himura, Lica, Arlette, Iliana Berenice, Kamisumi, Hikari Torres, Nami ruki, Maria Nelly, Elenilla GM, Setsuna17, Pajarito azul, ZuryHimura, Zabitamt1975, Andrymchan, Kathia, Cindy._**

**_Gracias por agregarme a favs y follows. Todas ustedes son mi aliciente. Perdon si me he olvidado de alguien.  
_**

**_Ya me pongo en campaña para el sigte capitulo y espero que con este se hayan disipado mas las dudas acerca de lo que Kenshin consideraba traicion, que es lo que Saito le debia a Kaoru ( algo mencionado en los primeros capis) y algunas cosillas mas.  
_**

**_Ojalá no haya metido tanto la pata con la edición de este capitulo, si ven demasiados errores, me avisan._**

**_Besito._**

**_Paola._**


	10. Reencuentro bajo lluvia de sangre

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

_CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODOS MIS AMIGOS DEL FACE Y DE AQUI, Y EN ESPECIAL A LICA, A QUIEN HE TORTURADO DEJANDOLA PENSAR EN LA IDENTIDAD DE UN PERSONAJE._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reencuentro bajo lluvia de sangre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Era como si flotara en una inmensa oscuridad soportada bajo algún abismo en la que no terminaba de caer jamás. Muy parecida a algunas pesadillas que tuvo cuando era adolescente y había quedado recién huérfana._

_Solo que la sensación ahora era tan real, como si se colase por todo el cuerpo, como si a la tortura moral, también se le sumase un inexplicable dolor físico._

_Kaoru creía estar muerta._

_Lo último lógico que recordaba era el grito de dolor agónico de Makoto Shishio metiéndose en lo profundo de su sentido auditivo como queriendo marcar por siempre en sus recuerdos de más allá de la muerte._

_Con esa sensación clavándola por los poros y esa pizca de irrealidad que lo enturbiaba y no la dejaba pensar que quizá se estaba adentrando en la oscuridad, sintió como algo letalmente frio que la hizo convulsionar o al menos esa fue la sensación._

_Kaoru abrió sus ojos ante la humedad que sentía pasando por su frente, como si la estuvieran frotando con algo frio._

_Cuando ella reaccionó lo primero que vió fue unos grandes ojos amarillos mirándola fijamente._

_Ella los conocía muy bien._

_Y al principio, quiso creer que en efecto estaba muerta y maldecía a los que decían que una vez muerto, acababa todo, incluso los recuerdos._

_Sin embargo, allí estaba, tan vivo y fulgurante, que con su brillo amenazaba con quemarla allí mismo y hacerla trizas._

_Eso no ocurrió sino que movida por una fuerza sobrehumana para su lamentable estado por su cuerpo magullado, se incorporó, pero a duras tientas._

—_No hagas eso— lo oyó decir_

_Kaoru se paralizó cuando oyó esa voz. Aún tenía la esperanza de que se tratase de algún espejismo, pero no lo era al sentir el espasmo en su voz._

_El miedo y el terror se apoderó de ella, superando por incluso el dolor de los golpes recientes de Shishio cuando la estaba torturando._

_Era él._

_Kenshin Himura estaba frente a sus ojos y le había colocado un trozo de tela húmedo en la cabeza._

_De repente Kaoru razonó con sentido. Ella estaba segura de que la muerte la iba a tocar, cuando enervó con furia el fuego que hizo surgir con intención de sacarse a Shishio de encima, porque prefería morir calcinada antes que ser muerta por aquel demonio, que cosa del maldito destino, había resultado ser el verdadero gato perdido, aunque eso ya no importara ya._

_¿Entonces porque seguía aquí?_

_Si no era el infierno ¿Qué era?_

_Observó el lugar y no tardó en reconocerlo. Eran las orillas de un pequeño rio, en la parte septentrional de Kyoto, a pocos kilómetros de la base, aunque bastante desierto por la inexistencia de puertos en ese sitio._

— _¿Tú me sacaste?— se aventuró a preguntar_

—_Estas bien. No tragaste tanto humo. Si, estas viva, porque te saqué. Aunque no alcancé a sacar a Shishio— respondió él con voz fría_

— _¿Cómo sabias que estábamos allí?_

—_El rastro de las alimañas se siente desde lejos. Lamento no haber podido salvar a Shishio._

_La agria y grosera respuesta de Kenshin la hizo volver a la realidad. Él no era un tierno salvador ni nada parecido. Era el monstruo que ella pocas horas antes había comprobado._

— _¿Por qué Kaoru?— mencionó finalmente—. Confié en ti y me traicionaste como las serpientes. Si tú me hubieras preguntado si yo era un criminal loco, como él que estabas buscando, yo te lo hubiese dicho. Pero no lo hiciste. Preferiste mentirme, para sacar lo que pudieras de mí y ¿sabes?, lo lograste. Fuiste la segunda mujer que en verdad me llegaba a importar y no sabes cómo estoy arrepentido. Tú no te mereces nada._

_Kaoru parpadeó sorprendida. Él creía sentirse con más derecho a reclamarle, siendo que había sido él quien la había sometido a un acto de desprecio y posesión, por el simple hecho de dominarla y someterla, como para que nunca olvidara quien mandaba. Y vaya que lo había logrado._

—_Ahora, vete...Kaoru. Desaparece. Di que estas muerta o lo que sea, porque para mí ya lo estás. Y te juro que si vuelvo a verte, te mataré…no tendré la menor compasión contigo— agregó el pelirrojo parado frente a la chica que aún seguía sentada en el suelo._

_Kaoru quiso sonreír cuando mencionó lo de la compasión. Ella ya lo había comprobado en carne propia, cuando sintió "esa compasión" en su propio cuerpo._

_Él hizo ademan de voltearse, pero ella habló lo cual lo hizo detenerse._

—_Nunca pude responderte lo que me habías dicho el otro día— con un hilo de voz_

— _¿Ah sí?— bufó él_

—_Yo también te amaba— con un hilo de voz._

_El levantó una ceja sorprendido._

—_Ya no mientas. Tu misión ya ha terminado. No hace falta montar numeritos._

—_No es ningún número. Ojalá pudieras creerme. Aunque tampoco me interesa tener tratos con un monstruo como tú._

_Kenshin no resintió la respuesta, solo se giró para marcharse y decir._

—_Largo. Desaparece ya de una vez. Y guarda tus mentiras para quien te las crea….Y nunca más, ¿me oyes? Te vuelvas a aparecer ante mis ojos._

_Eso fue lo ultimo que oyó Kaoru antes de que la figura de Kenshin desapareciera para siempre entre los árboles que conectaban con la orilla del rio._

_Fue la última vez que se habían visto en aquel tiempo_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Durante esos cincos años de separación, Kenshin había llegado a tener muchas pesadillas con respecto a esa siniestra noche._

_No había sido de hombres abandonar a una mujer en un calamitoso estado físico, sola a la orilla de un rio, pero sin embargo había tenido un último acto de piedad y se había comunicado con el director Saito, directamente y también con Katsura._

_Para que se hicieran cargo de Kaoru y también les había contado el final de la misión, aunque había omitido contar acerca de la relación secreta que había tenido con la agente, así como el atroz acto que había cometido con ella en un arranque de furia al descubrir el engaño._

_Tampoco nunca nadie supo el motivo que lo llevó a estar cerca del lugar del incendio y rescatarla de morir entre las llamas._

_A decir verdad, ya luego de haber consumado el abuso, se había sentido tan rastrero y miserable que luego de cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de ella con una manta, salió disparado de allí hacia la base. No consiguió dormir. Y al día siguiente tampoco se sintió mejor._

_Y recurrió a algo que no hacia hace mucho._

_Bebió saké hasta desgañitarse. El emborracharse nunca le había sentado bien pero le haría olvidar aunque sea por un rato el estado ruin en que se había sumido,_

_Aun eso, no logró calmarlo porque la ebriedad fue pasajera. Volvió a la base y allí encontró algo inusual en el cuarto de Kaoru en la base, donde había pasado casi por casualidad, y casi temeroso de encontrarla. No la halló pero su sentido detectivesco se activó al ver la puerta abierta y un rastro que se clarificó ante sus ojos. Siguiendo esas pistas con mucho miedo, al final se encontró con aquel sitio, un depósito abandonado, de donde de repente emergieron llamas asesinas._

_Hizo uso de toda su resistencia y agilidad, y logró salvarla, pero con Shishio fue diferente. No pudo hallarlo y tuvo que salir antes de que la huida se hiciese imposible. Tomó a Kaoru en brazos y salió de allí._

_Parecía una locura. La había buscado con desesperación en medio de las llamas, con la cruz en la boca, no deseando que le ocurriera el menor daño._

_Era irónico. Siendo que él mismo le había causado el peor._

_Luego de su rescate por Saito en la orilla de aquel rio, donde Kaoru había quedado luego de su despedida de Kenshin, ella lo único que le pidió al director es que como favor por el engaño a la cual el director la había inducido, pedía que la borraran de la agencia, sus historiales, sus trabajos, toda su vida en la agencia y como último favor, que la ayudaran a desaparecer y que nunca jamás se diera el dato para que nunca nadie la hallara._

_Así fue como terminó en Yokohama donde decidió comenzar esa nueva vida oculta de todos. Y sobre todo que él nunca pudiera hallarla. Después de todo, él la había intimidado en que nunca volviera aparecer ante sus ojos y pensaba cumplirlo._

_Para esa época, ya había descubierto su embarazo._

_Fueron tiempos complicados y dolorosos, aunque para alivio suyo, luego de alumbrar a Kenji, su hermanastro Sanosuke vino a quedarse con ella._

_Y es así como es que tenía esa vida de civil en Yokohama, oculta para el mundo, ignorante que Shishio había sobrevivido a las llamas y había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos en hallarla, para vengarse por intentar querer jugársela._

_Y ahora su pequeño hijo estaba pagando por ese error._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El portentoso bunker de Shishio estaba situado en un sitio estratégico en Osaka.

Allí vivía, y tenía a su organización mafiosa. Los brazos ejecutores de él eran básicamente tres personas.

Megumi Takani, su antigua amante, su médica de cabecera y su auténtica compañera, aunque él no lo viera de esa forma, incapaz de aceptar y ponerle etiquetas a esta relación. Y además la madre de su segundo brazo ejecutor.

Soujiro Seta.

El adolescente de 16 años era como un extensión de él, No en vano, era su único hijo, aunque él lo había acostumbrado a que lo tratara más como un comandante, antes que como a un padre. Solo, en contadas ocasiones solían darse ese trato de padre e hijo

El otro era su hermano de armas, Gein, aquel que había estado a su lado desde siempre.

Y el cual había conocido cuando abandonó las huestes de Seijuro Hiko, su maestro y padre adoptivo tanto de él como de Kenshin, y se embarcó a entrenar bajo las ordenes de Anji que le dio a conocer su verdadera fuente de poder.

Gein había sido muy útil para él, pero en los últimos meses había cometido varias fallas. Lo había estado castigando en numerosas ocasiones, y siempre lo terminaba perdonando porque Gein se aferraba como loco.

Más que nada, porque sentía un amor fraternal loco hacia Shishio que rozaba lo obsesivo. Sentimiento que no era compartido por Shishio,

Y Gein lo sabía.

Aunque su hermano de armas, jamás lo admitía, él sabía que este si sentía un amor fraternal que se resistía a morir, pero por Kenshin Himura que se había convertido en su hermano adoptivo en serio, luego de que Seijuro Hiko los adoptara cuando eran apenas niños huérfanos, que habían crecido y pasado muchas penurias juntos.

Sentimiento que se mantenía, aun luego de su separación, cuando Shishio huyó de la casa de Hiko y que se encargó de ocultar bajo una máscara de impasibilidad aun cuando cruzaron sus caminos cuando trabajaron juntos en el escuadrón de asesinos de los Ishin Shishi.

—Cien latigazos— ordenó la siniestra voz de Shishio—. Y no se les ocurra curarle sus heridas. Lo pondrán en las mazmorras. Que se pudra allí.

— ¡No, hermano, por favor!— gritó Gein de forma desesperada al oír su sentencia

—No me llames hermano. Este es tu castigo final por la falla en la misión de encargo que tuvimos en América. Nos hubiesen descubierto de no haber sido por la pericia de Soujiro, y tú sabes que no es la primera vez. No te lo perdonaré. Si logras sobrevivir a los latigazos, vivirás el resto de tus días en las mazmorras. Tómalo como tu pago por tus servicios del pasado, cuando aún eras útil.

Aunque Gein quiso volver a gritar, suplicando, ya no pudo hacerlo porque los verdugos encargados de la flagelación le dieron sendos golpes en el estómago para acallarlo.

Luego lo retiraron para hacer cumplir su sentencia.

Shishio se quedó solo en el cuarto de mando, como él le decía, sentado en el centro.

Ningún sentimiento de piedad hacia Gein lo inundó. Más bien sus ideas estaban en Tokio, hacia donde _su esposa_ había ido.

Justamente antes del "juicio" a Gein había encargado a Soujiro que saliera a toda prisa para Tokio, para llegar si es posible al mismo tiempo que su esposa que ya había salido.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Al otro lado del bunker en una habitación, en una de las áreas privadas de Shishio, se hallaba el cuarto que pertenecía a su mano derecha y amante.

Megumi Takani.

Si pudiere describirse a una mujer bella, pues aquí la teníamos.

Aparte de ser su mano derecha y su más fiel seguidora, cuya creencia no mermaba a pesar de que _otra mujer_ era la que ocupaba el puesto de esposa oficial de Shishio, Megumi, le era fiel hasta la medula.

Un romance que había surgido, cuando se conocieron en Kyoto, cuando él apenas era un adolescente en las huestes de Anji y ella una portentosa heredera de la práctica familiar de medicina de su familia. Ella no dudó en nada en abandonar todo, por seguirlo a él

Incluso cuando concibió a su hijo, Soujiro Seta, producto de su relación con él, solo le terminó colocando un apellido de otra rama de la familia Takani.

Ella lo había aguantado todo y lo aceptaba como su destino. Cuando lo había conocido, él ya estaba obsesionado por _aquella mujer_, que luego se convertiría en su esposa, así que el asunto nunca le fue indiferente.

Pero aun así, no se marchó, ni cuando él se casó, y de hecho fue la encargada de cuidarlo cuando ocurrió lo del incendio en aquel deposito en Kyoto que lo obligó de por vida a ir vendado.

Nadie más que ella podría hacerlo.

¿Su esposa?

A aquella mujer lo único que la mantenía allí después de tantos años, era que Shishio _estaba obsesionado con ella_. Sentimiento que no era correspondido. Porque la mujer aquella solo parecía creer que su marido era algo así como menos que un hermano. Una fantasma viviente a la cual no le interesaba nada.

Al principio, cuando la conoció, Megumi creyó morir, pero luego los años fueron mitigando ese temible desconsuelo, y ya tenía superado por mucho el concepto de los celos. Después de todo, era ella y no la esposa, la auténtica compañera de Shishio.

Y la esposa pensaba lo mismo, porque reconocía plenamente la existencia de Megumi y su vínculo con su marido. Y no le interesaba. De hecho, mantenía una armónica relación con ella y su hijo ilegitimo.

Es por eso que nadie más que a ella, podían haberle encomendado una tarea muy especial.

_Cuidar del pequeño rehén que habían raptado hace par de días._ Un niño de casi cinco años.

Lo cual no era problema para ella. Pocas mujeres disfrutaban tanto la maternidad como Megumi, pero como Shishio le prohibió volver a concebir, solo había tenido a Soujiro y por ello, no le fue nada difícil cuidar del hijo de la enemiga de su amante.

Cuando Shishio le contó que el _espía_ que tenía en casa de Battousai le contó que el ex asesino era el padre del niño, se quedó casi tan sorprendida como él.

Ella más que nadie conocía, aunque jamás se lo decía de frente, acerca de los profundos sentimientos que albergaba Shishio por su ex hermano adoptivo, cimentado por una envidia y un odio oscuro bajo los restos insondables de un amor de hermanos que se negaba a morir.

Y si bien, quizá al inicio del plan tenía la idea de asesinar al hijo de Kaoru, luego de saberlo hijo de su otrora hermano, los planes cambiaron radicalmente.

Gracias a su experiencia, el pequeño Kenji no lloraba ni se quejaba y tenía la idea vaga de que su madre había viajado a algún sitio para traerle golosinas.

Lo había hecho acostar hace un momento y mientras se sentaba para observarlo dormir, muchas ideas hicieron cavilar a Megumi.

Que se vieron interrumpidas cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

—Madre. He venido a despedirme.

Megumi levantó sus ojos para verlo. El adolescente que a puras pintas, parecía un blandengue, bajo la tutela de su padre, se había convertido bajo esa mascara, en un feroz asesino capaz de los peor por conseguir lo que su padre y jefe le ordenase.

Toda esa dulzura exterior del muchacho era una impronta de la madre que lo había educado así, bajo la premisa de idolatrar a Shishio.

Y lo consiguió. Porque ella le había transmitido a su hijo esa veneración por él.

— ¿Dónde vas?— preguntó Megumi levantándose.

—Padre me ha ordenado que vaya ahora mismo a Tokio. Tengo que llegar antes que la esposa de padre. Cambió de idea.

La mujer levantó una ceja.

—Sí, ya me había percatado que los planes cambiaron totalmente— murmuró escéptica

No quería manifestarlo frente a su hijo, pero siempre que la situación involucrara a su _esposa legítima_, Shishio no solía pensar con claridad pero por el otro, sabía que no era prudente intervenir, así que tenía que callarse y esperar.

—Por cierto, madre. El tío Gein fue llevado a las mazmorras. Le dieron de cien latigazos, pero sobrevivió— dijo ufanamente el muchacho, como si nada

— ¿Quieren que vaya a atender sus heridas?—consultó Megumi

—No. Padre ordenó de forma expresa que no se lo dieran.

— ¿Entonces lo dejará morir?

—Padre estaba en verdad enfadado. Sus trucos de muñecos no salieron muy bien la última vez, de vuelta. Y ya sabes que la paciencia no es un recurso que padre destile en abundancia. También le ha quitado su autoridad. Dice que no lo mata nada más por los servicios prestados en el pasado, cuando aún era útil.

Megumi no respondió. Aunque en sus adentros no estaba de acuerdo. Gein era un aliado fiel y prescindir de alguien así en estos tiempos no era correcto. Y más que aquel hombre había compartido tanto con Shishio.

Al final, Soujiro se terminó despidiendo de su madre para marcharse a Tokio según las ordenes, dejando a Megumi pensando en todo esto que se vendría.

Si Shishio había decidido usar a su propia esposa, se venía un periodo incierto y esperaba que su amante lo hubiese pensado bien.

No le gustaba cuando los factores emocionales lo sobrepasaban

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Otra noche en Tokio. Igual de fría que la anterior, mantenía en vigilia a los cuatro ocupantes del departamento cercano al que se decía, la propiedad de la esposa de Shishio.

Como acechadores a la espera de una presa.

Misao tenía la orden de verificar la llegada. En este caso sus sigilosas habilidades eran muy útiles. Sin embargo, Kenshin la puso con Sanosuke como guardaespaldas, porque la fuerza del joven luchador no iba a ser desperdiciada en caso que se necesitare, aunque le advirtió que siguiese al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Misao.

En esas pocas horas lograron una buena compenetración.

Esa noche volverían a estar haciendo vigilancia en las cercanías de la casa. Kenshin había dicho que apenas arribase la mujer, que le avisaran, así que estaban todo el tiempo pendientes, porque al no saber de dónde venía ella ni tampoco era alguien reconocible, era difícil seguirle pista, así que no había más remedio que estar al acecho en las cercanías.

Y justamente eso es lo que esa noche Misao como Sanosuke iban a hacer.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kaoru no realizaba esas tareas, Kenshin le había dicho que se quedase en el departamento y que se quedase en reserva por cualquier situación, es por ello que la joven no salía de vigilancia como los demás.

Esa noche sin estrellas, ella sabía que se iba a quedar de nuevo a solas con Himura en la casa, lo que la tenía aun un tanto incomoda.

No olvidaba la charla del día anterior que casi desembocó en que hicieran el amor, llevados por una pasión animal que nada tenía que ver con la situación emocional que ambos tenían.

Si, era cierto.

Habían hablado mucho esos días. Pero de todas formas, Kaoru no los creía suficientes. Había muchos agravios que perdonar. El asunto no era fácil, si bien ellos habían puesto la carta blanca sobre la mesa, con el fin de rescatar a su hijo y no podía negar que Kenshin se portaba muy bien con ella.

Por eso también temía.

Ella había conocido un aspecto amable de él en el pasado, lo que no impedia que sacara un terrible problema de ira y descontrol. Y por eso, le daba aun miedo quedarse a solas con él.

Estaba intentando seguir un plan de intentar mantenerse tranquila y se había sentado en el salón con un libro en mano, aunque a decir verdad no podía pasar de la segunda página.

Cuando Kenshin pasaba por allí, como para pasar a su habitación luego de ducharse, desistió de hablarle al verla tan concentrada en algunos pensamientos y temía que terminara mal como la mayoría de sus charlas.

Ya se estaba volteando para volver a su cuarto, cuando la voz de Kaoru, firme lo detuvo.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Kenshin.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Seguía sentada en el sillón, con la mirada baja, sobre el libro que había colocado en el mesilla

—No me gusta lo que planeas, Kenshin— levantando la mirada—. Planeas secuestrar a la mujer de Shishio. _Actuaras igual que él_, usando a alguien inocente para atraerlo, así como él hace conmigo, al llevarse a mi hijo. Esto es ruin— concluyó la mujer muy seria

Kenshin se acercó unos pasos y cruzó sus brazos.

—No te tiene que gustar. Es lo que hay y vamos a hacer. Ya te dije que Shishio no entiende un idioma diferente del suyo propio. Yo lo conozco y si tenemos oportunidad de jugar sucio, lo haremos. Además, ¿Qué te preocupa?, quizá hasta estemos haciendo un designio de justicia, porque quizá su mujer sea una complicada de él, alguien que lo secunda. Siempre me dio curiosidad que tipo de mujer era, como para casarse con Shishio— y al decir esto último se rascó un poco la barbilla

Kaoru suspiró y se levantó, caminó unos pasos, dándole la espalda.

—Aunque fuere una cómplice, el único motivo que la impulsaría es la lealtad conyugal a Shishio. En todo caso, aun si solo fuera una pobre inocente, es casi es igual, porque ella estaría pagando por algo que solo lo involucra a Shishio y a mí. Él busca vengarse por las quemaduras y una parte de mí, acepta esa responsabilidad, y no dudaría nunca en intercambiar lugares con mi hijo que es inocente, y nada tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado, igual que esa mujer.

—Kaoru…

—Mi hijo está pagando por mis errores y esa mujer va a pagar por los errores de su marido. ¿Te parece justo?— añadió Kaoru volteando para mirarlo. Lo peor que es que algunas lágrimas ya habían vuelto a amenazar sus ojos. Ya decía Kenshin que la tranquilidad de Kaoru pendía de un hilo

—Kaoru, basta… ¿de acuerdo?, no te atormentes por lo que va a pasar. Él que va a ejecutar el plan soy yo, no tú…así que por favor, ya no te pongas nerviosa. Tu nunca podrías ser como Shishio. Nunca— acercándose a la mujer.

Ella tenía el rostro bajo, aun no llegaba a sollozar, pero amenazaba con hacerlo. Él tuvo el primer impulso de acercarse, ya totalmente conmovido, y posó una mano dulcemente sobre los cabellos de la mujer.

Era imposible no hacerlo. Kaoru estaba sufriendo demasiado y ni el corazón más indiferente, en camino de volverse inhumano , podía mostrarse impasible ante ese dolor.

Ella se desasió rabiosamente del agarre. Nuevamente estaban en las mismas.

Tanta rabia acumulada lo único que traía a colación es que explotara en cualquier momento.

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que sentir! ¡ Es mi hijo, maldición!¿ cómo quieres que me sienta?, el saber que estamos usando los métodos de Shishio me revuelve el estómago— gritó Kaoru

—Ya te he dicho que rescataré a Kenji a como dé lugar….y también te protegeré a ti. Es lo que he dicho y es lo que voy a hacer— intentando mantener la calma, aunque a decir verdad, ya se estaba irritando

Ella empezó a reír de forma irónica y solo se calló para poder seguir soltando otras cosas, ya totalmente descontrolada.

—Hace cinco años no pudiste protegerme a mi…_de ti mismo_. No pudiste salvarlo a él de ser secuestrado. Y eso que tienes todo el poder y la fuerza como para hacer temblar de miedo a las mayores agencias secretas de espías. Eres el azote en Japón. ¿Cómo te hace sentir, eso, gran espadachín?! .

Kaoru sabía que estaba siendo injusta al mencionar lo de Kenji, pero no le importaba. _Quería ser cruel_. Había mucho que aun quería cobrarse y al parecer solo podía hacerlo con estos ataques de rabia.

Kenshin no respondió, pero haciendo uso de su fuerza, la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí, impidiéndoles desasirse.

—Kaoru…tu no fuiste la única que lo perdió todo esa noche terrible en la cual cometí el peor de los crímenes contra ti. Yo perdí mi calma y mi paz con eso. Y es por eso que quiero que me creas cuando te digo que confíes en mí. No pienso defraudarte a ti y a Kenji. Se los debo. _Me lo debo_— añadió aun abrazándola.

Ella tragó un sollozo y se dejó llevar cuando él la volvió a sentar en el sofá, pero él a su lado y posando un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

—No es que quiera volver a justificarme contigo por lo que hecho. Nada lo justifica. Pero hace quince años, _yo perdí a una persona que me quería sinceramente_. Eso lo sabes, porque ya te lo había contado. Eso degeneró el carácter que yo tenía y transformó el hombre que soy, incluso ahora. Desde aquel entonces, me hice una reputación llena de sangre, involucrándome en sitios donde pudiera hacer destilar sangre como si nada. Como los ishin Shishi. Cometí actos atroces y antes de morir habré de cometer muchos más. No estoy arrepentido por eso. A causa de eso, muchos me odian o me temen. Pero eso no me molesta, es más me causa liberación saber a qué atenerme con respecto a los sentimientos de los demás. Y sigo sin arrepentirme por ello. Pero todo tiene una excepción— fijando su rostro en ella—. Y esa eres tú, Kaoru. Porque cuando te conocí volví a recordar y desear esos sentimientos de ser amado que tenía cuando era más joven, y yo no….simplemente, te traté de forma inexcusable. Tú despertaste en mí, algo que tenía dormido hasta ese momento, pero no lo supe ver y me dejé llevar por la ira y la rabia.

Kaoru lo miraba atónita ante su declaración. Incluso había dejado de sollozar.

— ¿Vas a perdonarme algún día, Kaoru?— completó él—. ¿Volverías a confiar en mí y en mis métodos?. No te digo que los aceptes, pero esto que hago es _que lo que soy, lo que me define_, y ya no puedo cambiar.

—Kenshin…— totalmente incrédula. Ya había oído disculpas suyas, pero nunca algo así, y la verdad nunca creyó que oiría tales cosas salir de su boca alguna vez.

Si el hombre que hasta hace poco creía tenía que odiar por el doloroso pasado que compartían era también el mismo, al cual no había dejado de añorar, le hablaba de esta forma ella no podía seguir manteniéndose en sus falsos trece. Nada podía sustentarla.

Como si todo el dolor, la pena y el sufrimiento que había pasado en cinco años se borrara casi de plumazo. Ella no podía obviar el pedido tan sincero de un hombre verdaderamente arrepentido a la cual la unían un hijo y sentimientos que nunca habían desaparecido, aunque ella había hecho el verdadero esfuerzo de ahogarlos.

Solo veía ya a un hombre igual de atormentado como ella, por la incierta situación de su niño. Y era ahora como lo veía claramente. Sin dudas, suspicios y prejuicios.

Una fuerza extraña la llevó a hacer algo impensable.

Buscó sus labios verdaderamente enardecida y él si bien se sorprendió por la interrupción y por ese beso inesperado, pero tranquilo, en comparación con los besos fogosos descontrolados que habían compartido ayer, le correspondió sinceramente.

Sentir su tacto y calor en esos labios de fresa, sumieron a Kenshin en algo onírico, como en una sensación de haber vuelto a casa y a ella le debía estar pasando lo mismo.

Cuando soltaron el beso, ella no se separó de él y juntó su frente con la de él, pegándola.

—La verdad es que aunque una parte de mi alma te teme y te odie, la mayor parte de ella, _te sigue amando con todo su ser_ y…pase lo que pase…no podría dejar de confiar en ti. En lo que eres. Y eso nadie podrá borrarlo. Ni siquiera tu— dijo ella sin dejar de juntar su frente con la de Kenshin, quien quedó al inicio, petrificado, al oír tamaña declaración, y eso que solo hace instantes, ella le hacía furiosos reclamos.

Ya no pudo resistirse más y ya no valía la pena, seguir negándose al dulce calor que en ese momento los embargaba.

La volvió a abrazar.

—Prometo que no te defraudaré, Kaoru. Nunca lo haría. Tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti y por nuestro hijo.

La respuesta de Kenshin era emotiva, aunque no se le escapó que él no contestó esa parte donde ella le refirió que _lo seguía amando_.

Aun así se dejó abrazar, así como él, con esa sensación tan dulce en sus corazones como la de haber regresado a casa.

Un carraspeo lo regresó a la realidad.

—Ejem…perdón— trilló Misao.

Por lo visto había entrado haciendo uso de sus sigilosas habilidades, tanto que ni Kaoru ni Kenshin la vieron venir.

Kenshin se separó de Kaoru, un poco azorado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó el pelirrojo

—Han llegado dos vehículos a la mansión. En una de ellas vino una mujer. Estoy segura de que se trata de la esposa de Shishio— refirió Misao muy seria

— ¿Y Sanosuke?— consultó Kenshin

—Quedó de guardia, pero le dije que ni se acercara. No te preocupes, ya le he advertido que no haga nada que no le mande. ¿Y ahora que, Himura? ¿vas a llevar a cabo tu plan?

Kenshin se levantó.

—Sí, y no quiero interferencias de ningún tipo, ¿quedó claro? Yo iré a traer a esa mujer, mientras ustedes preparan todo para poder marcharnos— refirió el hombre ya caminando rumbo a su cuarto, evidentemente para ir a prepararse para el "secuestro"

Al pasar por el lado de Misao, le siseó:

—No te preocupes, no te obligaré a participar del rapto en sí. De por sí, es algo que me concierne solo a mí. Vigila a Kaoru por mí y avisa a Sanosuke que venga. No quiero que él se involucre.

Misao asintió y sacó su intercomunicador para decirle a Sano que regresara.

Kaoru, mientras veía la escena, se habían parado pero no pudo decir palabra alguna.

No le gustaba lo que él iba a hacer, pero ya le había dicho que confiaba en sus métodos y ya no podía desdecirse.

Solo tenía que confiar en él.

**_._**

_._

**_._**

_._

Había mucho silencio en el sitio. Y estaba bastante oscuro, como uno de esos preludios en aquellas misiones peligrosas de antaño.

Hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba hacer esto y se sentía un poco extraño, pero no podía negar que le excitaba toda la situación.

Kenshin ya se había adentrado a la casa. Era bastante grande y un patio con estanque incluido. Esos detalles decían bastante de que el habitué del sitio era una mujer.

_La mujer que había venido a llevarse_.

Por un segundo pensó en Kaoru y en su desacuerdo de última hora. Pero si bien era el hijo de ambos él que estaba en juego, la última palabra siempre la tendría él mismo. Kaoru estaba demasiado emocional.

Misao y Sanosuke se habían quedado en el departamento y era muy posible que ya estuvieran preparando los móviles para marcharse apenas él tuviese a la mujer.

Desde las sombras, pudo notar que había dos guardias solamente. Y por las luces, pensaba que la mujer quizá tenía su habitación en el ala de arriba. No había visto guardias por allí.

Apretó su katana. Si, quizá parecía tonto, existiendo cientos de armas más sofisticadas, pero él siempre la preferiría por encima de otras. Volvió a estudiar el sitio y a los dos hombres apostados en la entrada de la casa.

Ya era hora. Había terminado el juego.

Hizo un mínimo movimiento veloz y prácticamente imperceptible para el ojo humano por su velocidad y usando el mango de su fiel espada, le propinó sendos golpes estratégicos en las cabezas de esos dos gorilas.

No los mataría, pero si los dejaría en el suelo un muy buen rato.

Con mucho sigilo, ingresó dentro de la casa. Estaba a oscuras, pero aun así no percibió a nadie.

Pero si el lugar era bastante inmenso, tenía que cruzar una enorme sala para poder llegar a las escaleras que lo conducirían a las habitaciones de más arriba.

Iba a cruzarlo a toda velocidad, hasta que sus sentidos lo hicieron detenerse por percibir como si algo le fuese arrojado.

Y retrocedió allí mismo.

Lo que sea, estuvo a punto de darle en el rostro.

— ¿Qué carajos?— siseó el pelirrojo, aun sorprendido

En ese momento oyó un estruendos de unas palmas golpeando entre si.

—Bravo, señor Himura…es usted la primera persona que llega a percibir una de mis dagas y las esquiva— mencionó una voz

Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos y lo que vió lo sorprendió aún más cuando percibió a un jovencito, un adolescente vestido con prendas antiguas como de dojo, batiendo sus palmas y sonriéndole como si nada, caminando hacia él.

Era evidente que ese muchacho era él que había arrojado la daga.

— ¿Quién eres?— siseó Kenshin

—He oído hablar mucho de usted. Y por lo visto, no eran cuentos— dijo el joven—. Perdone, no me he presentado, soy Soujiro Seta, soy el segundo al mando del señor Shishio Makoto, mi jefe y mi padre. Así que en teoría estamos en familia, porque recuerdo que son como hermanos adoptivos.

Al inicio, Kenshin se sorprendió de tamaña información.

No sabía que Shishio había llegado a ser padre nunca.

El muchacho sonreía y lo miraba, el pelirrojo pudo entrever que debajo de esa ropa y ese aspecto enjuto, tenía un arsenal de armas parecidas a las que había utilizado.

—De modo que ya sabían que estaba aquí— siseó Kenshin fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Bueno, eso no tengo autorización de responder, pero si me han dado visto bueno para enfrentarme a usted. ¿Se anima?— inquirió el joven con la misma sonrisa

Kenshin se dio cuenta de dos cosas con solo verlo. Ese no era un muchacho cualquiera. Por la altísima velocidad de lanzamiento de dagas, hasta podría llegar a jurar que era tan veloz como él mismo. O sea que debajo de ese ser afable había un hombre letal y peligroso. No podía bajar la guardia.

Y lo último y lo que más lo inquietó es que supiera que iba a estar allí. Justamente para evitar que los siguieran o cosas así, es que había pedido ayuda a Misao y todo su equipo de sigilo, para evitar esas circunstancias.

¿Cómo es que Shishio se pudo haber enterado?

Aparte de los que estaban en Tokio ahora mismo esperándolo y la gente que había dejado en su casa de Kyoto nadie más podía saber de esta misión.

Kenshin sudó frio al tener esos pensamientos, y no pudo seguir escudriñando mas, cuando tuvo que moverse veloz para esquivar las dagas que Soujiro empezó a arrojarle de improviso.

—Lo siento, señor Himura….no pude evitarlo— esbozó el adolescente con la misma sonrisa, mientras se movía de forma letalmente rápida

Kenshin tenía que reconocer que apenas los esquivaba. Era demasiado rápido. Y ni siquiera podía pensar ni seguir hurgando en aquella idea que había esbozado de como fue que Shishio pudo deducir que iría a Tokio a buscar a su mujer.

No cuadraba para nada. Por más iguales que sean en varias cosas, no podía hallar pensamiento razonable.

Estaba saltando con mucha velocidad, cuando sus pensamientos se vieron totalmente paralizados por algo inesperado.

_Un aroma._

Algo que conocía, pero que el tiempo había enterrado ya hace mucho, pero tan característico que solo había llegado a conocer a una sola persona que manara ese olor. Nunca más había vuelto a sentirla en ninguna otra persona o cosa.

Algo se removió dentro suyo cuando ese olor a camelias se le metió por la nariz.

_Pero no cualquier camelia_.

_Unas camelias con ese toque del final de un invierno_, endulzándola. Es por eso que era tan único, que Kenshin experimentó por primera vez en su vida que su piel empezaba a tiritar, y perdió concentración, y por ende velocidad y una de las certeras dagas de Soujiro se le incrustó dolorosamente en el hombro.

— ¿Qué carajos?— siseó Kenshin dolorosamente, y olvidando por un segundo el aroma que lo estaba matando, tomó el mango de la cuchilla que lo había atravesado y él mismo se lo quitó arrojándola violentamente al suelo e iba a voltearse para seguir la lucha, cuando sus ojos, naturalmente ámbar y a ratos, con su violeta original, quedaron totalmente en blanco cuando oyó _una voz_.

_Una voz que llevaba media vida sin volver a oír, con excepción de en sus sueños._

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— dijo la voz de mujer, como si viniera sobresaltada de algún sitio

Cuando Kenshin levantó la cabeza, cayó de rodillas, como si estuviera viendo _una visión_. Totalmente petrificado.

E igual había quedado la dueña de la voz. La mujer que había entrado, la que había hablado, la que había producido ese shock en Himura

Helados los dos. Como si hubieran visto un fantasma venido de los tiempos más dolorosos.

— ¿Yu...Yumi…? —alcanzó a esbozar Kenshin, pero ya imposibilitado de moverse. ¿Acaso esto era un sueño? ¿Y porque se sentía tan real?

Y el hilo de voz que quitó la mujer, casi le vuelve a quitar el aliento vivo.

—¿Kens...Kenshin?...oh...dios mío….¿estas vivo?

Kenshin no podía responder, todo lo lógico dentro de si ya se había removido. Aun creía estar ante alguna cruel ilusión que le traía a la memoria, _el recuerdo de aquella mujer que tanto había amado y que había muerto hace quince años_. No podía ser ella. Nunca podría. Era un sueño.

Pero el sueño se volvió pesadilla cuando en medio de su confusión contemplando a la mujer que lo miraba desde la punta de las escaleras, no vio venir algunas dagas de Soujiro y se le clavaron una en la pierna y otro en el pecho. Él seguía arrodillado sin inmutarse como en trance.

— ¡¿Qué haces, Soujiro?!— dijo la fantasmal mujer dirigiéndose al joven, cuando se dio cuenta en medio de su ensueño que Soujiro estaba atacando a aquel hombre tan idéntico a aquél que creía muerto hace más de quince años.

No podía ser el mismo. Su mente aun no podía terminar de procesar eso.

Pero Soujiro no respondió y sonriendo se preparó para un nuevo ataque.

Ataque de dagas que se desvanecieron en el suelo, cuando una serie de pequeñas cuchillas lo detuvieron.

— ¡Detente, bribón!

Era Misao, quien tenía detrás a Sanosuke, se habia presentado de improviso y arrojado sus poderosos kunais para interceptar esas dagas y Kaoru, quien se horrorizó al ver a Kenshin ensangrentado y apuñalado en varias partes, y corrió junto a él.

—Ya llegó la caballería ¿a quién tenemos que romper los huesos?— mencionó Sanosuke

Soujiro se detuvo y sonrió.

—Vaya, no esperaba que vinieran. Tuvo mucha suerte señor Himura.

En eso la mujer que veía desde el principio de las escaleras, bajó por ella a toda prisa, pero no pudo avanzar hacia donde estaba Kenshin porque Soujiro le cerró el paso.

—Señora Yumi, de verdad lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarla ir.

Kenshin arrodillado en el suelo, junto a Kaoru que había venido a darle asistencia, la observaban, aunque a él se le escapó un débil gemido al volver a oír ese nombre como confirmatorio de que sus ojos no le mentían lo que todos sus otros sentidos le decían.

—Yumi….

La aludida empezó a lagrimear y definitivamente el aroma de camelias en invierno, pero no cualquier invierno inundó el lugar…

—Kenshin…

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES  
**

Parece que no podia terminar nunca de editar el capitulo.

Maldito trabajo.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme dandome compañia en este fic.

Al inicio tuvimos los ultimos recuerdos del pasado de Kenshin y Kaoru, explicando como es que Saito se quedó debiendo tantos favores y tambien que por eso, no opuso resistencia para enviar a Misao a ayudarlos en el rescate de Kenji, aunque Misao sea ya conocida de Himura como hemos visto.

Bueno, aqui damos entrada al ultimo personaje importante del fic y los otros secundarios que faltaban.

Y ya habran notado como lo raro es que me gusta tanto, por lo que han visto.

Shishio con Megumi y encima padres de Soujiro, pero en una peculiar relacion.

Y la mas importante Yumi...si, una importante personaje que en el proximo capitulo ya sabran con exactitud de quien se trata y que hace aqui.

Y como dije el cap 11 será un capitulo de recuerdos para saber quien es ella y como llegó aqui, aunque supongo que ya muchos ya habran percibido de quien podria tratarse, aunque falta la explicacion como es que anda por aqui.

Y como por fin la trama camina un poco para delante, a paso de tortuga, se hace mencion a varias cosas que habian quedado en el tintero.

¿Quien esta traicionando a Kenshin, pasandole info a Shishio?

¿Y se acuerdan que aun tengo que explicar porque Tomoe y Enishi cayeron bajo la proteccion de Kenshin?

Eso tambien tiene explicacion. No se preocupen.

Y como en el sigte capitulo ya se develará los ultimos misterios del fic ( pasado de Kenshin, Shishio, Hiko Seijuro, Gein, Anji e incluso Yumi) ya no habra despues necesidad de narrar con tanta precaucion, jeje.

Bueno, ahora de acordarse de los amigos del fb y de aqui que no me dejan:

Pola de Himura, Kaoruca ( nueva lectora, gracias por venir. Yo habia leido tu primer fic Camino a nueva era y me habia gustado), Maria Nelly ( millon gracias por tu comentario tan certero), Hikari Torres, Arlette, Iliana Berenice, Kathia, Setsuna17, Pajarito Azul ( ya te cache en el fb) Heavenlyeve, ZuryHimura, Kamisumi ( por cierto adore tu fic del reto), zabitam1975, Kaorumar2 ( una ficker que admiro y que regreso del pasado a traernos de nuevo sus fics), Cindy ( mi venerada Lady Cin, y autora predilecta), Miss Blood Pain ( nueva lectora, bienvenida y espero no decepcionarte, mil gracias por comentar), Elenilla Gm, Andrymchan, Namiruki y si me olvido alguien del fb, me mandan un tiron de orejas.

Y claro, Lica Izar, una de las lectoras mas minuciosas que haya visto y a la cual no se le escapa una.

Y besos a los nuevos follows y favs y animo a los lectores fantasmas a comentar, no tengan miedo de decirme lo que ven.

En fin, ya me retiro, me voy a esbozar el capitulo 11 que sera bien largo, porque no quiero cortar en 2.

ABRAZOS.

PAOLA.


	11. Antes de conocernos I PARTE

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Antes de seguir con el capítulo 11, y por el tiempo que este fanfic estuvo en hiatus, me parece prudente hacer una sinopsis de los ocurrido hasta este momento, para volver a ubicar porque es normal haber olvidado, siendo que ha pasado mucho desde la última actualización._

**RESUMEN DE LO ACONTECIDO HASTA AHORA.**

La trama inicia con la noticia del secuestro de Kenji, el hijito de cinco años de Kaoru Kamiya, una ex agente del servicio secreto retirada y que vivía de incognito en otra ciudad.

El secuestrador no es otro que alguien que ella creía muerto, nada menos que Makoto Shishio, un otrora miembro de asesinos de elite del gobierno, al cual ella había entrado a investigar como infiltrada hace cinco años atrás y cuya investigación terminó en un desastre porque Kaoru siempre tuvo como sospechoso a Kenshin Himura, de quien se había enamorado y a quien pese a las sospechas, pensaba proteger.

Kenshin se había enamorado de Kaoru y creía haber encontrado una segunda oportunidad, porque cuando era un adolescente habia perdido a su prometida, quien le había hecho su primera marca en el rostro, asesinada por malhechores, lo cual había pervertido su personalidad idealista en una siniestra y violenta cuando perdía los estribos como el control.

Kaoru, al saberse utilizada por Hajime Saito, el director de la Agencia, decide renunciar y decirle la verdad a Kenshin

Pero Kenshin se entera antes de que ella le pueda la verdad, y en un arranque de furia y rabia brutal, abusa de ella, dejándola desolada, pero ella logra hacerle una segunda marca en la mejilla con un trozo de espejo en un intento de defensa. Poco después de ese terrible suceso, ella es secuestrada por Makoto Shishio, quien también averigua que Kaoru era una infiltrada, y siendo que él era el verdadero traidor, decide ajusticiar a la joven, porque no sabe hasta qué punto está ella enterada de sus fechorías. Pero también sale mal, porque Kaoru gracias a una artimaña, logra crear un incendio brutal del cual es milagrosamente salvada por Kenshin. Más creen muerto a Makoto Shishio, quien en realidad salva la vida, pero queda con el cuerpo completamente chamuscado.

Justamente por ese suceso de las quemaduras, es que luego es que Shishio la buscará para vengarse.

Allí se suscita la despedida de Kenshin y Kaoru, terminando muy mal. Ella con temor y él con desprecio.

Fruto de aquel abuso, había nacido Kenji, cuya existencia Kenshin ignoraba por completo, hasta que Kaoru en su desesperación al saber a su hijo secuestrado, no le queda más que pedir ayuda al padre de su hijo, quien queda asombrado y asustado ante aquel descubrimiento.

Al inicio hay mucho resquemor entre ambos, pero luego Kenshin, ya en medio de su misión de rescate le confiesa que siempre la había buscado y pensado en ella, sintiéndose muy culpable por todo lo sucedido y se suscita unos acercamientos bajo la promesa de rescatar a Kenji de las garras de Makoto Shishio.

Kenshin urde un plan muy oscuro el cual es secuestrar a la esposa de Makoto Shishio, una mujer que siempre estuvo a las sombras pero de quien el pelirrojo cree poder obtener alguna ventaja, porque cree que Shishio le podría tener afecto por el tiempo que lleva con él.

Con la ayuda de Sanosuke, hermanastro de Kaoru y de Misao Makimashi, una agente secreta al servicio del ex jefe de Kaoru, Saito Hajime, logran urdir y crear este plan.

Kenshin cree poder tener algo usando el método de Shishio, porque cree conocerlo bien.

Se habían criado juntos hasta la pre adolescencia y Shishio siempre le había tenido un amor/odio a su hermano postizo.

Sin embargo a último momento en medio de la misión se produce una presencia inesperada para Kenshin.

Yumi, quien había sido su prometida y que creía muerta, aparece ante sus ojos.

Dejando a ambos helados antes este reencuentro imposible…

Y más porque al parecer Yumi es ahora la esposa de Makoto Shishio.

.

.

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Antes de conocernos I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su mente había quedado en blanco, como en suspenso…ni siquiera el dolor de las heridas de los temibles filos de cuchilla que Soujiro Seta le había lanzado hacia mella en él.

La mente de Kenshin estaba en otro sitio.

En todo caso, solo había podido salvar que las cuchillas de Soujiro terminaran por perforarlo fue gracias a la intervención de Sanosuke, Misao y la propia Kaoru, que lo sacaron de allí, aunque él seguía sin enterarse y se hubiese dejado matar, muy probablemente.

Luego de percibir a través de todos sus sentidos…esa presencia, que creía muerta.

Yumi….porque era ella….Yumi Komagata. Porque era ella, ese aroma de camelias lo conocía de memoria, porque sus traumáticos recuerdos luego de creer que la había perdido solo le recordaban eso.

¿Cómo es que seguía viva?

¿Ella entonces era la esposa de Shishio?

Todo este tiempo, entonces… ¿ella estuvo viva y con Shishio?

Un intenso ardor le quemó la frente y se incorporó de repente. Reconoció de inmediato su habitación. Estaba en su cama. En su casa de Kyoto. Se miró los brazos vendados por los cortes de las cuchillas de Seta. Lo habían traído hasta ahí y él ni siquiera tuvo consciencia de eso. Y no tanto por el dolor físico, sino más bien por el intenso golpe emocional que había sufrido.

Se llevó una mano al rostro.

Seguía sudando frio. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el suceso en aquella casa en Tokio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?..

**.**

**.**

**.**

En tanto, en el cuarto de afuera, esperaban también aturdidos y llenos de preguntas no solo Sanosuke y Misao sino también Lizuka que había quedado en el bunker de Himura, antes de que este saliera de misión y Tomoe, quien no podía lidiar de ver a Kenshin en ese estado.

Todos llenos de interrogantes.

Habían huido como pudieron, llevándose a Himura del sitio, quien prácticamente se había entregado a los golpes

Solo Kaoru permanecía pensativa, un poco más alejada del grupo.

—Es como si no fuera Himura—empezó a decir Misao—. Es como si hubiese perdido todos sus reflejos….cuando él vió a esa mujer, ya no tenía idea de lo que ocurría. Me pregunto acaso si él conocía a la esposa de Shishio.

—Ni siquiera yo conocía a la mujer de Shishio. Y eso que fuimos compañeros en el Ishin Shishi. Pero sé que Himura tenía un lazo con Shishio, porque se criaron juntos, sé algo de eso, aunque jamás me hablaron de eso. Aunque que yo sepa, Himura no la conocía. Quizá ayer fue la primera vez que la vió—añadió Lizuka

—Puede que la haya conocido de antes—siguió hurgando Misao, pensativa

Solo Sanosuke irrumpió, golpeando con sus puños la mesa.

— ¡Que importa quien demonios sea!, mi sobrino sigue en poder de ese gusano. Himura arruinó su propio plan. Y nos debe muchas explicaciones—gritó Sanosuke y luego mirando hacia Kaoru añadió—. ¿No es cierto, Jouchan?

Pero Kaoru no respondió.

Ella conocía parte del pasado de Kenshin y había empezado más o menos a hilar lo que podría estar pasando. En específico las conexiones que podría tener esa mujer que había aparecido ayer.

¿Acaso es...Ella?

Solo unos ruidos de la puerta y unos pasos la quitaron de sus pensamientos.

—Estas aquí…—la voz de Tomoe le dio a entender lo que veía en la puerta.

Un Kenshin son rostro desmejorado, ojos cansados y los brazos vendados.

Kaoru tuvo el primer impulso de ir junto a él. Pero se detuvo. Había mucha gente en el sitio, y además, como que la cosa se puso extraña. Ella tenía una ligera sospecha de quien era la mujer que habían visto el día anterior, y le daba muchísimo resquemor ir junto a él. Pese que ambos habían dado unos pasos importantes de apertura y reconciliación en sus corazones. Tanto que Kaoru le había confesado sus sentimientos en medio de todo ese dolor.

Pero ahora le daba un poco de pena.

La mirada de Kenshin no era la ambarina y certera de siempre. Estaba como ceñida por una sombra.

— ¡Himura!…—dijo Misao al verlo, en tanto que Tomoe corrió al verlo.

Sanosuke iba a decir algunas palabras, en verdad seguía enojado por todo lo ocurrido, pero Kaoru le puso una mano en el hombro, como deteniéndolo.

—Ahora no, Sano…por favor..

Sanosuke era un buen hombre, pero demasiado impulsivo y quería muchísimo a Kaoru, y faltaría decir que quería a Kenji com o si fuera su padre.

Estaba muy enojado por el fracaso de la misión y con razón, porque no tenía idea de los motivos.

Pero al parecer Kenshin había venido justamente por eso.

Era cierto, había arruinado la misión, posiblemente arriesgado la vida de todos y quien sabe que más, y por ello, iba a hacer algo que en otro momento era impensable.

Explicar que fue lo que había pasado.

—Supongo que les debo una explicación—musitó Kenshin, y al tiempo, miraba a Kaoru. Sabía que ella más o menos sabía.

Si tenían algo que decir no lo hicieron, porque todos se sentaron para oír lo que Kenshin quería decirles.

Y si quería hacerlo, tenía que hurgar en unos recuerdos muy lejanos, mucho, pero mucho antes de conocer a Kaoru.

Su mirada violeta de hombre de treinta y tres años por un momento se volvió la misma violeta de cuando tenía siete años y comenzó todo…

.

.

.

_En ese tiempo las costas de Kyoto se habían visto sacudidas por los tremendos restos de uno de los naufragios más trágicos que se recuerden de aquel tiempo._

_Un enorme barco que traía pasajeros de la lejana y fría Península Escandinava, había naufragado al perderse el control del mismo, por las tremendas lluvias que azotaron._

_Fueron días de mucha desesperación y justamente por lo temible, muchos de los cuerpos de los viajeros no fueron hallados jamás. Quedaron a descansar para siempre en el fondo del mar._

_Aunque dicen que los milagros aparecen cuando menos los esperas._

_Pero aparte de ser un milagro también había sido una suerte o una coincidencia._

_Dos niños y una niña se habían salvado de las olas infernales donde todos los demás habían perecido._

_Habían aparecido milagrosamente en las costas, pero ya cercanos al Bosque, un poco alejados del puerto o las zonas de afluencia. Aunque la mala suerte casi volvió a acompañarlos porque habían sido hallados por hombres de mala vida. Vendedores de esclavos y tratantes de blancas._

_Los tres niños asustados, no solo por la terrible vivencia en la cual apenas habían salido con vida, sino al verse envueltos con personas extrañas que pretendían hacerles daño._

_Y fue allí que la providencia les mandó el segundo milagro:_

_Seijuro Hiko, un misterioso hombre que vivía en el Bosque, cercano del lugar donde los maleantes tenían a los tres niños asustados._

_Hiko ni siquiera hizo preguntas. Liquidó de unos sablazos a todos esos hombres, que a opinión de este gran maestro, no merecían vivir, porque llevaban tiempo hostigando personas o secuestrando niños. Y en este caso a punto de aprovecharse de la desgracia ajena._

_Los niños eran Kenshin, Shishio y Yumi, todos de a lo sumo de siete años, y Hiko se dio cuenta que hablaban japonés. Eran hijos de escandinavos con mujeres japonesas y venían a conocer la tierra de sus madres. Por eso tenían nombres nipones y hablaban el idioma._

_Hiko simplemente se marchó, indicándoles donde debían ir para pedir ayuda. Pero cuando ya estaba yendo, tuvo un acceso de pena por esos niños y terminó volviendo, así para llevarlos, él mismo junto a quien pudiera ayudarlos._

_Pero en cambio vió algo inaudito._

_Los tres cadáveres de los bandidos asesinados por él habían sido colocados en piras funerarias de madera, bien rusticas por lo poco que pudieron construir los niños y estaban siendo quemados._

— _¿Qué hacen?— dijo un sorprendido Seijuro Hiko ante un expectaculo nunca antes visto por él._

_El más bajito de los niños varones, un pelirrojo se le acercó y le dijo en japonés perfecto._

—_De dónde venimos, sea a quien sea, no se le puede dejar de hacer esto. Para que sus almas vayan al Helheim, el reino de los muertos— dijo el niño con voz serena para añadir, aún más calmo—. Porque al final, no importa quien seas, al final solo esta eso. El Helheim o el Valhalla (*)._

_Allí fue donde Hiko se enteró que había sido aquel niño pelirrojo quien había hecho lo posible por salvar a esos otros dos que estaban con él, porque sabía nadar un poco más que los otros, aun a riesgo de su propia vida._

_Eso y las palabras que le dijo el pequeño, sirvieron para que Hiko hiciera lo impensable. Decidió llevarse a los niños consigo._

_Pero con la niña no podía hacer lo mismo. Así que fue esa noche a la ciudad, y se la entregó a Okon, una ex ninja que ahora trabajaba en una posada con sus antiguos jefes, ahora devenidos en posaderos, y que era una amante de Hiko._

_Era la única en quien Hiko podía confiar así que se la dio a ella, pero se llevó a vivir con él a los dos varones, adoptándolos._

_No les cambió los nombres y los niños mantuvieron su identidad en recuerdo de sus familias._

_Hiko sabía que uno de ellos, sería su posible sucesor de la escuela, de la cual él era maestro, en un ancestral estilo que solo pasaba de una generación a otra._

_Algo le decía que esos niños eran muy diferentes de cualquier otro pupilo que pudiere tener._

_Y fue así que Kenshin y Shishio, dos niños que se habían conocido en el barco en la cual naufragaron, pasaron a convertirse en hermanos adoptivos bajo la tutela de Seijuro Hiko._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yumi, en tanto quedó a criarse bajo las huestes de Okon. Era una niña hermosa, y delicada. Poco a poco al fin pudo recuperarse del dolor de perder a su familia. Nunca olvidaría el gran esfuerzo que había hecho aquel niño Kenshin por salvarla y ese había sido un recuerdo que ella siempre atesoraría en su corazón._

_El bosque estaba un poco lejano, así que solo podía volver a Kenshin o a Shishio, cuando estos acompañaban a Hiko a la ciudad. Y fue así como crecieron, como unidos por una estrella del destino._

_Una estrella desgraciada de la cual aún no estaban enterados._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Shishio pasó esa primera infancia admirando a Kenshin, aunque no estuvo exenta de celos, unos sentimientos que se vieron acrecentados, por la preferencia que siempre le tuvo Seijuro Hiko al pelirrojo. Si bien Hiko lo apreciaba, era sin duda Kenshin su favorito, y esto se dio notar y fue le tremendo inicio del quiebre de la relación cuando Shishio descubrió que Hiko había empezado a entrenar a Kenshin bajo esa ancestral técnica de esa escuela, de la cual él era sucesor y que solo admitía un alumno por generación, y a él, si bien le daba un entrenamiento básico, no podía asimilarse a aquel que hacía con Kenshin._

—_Porque él tiene mucho control mental— había sido la respuesta que Seijuro Hiko le había dado._

_Desde ese momento empezó a fraguarse un doloroso sentimiento de rencor hacia su hermano adoptivo, mezclado con admiración y un amor fraterno que no podía evitar tenerle._

_Ambos ya para ese momento eran adolescentes de quince años, enérgicos y de mucha fortaleza, pero para Shishio parecía que siempre las aprobaciones eran para Kenshin._

_Una de las cosas que más calmaba a Shishio era ver las fotos de Yumi que le enseñaban en el Aoiya, la otrora posada donde vivía Okon y que llegaban de tanto en tanto._

_Yumi y Okon se habían ido poco después del naufragio, porque Okon deseaba que Yumi se criara en las costas de Osaka. Además que Okon había terminado su relación con Hiko y quería alejarse de Kyoto_

_Esos años Yumi y Kenshin habían cortado sus comunicaciones, aunque el pelirrojo nunca olvidó a la niña que se había salvado con él en aquel terrible naufragio. _

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En esos días, la tensión de Shishio había ido demasiado lejos, cuando terminó huyendo de los dominios de Hiko, enfurecido y rabioso que a él no le diesen el mismo trato que a Kenshin. El pelirrojo intentó traerlo de vuelta, pero fue imposible._

_Fue muy triste para el pelirrojo, romper unos lazos con el único ser con quien sentía ese vínculo de hermandad, y del cual sabia no volvería a sentir por nadie más. Aunque Shishio se quedó por la zona._

_Le habían llegado rumores de que en ese par de años había conseguido entrar a ser pupilo de Anji, un poderoso monje, que decían era muy poderoso. No volvió a venir a los dominios de Hiko y evitaba a Kenshin._

_Aunque de alguna manera, ambos de manera inconsciente siempre se añoraron en nostalgia de ese vínculo primigenio._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Había sido un día lluvioso, cuando el destino decidió volver a cruzar a esas dos personas, que nunca se habían olvidado, aunque las circunstancias los habían separado en el espacio y el tiempo._

_Kenshin tenía como diez y siete años en aquel momento. Y fungía para ese momento como ya casi maestro del estilo hiten mitsurugy ryu. Era un joven mordaz y valeroso. Hiko lo había criado de esa manera. Además era un joven bien dispuesto que le gustaba entrenar, especialmente en las laderas de caídas de agua. Eran sus sitios favoritos, porque decía que el agua le ayudaba a canalizar su ki._

_Así que esa mañana, estaba meditando cerca de la enorme caída de agua, pero hacia el lado de la montaña, subido en una de las zonas más altas. Así también se ahorraba la posibilidad de toparse con alguien. Pero su concentración se vió distraída, es decir, su agiles reflejos pudieron percibir unas ligeras pisadas que venían, muy despacio por sobre las laderas._

— _¿Quién demonios usaría estos caminos tan peligrosos?— se dijo Kenshin, aunque algo malhumorado porque esto lo único que le daba, era entorpecer el inicio de su meditación._

_Trepó ágilmente a uno de los árboles y se puso a observar y vigilar a quien podría ser la persona. Alzó algo la guardia, pero los bajó de inmediato al ver quien se acercaba._

_Esa percepción que tuvo al inicio de una presencia extraña, fue sustituida por la intensidad de un aroma que venía como mezclada por las gotas de lluvia que caían como cántaro._

_Eso hizo que el pelirrojo perdiera parte de su concentración, como si aquel aroma representara algún recuerdo perdido o no estaba seguro. Como sea, era tremendamente nostálgica a sus sentidos._

_Hasta que la vió._

_Tenía una especie de kimono blanco, muy bonito, de esos que solo se usaban en pocos sitios tradicionalistas en Japón, con algunas flores dibujadas, tenía la piel muy blanca, los cabellos largos de un tono que a Kenshin le recordaron a la tierra mojada en invierno, y por sobre todas las cosas….unos intensísimos ojos violetas, un poco más oscuro que los suyos, pero muy hermosos._

_En sus manos, tenía un paraguas blanco y a pesar de las sandalias en el camino húmedo, caminaba muy tranquilamente._

_Kenshin se sacudió la modorra al darse cuenta que se había distraído en esos detalles._

_¿Qué podría estar haciendo una mujer sola como esta, en un sitio como este?_

_Así que saltó del árbol, al encuentro de esa joven, cortándole el paso._

— _¿Esta perdida, señorita?—le increpó de manera natural_

_La muchacha se asustó ante la interrupción y cortó el paso._

_En ese instante ambos se miraron, y fue como si algo brotara de ambos, porque pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido esos segundos claves en que sus ojos hicieron contacto. Tanto que ella empezó a temblar de cierta forma, y el paraguas que llevaba se le cayó de la mano que la sostenía._

_Como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubiesen hecho tan pequeños para los dos, y hasta olvidaron lo que tenían en mente._

_Y eso que la lluvia caía sobre ellos, pero ellos, parecían no darse cuenta._

_Solo unos segundos después, la joven pareció recobrarse de la impresión de ver al joven pelirrojo, y recuperó su compostura._

—_Este…yo—tartamudeando, mirando al suelo mojado, buscando con la mirada, el paraguas que había tirado, y a decir verdad con cierto dejo de vergüenza por sus mejillas arreboladas, que tuvo el primer impulso de salir corriendo de allí sin ningún tipo de precaución ante la tierra mojada y la lluvia que caía abundante._

_Y peligroso habría que agregar, ya que estaban al borde del precipicio para la cascada, que el imprevisto movimiento de las finas sandalias de ella, la hicieron trastabillar, y hubiera caído convirtiéndose en toda una tragedia._

_Pero no fue asi, porque Kenshin haciendo uso de su velocidad súper desarrollada, saltó tras ella, hasta sostenerla, evitando que cayera, tan rápido que ni la joven pudo verlo venir._

_Ese toque imprevisto del joven, volvió a producir un intenso dejavú en ambos, cuando sus ojos estuvieron frente al otro._

— _¿Kenshin?_

— _¿Yumi?_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_La lluvia había cesado al menos. Kenshin había llevado a la joven a una de las cabañas vacías del camino, para que ella se secara y se resguardara._

—_Es que me sorprendes que seas tú— mencionó la joven al tiempo que seguía secándose el cabello, sentada sobre sus propias piernas._

—_Ha pasado el tiempo, Yumi...y aun no me dices que hacías por aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste?—preguntó el joven al tiempo que seguía echando leños a la pequeña fogata._

—_Hoy llegué. Vine a buscar a una persona—contestó ella_

—_¿Y lo conozco? Quizá pueda ayudarte..._

—_A decir verdad al encontrarlo, sabía que también te encontraría a ti. Buscaba a Seijuro Hiko— dijo la joven, aunque al rato se puso pálida_

— _¿Qué ocurre, Yumi?_

—_Okon murió la semana pasada y antes de hacerlo me pidió que cuando pudiera, regresara a Kyoto, y le trajera una carta a Seijuro Hiko— con voz baja, se notaba que le dolía muchísimo la muerte de aquella valerosa mujer que había fungido de madre adoptiva para ella_

_Kenshin se sorprendió ante aquella noticia. Él conocía los sentimientos que su padre adoptivo había albergado por Okon, y lo mucho que había sufrido con su marcha. Lo que había producido que se volviera más ermitaño que nunca, negándose incluso a tener aparatos celulares o cuestiones que lo conectaran al mundo._

_Solo Kenshin era su única conexión al mundo exterior._

— _¿Y Shishio?— preguntó al rato Yumi_

—_Hace unos años decidió irse de aquí. No pude volver a tener mucho contacto con él—mencionó el pelirrojo, aunque luego se dibujó una ligera sonrisa para añadir—. Aunque para mí, él siempre será mi hermano. Tú sabes todo lo que hemos pasado._

—_Siempre me envía postales. No sé cómo pudo encontrar mi dirección. Aunque esta vez no le dije que vendría a Kyoto—al tiempo que se levantaba de su sitio a mirar por una maltrecha ventana. —Sí, lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros en ese barco ha creado entre los tres una conexión que no debería romperse jamás. Y siempre creeré que el destino lo quiso así. Y también no olvidemos quienes somos. Nos habremos criado en Japón, habremos tenido una madre japonesa, pero nacimos en Escandinavia. Ese es nuestro origen— con un dejo de nostalgia en sus ojos_

_El joven pelirrojo le sonrió._

—_Yo nunca olvidaría que es Odín quien guía mis pasos, y no Buda._

_Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia del joven._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Desde ese momento, Yumi quien al principio, hubiese querido volver a marchar a sus tierras, no lo hizo. Se quedó a vivir en la posada donde Okon había vivido de joven, donde Vivian los antiguos colegas de su madre adoptiva._

_Por una parte hubiese deseado irse, pero por el otro, algo la empujaba a quedarse, y eso tenía nombre y apellido._

_Kenshin Himura, y él a su vez, ya que no solo se creía unido a ella, por el destino que habían sufrido por el naufragio, habiendo sido las únicas personas que se habían salvado, sino por las palabras que Yumi le daba._

_Ella le decía que debía usar su don de fuerza y velocidad para cuidar de los más desprotegidos._

_Porque solo existían dos tipos de personas. Los que protegían y los protegidos._

— _¿No lo ves, Kenshin? Eres como un héroe para el mundo. El destino te salvó de aquel naufragio por eso— solía decirle Yumi._

_Era una joven inflamada de sueños ideales y de héroes románticos….y Kenshin no dudó un segundo en seguir lo que ella podría decir._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Fue una tarde de verano, que Yumi se alistaba para salir a hacer compras, cuando alguien de la posada le avisó que alguien venía a buscarla._

_Sonrió ante aquella, porque quizá era Kenshin, viniendo a hacerle compañía, aunque no dejó de extrañarse que no lo hiciesen pasar, ya que en la posada conocían al pelirrojo._

_Salió al encuentro y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante la figura parada ante sus ojos._

_Tuvo que sacudirse la modorra unos segundos, hasta cuando finalmente pudo reconocerlo-_

— _¡Shishio!— gritó, con cierta alegría y corrió al encuentro del joven_

_El joven, de ojos brillantes y negra cabellera, con recio aspecto, se enterneció de alguna manera con la visión de Yumi._

_Yumi lo abrazó con todo el dejo que implicaba encontrar un amigo, que ella quería muchísimo, que nunca había dejado de contactar con ella, y que además compartía su mismo doloroso pasado con ella._

_Shishio le contó que él seguía viviendo en la zona más boscosa de Kyoto con Anji, su ahora maestro y con Gein, un compañero suyo, también criado por Anji._

—_Pero Kenshin me ha contado que casi no hablas con él por ahora— increpó Yumi_

_Shishio suspiró. No le gustaba adónde iba la charla._

—_Pensaba verlo estos días. No me quedaré mucho—contestó de manera ligera, aunque en sus adentros estaba molesto. No le gustaba que le recordaran a Kenshin._

_Le dio mucha molestia saber que ahora Yumi y Kenshin se habían vuelto muy amigos. Eso no le gustó nada. Aunque se calló. No quería alarmar a Yumi._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Por esos días, Shishio no fue ni una sola vez a ver a Kenshin o a Seijuro Hijo, y el pelirrojo solo se había enterado de su venida por las amables palabras de Yumi._

_Habían ido a uno de sus sitios favoritos para acampar._

_Cerca del enorme árbol, y el precipicio para la cascada, donde se habían reencontrado, aunque a diferencia de esa vez, esta vez no llovía, en cambio un sol hermoso se alzaba sobre ellos, protegidos por la sombra del árbol._

_Kenshin, quien para ese tiempo, ya había terminado sus estudios a distancia, por iniciativa de Yumi, había decidido que podía utilizar su fuerza en un servicio de bien._

_Ocupándola en un grupo de rescatistas de desastres. Allí, su velocidad, fuerza y reflejos podrían servir mucho._

_Allí podría hacer aquello que según Yumi, le iba mejor. Y que era proteger a las personas._

_Fue bajo ese árbol que había sembrado su reencuentro el testigo de aquel primer beso entre ambos como broche de algo que ambos llevaban tiempo deseando._

_Yumi y Kenshin sellaron su compromiso de esa manera. Kenshin no deseaba otra cosa que vivir con ella y Yumi creía que ese era su destino. Que habían venido a este mundo predestinados a esto, y que seguro, después de la muerte, sus almas volverían a encontrarse en el Valhalla, el llamado cielo de los héroes._

_Porque eso era Kenshin para Yumi._

_Un héroe para el mundo._

_Y ella viviría encantada ese sueño terrenal a su lado._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_La verdad la pareja había estado tan enfrascada en lo suyo, que Kenshin con sus reflejos no pudo percibir a la presencia que los observaba de manera silenciosa. O de lo contrario hubiese podido distinguir la furia y la rabia que se cernía sobre él._

_Shishio los espiaba, con sus puños apretados, y sus ojos henchidos a un tono rojo de espanto._

_Eso no podía estar pasando._

_No de nuevo._

_Siendo que había sido él quien nunca había cortado contacto con Yumi. _

_¿Cómo es que de nuevo, incluso aquí, Kenshin podía estar primero?_

_Se marchó de allí, lleno de rabia. _

_Kenshin no solo fue ql favorito de Seijuro Hiko, sino también al único a quien le enseñó su técnica secreta, relegándolo a él. Y ahora, también….de nuevo._

_Yumi lo había escogido a él._

_¿Cómo es que de nuevo, habían vuelto a desear lo mismo, pero de nueva cuenta el ganador había sido su estúpido hermano adoptivo?_

_Y lo peor eran esos celos llenos de admiración furiosa que siempre le había tenido. Por eso había tenido que irse y hacer su propia fuerza, porque odiaba la idea que Kenshin pudiera superarlo._

_Y ahora de nuevo, aquí estaba otra patente muestra._

_Yumi lo había escogido a él._

_Pero eso Shishio no iba a permitirlo. No iba dejarse derrotar por Kenshin de nuevo._

_Se alejó con furia del sitio, saltando a zancadas para marcharse de prisa._

_Mientras tanto, Kenshin y Yumi, en medio de su felicidad, seguían ajenos a las sombras que se cernían cerca de ellos, aunque aún, no podían sentirlo,_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

A medida que Kenshin relataba, parecía que se entrelazaba con los recuerdos de Shishio, que estaba muy lejos de allí, pero al mismo tiempo también recordando.

Ya le habían informado sobre lo ocurrido y que Yumi se había desmayado de la impresión, tanto que Soujiro la había traído dormida esa misma noche.

Ella era una muestra patente de que al fin, le había arrebatado algo y quería que Battousai sintiese una pizca del dolor que él había sentido cuando los espiaba, cuando Yumi y Kenshin eran dos adolescentes que se juraban amor frente a la cascada.

Eran horribles recuerdos para Shishio, pero se calmaba con la idea de que al final él había ganado. Él se había ganado a Yumi y ahora, desde esa vez, era suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenshin había parado su relato. Estaba cansado de hablar seguido, sin contar el peso que significó para él, hablar de esto con otras personas.

Nunca antes había hablado de Yumi de esta manera con nadie. Solo a Kaoru le había contado cosas, pero sin tanto detalle.

Los presentes se dieron cuenta del momento de tensión y salieron para afuera, para darle respiro a Kenshin, quien dijo que retomaría el relato luego de descansar un poco.

Kaoru hubiere querido quedarse, pero los ojos perdidos de Kenshin le quitaron esas ganas. Él no iba a escucharla.

Así que salió para la cocina, lo único es que al caminar un poco, uno de sus brazos empezó a molestarle.

Tenía un corte y por lo visto no se había dado cuenta. Así que salió para pedirle a Misao algún equipo para curarse esa herida. Era seguro que ella lo tendría.

Solo que de repente Tomoe le salió al paso. Llevaba en sus manos un botiquín.

—Vamos a ver esa herida— le dijo la mujer, haciéndole una seña que la siguiera.

Kaoru lo hizo, aunque con cierta extrañeza, porque Tomoe siempre la habia tratado con frialdad y celos desde que había llegado.

Se dejó limpiar y vendar el pequeño corte por aquella mujer, de rostro impávido.

—Creo que estamos demás aquí— dijo de repente Tomoe sin dejar de envolver la venda en el brazo de Kaoru

— ¿Qué dices?—preguntó Kaoru, que no entendía

—No neguemos lo que pasa aquí. Tú aun lo miras con ojos de deseo, y yo antes, de que vinieras, siempre creí, que se quedaría conmigo…pero no…ambas llegamos tarde a su vida. Ni siquiera estamos en la fila. ¿Has visto sus ojos al recordar a esa mujer?—siguió diciendo Tomoe al tiempo que la miraba con sus profundos ojos negros.

Kaoru se quedó mirándola, y su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por Lizuka, quien había venido a hacerle un toque a la puerta.

Battousai quería terminar de contar su historia, y quería que volvieran al salón.

Kaoru y Tomoe, salieron juntas de la habitación, rumbo al cuarto donde estaba Kenshin.

Tenía muchas ansias de conocer más de ese pasado de Kenshin, aunque dentro de toda la pena que tenía por su propio hijo, un ligero estremecimiento se le pasó por el cuerpo al recordar las palabras de Tomoe.

¿En verdad que podría sentir ahora Kenshin, por una mujer que había querido y que creía muerta?

¿Qué es lo que había pasado para que Kenshin la creyera muerta?

¿Cómo fue que ella se había casado con Shishio, como si nada?

¿Acaso todo esto, vendría a desbaratar los planes para salvar a su propio hijo?

¿Acaso podría seguir confiando en Kenshin?

Ya le había costado mucho volver a confiar en él y ahora más problemas se avecinaban.

Kaoru lo presintió, cuando volvió a tomar asiento en la sala, a seguir oyendo el relato de Kenshin.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES  
**

**Casi siete meses despues me presento ante ustedes con esta actualización. No tengo forma de explicarlo, asi que me disculpo muchisimo con todos, la unico es que desde ahora volveran las actus mas seguidas como antes.**

**Mi vida casi casi ha vuelto a la normalidad de antes, asi que creo que podré hacerlo.**

**Bueno, yendo al fic, tengo que decirles que este capitulo y el otro serian los ultimos que contengan recuerdos, en este caso lo que fue de Yumi Kenshin y Shishio en el pasado, explicando que fue lo que pasó para que Yumi siguiera con vida, y tambien como fue que Kenshin quedó con la primera marca.**

**Tambien veremos con exactitud porque este fic tiene este nombre y leeremos a Yumi.**

**Bueno, y aqui mis agradecimientos, en realidad es para todas las personitas que han seguido el fic, lo han esperado y mencionado. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles por ello.**

**Antes que nada mil gracias a Pola Himura que ha hecho la portada del fanfic,una hermosura. Y tambien por sus animos en el facebook.**

**Un beso enorme a LICA, quien siempre me escribe al facebook, y nunca deja de contactarme, a pesar que soy algo despistada. Este episodio ha sido para ella**

**Mil gracias a Setsuna17, HeavenlyEve, gabyhyatt, Pajarito Azul ( Un besazo enorme por todo el apoyo y quien ahora estara de paseo por Japon),Maria nelly, Zury , zabitamt1975, Kamisumi Shirohoshi,pao 59, miaka-kan,Titania Scarlett ( espero tu regreso, amiga) y tambien para un Guest que me ha dejado un rw. **

**Tambien agradezco los favs y follows que siguen añadiendose al fanfic.**

**A decir verdad tenia miedito de nombrar, por miedo a olvidarme de alguien. Todos son importantes y su apoyo es fundamental para esta historia**

**Bueno, como saben en esta historia hay un perfil que va para MISAO/SAITO, una pareja loca que me encanta, y justamente estoy pensando desarrollarla en un fanfic aparte, que seria algo asi como un spin off de La Mentira,jeje...la verdad no tengo planes de enrollarla mucho por aqui.  
**

**Bueno amigos, me despido y estaré esperando su apoyo, como siempre.**

**Ya estoy perfilando el sigte capitulo.**

**Besitos.**

**Paola**


	12. Antes de conocernos II PARTE

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Antes de Conocernos II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No era el clima esperado, a pesar del frio, nadie podía sentirlo y más que nadie Kenshin, que con esta confesión tan intima, intentaba ganarse una disculpa de quienes habían intentado ayudar en la misión de rescate a Kenji.

Aún estaba nervioso por lo que había visto. Aun no lo creía posible, aunque su mente lógica le decía que alguna explicación tenía que existir que justificara que Yumi estuviera con vida.

—Pero si yo la vi…sin vida...—pensaba el pelirrojo en sus adentros, removiendo ese doloroso recuerdo que había enterrado muy en el fondo de su alma

Solo el tibio aroma de un jazmín, que percibió, como especie de advertencia, pareció despertarlo de su ensoñación.

Debía continuar con su relato.

Kaoru lo miraba con ojos compasivos y el pelirrojo intentaba corresponderle. La que más estaba sufriendo con todo esto era ella, con la incertidumbre de no saber cómo estaba su hijo.

Aquel niño que ella había criado sola, sin ayuda, y que fuera concebido en medio del peor de los crímenes.

Eso le volvió a pesar en la conciencia, pero sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía, para seguir su doloroso recuento de un pasado que creía muerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si había algo que le dolía a Kenshin era que estando a punto de casarse, no podía encontrar un lugar donde hallar a Shishio. Él seguía considerándolo un hermano adoptivo, y siempre seria así para él._

_Ya para ese tiempo tenia terminado sus estudios a distancia, y también el arduo entrenamiento con Seijuro Hiko estaba finalizado, y a puertas de su matrimonio debía buscar un sustento para la familia que fundaría con Yumi._

_Y justo a instancias de ella, y del inflamado idealismo que la proveía, es que lo había convencido de entrar a un grupo de Rescatistas sin Frontera, donde según Yumi, él podría utilizar sus habilidades increíbles para salvar personas. Que él había nacido para proteger y no debía desperdiciarlo, y que además estaba el detalle, que ese trabajo podría realizarlo aun cuando saliera de Japón, porque ella le había expresado su sueño de volver a la tierra que los había visto nacer._

_Regresar allí, a Kenshin se le figuraba algo triste, luego de tantos años de vivir y criarse en Japón. Pero bueno, tampoco es que las cosas irían tan mal, con la tecnología y la globalización en que se había sumido el mundo, podía estar conectado a esta tierra aun, aunque sabía que difícilmente daría con Hiko, un hombre naturalmente aislado de todas esas cosas._

_Así que por una vez, quería hacer bien las cosas antes de irse, así que ese día, logró enviar un mensaje a Shishio a fin de que pudieran encontrarse, aunque esto hubiese sido imposible de no ser porque Yumi intervino, avisando que ella también iría, porque deseaba extenderle la invitación a su pequeña boda estando los dos juntos._

_A Kenshin no le dio mucha gracia porque hubiese querido hacer el trayecto caminando, pero no podía someterla a ella al calor de Kyoto, así que trajo una motocicleta prestada de Kuro, un otrora amigo de Okon, la fallecida madre adoptiva de Yumi, que aún seguía en el Aoiya donde Yumi trabajaba también ahora, para emprender el viaje._

_Muchas emociones encontradas._

—_Shishio podrá ser especial a veces, pero merece, como tu hermano a que lo invitemos a nuestra boda. Él respondió a mi mensaje que esperaría por nosotros en casa del monje Anji— decía Yumi al tiempo que se montaba en la motocicleta tras Kenshin, quien acostumbrado a las palabras certeras de su prometido enfiló rumbo hacia la zona boscosa donde vivía Shishio._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Y había ocurrido lo que temía, si estaba solo no le hubiese interesado, porque corriendo hubiese llegado incluso más rápido, pero tenía a Yumi con él, ya no podía seguir comportándose como el hombre descuidado de siempre._

_Ahora tenía una mujer que cuidar y proteger._

_La motocicleta se había pinchado en sus dos ruedas, lo cual era poco por lo boscoso del terreno._

—_Ahora es oficial. Kuro me matará al ver esto—rió Kenshin, al tiempo que observaba a Yumi con preocupación._

_Ella sonrió._

—_Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso—insinuó la joven, caminando hacia una de las sombras que daba un espeso árbol._

_Al final Kenshin se dio vencido y la siguió, él no estaba cansado, pero tampoco podía forzarla a ella a seguir su ritmo, así que no tardaron en acomodarse bajo la sombra._

—_Me preocupa esto Yumi, creo que lo mejor será regresarte al pueblo— mencionó Kenshin_

—_De eso nada. Hemos venido a ver a Shishio, ¿lo recuerdas?_

—_Sí, pero creo que te diste cuenta que no podemos avanzar más con la moto de Kuro, te llevaré de vuelta y regresaré la moto al dueño. Vendremos otro día, ya hallaremos la forma—suspiró Kenshin_

—_Para cuando eso, ya estaremos casados y rumbo a Escandinavia. Iremos ahora junto a Shishio— dijo decidida ella_

— _¿Cómo se supone que iras tú?, Yumi, no quiero sonar grosero, pero no podrás resistir la caminata bajo el sol—siseó Kenshin, ya con cierta impaciencia._

—_Tú me llevaras—iluminó Yumi, con una sonrisa_

_Kenshin sonrió ante la idea._

—_Querida, sabes que yo no tengo problema…pero temo que no puedas resistir un viaje así, a mis espaldas, además, yo no corro, iré saltando… ¿crees que podrás con eso?—inquirió Kenshin, ya que consideraba que Yumi era muy delicada para esto_

—_Por si no sabías, Okon me enseñó un par de cosas, no soy tan blandengue como crees— mencionó Yumi al tiempo que se paraba con los brazos en jarras_

—_A ver, señorita… ¿Qué es lo que no sé?— dijo Kenshin, al tiempo que también se levantaba_

—_Pues, hagamos una apuesta. Si logro tocarte con uno de los kunais que Okon usaba en su época de ninja, tú me llevaras sobre tu espalda sin chistar…en serio, Kenshin…podré resistirlo— dijo ella con cierto dejo de súplica. Aparte tenía ganas de enseñarle a su prometido que no era tan débil como se lo figuraba._

_Después de mucha suplica, Kenshin accedió y solo porque figuraba algo sin riesgo para ella._

_Así que situó a unos metros de distancia de ella, mientras ella, que llevaba un par de kunais en el bolso se prestaba para arrojarlas a él._

—_No voy a moverme ni hacer nada, Yumi…pero si fallas, nos volvemos a casa, ¿quedó claro?— mencionó Kenshin, quien se daba cuenta que el poco peso de Yumi no imprimiría ningún tipo de fuerza al lanzamiento del kunai, así que en caso de tocarle no le haría ningún daño vital. Aunque de todas maneras, no la creía capaz de que siquiera pudiera rozarle, así que accedió, para zanjar de una vez esta tontera._

_Nunca supo que fue lo que ocurrió en realidad, pero lo más seguro es que la distracción que le produjo verla en esa posición de lanzado, y bajo ese sol palpitante, su aroma a camelias, al cual él era un adicto, se había intensificado, haciéndolo dudar y perderse en él, como si fuera un mar sinuoso, al cual él fácilmente se dejaría naufragar._

_Sí, eso fue lo que ocurrió._

_El tiro de Yumi resultó limpio y su trayectoria fue a dar directamente hacia el lado de la mejilla izquierda, haciéndole un tajo limpio, en ese lado del rostro de Kenshin._

_Él se quedó sorprendido, ante ello, y ella se asustó, porque lo último que hubiese querido era hacerle algún daño a Kenshin._

_Ella iba a romper a llorar, y corrió hacia el pelirrojo cuando vió que unas gotas de sangre caían del corte._

_Solo los brazos de él, rodeándola, la confortaron, porque ella había empezado a sollozar._

—_Kenshin, por dios….no fue mi intención. Por favor, perdóname— al tiempo que se aferraba a él._

—_Yumi, ya cálmate, ¿quieres? No es nada, ya…por favor, cálmate, no me gusta que llores por estas cosas—la consoló él._

_Al final para darle el gusto, él se dejó curar la herida por ella, quien estaba demasiado apesumbrada por lo ocurrido. Acababa de arruinar el rostro de su futuro esposo en un juego tonto de orgullo._

_Gracias a agua fresca y un pañuelo pudo cortar el sangrado, pero la cicatriz sin duda que quedaría._

_Solo luego de unos tiernos abrazos y unos besos, ella finalmente pudo dejar de llorar, y esta vez, sin rechistar, se subió a la espalda de su prometido, para ir en busca de Shishio._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_A Kenshin le tomó media hora estar en la zona donde vivía Shishio, en los dominios del monje Anji, haciendo saltos no tan bruscos, porque atrás llevaba a su prometida, que había subido a su espalda, aunque esta había hecho el viaje totalmente callada, mas por la culpa que por cualquier otra cosa, por la inesperada herida dada a Kenshin._

—_Si en algo te consuela…eres la primera persona que logra tocarme y hacerme sangrar—le susurró Kenshin, en tanto saltaba por los caminos._

_Eso si la hizo sonreír un poco._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Shishio había sentido sus presencias desde lejos. De hecho los esperaba. Quizá si Kenshin hubiese venido solo, la cosa hubiese sido diferente, pero venia Yumi con él, así que no podía permitirse hacerle un desplante al pelirrojo, aunque ganas no le faltaban._

_Intentó controlarse cuando Kenshin le pasó la mano a modo de saludo, y la verdad pudo con todo eso._

_Aunque ese cuadro de verlos juntos, en verdad le desmoronaba, porque él amaba a Yumi, quien no tenía la culpa de estar enamorada del hombre equivocado._

_Aunque ese aunado autocontrol casi se va al tacho cuando Yumi, con su perfume de camelias y su sonrisa cálida le pasa una tarjeta._

_Era sencillamente una invitación a una ceremonia pequeña, que iba a hacerse en el Aoiya, por el matrimonio de Kenshin y Yumi._

_Apretó sus puños de rabia, aunque la voz de ese ángel que él tanto deseaba, lo hizo volver los pies a la tierra._

—_Shishio, sabes que queremos que estés ahí…vamos a estar esperándote_

_El aludido no respondió y fijó sus ojos en el pelirrojo, quien parecía no comprender su dolor, su rabia, su rencor y el tremendo desquicio que lo subyugaba._

—_No importa que haya pasado. Tú siempre serás mi hermano. Y quiero que estés allí—añadió Kenshin_

_Claramente se refería al abandono de la villa del bosque de Seijuro Hiko, y a su intento de olvido de años de tutela de ese gran hombre, y por sobre todo la rotura de esos lazos de hermandad que iban más allá del detalle de la sangre._

—_Claro, ahí estaré—respondió Shishio, con soltura diplomático, aunque la furia lo estuviese carcomiendo por dentro._

_Solo cuando la pareja se marchó justo por donde había venido, es que Shishio, se permitió entregarse a la furia, dándole un golpe potente al suelo, al sentarse sobre sus rodillas._

— _¿Por qué todos siempre te prefieren más a ti?...pero esta vez, será distinto…lo juro…ella será para mi…—mascullaba con rabia_

_Solo una voz lo sorprendió._

— _¿Ocurre algo, Shishio?_

_Era Gein, el otro pupilo de Anji que vivía con él, y que era una especie de loco, que adoraba las artes oscuras más que la técnica de pelea propiamente dicha._

_Gein, había intentando crear con él, algún lazo de hermandad, aunque Shishio siempre había repelido esos intentos tontos de crear familiaridad._

_Iba a contestarle bruscamente, cuando de repente, una macabra idea empezó a gestarse en su mente._

_Era una idea de pesadilla._

_Miró a Gein que lo miraba expectante._

_Era un idiota, pero…quizá si lo pensaba bien, quizá o sin quizá podría ayudar a darle forma a la idea infernal que acababa de tener._

_Por supuesto, una sustentada en destruir la felicidad de Himura._

_Sonrió de forma maliciosa, poniéndose de pie._

— _¿Cómo estas, Gein?_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Ya, al anochecer cuando volvieron a casa, y cuando se estaban despidiendo en la puerta del Aoiya, luego del incidentado viaje, donde Kenshin había ido para despedir a Yumi, ella lo detuvo al ver que la herida del rostro del Kenshin aún estaba muy roja, a pesar de los esfuerzos por curarle._

_Cuando ella posó su mano sobre la mejilla herida, el pelirrojo no dudó en poner la suya propia sobre la de la de ella._

— _¿Sabes?, hay una vieja leyenda que dicen que las heridas causadas por alguien que tenga muchos sentimientos por la otra, no disuelven su cicatriz, jamás—mencionó el pelirrojo al tiempo que le sonreía al ver el desconcierto y dejo de culpabilidad en el rostro de Yumi, y agregó—. Pero no te preocupes, no me molestaría llevar una marca tuya…lo que resta de mi vida._

_Yumi se calmó, se limpió una lágrima escurridiza, y no dudó en buscar esos labios, de aquel hombre que tanto amaba, y que según ella misma, la providencia le había destinado, desde el mismísimo momento que aquel barco, hace muchos años, los había salvado._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En tanto, en Osaka, en la época actual, asi como en Kyoto, los recuerdos de varias personas también se habían removido, desde todos esos sucesos en Tokio.

Yumi Komagata no sería la excepción, siendo ella la principal protagonista de todo esto.

Al tiempo que de manera paralela, allá lejos en Kyoto, Himura narraba su historia, ella también recordaba la suya propia.

Evidentemente se había desmayado luego de la tremenda impresión de lo que había visto, y que no culminaba de creer. Estaba tan encerrada en sí, que apenas si pudo notar a Megumi, la eterna amante de Shishio, que estaba a su lado, vigilando su sueño.

Reconoció una de las habitaciones de la casa de Osaka. Y luego volvió a fijar su mirada violeta en Megumi.

La historia con ella, siempre había sido rara durante todos estos años, siendo que Megumi siempre fue la amante eterna de Shishio, incluso desde antes de casarse con ella, y era madre del más fiel soldado de Shishio: el hijo que Megumi le había dado, Soujiro Seta.

Tenía que reconocer que Megumi era extraña, porque seguro la detestaba, porque ella sabía que Shishio a pesar de toda la lealtad, amor e incluso el hijo en común, él siempre había preferido a Yumi. De hecho estaba casado con ella.

Como debía sufrir internamente esta mujer.

— ¿Has despertado?—inquirió Megumi, al verla removerse.

— ¿Dónde está Shishio?—se limitó a preguntarle. Tampoco tenía ganas de mostrarle su debilidad, en medio de la profunda confusión sufrida.

—No está aquí. Tuvo asuntos que atender—respondió Megumi, observándola fijamente, como si quisiera estudiarla.

Yumi suspiró bajito y volvió a recostarse.

No era para menos, creía que estaba en medio de algún trance extraño aun. De seguro Megumi le habría dado algo para dormirla y los efectos aún no se le pasaban del todo.

Ningún efecto de algún medicamente podría hacerle pasar el efecto de haber visto a alguien que creía muerto, que solo veía en sueños y que hacia acrecentar su objetivo y deseo de morir, para encontrarlo en la otra vida, y seguir aquel amor inconcluso.

Había visto un fantasma

Ese hombre….sus ojos, su cabello, quizá su piel se veía distinta, porque en definitiva ya no tenía los 18 años que tenía, como la última vez que ella lo había visto.

Era Kenshin….su Kenshin… aunque con la mejilla algo diferente de lo que ella creía recordar.

¿Cómo es que seguía vivo?

Yumi no sabía si esto era alguna mala pesadilla o un sueño hermoso.

Una pesadilla, porque la última vez que se suponía que se vieron, había corrido la promesa de casarse, pero al creerlo muerto, ella se había dejado consolar por su buen amigo Shishio, que nunca la había abandonado en medio de su horrible dolor, aunque en su corazón se había detenido desde que creyó que el amor de su vida había muerto.

O un hermoso sueño…porque lo había visto vivo, e incluso escuchado su voz.

Cosas que ella pensaba, solo volvería a disfrutar al morir, y lo encontrara en el más allá.

Pero no…lo había percibido ahora y en esta vida de vuelta.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

Pero tampoco tenía fuerza para ir y preguntárselo a su esposo. Volvió la mirada en Megumi, que la observaba fijamente. Tenía ganas de meterse en sus recuerdos y examinarlas

Unos recuerdos bien profundos, y parecía que ocurría algo simbiótico, porque al recordar ella, Kenshin también lo hacía, cuando narraba esto a sus compañeros.

— ¿Podrías dejarme sola, Megumi?—atinó a decirle a la mujer que la observaba con fijación.

—Está bien, si es lo que quieres— respondió la joven doctora, para acto seguirse, levantarse y salir de allí, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Solo cuando estuvo tras la puerta, no pudo evitar pensar que lo que estaba haciendo Shishio era un error.

Cuando mezclaba algo tan emocional como eso, nada podía salir bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kenshin, ya había comenzado su trabajo con los grupos de rescatistas de zonas incidentadas en guerras. Una especie de Cruz Roja, pero de trabajo de campo, de rescate de personas caídas en desgracias en medio de incidentes armados, o incluso desastres naturales, y no le fue difícil reclutarse por sus habilidades especiales de velocidad, fuerza, y extra sensorialidad, porque podía percibir hasta personas que estaban incluso bajo miles de kilos de escombro. Alguien así era una joya para un grupo como este._

_Este era el Kenshin de 18 años, idealista y algo impulsivo, creyente, también, así como su idealista novia, de que bajo sus hombros podía cargar con el salvataje de mucho del dolor del mundo, con esa fuerza que el destino le había dado._

_Así fue que se habían suscitado varios viajes de Kenshin en el transcurso de ese año, en cuyo final de mes iba a casarse con Yumi._

_Y justamente un día fatal para muchos, se suscitó algo que marcaría para siempre la vida de todos los involucrados._

_Se iba a realizar un complicado salvataje de un enorme transatlántico que se vió caer a pique, cuando un inesperado maremoto dio aparición dando lugar a un espantoso escenario de muerte y destrucción en aguas internacionales. Una horrible catástrofe que trajo a colación a muchos equipos de salvataje en el sitio, provenientes de muchos lugares del mundo._

_Por supuesto, el equipo que tenía a Kenshin como cabeza no podía ser la excepción._

_Lamentablemente no pudieron rescatar a mucha gente con vida, más bien, se dedicaron a salvar cuerpos en lo que podían en el marco de la espantosa tragedia._

_Kenshin hizo lo mejor que pudo, aunque no podía evitar recordar su propia tragedia de cuando niño, y apenas había logrado sobrevivir con otros pequeños Yumi y Shishio._

_Tanta muerte y tanto dolor. Tan vivido, aunque tuvo que hacer ascuas su propio corazón para poder dar lo mejor de sí._

_Y fue allí que se suscitó algo que los valientes rescatistas no pudieron prevenir, aunque Kenshin pudo percibirlo cuando ya era tarde._

_Una réplica del maremoto empezó a gestarse allí mismo, en el lugar primigenio de la tragedia, como si esta quisiera terminar con su primera y cruel tarea de exterminar a quien faltare, arrasando todo a su paso._

_Fue una exacta réplica, de lo otro, pero mucho peor, porque esta vez, fueron numerosos los barcos de salvataje que fueron consumidos en medio de las aguas, y que se perdieron para siempre, hundiéndose y con ella, numerosas vidas._

_A decir verdad había sido una de las peores catástrofes que se hubiesen recordado, y encima por sobre otra reciente._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El eco de la tragedia resonó en todo el mundo, los canales de noticia no dejaban de informar sobre aquello._

_Esto fue fulminante, porque ni siquiera había posibilidad de ingreso de otros rescatistas, porque los pocos que entraban, no volvían a salir, así que se tuvo que esperar varios para intentar algún nuevo intento de salvataje. Pero los números ya hablaban por si solos. Con cero posibilidad de sobrevivientes. Era imposible que alguien se salvase con todo eso._

_Y alguien que casi en una desesperación, furia y pérdida completa de control fue Yumi._

_Nadie lograba calmarla, tanto fue así que Omasu, una de sus compañeras de trabajo en el Aoiya, tuvo la única idea de llamar a la única persona que podría asociar con ella: su amigo Shishio._

_Solo que cuando ya estaba viendo la forma de comunicarse con él, ocurrió el milagro de que vino apareciendo. Y no era de menos, porque cuando Shishio oyó la noticia de uno de los desaparecidos era Kenshin, en automático pensó en ella y claro que corrió a buscarla. Claro, sin interesarle los probables sentimientos de Megumi, una joven estudiante de medicina que era una mujer que tenía en la Capital, y a quien veía cada tanto, más porque había concebido un hijo suyo: un recién nacido Soujiro Seta. Aunque en una relación bien libre, porque está siempre estuvo consciente de que la mente de Shishio siempre estuvo en otra parte._

_Fue en este instante de vulnerabilidad que se llevó a Yumi de allí, en principio Omasu se opuso diciendo que allí estaría bien, pero dejó de intervenir cuando la misma Yumi le pidió dejarla ir._

_Al parecer para la desolada joven, la cercanía de alguien con quien compartía un lazo de unión como ese pasado y tantos recuerdos como un origen común, hizo que Yumi quisiera estar cerca de Shishio, que era un hermano para Kenshin._

_Por todo lo que habían vivido y compartido._

_Al inicio, Shishio tuvo muchas emociones encontradas, cuando supo de la tragedia marítima. Por una parte, saber que posiblemente su némesis, su objeto de envidia por años por tantos motivos y admiración a su vez….que le había provocado convertirse el ser desquiciado, rencoroso y envidioso que era._

_Creía que podía estar feliz con esa muerte, pero no lo estaba. En cambio estaba extraño, como si hubiese querido algo durante tanto tiempo, pero que al tenerlo, no le causaba ninguna satisfacción._

_Aunque sentir que podía abrazar a Yumi, que se habida albergado a sus brazos, para llorar a ese mismo hombre que él, en el fondo de su alma, también recordaba, era como algo que le calmaba._

_El aroma natural de camelias de esa mujer, tan amada por Shishio. Aunque sea en estas circunstancias podía tenerla, aunque sea por momentos._

_Y esa sensación, Shishio….no quería dejar de sentir. No quería que desaparecieran._

_Ese era el único alivio que le producía la muerte de Kenshin._

_Lo único._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Una semana después de aquel desastre, las noticias de sobrevivientes eran nulas. De hecho ni siquiera de recuperación de cuerpos._

_Nada._

_Yumi no había vuelto al Aoiya y había confiado en Shishio en los viajes de trámites por noticias ante los encargados del salvataje de la catástrofe. _

_Es lo menos, después de todo era su único amigo._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Fue por esos días, que un pescador de la zona de las costas de la Capital Japonesa, halló a un hombre, con ropas totalmente rotas, y estado calamitoso, caminar en estado errante, para finalmente desmayarse en medio de la arena._

_El asustado pescador fue a mirarlo._

_Era un hombre, que tenía unas señas muy extrañas. Por la mata de pelo rojo magullado y la especie de cicatriz que tenía en el rostro, que se veía aun en medio de todas las demás magulladuras que tenía._

_¿Qué es lo que hizo aquel buen samaritano?_

_Llevarlo al hospital más cercano._

_La rueda de su trágico destino ya había empezado a fraguarse desde ese momento._

_Porque una de las personas que lo recibió en la sala de urgencias era una joven estudiante de medicina, residente del hospital. _

_Megumi Takani._

_Quien no pudo dejar desapercibido ese pelo rojo…y de inmediato asociarlo a alguien, que ella conocía muy bien. Y que tenía que ser el primero en saber que Kenshin Himura estaba vivo._

_Quien sabe cómo había escapado, quizá nadando durante días como loco, como para llegar hasta ahí, pero estaba vivo, e iba a recuperarse._

_Megumi, aún no estaba consciente de lo que este hecho podría suscitar en Shishio, pero este sería el primero en saber._

_Y en efecto fue así, porque Kenshin, al no ser identificado, no tenía un nombre en ese momento._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Esas noticias produjeron en Shishio una emoción inexplicable, como una rara sensación de alivio, que fue rápidamente sustituida por miedo y celos._

_Ahora que Kenshin estaba vivo, evidentemente vendría y reclamaría a Yumi, como sea. Y habría muchos problemas, si él se comunicaba con alguien y avisaba de esto._

_O si alguien mas aparte de Megumi lo reconocía._

_Eso él no iba a permitirlo._

_Yumi tenía que ser para él._

_Y fue así que empezó a fraguar algo para que ese sueño, largamente acariciado se hiciera realidad._

_Y tenía la persona perfecta que podría ayudarlo._

_Solo una mente sádica y retorcida como la suya podía servir para tan macabra idea._

_Un plan, basado en una mentira que pareciese verdad._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Fue un par de días después, que Shishio le había traído una noticia a Yumi. La más horrible que ella podía esperar._

_Habían hallado varios cuerpos en el salvataje, y uno de ellos…era de quien más temía que fuera._

_Kenshin no había sobrevivido. Y su cadáver le había sido entregado a él, porque era su hermano adoptivo, y quien seguía los tramites de seguimiento de la catástrofe._

_Cuando Yumi lo oyó, cayó en un trance que ni siquiera pudo pensar claramente. Le había traído un cuerpo, envuelto y puesto en una caja funeraria. Vió la mata de pelo rojo…._

_Yumi lanzó un grito, desmayándose._

_Shishio la sostuvo antes de caer al piso ante la atenta mirada de Gein, quien había ayudado a traer los restos lo que se suponían eran los restos de Kenshin._

_Tanta había sido la conmoción en Yumi que cuando se hizo una pequeña ceremonia de cremación, no le llamó la atención de que Hiko no estuviera._

_Yumi había querido que el ritual se hiciera, según las tradiciones antiguas de sus tierras de origen, Escandinavia._

_Asi que esos restos fueron puestos en una pequeña barca que se dejó ir cerca de la enorme cascada y cuando estuvo bastante cerca de esta, fue Shishio quien arrojó una lanza con llamas, para hacerla arder._

_Porque era así como se honraban a los héroes de las tierras nórdicas, para que las aguas se llevaran su alma al Valhalla._

_Yumi lo había visto partir._

_Así como el mar los había unido cuando eran pequeños, ahora también los había separado._

_La felicidad de Yumi también se iba, a la par que veía desaparecer esa barca._

_Solo movió su rostro, cuando sintió que Shishio le posaba una mano sobre el hombro._

_Y no pudo ver el brillo de alegría infernal que se suscitó en los ojos de Shishio._

_Ya había hecho una parte, pero tenía un tiempo límite para hacer el resto de ese plan._

_Por de pronto tenía que sacar a Yumi, y llevársela lejos de allí, y en el estado que estaba, confundida, no opondría resistencia a lo que su amigo tuviere por sugerirle._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Shishio se presentó al hospital donde Kenshin se estaba recuperando, apenas Megumi le informó que estaría a punto de recuperar la consciencia. Él quería ser el primero que tuviera el honor de verlo, con sus propios ojos y asegurarse de continuar con el plan._

_Quizá eso era su principal leiv motiv, aunque tenía otro que no quería ni admitirse a sí mismo, porque en el fondo de su alma retorcida, Kenshin era lo único que tenía que podía considerar hermano._

_Aunque eso, ni él podía saberlo, pero como será iría a verlo de inmediato._

_Tenía que hacerlo._

_Cuando Kenshin despertó lo primero que vió fue a su hermano adoptivo mirándolo fijamente._

_Shishio hizo uso de toda la gala de emociones posibles diciéndole que por todo ese tiempo lo había creído muerto, y que Yumi lo esperaba en Kyoto, que él había venido, porque no quería que ella viajase en el estado tan delicado de conmoción que había tenido._

—_Hermano…en verdad…. ¿ella me está esperando?_

—_Sí. Cuando pasó todo, corrió a refugiarse en mi casa, allí en el bosque._

_Kenshin hubiese querido protestar, pero también comprendió que para Yumi, Shishio era alguien que la entendía casi como él, por todo su pasado._

—_Tienes que venir a reunirte con ella—amagó Shishio, con sus ojos grises mirando fijamente los violetas, cansados pero alegres—. Me alegro tanto de verte con vida, hermano—agregó este_

—_Yo también me alegro que hayas venido._

—_Nos iremos ahora. Ella te está esperando._

_Kenshin hubiese querido que ella pudiera haber venido_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenshin estaba un poco cansado, pero si recuperado. Habia logrado sobrevivir casi una semana entre nadando y sostenido a trozos de desastre, pero había sobrevivido, sumado a que quizá sus propias habilidades especiales le habían ayudado._

_Le hubiese gustado poder hablar con Yumi, pero ella no llevado ningún teléfono y Shishio, fiel a su extrañeza, no tenía alguno en su casa. Pero le tranquilizaba saber que la había dejado con Gein, según le había dicho Shishio._

_Su mente había divagado durante todo el viaje a Kyoto, de regreso. Pensaba en Hiko Seijuro. A ese loco ermitaño que tenía por padre, sería el segundo en ir a ver, en cuanto se reencontrara con Yumi._

_La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de vida. Quizá debía apresurar las cosas y casarse con Yumi de inmediato._

_Pero cuando llegaron a la casa de Shishio en las montañas de Kyoto, lo que vió no fueron camelias volando por todas partes sino un desastre._

—_¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?— gritó Shishio, en medio de los destrozos de la casa, para finalmente hallar a un ensangrentado Gein, con señal de haber sido severamente golpeado._

_Kenshin abrió sus ojos como plato. Mala señal._

—_¡¿Dónde está ella?!— gritó Kenshin empezando a entrar en trance de desesperación._

—_Se la llevaron—alcanzó a decir Gein, con voz baja_

_No fu suficiente para Kenshin, quien había perdido el control y tomó por el cuello al malherido._

— _¿! Dónde?! Contesta, maldición!— zarandeando al herido sin piedad_

_Shishio quiso intervenir pero recibió un manotazo de Kenshin, separándolo._

—_Unos…unos hombres de la mafia china/japonesa que estaban huyendo de la policía o algo, así, y al pasar aquí…nos vieron y se llevaron a Yumi como escudo humano…y destrozaron todo el lugar…—alcanzó a decir dificultosamente Gein_

—_Unos desgraciados criminales…se llevaron a Yumi —murmuró el pelirrojo, apretando sus puños con furia, par acto seguido incorporarse con furia, y hacer ademan de marcharse._

— _¡¿Dónde vas?!—preguntó Shishio_

—_Ese hombre necesita ayuda médica. ¿Dónde más que iría?, iré a buscar a Yumi, y juro que buscaré a esos bastardos que se la llevaron hasta por debajo de las piedras! yo voy a protegerla pase lo que pase!—exclamó , prácticamente hirviendo en rabia, furia y dolor._

_Él ya se estaba yendo, por eso jamás pudo ver el tono del brillo infernal en los ojos de Shishio y Gein en ese momento._

_Ya estaba hecho, ahora solo bastaba hacer la segunda parte del plan._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Dicen que las emociones quitan el deseo de pensar en todo lo lógico, y eso mismo fue lo que le pasó a Kenshin._

_En medio de una furia justiciera, en vez de llamar a algún órgano de seguridad, se embarcó el mismo en un seguimiento alocado, siguiendo rastros por todo el maldito bosque saltando de copa en copa porque la rabia al parecer, había acrecentado hasta el mínimo reflejo suyo._

_Las pistas no fueron difíciles de hallar, porque pudo percibir desde restos de fogata, y señales de llantas de vehículo que iban a toda prisa, perfectas señales o indicios de que se trataba de personas que estaba escapando de algo._

_El solo pensar que podían usar a Yumi como escudo humano, para escapar, hizo que sus venas del rostro se le marcaran, y un siniestro vestigio ámbar empezara a aparecer en sus ojos._

_Él iba a traer a Yumi , sana y salva…a casa, donde pertenecía._

_Finalmente un aroma a camelias muy conocido se le metió por las narices, y recuperó el sentido, al tiempo que se daba cuenta que las pistas acababan ahí._

_Kenshin miró por todas partes._

_Estaba en la mismísima costa del rio, pero en una de laz zonas de área boscosa, por eso no había puertos ni personas. Y finalmente pudo divisar el vehículo estacionado, en lo que parecía un viejo jacal o casita de paja. _

_El aroma de camelias era cada vez más fuerte, conforme él se acercaba al jacal. Tanto que ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar el interior del vehículo abandonado, porque sus sentidos le decían que no había nadie en la playa o en otras cercanías…pero dentro del jacal….había un aroma a camelias tan intenso….que no daba a lugar a dudas que allí había alguien, quizá no podía percibir su presencia, pero ese aroma…._

_Kenshin se acercó lentamente y cuando empujó el trozo que hacía las veces de puerta del jacal, quedó paralizado con la espantosa escena._

_En medio de un intenso aroma de camelias, el cuerpo de una mujer que conocía muy bien y que habia sido la razón por el cual había iniciado una loca cacería, abandonando a un hombre herido e incluso a su hermano adoptivo, Era el cuerpo de Yumi ensangrentado…con una certera puñalada incrustada en el medio del corazón._

_A medida que caminaba para acercarse a ella, la sangre que salía de aquel cuerpo, pues no le importó mancharse con aquel baño de sangre, parecía que le entraba por los pies._

_No había llegado a tiempo para salvarla._

_La única persona a la que hubiera querido proteger y cuidar en verdad._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Kenshin lloró._

_Arropado al cuerpo ensangrentado de la mujer que amaba._

_El olor a sangre y camelias era lo único que podía sentirse en la habitación._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Shishio llegó al rato fingiendo mucha preocupación y sorpresa cuando vió lo que había pasado. Fingió llorar con su hermano adoptivo. Su maquiavélico plan ya estaba hecho, solo faltaba asegurarlo._

_Fue así que en medio del dolor de su hermano pudo convencerlo._

_Solo cuando ya era de noche….y se sumía un manto de oscuridad.._

—_Esto amerita venganza. Pero…no despidamos a Yumi como si fuera un espectáculo público. Despidámosla aquí. Entre nosotros dos, a ella le hubiese gustado que sea asi…_

_Es por eso que no hubo registros de sepelio de una Yumi Komagata en Japón._

_Solo Kenshin y Shishio estuvieron presentes al cremarlo en medio de una pira funeraria. Aunque Kenshin se negó a ponerlo en un bote y quemarlo allí, a que se perdiera en el mar._

_En un raro deseo, Kenshin enterró aquellas cenizas en una tumba, muy cerca del jacal de donde lo habia encontrado._

_En una tumba, por donde juró venganza._

_No moriría hasta hacerlo…hasta que el tiempo fuera justo y lo llevara a él también al Valhalla a reunirse con ella._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenshin no volvió jamas a ese lugar desde aquella vez, y de hecho tampoco fue a ver a Hiko o a avisar alguna cosa. ¿Para que? El Kenshin que todos conocían habia muerto junto con Yumi._

_Y nunca habló de Yumi con nadie. Y tampoco regresó a esa área de Kyoto donde estaba el Aoiya o cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Yumi y él._

_De hecho hasta se alejó de Shishio. Solo regresó un par de veces para interrogar a Gein, que insistia que habían sido hombres de la mafia chinojaponesa los que se habían llevado a Yumi._

_Himura entendió de que quizá la mataron porque ella quiso huir o resistirse._

_Pero no importaba, aunque fuera lo último que haga los encontraría para matarlos con sus propias manos._

_Y fue así, que creyó que pasó._

_Como casualidad o destino en medio de su rastrillaje macabro en Okinawa, fue que pudo dar con Oibore, un viejo miembro del servicio secreto que estaba haciendo una infiltración en ese momento con varios miembros de esta organización de la mafia._

_Un hubo más que decir que lo que fuera que haya ido a hacer el viejo agente Oibore no funcionó, porque Himura dejó allí un baño de sangre pocas veces visto._

_Los había matado a todos. No dejó un solo sobreviviente. Aunque la sangre la tenía salpicada por todas partes, a Himura eso parecía no interesarle._

_Estaba cumpliendo su promesa de vengarse._

_Y la idea de la sangre de alimentarse de sangre de alimañas que mataban mujeres inocentes empezaba a gustarle._

_En teoría esto era un crimen, y esto lo volvería en un criminal, pero el viejo Oibore en vez de enfadarse y reportar la situación, le hizo un ofrecimiento que no pudo rechazar._

— _¿Te gusta matar chicos malos? Sé donde puedes hacerlo…y además, será legal—había dicho Oibore._

_Los rastros de ese asesinato, se dejaron de tal modo que se culpara a otra mafia. Eso no era un problema para un agente preparado como Oibore que veía que las habilidades de este joven podían servir bastante en el marco de una justicia sangrienta. Quizá estaba algo perturbado, pero era un sujeto perfecto para trabajar como asesino en el servicio secreto._

_Kenshin se había dejado guiar._

—_Alguna vez me deberás un favor—le decía Oibore, riendo. Al tiempo que lo llevaba a la Agencia del Servicio Secreto._

_Un siniestro sitio donde Himura podría descargar su habilidad asesina._

_Y silenciosamente seguir vengando todos los días la memoria de su amada muerta, con escoria que ahora él se encargaría de aniquilar._

_A la par que mataba sin cesar, la marca de su rostro se iba cicatrizando con los años…aunque nunca desapareció. Siempre estuvo allí, como una especie de marca indeleble de alguien que había amado mucho y que no había podido cuidar._

_Habia sido de la mano de Oibore que Himura había entrado, y es por eso que cuando años después, este muriese en una misión en China, tuviera que hacerse cargo, como pago de favor, de los dos huérfanos que dejaba Oibore: Tomoe y Enishi._

_Así había quedado sellado el triste destino de Yumi y Kenshin, separados por siempre en una burbuja de mentira, que Shishio cuidó mucho de no hacer filtrar jamás, aun cuando él mismo también ingresó al servicio secreto como asesino._

_Aunque las aspiraciones de Shishio al entrar eran muy diferentes a los de Kenshin ahora._

_Shishio había entrado porque este pasaje dentro del servicio de seguridad secreta japonesa sería de gran ayuda para sus trabajos y conexiones ilícitas, que años después sería objeto de investigación y que culminarían con el desastre del incendio que consumió su cuerpo y la desaparición de Kaoru Kamiya de las filas del servicio secreto._

_Himura ya no pudo reanudar su relación de antes con Shishio. Había demasiado dolor por revolver allí dentro._

_Y Shishio durante todo ese tiempo que se cruzaron en el servicio secreto, se sabía ganador._

_En base a una mentira había obtenido a Yumi para él solo. Una mentira que Gein, con sus habilidades oscuras de creación de cadáveres, había ayudado a fraguar._

_Ah y claro, Megumi que le había avisado que Himura había sobrevivido, y que conocía todo lo que había ocurrido._

_Shishio sintió por primera vez en su vida, que había ganado a Himura._

_Y vaya que lo había logrado._

_Separando a dos personas que se amaban, aprovechando una circunstancia trágica._

_Esa había sido la historia detrás de todo el pasado triste de Yumi, Kenshin y Shishio._

_Aunque los dos primeros solo supieran una parte de ello, según el punto de vista que Shishio les había querido mostrar._

_Y que en su paso macabro, había cobrado dos víctimas más de un triángulo interminable de venganza: Kaoru y Kenji…_

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

_COMENTARIO_

* * *

Hola amigos!, aquí finalmente ya puse todas las cartas sobre la mesa, desempolvando la verdadera mentira que hace el nombre del fanfic.

Pero como bien dice, cada personaje tiene una visión limitada de esa verdad, aunque ahora tanto Yumi como Kenshin querrán conocerla de fondo.

Solo que tienen que tener en cuenta que la vida de un niño todavía está en juego.

Vemos mucha emoción encontrada en Shishio. Todavía pienso que es un villano hecho a base de rencor, desquicio y envidia, pero no maldad pura.

De aquí en más, ya no habrá más recuerdos, porque todo el misterio del pasado ya lo he contado. Solo resta ver como se enteran los protagonistas. Y todavía falta por ver quién es el traidor que ha estado informado a Shishio, eso lo leeremos en el capítulo que sigue.

Aunque seguro me dirán que burros son….pero no es fácil lidiar con la inteligencia de Gein en este asunto, un maestro en el arte oscuro, por eso fue imposible saber. Y el punto en comun que podian tener con Hiko o el Aoiya, pues como vieron se cortó, a pesar de que con los años en su retiro Kenshin regresó a vivir a Kyoto, nunca le interesó retomar contacto con nadie de su pasado. Además quien hubiese imaginado. También pudimos ver cómo es que se origina la promesa de Oibore de que Himura se haga cargo de sus dos hijos como una especie de cobro de favor.

En cuanto a edades, algunos se perdieron un poco, asi que hago un resumen:

Edad actual de Kenshin y Kaoru: El tiene 33 y ella 25.

Cuando ocurrió todo el drama, cuando se conocieron y él abusó de kao, él tenia 28 y ella 20.

El drama de las supuestas muertes y el engaño fraguado por Shishio ocurre cuando Himura tiene 18 años.

O sea desde ese tiempo hasta hoy, pasaron 15 años.

También vimos como es que Yumi le hace la primera marquita a Kenshin.

Y agardezco a Alejandro Dumas, porque la inspiración que me dio El Conde de Montecristo ( cuando Mercedes se casa con su mejor amigo, cuando cree que su amor ha muerto) fue fundamental.

En fin, tengo que agradecer muchísimo a toda la hermosa gente que sigue apoyando este fanfic.

Por sus comentarios a:

Pajarito Azul, Lica, Pola, Setsuna, Pao59, zabitamt1975, Kamisumi y un amable anónimo que no me dejó nombre.

Recuerden que mi portada habia sido un regalo de Pola, a quien agradezco que me deje publicarlo en su grupo de Facebook.

Quizá soy un poco grosera por no responder rws, pero me gusta más la interacción via face, asi que puede agregarme, ya que estoy allí como Rogue Kou, porque a veces responder por la plataforma del fanfiction me complica, pero leo y atesoro todos sus comentarios.

Como el otro dia, encontré por casualidad una recomendación que Daniela hizo en el foro Sakabatou de este fanfic.

Eso me llegó al corazón, en serio.

Los favs y follows también.

Y claro, agradecer el apoyo dado al spin off de este fanfic, un MISAO/SAITO que está en publicación también.

Les envio un besito a todos!

Y ya me voy a trabajar por el otro capítulo más los otros capítulos.

Paola.


	13. Una extraña ayuda

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una extraña ayuda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de semejante confesión de secretos, por parte de un hombre acostumbrado a la reserva emocional, lo más obvio era que lo dejasen solo, y fue la mismísima Kaoru, quien les había pedido a todos, que así sea.

Ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar cerca de Kenshin en ese momento. Él estaba como perdido, con su mente en otra época, y si bien, por sus propios sentimientos, a ella le dolía verlo así, a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, ella seguía teniendo como preocupación mayor el destino de su propio hijo.

Se llegó a preguntar si no hubiese sido mejor pedirle ayuda directa a Saito, y que este ordenase a Aoshi y su equipo de ninjas. ¿Pero quién iba a pensar que Kenshin iba a sucumbir ante un fantasma salido de la nada?

Pero por otra parte, ella se había sacado un peso de encima, habiendo revelado la verdad del origen de su hijo, aunque fuese en estas circunstancias. Pero no podía negar que las cosas estaban peor que antes.

Miró por dentro del salón donde Kenshin, seguía sentado, como cavilando muy lejos…

Por un instante, tuvo un acceso de pretender acercarse a él, pero desistió.

Pero sus instintos de madre le decían que de seguir así, y si la situación tomaba un curso así, quizá no le quedaba más remedio que pedirle a Misao que le pidiera a Saito convertir esto en una misión oficial del servicio secreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himura seguía solitario en su salón.

Había notado que todos lo habían dejado, como si no quisieran molestarlo, y en el fondo le molestó esa excesiva muestra de compasión para con él.

Era cierto que necesitaba muchas respuestas, y que ahora estaba muy confundido, pero luego recordaba esa fotografía de ese niño que era un fiel calco suyo, y que había sido el objeto de reunión de todo este grupo.

No podía estar portándose como un imbécil.

Pero no podía negar que su cabeza era un quebradero de confusión.

¿Por qué Yumi seguía vivía?

¿Todas sus acciones sangrientas de todos estos años habían sido para vengar la memoria de una mujer inocente que creía muerta?

¿Qué fue todo ese maldito infierno en vida, en la cual consumió su vida durante tanto tiempo?

¿Todo fue una ilusión o una mentira?

En ese rato, si bien estaba embebido en sus pensamientos, pudo percibir que alguien se acercaba.

―Enishi… ¿Qué haces aquí?, mejor quédate con tu hermana, ahora no es un buen momento.

El jovencito sonrió de manera sardónica, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

―Traigo un mensaje….de Makoto Shishio.

Kenshin abrió mucho sus ojos ante aquel comentario, y posiblemente hubiese agarrado del cuello al niño si éste no le hubiese pasado un sobre.

En esta era moderna, era raro, que alguien mandase notas escritas, pero al parecer, un escrito así capaz de remover más recuerdos o sensaciones horribles, que algún mero mensaje de texto.

Kenshin lo tomó, un poco violentamente. Las líneas eran escuetas, muy parecidas a las líneas que Kaoru le había enseñado donde le informaban del secuestro del niño.

_Battousai:_

_¿Has visto un fantasma?_

_¿Quieres volver a verlo?_

_Tráeme a Kamiya…y volverás a ver a ese fantasma…y hasta podrás llevarte al mocoso._

_Tomálo como un regalo de hermanos._

_M.S_

En ese mismo instante los colores de Himura se le subieron al rostro, y en un arranque de ira, tomó a Enishi del cuello, zarandeándolo de manera violenta.

―! Dime de una maldita vez, como es que tú puedes tener esto ¿Quién te lo dio? ¡Con un demonio, responde!―le gritó con mucha furia contenida.

Los ruidos del salón, llamaron la atención de los que estaba afuera, y más al oír los alaridos de dolor de Enishi, quien muy a pesar del placer que sentía entregando una nota dolorosa como esa a quien había vejado a su hermana, no podía dejar de notar el agarre fuerte del pelirrojo que en verdad le producía muchísimo dolor.

―! Por dios, ¿Qué pasa aquí?!― Tomoe con sus ojos asustados ante el espectáculo fue la primera en acercarse, e intentar acercarse a su hermano pequeño, buscando una explicación a tanta violencia.

Pero Kenshin en un arrebato le dio un ligero empujón.

―! Responde, mocoso!

―! Kenshin, por favor, suelta al niño!― lo requirió Kaoru, acercándose a Tomoe. Ella más que nadie en el mundo sabía que nadie querría ver a Kenshin transformado en un monstruo de espanto…._tal como ella ya lo había visto una vez…_

El pelirrojo pareció despertar un poco, y empujando al niño al suelo, que dio en bruces contra este.

―! Pues entonces que me explique cómo es que tiene una nota de Makoto Shishio!

Las miradas en general se posaron sobre el muchachito.

―! Por dios!, Enishi ¿Qué significa esto?―suplicó su hermana, al tiempo que Misao con sus brazos cruzados lo observaba como estudiándolo.

Los demás también se adecuaron a escuchar nada más. Incluso Kaoru, cuyo corazón parecía latir aun con más fuerza, porque cualquier cosa que podría tener vinculación con su niño la volvía loca.

―_Es que yo soy el informante_―musitó Enishi con pasmosa calma, haciendo que su hermana casi se desmayase de la impresión.

Solo porque Sano y Lizuka se pusieron frente al niño, impidieron que Himura se acercase a molerlo a golpes.

¡Todo el maldito tiempo este niño había sido un maldito espía!

Encima alguien que había mantenido y cuidado todo este tiempo.

La ira se encendió en el pecho de Kenshin, y simplemente se dio vuelta. Porque si no se calmaba podría matar al chico.

Solo Misao se acercó y tomó el papel para leerlo, junto a Kaoru que seguía asustada cuando notó los puños cerrados de Kenshin, y por un instante había tenido una horrible epifanía de un pasado horrible.

―Entonces este chico ha sido todo el tiempo el informante de Shishio. Ellos ya sabían que nosotros íbamos a por su mujer. Ya nos estaban esperando. Por eso lograron romper nuestra red de seguridad―mencionó Misao al tiempo de bajar la carta y mirar al chico que seguía sentado en el suelo aferrado a su hermana―. Siempre tuvo información de primera mano.

― ¿Me dejan matarlo?―intervino Sanosuke, haciendo sus habituales golpes de puño entre sí. Por culpa de ese idiota, los planes de salvar o hacer algo por su sobrino se habían ensombrecido.

―! No!, por favor, estoy segura que todo tiene una explicación lógica. Enishi no sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie―gritó Tomoe apretando a su hermano contra sí.

―Y es mejor que lo tenga en… ¿digamos cinco segundos?―añadió Lizuka, que también veía con sorpresa el asunto, y más cuando él había sido testigo de cuanto Himura había velado por ellos.

Enishi se soltó violentamente del agarre de Tomoe y señalando violentamente a Himura que seguía de espaldas, intentando respirar.

―! Por culpa de él! ,¿es que acaso iba a dejar que este sinvergüenza se aprovechase de ti?!Abusó de ti, hermana!―gritó el chico viendo a su hermana, señalando al pelirrojo que permanecía impasible.

Tomoe abrió mucho sus ojos llevándose una mano a la boca.

―! Por dios Enishi!

―! No podía dejar que alguien como él tomara lo más preciado tuyo y sencillamente lo dejara impune! Eso no puedo perdonarlo, hermana…

El muchachito ya no pudo seguir hablando porque un repentino golpe en la mejilla le cortó cualquier tipo de dicho, y más cuando vió que había sido su propia hermana quien se lo había propinado.

Tomoe era una mujer, en esencia de rostro inexpresivo, pero esta vez podía verse através de ella, una profunda decepción que hizo que su hermano tragara saliva ante eso.

Tomoe nunca lo había mirado de esa manera.

―Nunca más vuelvas a interferir en un asunto que no te concierne―fue la escueta respuesta de la pobre mujer

Misao, viendo que Himura seguía sin voltearse, decidió tomar las riendas.

―Bueno, creo que ya ustedes arreglaran sus líos de faldas después―para luego mirar al asustado muchacho―. Mejor, Enishi, que nos digas como es que te sirves de enlace con ellos. Y vas a hablar…niño…. ¿sabes quién soy yo?, seguro que no….pero ahora lo sabrás….te voy a hacer hablar― con una voz propia de alguien que trabajaba en el servicio secreto.

―No hará falta―respondió Tomoe, y luego mirando a su tembloroso hermano―. Él va a decirnos todo ahora.

Solo en ese rato, Kenshin se volteó para observar y oír lo que el jovencito tenía que decir.

Pero por dentro, de nuevo el desaliento se hacía eco dentro sí.

_De nuevo, las consecuencias de sus acciones eran causa de este nuevo problema._

Si hubiese podido resistirse a Tomoe en su momento, probablemente nunca se hubiese encendido esa ira y celos en Enishi y nunca se hubiese generado una situación en la que alguien que él había recogido, se hubiese terminado convirtiendo en un traidor.

Pero lo que más furia le daba es que ese traidor había nacido por hechos generados por él mismo.

_¿Es que acaso su pasado, en cualquier forma, tiempo, o lugar siempre lo condenaría?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enishi habló.

Contó que al inicio había sido contactado por un hombre llamado Gein, que de alguna manera se había enterado de la situación en la que vivía con Battousai, y desde esa vez, siempre informaba todo lo que veía en la casa.

Si bien, luego Gein dejó de contactarse, el siguiente enlace había sido un chico llamado Soujiro.

Pero evidentemente las llamas de la atención se habían avivado cuando el pequeño espía informó de la aparición de una mujer que decía ser la madre de un niño secuestrado, y que el padre era Himura.

Luego de eso, solo había informado sobre el viaje a Tokyo para buscar a la mujer de Shishio, y solo esta mañana había recibido esta nota manuscrita.

Al tiempo que Enishi narraba, la culpabilidad se le hacía patente, más cuando veía a Kaoru, con los ojos vidriosos.

_Una mujer joven_.

Posiblemente que había sufrido también bajo las manos de Battousai, aunque esto último no podía saberlo.

_Idéntica a su propia hermana._

La consciencia de Enishi de inmediato la asoció con el recuerdo y cariño de ella, y no pudo evitar sentir demasiada lastima por esa mujer desahuciada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando de vuelta los calmantes perdieron su efecto, Yumi, despertó casi como si lo hiciera de una pesadilla.

De nuevo, las cosas no habían cambiado nada. Megumi, la eterna mujer fiel de su marido, seguía parada en una esquina, como si estuviera acomodando algo en uno de los estantes.

No importaba que cosas se le hubiera ordenado a Megumi que le hicieran para dejarla en un sitio.

Yumi necesitaba respuestas, y con esta mujer no iba a conseguir nada.

Mucho menos con Shishio. Pese a los años de matrimonio y ese extraño vinculo que siempre tuvieron de pequeños por el accidente, ahora no sentía que podía confiar en su esposo, a quien a falta de otro, había sido su único amigo.

O al menos eso creía ¿o no?

Se había casado con él, en su momento, al verse sola y desahuciada en su dolor de hace quince años, pero ahora ya no era la muchachita de aquel entonces.

Megumi seguía distraída, mirando frascos en aquel estante de farmacia. No se había percatado que ella ya había despertado.

―Necesito respuestas― se dijo a sí misma.

¿Pero quién, fuera de Shishio, podría dárselas?

Yumi no era una mujer cruel, pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión se veía con ganas de la verdad. Su intuición le decía que existía algo que ella no conocía.

Allí mismo, le vino la luz.

¡Gein!, el medio loco hermano de armas de Shishio. Lo último que había oído de él es que su esposo lo mandado a las mazmorras. Justo había llegado a oír eso, antes de que se le llevasen a Tokyo, y se encontrara con ese espectáculo irreal, aun para ella..

"_Kenshin…_."

Pero aquí venia el drama, o Gein, podría estar bien muerto o aun en las mazmorras.

Pero a Yumi le llegó la obsesiva idea de que él único que podría darle una respuesta, una verdad…era ese hombre.

Miró a un costado de la mesilla.

Había un velador con apliques de madera.

Luego observó a Megumi que seguía de espaldas, totalmente ignorante de que su "paciente" ya tenía consciencia.

Fue una decisión de un segundo. En su interior le pidió perdón a Megumi, por hacerle esto, pero era algo necesario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En tanto en Kyoto, luego de todo el alboroto de Enishi, y el horrible descubrimiento con su participación en el asunto de espionaje, Kenshin estaba solo, con los brazos cruzados, mirando la ventana del cuarto, donde afuera podía verse la flores secas que caían como consecuencia del invierno.

Si bien estaba pensando en un plan nuevo, su mente todavía le daba muchas vueltas.

Dio gracias al cielo que Tomoe haya ido a guarecerse con su hermano en su cuarto. Se notaba que ella estaba muy herida.

Sólo cuando sintió la presencia de Kaoru detrás de él, intentó parecer menos nervioso.

―Al parecer, las consecuencias de mis acciones me perseguirán…_sean cual sean estas_―murmuró Kenshin, sin darse vuelta, pero sabiendo perfectamente que Kaoru estaba tras suyo.

―La nota que trajo Enishi―replicó la joven

―Si nunca hubiese caído bajo los instintos más tontos, Enishi nunca me hubiese albergado esos celos y ese odio…y probablemente hubiésemos tenido éxito en la primera misión―musitó el hombre dándose vuelta a mirar a Kaoru

―Las consecuencias de mis actos también me persiguen a mí, Kenshin…si no hubiese quemado a Shishio, él no estaría tan vengativo y no se hubiese llevado a mi hijo...―alcanzó a decir Kaoru, antes de sollozar ligeramente

―No solo eso…Shishio siempre me tuvo una rabia especial desde que vivíamos con Hiko…y el saber que ese niño era mío, pues lo único que hizo fue acrecentar su desprecio, Kaoru ¿ lo entiendes?, siempre ha sido mi culpa, ¡hasta la concepción de Kenji fue algo producto de una de mis acciones diabólicas?―añadió Kenshin, con una rabia contenida, apretando sus puños.

¿Es que su maldito pasado, en cualquiera de sus formas o momentos, siempre lo atormentarían?

Y luego también...

_Yumi…_

Kaoru se le acercó, aprehensivamente, y le tomó una mano, haciendo que Kenshin abriera mucho sus ojos ante el contacto.

―No quiero que volvamos a recordar eso…._yo ya te perdoné_―le dijo Kaoru, con su mente aún viva de los recuerdos donde ambos se habían besado, y ella le había confesado que nunca, pese al temor y odio, muy en el _fondo jamás había dejado de quererlo_.

La mujer se sonrojó un poco al recordar eso.

Kenshin la miró. Él también lo recordaba, aunque estos momentos, no eran los adecuados para intentar discutir algo así.

Solo Kaoru volvió a hablar.

―Vine aquí, en específico, porque sé el contenido de la nota de Shishio.

Kenshin la miró con ojos interrogantes.

―A cambio de entregarme a mí, Shishio entregará a Kenji….y también― carraspeó un poco cuando iba a decir eso―. _Podrás volver a verla a ella._

―! Ni hablar!, Kaoru ¿has perdido el juicio?, no podría entregarte en un juego así. Ya te dije, que rescataría a Kenji como sea, pero no entraremos en estos juegos. Ni vuelvas a mencionarlo ¿me has entendido?―respondió Kenshin, ligeramente furioso, volviéndole a dar la espalda.

Kaoru permaneció callada.

―Cuando te conocí hace cinco años, solo vivías con el único deseo de morir, para volver a verla…. ¿y ahora?...tienes la oportunidad de verla una vez más… ¿lo desperdiciarías?...además, con eso, rescataríamos a Kenji. Mi vida no tiene valor en comparación a eso. Quiero hacerlo, Kenshin― con la voz más determinante que pudo sacar Kaoru

Hubo un ligero silencio en el cuarto, parecía que un soplido de viento se había esparcido en el sitio.

―! ¿Qué clase de monstruo, crees que soy, Kaoru?! ¿Crees que privaría a un niño de su madre?― respondió finalmente el pelirrojo, dándose vuelta para mirarla

―Haría lo que fuera por mi hijo―sollozó Kaoru.

El pelirrojo no puso resistirse verla en ese estado, de nuevo, así que la abrazó, con toda la dulzura que podría permitirse.

― _¿Qué sentiste al verla….de vuelta?_―murmuró Kaoru, en sus brazos.

El hombre se sorprendió con la pregunta. ¿A que podría venir eso?

―Kaoru…

―Está bien, no me lo digas

―Déjame salvar a Kenji por mi cuenta. Ni se te ocurra volver a proponerme algo como lo que me dijiste. No serás nunca moneda de cambio para un loco.

Kaoru se soltó un poco del agarre de Kenshin.

Había entrado al cuarto, tan determinada a entregarse a Shishio, pero solo unos minutos de charla con este hombre y sus ideas, simplemente mutaban.

No importaba cuanto había pasado.

_Al parecer, ella siempre lo seguiría_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yumi respiró profundo luego de salir de la habitación donde Megumi la tenía.

Tuvo un acceso de culpa por el golpe que le había dado con aquel velador de madera. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Eso dejaría inconsciente a la doctora un buen rato. Rogaba que Soujiro no estuviera en el lugar, ese muchacho a veces la desconcertaba, y no sabía que pensar de él.

Pero por lo visto, algo pasaba en el bunker, porque no había rastros de su marido ni de Soujiro. Tampoco había muchos guardias.

No es que le temiese, pero lo que ella pretendía hacer, estaba fuera de cálculo que ellos supiesen lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Tenía muchas preguntas.

Y desde el momento que se dio cuenta que Gein, podría ser la llave de muchas cosas.

¿Quizá ahora que estaba castigado, la ayudaría?

Eso, si no estaba muerto, pero también estaba la lealtad que ese loco siempre le tuvo a su marido.

¿Pero por preguntar no pasaría nada? ¿Verdad?

No lo sabía, pero valía la pena el riesgo.

Así que hizo uso de todas cosas que creía inútiles y que de jovencita le habían servido tanto.

El sigilo del ninja.

Ella no era una, pero si había aprendido par de trucos con su difunta madre adoptiva Okon. Y esas cosas nunca se olvidan.

No le costó encontrar el lugar, y además debía apurarse. Megumi podría despertar y alertar a quien sabe.

Cuando encontró el sitio, que en teoría era una bodega, pero que en la práctica eran las mazmorras que Shishio usaba para castigar gente, hizo uso de su sigilo, para escabullirse entre un par de guardias y entrar de lleno en el sitio.

La verdad lo que estaba haciendo, ella nunca se hubiese visto capaz de hacer…pero sin embargo lo estaba haciendo.

Tal era la fuerza de su deseo de verdad, que parecía ser ese su verdadero motor.

Pasó por varios lugares vacíos, que parecían celdas…unas celdas de tortura por los sucios, y horribles.

La pestilencia era terrible, ese aroma de infierno.

¿Cómo es que Shishio mantenía un sitio así?

¿Por qué la mayoría de estos sitios estaban vacíos ahora?

Por un instante, Yumi tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que quizá…los que llegaron a habitarlos….ya no tenían vida.

La mujer tragó saliva y siguió avanzando.

Solo cuando faltaba llegar a la última celda, una voz que ella bien conocía le habló, como presintiendo sus pasos.

― ¿Así que finalmente vienes a buscarme…._cuñada_?

Yumi abrió mucho sus ojos y caminó más rápido, para encontrarse con el horrible espectáculo. Gein colgado de los brazos con unas cadenas, ensangrentado por golpes, pero vivo…

―Por dios…Gein…―murmuró la horrorizada mujer, llevándose una mano a la boca, por lo horrible de la situación.

―Te tardaste un poco….pero viniste―musitó con una risa sardónica el hombre encadenado.

Yumi retrocedió unos pasos.

¿Cómo podría saber este hombre que ella vendría?

―Desde el momento que vi que Shishio te usaría de carnada con Battousai…digo, Kenshin Himura, sabría que vendrías tarde o temprano a buscar respuestas…

Los ojos violetas de Yumi se ensancharon como pudieron ante la mención de ese nombre, pero pretendió seguir mostrándose fuerte.

―Necesito respuestas, Gein.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente.

―Sácame de aquí.

―Ni hablar―respondió rápido la mujer―. Shishio te puso aquí por algo, no podría sacarte.

―Mírame Yumi….te lo juro― mirándola con sus ojos de miedo―. Ayúdame a liberarme y _te daré quince años de tu vida que no conoces_. ¿Crees que conoces a Tu marido?, ya te diste cuenta que no….sácame, Yumi…y tendrás las respuestas que buscas.

La mujer tragó saliva.

Seguía como pensando o meditando.

―Decídete pronto, Yumi. No sé qué abras hecho para venir aquí, pero mi tiempo se acaba. O te descubren que estas aquí o antes me muero desangrado. En cualquiera de esos dos casos, jamás sabrás las respuestas que tanto quieres. Yo puedo dártelas, Yumi. Y lo sabes.

Yumi no supo que fue lo que pasó en ese instante, pero eso la convenció.

Era cierto, ella necesitaba la verdad.

_Kenshin…_

― ¿Cómo se supone que te saque?, no podré con esas cadenas―adujo la mujer, ya como consintiendo lo que Gein le proponía y con voz que proponía resignación.

―La celda no tiene seguro, entra, y pásame cualquiera de esos hierros que está cerca de la entrada de la otra celda.

Yumi obedeció, aunque cuando iba a acercase a Gen, seguía temblando.

―Aun no estoy tan segura de esto.

―De igual forma, tú no eres así, Yumi, tampoco está en tus genes, _dejar morir a un hombre frente a tus ojos_. Y aparte de salvar una vida….tendrás algo que nunca has tenido. La verdad―murmuró Gein con ese tono que era imposible no convencer a nadie

La mujer simplemente dejó de resistirse y le entregó el trozo de hierro a Gein en la boca, para que luego con un movimiento que la mujer no pudo ver, lo arrojase a sus piernas, para después con unos raros vientos provenientes de su cuerpo, ayudaran a liberar una mano….y luego otra.

Ante la mirada impávida de Yumi, que estaba casi con la boca abierta.

―Aunque te lo explicara con gráficos, no entenderías mujer.

Una vez, pasados esos segundos extraños de rareza, Yumi se atrevió a hablar.

― ¿Me dirás la verdad ahora?

―Sí, pero no aquí. Tenemos que escapar de este lugar…ahora―mencionó Gein, quien estirándose un poco el cuello, la tomó de una mano.

― ¿Dónde iremos?―solo atinó a preguntar la asustada mujer corriendo en su agarre

―Iremos a ver _a tu verdad…_―respondió de manera enigmática, al tiempo que añadía―. Pero nos llevaremos algo de paso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No fue difícil para un hombre como Gein, a pesar de su calamitoso estado, llegar hacia la zona de viviendas, de todas maneras si encontraban a alguien, a él no le era difícil derribarlo, y así fue que fueron hacia un lugar en particular, el ala de la amante de Shishio, Megumi Takani.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, yo le di un golpe en la cabeza a Megumi, en mi zona del bunker, ¿Cómo sabemos que ya no volvió a su ala?

Gein pareció estar reflexionando.

―No está aquí. Porque puedo sentirla―pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Yumi lo detuvo.

― ¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí? Me prometiste la verdad, así que ya vayámonos―ordenó Yumi

―Querida cuñada…parte de la verdad está detrás de esta puerta…y puedo asegurarte que cuando lo veas, _tendrás la sensación de que ya lo has visto en algún sitio_, y que lo conoces, a pesar, de que jamás te has cruzado con él―habló enigmático el hombre antes de empujar la puerta.

Yumi casi se cae de espaldas con lo que ve.

Un niño de cabello castaño, ojos azules, y un aspecto temiblemente familiar parecía jugar con unos camioncitos de madera en el suelo.

Yumi entró como anonada al ver a ese niño, que fijaba sus inocentes ojos azules en la desconocida que había entrado, mirándola con curiosidad.

― _¿Ya van a traer a mi mami?_― balbuceó el niño parándose, dejando el juguete en el suelo

― ¿Este niño… quién es?―preguntó Yumi, con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba

Gein sonrió de forma sardónica

―Es el hijo de Battousai…perdón…_tú no llegaste a conocerle ese apodo._ Es el hijo de Kenshin Himura, y lo llevaremos con nosotros. Ahí tendrás tu verdad.

Los ojos violetas de Yumi se abrieron como platos ante aquella declaración.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**NOTAS.**_

Pues aqui vino este episodio, y temo mucho que esten odiando a Yumi, que ya hasta parece una MARY SUE, pero no lo es.

Bueno, aqui vimos que el informante del que tanto hablaban en los primeros capitulos resultó ser Enishi, que lo hizo por celos, y rabia.

De nuevo vemos a Ken y Kao teniendo una de sus psicologicas charlas.

¿Que plan podria idear Kenshin ahora?

Pero vemos que Gein, al parecer se ha puesto de ayudas a Yumi en su posible escape.

¿Pero que pretende Gein?

En este fanfic, Gein es un personaje muy inteligente.

No diré mas.

Y ya vimos que Kenji estaba muy bien.

¿Podran Gein y Yumi llevarlo?

¿Donde lo llevarian?

En fin, agradezco muchos sus comentarios.

Este capitulo va dedicado a **Daniela** por cierto.

Mis agradecimientos se extienden a todos aquellos que siguen agregando este trabajo en follows, y por sobre todo a quienes siguen comentando:

**LICA ( ME DEBES UN MISAO/SAITO, Y HAGO PUBLICO MI RECLAMO)**

**SETSUNA 17**

**POLA ORTIZ**

**EMILIA TSUKINO**

**MECHITAS 12**

**HEAVENLYEVE**

**KAMISUMI, jejeje, todas ustedes son my precious!**

En fin las invito a leer el spin off de este fanfic, centrado en Saito/Misao, llamado El lobo y la doncella, que también esta en publicacion en la sección de Rurouni Kenshin en español o mejor si lo miran en mi perfil.

En fin, gracias por la lectura.

xoxo

Paola.


	14. ¿Una batalla perdida?

_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Una batalla perdida?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yumi no prestó atención al resto de la aventura extraña propuesta por Gein, y en ningún momento se puso a pensar en ella.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel niñito de ojos azules. Tan abstraída estaba que ni cuenta se daba cuando pasaban los pasillos de aquella mansión que durante tanto tiempo habia considerado su hogar así como una auto reclusión.

Gein tenía al niño en un brazo y a ella por el otro. No pesaban nada así que no era problema.

―Shishio y Soujiro no están. Solo por eso logramos salir―increpó el hombre agitado y cansado al lograr salir, dejando a Yumi sobre el suelo―. Toma al mocoso―añadió pasándole al niño para que la mujer lo cargase

Yumi no tuvo tiempo de replicar.

Tenían apuro de escapar, porque si Shishio o Soujiro llegaban no tendrían posibilidad.

Gein conocía las habilidades del hijo de Shishio, y podía decir que hasta le temía, ya que nunca se podía saber lo que el chico podía estar pensando.

Cuando vió una camioneta aparcada, la solución le vino a la cabeza.

Se lo robarían, y escaparían en el.

.

.

.

.

¿Kenshin habia tenido un hijo?

Era la única pregunta que la martillaba la mente a Yumi y eso que todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que pudiera estar vivo.

Después de todo, todo este numerito era porque supuestamente Gein iba a enseñarle la verdad que ella habia desconocido por tantos años.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar del porqué de la amabilidad de Gein.

¿Con quién habia tenido ese hijo?

Solo podía argüir este tipo de preguntas. No podía pensar nada lógico.

¿Habia vivido durante más de quince años dentro de una burbuja y el hombre que tanto habia querido en su adolescencia seguía vivo?

El vehículo que guiaba Gein era una camioneta alta, de esas todo terreno que tanto habían en la casa bunker de Shishio, así que éste en pos del escape, no daba tanto cuidado a la velocidad.

Yumi solo se dedicó a abrazar al niñito que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Aquel pequeño que tanto parecido guardaba con la imagen que habia atesorado durante tantos años en el fondo de su corazón.

.

.

.

.

Tomoe habia recluido a su hermano. Como una especie de castigo simbólico, ya que el niño mismo no estaba de buen estado, habia estado llorando y su hermana comprendió que recién ahora estaba dimensionando la magnitud de sus acciones.

Se habia llenado de celos y rabia contra su propio benefactor, el hombre que los habia recogido a la muerte de su padre Oibore. Y para ella Kenshin siempre sería un gran hombre independientemente de que no hayan surgido sentimientos entre ellos, ya que Himura si quería, podía haber ignorado la última voluntad de Oibore.

Por propia vergüenza, decidió no volver a salir de su cuarto a menos que la llamaran y además seguir vigilando a Enishi.

.

.

.

.

―Esto cada vez se pone peor, Himura. En serio, si no podemos hacer un plan en al menos dos horas más, vamos a comunicarnos con el director, y hacer uso de su infraestructura para atrapar a esta gente―puntualizó una seria Misao, parada detrás del hombre pelirrojo que estaba sentado mirando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

―Shishio me pidió intercambiar a Kaoru por Yumi ¿puedes creerlo?―fue lo que dijo Himura

Misao se percató que Himura no estaba del todo bien. Evidentemente estaba algo perturbado y temía que se estuviera cumpliendo su peor temor: que Himura estuviera perdiendo el horizonte. Demasiadas noticias juntas por digerir. Primero, descubrir que tenía un hijo que no conocía y segundo, saber que durante quince años habia vivido engañado, pensando que una mujer muy querida por él llevaba todo ese tiempo muerta, y que habia causado estragos a su modo de conducirse.

Y detrás de todo eso, vivía una mujer que al final habia sido objeto de las temibles consecuencias que trajo esa vida de rabia y desasosiego: Kaoru Kamiya.

Misao cruzó sus brazos.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer?―terminó preguntando la joven.

―Puedo pensar en algún plan basado en la petición descabellada que me hizo Shishio―puntualizó Kenshin, pero nunca se volteó a mirar a Misao, quien estaba desconfiada detrás suyo. La chica no respondió, y se volteó sin más.

―Espera, Misao…desde ya te digo que no intentes nada. Ya te dije que yo me voy a encargar de esto―anunció Himura

―Mph… ¿pero a que te refieres?―fingió la joven

―Te conozco y sé que alguna cosa estas ideando. Mantente al margen, a menos que yo te lo pida, no intervengas por tu cuenta, y ni sueñes en avisar a tu superior. Además Kaoru odia a Saito, así que no creo que quiera su ayuda ¿lo has entendido?―apuntó Himura.

Misao tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero al fin y al cabo Kenshin era quien tomaba las decisiones.

―Espero que no tomes la decisión tan tarde. La vida de un niño está en juego―finalizó Misao, para ir saliendo del sitio.

Iría a hacer unas averiguaciones por ahí. Al menos así no se sentiría tan inútil como ahora.

Kenshin se quedó como estaba, sentado y meditando algún plan que fuera lo suficientemente milagroso y efectivo como para salvar esta situación.

La verdad es que no podía hacerlo correctamente. Suficiente era saber que tenía un hijo secuestrado por un hombre que llegó a considerar un hermano, sino que también ahora lidiaba con la mujer que creía muerta hace 15 años.

Se sentía un completo _inútil_.

Él, que habia llegado a ser uno de los hombres más temidos y respetados del antro de los servicios de inteligencia.

Por otra parte, también pensaba que ya no quería seguir involucrando a Misao, y tampoco a Sanosuke. Menos a Kaoru.

Al pensar en ella, se le estrujaba el corazón de pena. Tanto daño hecho, y aun así, ella le habia perdonado, pero a pesar de todo, le habia dolido admitirlo, pero cuando sostuvo la carta de Shishio exigiéndole que le entregara a Kaoru a cambio de Yumi, por unos malditos segundos la horrenda idea no le pareció mal.

Kenshin suspiró.

Es que durante muchos años, demasiados, lo único que hubiese deseado en la vida era volver a ver a Yumi.

Recordaba cómo se habia entregado a la sangre y al dolor, porque tenía el único deseo de morir para seguirla.

¿Qué patético, no?

Kenshin se sacudió la cabeza.

Ya debía dejar de auto compadecerse, y pensar en algo para salvar al niño, que además era su hijo.

.

.

.

.

―Solicito permiso para realizar tareas por mi cuenta.

La voz de Misao sonaba clara y seria en el pequeño intercomunicador que tenía y que usaba para comunicarse con el director.

― ¿Battosai te pidió que no interfieras?―se oyó la voz de Saito tras el aparato.

Misao abrió mucho sus ojos. Definitivamente el director conocía muy bien todos sus pasos ya que inmediatamente habia sospechado que ella planeaba algo aunque se le hubiese dicho que no.

―No, Makimashi. Tu solo estas para apoyo, a menos que Battosai te lo pida, no intervengas. Ya sé que estamos tras las pistas de Shishio también nosotros, pero a menos que él te pida ayuda, no intentes hacer nada por tu cuenta―volvió a advertir Saito

Misao colgó la llamada. Estaba un poco decepcionada con la respuesta.

Habia ido a esconderse para tener esta llamada y al final no habia obtenido resultados ostensibles. No le gustaba quedarse quieta durante tanto tiempo. Y tenía el presentimiento que Himura estaba cayendo en un antro de indecisión, luego de haber visto a esa mujer de su pasado.

―Vaya…y yo pensaba que estaba más maduro para estas cosas―apretó un puño Misao.

― ¿De quién hablas, Misao?―la repentina voz de Kaoru hizo que espabilara.

La muchacha se volteó a mirarla sorprendida.

―No te sorprendas. Recuerda que antes de ti, yo también fui una agente en servicio, y por eso, sé perfectamente que viniste aquí, porque estas reportándote con tu jefe Saito ¿no es cierto?―puntualizó Kaoru

―A veces se me olvidan esas cosas―contestó la muchacha, guardando su comunicador y caminando hacia Kaoru―. No te preocupes, no le dije nada a Saito de lo que Himura me ha contado aquí, solo quería tener un seguro….ya sabes, por si Himura no tiene nuevas ideas para rescatar al niño. Siempre es bueno tener como respaldo al servicio secreto ¿sabes?

―Él ha dicho que quisiera esperar un mínimo de horas hasta pensar en algo, y a pesar que cada segundo lejos de mi hijo, me duele demasiado, voy a acatarlo. Después de todo, él aquí es el único entre los dos que puede pensar de forma más racional que yo―agregó Kaoru.

― ¿Eso crees?―apuntó Misao, levantando una ceja. Era evidente que se refería a la situación de Himura y la de esa mujer que tanto estrago psicológicos ya le estaba trayendo.

Kaoru ya no respondió.

Habia olvidado que Kenshin estaba con un encrucijada personal detrás de todo esto.

No le gustó pensar en eso.

.

.

.

.

Gein era un hombre de medios. Luego de haber huido con el vehículo, para ir perdiendo la pista a quien pudiera seguirlo, robó otro que encontró, para tomar camino al destino donde tenía pensado llevar a su pasajera y al niño.

― ¿No puedes decirme dónde vamos?―mencionó Yumi. Aun tenía al niño que dormía entre sus brazos. Ya estaba cansada y todavía tenía el corazón acelerado por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Habia huido de su esposo y a punto de saber algo que se le estuvo vedado por más de quince años, era normal que estuviera así.

―Ya pronto lo sabrás, cuñada. Solo ponte cómoda, por más que vayamos a ese lugar, no sé cómo vayan a tomar tu ida―respondió Gein, sin dejar de conducir, y sin dejar sus ojos del volante.

Yumi suspiró.

―Al menos podrías decirme algo..

―Le quitaría la diversión, cuñada. Además no eres la única en no saber nada―refirió Gein, con mucha tranquilidad.

Eso hizo que Yumi ya no pudiera seguir hablando. Gein se estaba refiriendo a otra persona ¿quizá estaba hablando de Kenshin?, ¿eso podría ser posible?

¡Ay, tenía tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas!

Volvió a abrazar al niño que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Ese que Gein le habia dicho que era hijo de Kenshin.

Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, además que todo el descubrimiento era reciente, pero a decir verdad no podía dejar de preguntarse quién podría ser la madre de este pequeño.

―Kenshin….―no dejaba de murmurar en un débil murmullo

.

.

.

.

―Entonces ese idiota ayudó a que ella, y el niño escapen―añadió Shishio luego de que Megumi le avisara de que habia sido Gein quien los habia quitado del sitio.

La fiel amante de Shishio, apenas despertó del efecto del golpe que Yumi le habia dado, dio aviso telefónico al hombre.

Como era de esperarse, Shishio montó en furia, y ordenó el inicio de un rastrillaje que sería liderado por su propio hijo, Soujiro.

Las órdenes eran claras: encontrar a las presas y traerlas, y en el caso de Gein, la orden era matarlo, justamente por eso mandó a Soujiro, que era quien podría hacerle frente a ese maldito traidor.

Nuevamente por haberse confiado, algo le estaba saliendo mal y eso no se lo perdonaba. Pero nunca pensó que Yumi tendría ese afán traicionero también, aunque también intuía que su esposa quizá tenía mucha confusión en su mente.

Tal vez nunca debió mostrarle a Battousai, pero por tonto pensaba que quizá Yumi ya no albergase recuerdos hacia ese idiota. Pero no, todos estos malditos años solo habia dedicado a pensar en él, obviando a su propio esposo, que habia permanecido con ella desde siempre, y a la menor presencia de su maldito hermano, ella no dudaría en correr a sus brazos.

Sin duda, un error de cálculo tremendo.

Shishio se sentó frustrado. Con rabia y furia.

¿Por qué ese idiota de Battousai siempre estaba en medio de todo?

¿Es que la maldición de sentirse segundón frente a ese idiota nunca mutaría?

.

.

.

Soujiro ya habia comenzado la misión encomendada por su padre, cuando recibió un llamado telefónico de su madre, en el teléfono cifrado.

El joven que se caracterizaba por carecer de expresividad en el rostro que denotase sentimientos, es más, siempre tenía el aspecto risueño y calmo, no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos ante la petición de su madre.

―Vuelvo a repetírtelo, hijo, esa mujer nunca dejará de ser peligrosa para tu padre, porque es la única que es capaz de llevarlo a limites equivocados y a actuar de forma emocional―decía Megumi al otro lado de la línea―. Quítala del camino de tu padre. Sabes que no hablo en nombre de los celos, hijo.

―Madre, a padre le disgustará mucho enterarse que la perdí―replicó Soujiro

―Eres mi hijo, encontrarás la forma de salvar el asunto―finalizó Megumi.

La orden que le habia dado Megumi a su hijo era simple pero sangrienta: _que matara a Yumi_. Y no porque fuera la dueña del corazón de Shishio, sino que por culpa de esa mujer, Shishio no podía ser el hombre libre de emociones y el líder capaz de llevar una organización criminal sin estar supeditado a alguna debilidad.

Alguien como él no debía permitirse tener ninguno, y Megumi que lo amaba de forma enfermiza y creía entenderlo mejor que nadie, creía firmemente que para que Shishio despegara como el hombre destinado a liderar la mafia en este país, pues debería liberarse de esta carga que portaba desde hace años tras.

Megumi también conocía los sentimientos encontrados que su amado le tenía a Battousai. Un odio profundo, cimentado en la enfermiza envidia, munido de los restos de un amor fraternal que se negaba a morir, muy en el fondo.

Contra eso ya no podía hacer nada. Pero al menos aprovecharía estos momentos de debilidad e intentaría quitar a Yumi del camino.

Se preguntaba si su hijo sería capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que Soujiro la respetaba, pero por sobre todo, tenía una alta consideración con su padre, con quien siempre tuvo una relación más jerárquica antes que familiar.

.

.

.

Misao y Lizuka estaban apostados cerca de la entrada de la propiedad de Battousai. Sobre una torre, de vigilancia que usaba la policía local.

― ¿No soportas no hacer nada, cierto?―bromeó el hombre de bigotes

Misao que observaba su pulsera, que en realidad era un aparato de alta tecnología donde cotejaba información de los vehículos que pasaban por la zona, tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese idiota.

―Pues a diferencia de otros, prefiero ser útil―replicó Misao

―Si Himura no me ordena hacer algo, no puedo hacerlo. Además estoy encargado de Tomoe, ese niño traidor y de su casa―puntualizó Lizuka con una ligera sonrisa

Misao quitó una larga vista para observar mejor los vehículos.

―Pues estuviste haciendo un magnífico trabajo. Ese niño estuvo burlándote en tus narices―se burló Misao

Lizuka se rascó la barbilla.

―Si lo dices de esa forma…pero de todas maneras, ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese niño llegaría a esos extremos?

Misao, quien tenía puestos los lentes largavistas, de repente arqueó una ceja.

―Aquí hay algo extraño―para después teclear unas notas en la computadora de su pulsera

― ¿A qué te refieres?―preguntó Lizuka, agachándose a ella

Misao abrió mucho sus ojos, cuando leyó una información en ella.

―Ese vehículo que se acerca en los coordenadas 25884441, tiene reporte de robo en una zona de 106 kilómetros a la redonda.

― ¿Qué tiene de extraño ver un vehículo robado

Pero Misao ya no le hacía caso. El reporte de la denuncia hablaba de cierta hora de robo, y en tanto el vehículo ya estaba en la zona, lo que quería decir que venía en una loca carrera, sorteando cualquier control.

Misao decidió ir mas allá y conectarse a señales satelitales, para intentar ver alguna imagen del ocupante del vehículo.

No podía verse bien, pero se distinguía a tres personas, dos adultos y un menor aparentemente dormido.

― ¿Por qué te llama tanto la atención un vehículo robado cualquiera?―continuó aduciendo Lizuka con sus brazos en jarras.

―Si mínimamente hubieras entrenado tu ojo cuando estabas con el cuerpo de asesinos, al menos hubieses aprendido a tener cuidado con los detalles―le sermoneó Misao, ya enfadada.

―Es que mi trabajo era mera limpieza de escenas―se encogió los hombros el de bigotes.

―El vehículo…está entrando en la propiedad de Himura―alertó Misao, quien se levantó y sin dar aviso, empezó a dar saltos, para llegar hasta el lugar―! Ven, tenemos que ver qué es eso!―gritándole a Lizuka, quien se apresuraba en correr tras la muchacha, a duras penas.

.

.

.

.

Himura, quien estaba preparando su equipo para salir, recibió un aviso de Misao, del vehículo con tres ocupantes que se acercaba a la propiedad, se extrañó.

No esperaba a nadie.

Por otra parte, podía ser nada importante. Mejor veía quienes eran, y ya después tomaba camino a lo que habia decidido hacer por su cuenta.

Habia estado pensando largo rato y habia deducido que lo mejor era ir a solas a ver a Shishio. No llevaría a nadie detrás, y menos a Misao. Si podía arreglar esto de hombre a hombre con su hermano adoptivo, sería lo mejor. Ya no tenia deseos de involucrar al servicio secreto, ya que Misao informaba de todo a Saito, y quizá a Shishio eso lo tenía con precaución por sus mismas actividades ilícitas.

A Himura no le interesaba que él fuera el jefe de la mafia en Japón o donde sea. Él solo quería poder devolver ese niño a su madre….y poder encontrar una respuesta sobre Yumi.

Si hubiese hecho desde el inicio, quizá ya hace rato hubiese cerrado esto.

Pero primero lo primero, así que salió para la puerta él mismo, a esperar afuera al vehículo que se estaba adentrando a su propiedad.

La verdad es que cuando lo hacía, su mente más bien divagaba en lo que iba a hacer cuando encontrase a Shishio, así que cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, divisó a la camioneta que venía, y que paraba en la entrada, y se recostó por la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Ni idea tenía que su imagen al parecer despreocupada, ya habia causado una tremenda impresión en una de las ocupantes del vehículo.

―Quédate, yo bajo primero―ordenó Gein, al tiempo que bajaba primero del vehículo.

Al verlo, Himura se incorporó.

Esto no era una visita cualquiera. Ese hombre que tenía aspecto rezagado era nada menos que Gein, el hermano de armas de Shishio, y otrora discípulo de Anji, porque quien Shishio habia abandonado a Hiko Seijuro.

Al ver que Himura lo veía con desconfianza, hizo una seña a la palidecida mujer que seguía dentro del vehículo con el niño en brazos.

Cuando Kenshin vió emerger a la mujer que salía del vehículo, con un niño en los brazos, fue que sus pensamientos se detuvieron.

Como si fueran segundos eternos.

Esos ojos violeta…esa cabellera castaña…ese porte de dama. _Pero por sobre todo ese aroma…pero no cualquier aroma._

_Camelias en invierno…_

Como una fantasma nostálgico de un pasado que habia amado con desesperación y que habia regresado de la muerte para atormentar su alma y regresarlo a algo que pensaba enterrado.

Fue ahí que sus ojos hicieron conexión.

Se sentía como idiota porque estaba como paralizado, aunque pocos segundos despues la sensación volvió a intensificarse cuando observó lo que la aparición traía entre sus brazos.

Un niño. Pero no cualquier niño. Sino uno de aspecto tan familiar, que hasta podría pasar como él mismo cuando era pequeño. Parecía dormido en los brazos blancos de aquella visión de mujer, que por un momento Kenshin seguía creyendo un sueño, pero que sin embargo no lo era.

Yumi no podía decir nada, solo atinaba a caminar unos pasos, aunque tampoco podía avanzar más, más bien atenta a la mirada de aquel hombre que creía vivo solo en sus sueños.

Justo en ese rato, detrás de Kenshin, vinieron apareciendo Kaoru junto a Sanosuke, alarmados por el ruido del coche que habia llegado, sin contar que la misma Misao también la habia alertado a ella.

Cuando vió la onírica escena de esa mujer con el niño en brazos, Kaoru se llevó una mano a la boca, sin poder evitar que lagrimas empezaran a salírsele sin control.

―!Kenji!―el grito que lanzó, como aullido de corona de una desesperación de una madre separada de su hijo bien amado fue lo que finalmente hizo que Kenshin y Yumi despabilaran, y que así mismo el niño despertara ante la voz añorada de su madre.

―Mami…―murmuró el niño, quien apenas sus ojos azules detectaron a su madre del otro lado, no dudó un segundo en soltarse de los brazos de esa desconocida y arrojarse al suelo, a correr junto a su madre que habia caminado unos pasos, pasando por frente a Kenshin y arrodillándose al ver que su hijo, nada menos que su hijo era quien venía corriendo a ella.

Kaoru olvidó todo en esos segundos en que por fin pudo estrechar a su pequeño en brazos, con toda la calidez de la que era capaz.

Ya no existía nadie más en esa escena. Ni Kenshin, ni Yumi, ni Sanosuke, ni Lizuka, ni Misao, ni siquiera Tomoe que observaba la escena en los ventanales, todavía avergonzada de presentarse ante ellos, luego de la traición de su hermano.

―Hijo mío…―besándolo, y apretándolo tan fuerte como podía, como si con ello quisiera fundirse con su hijo y evitar que alguien más quisiera hacerle daño.

Yumi y Kenshin, que aún estaban uno frente a otro, solo observaban la escena en medio de ellos.

Yumi, aun desconcertada, y con tantas preguntas, y Kenshin, observando a ese niño que se mecía con Kaoru, y que se suponía era hijo suyo, y al nunca habia llegado a conocer.

Le hubiese gustado poder acercarse, pero tampoco podía hacerlo porque sí.

Ese niño no lo conocía, y tampoco podía saber que pensaba Kaoru de todo esto. Pero algo se removió dentro suyo al ver a ese pequeño, replica suya en otro color, _una sensación desconocida, como nunca antes habia tenido._

En ese rato, el que estaba al mando del volante del vehiculo se movió unos pasos.

―Battousai….tanto tiempo. Creo que tenemos que hablar de unas cosas―la voz potente de Gein le dio a entender que estaba a punto de encontrar respuestas a tantos interrogantes.

El pelirrojo tuvo un mal presentimiento al inicio, pero al ver que habia sido Gein quien habia traído a estas personas, se dio cuenta que el único que tendría respuestas era ese hombre.

.

.

.

.

Yumi solo miraba la puerta por donde Kenshin habia salido Lo habia visto entrar tras esa mujer a quien el niño habia llamado como su madre.

Yumi se quedó con Gein, cercados con miradas de desconfianza, por parte de Lizuka, Misao y Sanosuke. Y Kaoru habia llevado al cuarto a su hijo y Kenshin la habia seguido al cuarto.

No se acercó al niño, pero la observaba, parado en la puerta.

―Sé que para ti todo es doblemente difícil, deberías ir a la sala a ver que te dice este hombre, de todas formas, tengo que agradecerle el hecho que me haya traído a mi hijo, y a ella, por haberlo cuidado en el trayecto―asumió Kaoru, al tiempo que cubría con una manta a su hijo, en el cuarto donde ella habia estado durmiendo,

―Sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero sabes que tampoco quiero huir de mi responsabilidad, Kaoru―esgrimió Kenshin

―Kenji está agotado con todo lo que ha pasado. De todas formas, no es el momento―alzando la mirada en Kenshin―. Deberías ir a oír lo que esa gente tenga que decirte.

―Quiero que tú también vengas―adujo Kenshin, muy serio―. Involucraron a tu hijo. Nuestro hijo.

Kaoru quería ir en serio. Deseaba saber tanto como él, las razones por la cual esta mujer que todos creían muerta estaba viva, así como es que estaba aquí, y habia traído a salvo a su hijo.

La joven lo decidió enseguida. Dejó un beso en la frente del niño y salió tras Kenshin. Todavía estaba pendiente ver como informaban al chico acerca de su padre.

.

.

.

.

Gein no escatimó detalles. Dijo que estaba haciendo esto, porque se sentía furioso con Shishio por haberlo traicionado.

Contó que habia sido él quien lo habia ayudado hace 15 años atrás para crear una muñeca tan real gracias a sus artes oscuras, para hacerla pasar por un cadáver de Yumi, el cual habia sido visto por Himura y también por Oibore en su momento.

Y lograron recrear juntos la mentira más grande, sumada a que en ese entonces Yumi también creía muerto a Himura.

Demás está decir que las personas que oían el relato estaban petrificadas.

Himura y Yumi evitaban mirarse, pero Kaoru no podía evitar mirarlos a los dos.

Habia sido una trágica situación del destino que habia separado a estas dos personas, condicionando para siempre la vida y el modo de conducirse de los dos.

Al menos Kaoru, sabía que Himura habia mutado de ese idealismo juvenil y servicial al hombre vengativo y con sed de sangre que habia entrado al servicio secreto, solo porque tenía ganas de hacer una justicia extremista, con un ropaje legal, para vengar o sentir algo real luego de lo que habia perdido todo con la muerte de Yumi.

―Y esa es toda la verdad, la verdad es que ya no tengo nada más que decir―terminó diciendo Gein―. ¿Podrían prestarme alguna venda o algo?, estuve detenido en la mazmorra de Shishio durante mucho tiempo y el huir no me ayudó en nada.

Con una seña de Himura, Lizuka se llevó a Gein del cuarto, para que Tomoe, que estaba afuera oyendo, porque no se atrevía a entrar, se encargase de curar al hombre.

Misao que miraba a los tres principales actores de la escena, de repente tragó saliva, y tomó a Sanosuke del brazo.

―Vámonos a vigilar afuera. No sabemos si Shishio ha mandado algún espía―sacando casi a rastras a Sanosuke del sitio.

En medio de un silencio incómodo y extraño, se quedaron los tres solos: Kenshin, Yumi y Kaoru. Aunque finalmente fue esta última quien salió a ponerse frente a la esposa de Shishio.

―Olvidé agradecer al señor Gein por haber rescatado a mi hijo. Pero también estoy muy agradecida contigo por haberlo cuidado cuando estaban en camino de aquí―fueron las palabras muy serias, las únicas que logró articular Kaoru. Viendo el aire que se vislumbraba, ella misma se sentía como demás en la escena.

Yumi no se atrevió a hablar y solo contestar a Kaoru con una reverencia, aunque al tiempo, no dejaba de examinar a la muchacha. Que era madre del hijo de Kenshin. Que era algo que si tenía bien claro ya a estas alturas.

―Iré a ver a mi hijo―balbuceó finalmente Kaoru, para salir raudamente del sitio.

Solo cuando ella hubo salido, fue que Himura caminó unos pasos hacia el ventanal.

―Todo este tiempo estuviste viva. Yo te creía muerta todos estos años…―logró decir Himura

Yumi parecía que iba a echar unas lágrimas, pero se contuvo.

―Lo mismo creí yo

―Pero te casaste con Shishio luego de creerme muerto―agregó Himura, a quien era imposible verle los reflejos de los ojos en el ventanal porque estaban enteramente cubiertos por el flequillo.

―Lo hice―mencionó la mujer, bajando la cabeza.

Kenshin se dio vuelta para mirarla. La verdad es que todo esto lo tenía bastante mal, y no tenía idea que decirle a esta mujer, que era un fantasma vivo de un pasado que creía enterrado.

―Durante muchos años viví de una forma que tu no hubieras aprobado―apuntó Kenshin.

Yumi miró el rostro de este hombre, un rostro que conocía y que a su vez no. En sus recuerdos, obvio, era mucho más joven, y tenía un brillo diferente al que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos.

Además que tenía una cicatriz en cruz en el rostro, no solo una, como en sus recuerdos.

―Tienes un hijo―mencionó Yumi

Kenshin parpadeó. Era cierto, él tenía un hijo, aunque de alguna forma se avergonzaba de hablar de eso, ya que eso implicaría hablar sobre la terrible forma en la que habia tratado a Kaoru.

―Uno que todavía no me conoce. Es una larga historia―respondió Kenshin al tiempo que iba por la salida―. Si quieres puedes asearte un poco, el viaje habrá sido pesado.

―Kenshin…―balbuceó Yumi, como queriéndolo detener.

―Hablaremos después, todavía necesito ordenar mi mente―fue tajante Kenshin―. Diré que te den una habitación, donde podrás descansar un momento, y ahí hablaremos―ya saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una Yumi todavía anonadada.

La mujer sentía que quería hablarle, pero no estaba segura ni de cómo empezar.

Empezó a lagrimear con esa horrible sensación de dolor, y alivio de forma contradictoria.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru observaba a su hijo dormir. Ese pobre niño habia sufrido en manos de sus captores. Apenas despierte haría que lo revisen profesionales médicos, pero a simple vista se notaba que estaba sano.

La verdad prefería estar aquí y no en el salón donde se daba esa incomoda escena entre Yumi y Kenshin, porque no quería verlos, no tenía deseos de escucharlos, además que seguro ambos querrían tener espacio para conversar a solas. Además que apenas resuelto algún detalle, ella no tenía nada más que hacer allí y se marcharía con su hijo.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

― ¿Tomoe?

―Traje un poco de té y leche caliente, para cuando el niño despierte―adujo la mujer muy seria, bajando una bandeja, para que Kaoru pudiera tomarla.

―Gracias, no tenías porque hacerlo―respondió Kaoru un poco extrañada de la actitud de aquella mujer, que desde que vino, siempre habia sido fría con ella.

No tuvo necesidad de seguir pensando en posibilidades. Tomoe misma se lo dijo.

―Creo que tú y yo llegamos tarde a la fila. Hay alguien más que está por encima de ti y de mi―habló la mujer de cabellera negra

Kaoru parpadeó confusa.

― ¿A qué te refieres?―preguntó Kaoru, aunque en su interior sabía que Tomoe se estaba refiriendo a Yumi, la mujer que habia aparecido.

―Siempre pensé que mi pelea por el hombre que amaba seria contigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que la verdadera lucha es con esa mujer, y tengo la sensación de que es algo que ni tu ni yo podremos ganar. A ellos los une un lazo que no podemos entender, y es evidente que Kenshin nunca la olvidó. Eso pude ver a través de sus ojos―sentenció Tomoe, sentada frente a Kaoru.

―Disculpa, pero yo no estaba en ninguna competencia contigo―quiso decir Kaoru, levantándose―.En todo caso tu juego va a ser con él y con ella, a mí no me metas en eso.

La verdad es que Tomoe le habia dicho todo esto, no con ánimo de pelea, sino como una especie de resignación, pero de todas formas Kaoru no quería oírlo.

Ya no quería saber más de esa historia entre Yumi y Kenshin.

Lo único que quería era poder volver a casa, con su hijo.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Notas  
_**

_Han pasado 7 meses sin noticias de este fic, y vengo apareciendo como si nada, mis disculpas sinceras a todo aquel que siga leyendo este fic, pero desde ahora intentaré regularizar mis actualizaciones, siendo que este fic no esta planeado para más de 20 episodios._

_Aqui ya vimos la primera interaccion entre Yumi y Kenshin. _

_Gein cumplió su promesa y llevó a Kenji y a Yumi frente a Kenshin, y les develó la verdad, pero aun asi, este sujeto me sigue pareciendo raro._

_En el otro capitulo, veremos mas del triangulo Yumi kenshin Kaoru._

_Mis agradecimientos eternos a mis comentaristas favoritos de siempre._

**_PAJARITO AZUL_**

**_POLA DE HIMURA_**

**_HEAVENLYEVE_**

**_PAO59_**

**_KAMISUMI_**

**_TAISHOU_**

**_LICA_**

**_ZABITA1975_**

_**GUEST**, que no dejó su nombre._

_Tambien agradezco a toda la gente que añade a favoritos y en follows, asi como la gente que lee, muchas gracias a todos._

_De paso tambien los invito a pasarse por el fic El lobo y la Doncella, un spin off de este fic, dedicado a Saito y Misao , mi otra pareja favorita, asi como al oneshot El error, dedicado tambien a esta pareja._

_En fin amigos, no los sigo aburriendo, le envio a todos un besitos, y voy a estar esperando sus consejos._

_Les quiere _

_Paola._


	15. Sentimientos congelados en el tiempo

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sentimientos congelados en el tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Dime que te traes entre manos―se presentó la fiera muchacha cruzada de brazos, por detrás del enorme hombre que estaba bebiendo algo en la cocina.

Gein no se volteó jamás, pero rió.

―No creo que a una mascota de Hajime Saito deba decirle eso, es un asunto personal ¿sabes?, además me tomé el trabajo de hacer lo que ustedes no pudieron hacer: traer al mocoso ése, y además hasta traje un bonus para Battousai―replicó el hombre sin soltar jamás su vaso.

―Pues que considerado…entonces estas consciente que quizá pueda arrestarte en cualquier momento. Eras o eres complice del criminal llamado Makoto Shishio―apretó Misao con sus ojos verdes relampagueantes.

―Quiero verte intentarlo―se burló Gein

Misao ya no le replicó, pero le desesperaba que Himura no le haya dicho nada con respecto a Gein, es más le habia dejado estar dentro de la propiedad vagando libremente. A la joven agente se le apretaban los puños de las ganas de arrestarlo, y llevarlo a la base y ponerlo frente a Saito, que seguro tenía muchas cuentas pendientes con este sujeto. Quizá tendría mucha información.

Pero tampoco podía actuar si Himura no le permitía, ya que ese odioso habia traído a salvo al niño e incluso a esa extraña mujer que dejaba como tonto a Himura.

―Un centavo por tus pensamientos―la voz burlona de Lizuka acercándose la quitó de sus cavilaciones

―Por lo menos tengo pensamientos, a diferencia de otros―contestó la joven sin cambiar su rostro serio.

―Pero al menos soy divertido ¿no te parece?―añadió Lizuka poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la muchacha.

―Quita esa mano de ahí o te la corto―amenazó la joven

―! Por dios que humor tienes!―sonrió Lizuka bajando su mano

―Es que todavía este asunto me parece raro. Himura no me escucha, está completamente bobo por esa mujer extraña. Y ese Gein algo se guarda, lo sé―soltó finalmente Misao. Después de todo probablemente Lizuka si llegase a entenderla

―Pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Estoy a las órdenes de Himura―respondió serio Lizuka.

―Tengo una idea, pero primero lo hablaré con Kaoru, pero llegado al caso tendré que pedirte tu apoyo para eso―refirió Misao, sin dejar de cavilar.

― ¿Por qué tengo que obedecer a una muchachita como tú?―inquirió Lizuka

―Porque soy más inteligente que tú. Por eso―replicó Misao antes de salir de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante tantos años habia vivido y conducido su existencia de una forma diferente a la que hubiera llevado si Yumi jamás se hubiere perdido.

Pero sin embargo allí estaba, en el interior de su casa. La mujer por la que en algún momento lo hubiera dado todo. Incluso su vida. Con quien habia tenido esa conexión desde pequeños desde el desastre con el barco que los trajo de Escandinavia.

Cuando la perdió, creyó haber enloquecido, y por muchos años rogó por los dioses el poder morir para poder seguirla, y aunque luego habia creído que habia podido superarlo de algún modo, no solo el recuerdo de aquella mujer habia regresado, sino el fantasma vivo de ella. Era natural que estuviera confundido, tonto, y no supiera con exactitud que hacer.

Kenshin no lograba pensar en algo que pudiere darle cuerda a saber que hacer o proceder con Yumi. Por eso no habia querido quedarse dentro de la casa, porque no quería cruzarse con ella, y habia preferido quedarse en el enorme jardín trasero.

De algún modo la vista de las hojas rosas volando de los arboles le producía un efecto más tranquilizador. Además que habia que sumar que aun debía esperar que Kaoru le diera el visto bueno para conocer a Kenji, el hijo que no sabía que tenía, y que Kaoru ya le habia adelantado que podía conocer, aunque no le habia aclarado si podía involucrarse con ellos. En caso de que Kaoru le dijera que si ¿podría él hacerlo?

Cerró sus ojos y de alguna forma _el olor de camelias_, ese inolvidable aroma se le metió por las narices, haciendo que las abriera violentamente porque se habia dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

Volteó atrás y ahí la vió.

Caminando lentamente con ese andar pausado, y silencioso, pero con aquel antológico aroma que la delataba.

Hubiera querido podido murmurar su nombre con gusto, pero las palabras no le salían, aun le sorprendía verla, una imagen que creía solo viva en sueños y que habia desaparecido de ella hace bastante tiempo. Pero aquí estaba viva, y metiéndosele por los ojos.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?―dijo ella de repente

―Han pasado quince años, Yumi…―respondió él casi en un murmullo sin dejar de ver las facciones de esa mujer, que a sus ojos era un calco del recuerdo que él tenía en lo profundo de su memoria. Es como si viéndola pareciera que todo lo que habia vivido hasta ahora era humo frente la evocación de Yumi.

Ella decidió acercarse unos pasos, envalentonada por el hecho de que la única compañía que tenían en ese momento era el viento que ondeaba las hojas. El resto no existía o al menos no lo recordaban.

Ella habia olvidado que tenía un esposo y una vida desde hace quince años, y él fantaseaba que aún era ese muchacho lleno de sueños idealistas que entró junto a los rescatistas hace más de quince años.

―A veces creo que hay cosas que simplemente no pueden cambiar ¿no lo crees así?―mencionó ella apretando sus manos con algo de nerviosismo.

Él no respondió. No porque estuviera nervioso, sino porque ni siquiera sabía la respuesta o si lo sabía parecía como si no quisiera decirla. Temía decir algo que espantara a la alucinación viva que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Pero de algún modo sentía como si todo ese tiempo que habia pasado y por sobre todo, las cosas que habían ocurrido durante aquello, no hubieran cambiado en nada su relación.

Ella parecía sentir lo mismo ya que empezó a murmurar, solo para que él la oyera.

―Te creí muerto…y fui ahí que me casé con Shishio. Si hubiera sabido que seguías vivo, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Yo tenía una promesa contigo―tragó saliva aunque luego pareció recobrar algo y añadió―.Cuando me informaron de tu muerte en el mar , Makoto estuvo a mi lado en mi horrible dolor. Era una viuda sin haberme casado, estaba muerta en vida. Y creía que no podría volver a levantarme jamás….oh Kenshin―para finalmente sollozar

Él tuvo el impulso irrefrenable de acercarse y pasarle un pañuelo que tenía en un bolsillo al verla sollozar.

―Yo también pasé malos momentos. Muy malos. No querrías saber las cosas horribles que hice en medio de mi sobrevivencia. Y lo que más me pesa ahora es que Shishio siempre estuvo al tanto. De hecho lo planeó. Eso no podré perdonárselo nunca. Por su culpa y sus ambiciones contigo, yo terminé cambiando toda mi vida―mencionó Kenshin un poco más calmo dentro de toda la furia que sentía.

Es que se habia dado cuenta que de no ser por Shishio su vida hubiera sido totalmente diferente.

Se hubiera casado con Yumi. Hubieran vivido juntos y quizá formado una familia. Él jamás hubiera entrado a un cuerpo de asesino de elite. No hubiera matado a tanta gente. Ni siquiera estaría viviendo en Kyoto en estos momentos. Quizá hubieran vuelto a Escandinavia con Yumi, junto a sus raíces.

Pero cuando quiso pensar más, sus ojos se le ensancharon mucho más cuando pensó en algo que no le gustó como sonó en su mente.

_No hubiera conocido jamás a Kaoru._

Los ojos violetas de Kenshin quedaron como secos ante esa revelación.

_Por tanto, no le hubieras arruinado la vida a ella. No hubiera tenido jamás que verse obligada a cargar con un hijo que él le habia dado a la fuerza._

Pero cuando iba a ahondar en los pensamientos que Kaoru le inspiraba sintió como unas gotitas que caían en su mano, y alzó la mirada, y vió a esa mujer de cabellos castaños, y hermosos ojos violetas que se habia acercado a él, derramando lágrimas y que le habia tomado las suyas.

Kenshin no se opuso. Jamás podría.

Yumi no dudó un segundo en llevar las manos del hombre pelirrojo a la boca y besarlas, como si quisiera con ello, pedirle perdón por todos estos años.

Kenshin no sabía que decirle con este gesto tan personal e íntimo. No habia nada que perdonarle a Yumi. Ella tampoco sabía nada y nunca estuvo enterada de que siempre estuvo con vida, que habia sobrevivido al naufragio y que ella, en un arrebato de doloroso amor, habia quemado lo que consideraba eran sus restos y los habia puesto en una barca al mar. Sin sospechar jamás que estaba cremando un muñeco hecho con las artes oscuras de Gein. Kenshin habia hecho lo mismo con lo que creía era el cuerpo de Yumi pero a diferencia de ella, no lo habia dejado ir en el mar, sino que lo habia enterrado. Habia enterrado los restos de un muñeco. (_Ver Capitulo 12_)

Yumi era otra víctima más. Como él.

―Pareciera como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Estamos iguales tú y yo. Nuestras almas han pasado por mucho, pero en el fondo estoy segura de que no hemos cambiado―murmuró ella con sus labios en las manos de Kenshin.

El hombre ya no pudo resistirse más y la abrazó. En un abrazo eterno y postergado. Como uno que se habia aguantado en dárselo en quince años de ausencia. De quince años de no tenerla. De resignarse de que jamás volvería a verla, salvo cuando sus almas volvieran a verse en el Valhalla, como rezaban las creencias de su tierra natal allá en la lejana Escandinavia.

Quizá fue esa extrema nostalgia unida a una profunda melancolía imperecedera lo que los llevó a buscar esos labios, que tantos años atrás eran tan conocidos para el uno y para el otro.

El mismo tacto, el mismo calor, la misma sensación.

.

.

.

.

.

No tenían forma de saber que aquel encuentro tan íntimo en medio de las hojas que corrían por el viento, era observado desde uno de los ventanales casi ocultos de uno de los cuartos, por unos ojos azules, que no pudieron evitar lagrimear ante aquella visión.

Kaoru no pudo evitar esas lágrimas traicioneras que le salieron en las penumbras antes de que ella pudiera frenarlas.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué sufría al ver esa escena?, es que se habia hecho de alguna manera tantas ilusiones por las situaciones por las que habia pasado con Kenshin estos días, y el saber que al fin él estaba en conocimiento de aquel vinculo de sangre que los habia unido por todo este tiempo. Kaoru le habia perdonado su ultraje. Es lo que hacen las mujeres enamoradas. Y a pesar de que no habia justificación a lo que él habia hecho, ella admitía haber obrado mal al robarle tantos secretos. Y Kenshin la habia perdonado a ella, por haberlo utilizado para una misión y peor aún, por haberle escondido el secreto de la filiación de Kenji. Al menos creía que estos asuntos que generalmente tardaban una vida en sanar, al menos ya habían pasado por la primera y difícil etapa del perdón.

Kaoru ya no pudo soportar seguir viendo esa escena del hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, besando a esa mujer, sombra de un pasado que Kaoru sabía que existía, pero jamás pensó que regresaría para arruinar lo poco que se estaba arreglando.

La mujer de ojos azules se alejó cuanto pudo del lugar, y refugiarse al cuarto de su hijo. El único sitio donde por ahora hallaría un poco de calma y ordenar su ideas. Pero eso sí; no podía soportar verlos, aunque nadie le hubiera prometido nada, al menos a ella.

Quizá en serio, debería de pensar en algo y largarse de allí, a Yokohama, junto a su medio hermano Sanosuke, de donde nunca debieron haber salido.

.

.

.

.

.

Misao también habia observado la escena desde las sombras, pero más porque justo habia venido por Kaoru, y justo la habia pillado mirando a esa pareja en el jardín trasero. El semblante de la joven mujer le habia dado y revuelto la idea de que el lugar de Kaoru era otro. Esa mujer habia sufrido mucho con el secuestro del niño y ahora también estaba siendo forzada a ver esas escenas de Kenshin con la mujer aquella. ¡Al cuerno con eso de que Kenshin debía conocer a su hijo!, si quisiera eso, ya podría ir junto a ellos a Yokohama, y además pasarle la manutención, como todo hombre.

Misao se sentía bastante tocada con lo ocurrido. Quizá porque le recordaba a ella misma y a sus sentimientos ocultos hacia Hajime Saito y más cuando relacionaba la figura del hombre que ella tanto adoraba con esa tal Tokio. Simplemente se le rompía el corazón y se le ennegrecía el alma. Por eso comprendía a Kaoru.

Era hora de hacer valer su papel, y aunque no tenía autorización para arrestar a Gein, nadie le habia dicho que Kaoru debía mantenerse retenida en ese sitio.

Misao se sentía en la obligación moral de salvarla de este lugar, y que Himura arreglara sus problemas sin obligar a Kaoru de ser espectadora de sus problemas de faldas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanosuke estaba practicando con una bolsa de boxeo en el gimnasio de la casa, cuando Misao fue a abordarlo.

Cuando el joven se sintió observado, no pudo evitar una sonrisilla picara.

―No sabía que tenías este fetiche.

―Ya quisieras, cabeza de pollo...

Sanosuke dejó los guantes sobre una mesilla y fue a por una toalla y mientras se bebía una botella de agua miraba a la joven.

―Entonces si no has venido a admirarme, ¿Qué quieres?

―Prepara tus cosas, pienso que tú y Kaoru deberían regresar a casa. Puedo asegurarles custodia por todo el camino. Pienso que no deberían estar aquí. Debes llevarte a tu hermana ¿entiendes?―increpó Misao, de forma muy directa

Sanosuke cambió su rostro a uno muy serio.

― ¿Ese tipo se las quiere jugar verdad?

―Creo que no es asunto nuestro. Tu sobrino ya está a salvo, y es lo que vinieron a buscar en este lugar. Creo que deberían ir a casa. Puedo asegurarles cobertura―aseguró Misao con los brazos en jarras

Sanosuke siguió bebiendo de la botella.

― ¿Debería ir a romperle la cara a ese tipo?―preguntó luego de parecer pensarlo un poco

Misao se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

―Creo que aunque quisieras no podrías. De igual manera, me gustaría que salieran hoy para Yokohama, no figura buen tiempo, creo que habrá tormentas esta noche―aseguró la joven antes de volver a salir.

Lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera pensaba consultarlo. No tenía porque, Kaoru Kamiya era ahora una civil y si la agencia quisiese ajustar cuentas con alguien no sería con ella. Aunque Misao mas bien habia tomado la decisión más que nada movida por la compasión a la muchacha.

Le recordaba demasiado a sí misma.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Entonces tú también estás de acuerdo con que me vaya?―preguntó Kaoru a Misao.

La muchacha de ojos azules de hecho, desde antes de que Misao entrara ya habia estado preparando su pequeña muda, pero el hecho de que Misao hubiera venido a decirle que la agencia le pondría protección por un tiempo hasta atrapar a Shishio le daba un nuevo empujón para irse.

― ¿No te opondrás al hecho de irte entonces?―preguntó Misao

―No, la verdad es que no. Aunque todavía tengo asuntos que resolver con Kenshin…con respecto a nuestro hijo―mencionó Kaoru algo cabizbaja, aunque jamás le confesaría a Misao que la escena del beso entre Kenshin y Yumi le habia afectado demasiado. Todavía se sentía estúpida por aquello. ¿Acaso esperaba una reconciliación o algo por el estilo?

―Perfecto. Voy a preparar la estrategia de salida. Gein anda por aquí y no confió en él, pero más me preocupa que Shishio tenga gente por las calles esperando por ti―anunció Misao saliendo par afuera.

―! Espera un instante!―exclamó Kaoru, interrumpiendo a la joven agente

― ¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó Misao

Kaoru pareció morderse los labios.

―¿Podríamos encontrar la forma de decírselo a Kenshin….pero solo cuando hayamos salido de aquí?

Misao frunció el ceño ante aquella solicitud, en otro caso podría oponerse, pero de nuevo esa mirada cristalizada y decidida en el rostro de Kaoru le daba la pauta de lo que debía hacer.

Himura estaba distraído con aquella otra mujer. Tomoe estaba disminuida y no abriría la boca. A ese tonto de Lizuka ya lo amenazaría en su debida forma. O sea el plan de irse sin avisar a Himura era muy potable. Solo debía asegurarse de preparar bien su estrategia de marcha.

.

.

.

.

.

Ajenos y abstraídos, Yumi y Kenshin parecían estar observando el mismo punto en común. Aunque en realidad miraban sin ver.

Después de haberse entregado a aquel beso, cuando se hubieron separado casi no intercambiaron palabras. No habia más que decir luego de aquello. Kenshin no sabía si aquel gesto habia significado todo o nada. No podía saberlo. Era como si hubieran pasado los años y por el otro no. No sabía si estaba a gusto metido en una nostalgia o en verdad la fuerza de su amor por Yumi del pasado seguía intacto y habría resurgido con este toque. Lo que sí tuvo claro es que no pudo acabar de disfrutarlo del todo, porque la cara de Kaoru se le aparecía en la memoria, no solo de forma culposa sino de forma anhelante, pero tampoco quería desprenderse de la calidez de la mujer parada junto a él, porque esto era una sensación que habia añorado por años. Se sentía tonto y confundido. Ya no pensaba en Shishio ni en todos los problemas que este habia traído, sino solamente en su drama personal.

¿Qué clase de hombre melodramático era que no podía comportarse como un verdadero hombre?

.

.

.

.

.

Tomoe habia visto cuando Misao, Sanosuke, Kaoru y el niñito salían del cuarto. No los habia detenido ni tampoco avisó a nadie. Misao habia tenido razón en que ella habia quedado disminuida luego de saberse la traición de Enishi.

Con respecto a Lizuka, Misao le confirió que vigilara a Gein, que dormía o fingía dormir en uno de los cuartos de servicio.

A Lizuka le costó meterse en la idea de Misao, pero al ver que Himura parecía hasta indefenso y bobo, le dio la razón con que lo más seguro era sacar a toda esa gente del lugar. Probablemente Kenshin se lo haría pagar después, pero prefería cometer esa deslealtad antes ver que maten a alguien. Porque Shishio y sus huestes no se quedarían quietos.

.

.

.

.

.

―Listo, ahora solo necesitamos asegurar el paquete―se dijo a si misma Misao al abordar su avión.

Prendió su intercomunicador y el rostro del director se le apareció.

―Listo, ya los despaché por la vía que les preparé. El paquete ya ha salido del lugar―informó Misao

―Bien, Makimashi. Porque tenemos información satelital de que vehículos identificados bajo la orden de Makoto Shishio estarían bordeando tu avión, al creer que tienes el paquete. Hay una presunción de que el mismísimo Shishio podría estar al mando―respondió Saito desde el otro lado

―Espero instrucciones―sostuvo Misao

―Sigue la ruta de vuelo normal, alista material de salvataje. Yo mismo junto al agente Cho iremos a tender una redada. Yo mismo quiero atrapar a Shishio―aseveró Saito con la libertad propia de saber de qué estaba hablando en una comunicación cifrada imposible de violar

.

.

.

.

.

No muy lejos, pero en tierra y marchándose a toda prisa por las rutas alternativas en un vehículo que Misao les proporcionó y un agente que fungía como chofer, iban en efecto Kaoru, su hijo, y Sanosuke.

El asunto habia sido muy rápido. Luego de decidir irse, a Misao no le tomó más de veinte minutos anunciar que ya estaba lista la ruta de escape.

Kaoru besaba a su hijo dormido en brazos. Todavía le resultaba increíble como habia cambiado su vida en todas estas semanas.

Habia venido a Kyoto buscando a Kenshin para ayudarla a buscar a su hijo. Habían logrado aquel cometido de alguna manera, pero ahora se marchaba, casi como habia venido. De forma sigilosa y temerosa. Su corazón de madre estaba aliviado, pero su corazón de mujer estaba aterrado. Estas semanas se habia acercado demasiado a Kenshin y habían resurgido o acrecentado en ella, sentimientos que habían sobrevivido al tiempo, sentimientos que eran superiores al apasionamiento que le generaba el terror y el miedo que le tenía cuando él habia ultrajado su intimidad y espacio personal.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos, y de ella empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

¿Qué haría o diría Kenshin al saber que ella se habia marchado?

Peor aún, así distraído como estaba ¿Cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta?

_**CONTINUARÁ..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**NOTAS  
**_

No sé como disculpar el paron de 5 meses de este fic, y eso que hasta el spin off, El lobo y la Doncella, basado en Misao/Saito ya esta finalizada, y con un extra en marcha encima.

Pero me era imposible pensar en ella cuando tenia otros pendientes, que hoy ya finalizaron, y al verme mas liberada, podré acabar este fic, me puse la meta de acabarla para diciembre, o quizá antes porque según mis calculos este fic tendria 20 episodios a lo sumo.

Vamos al fic.

Vemos que la confusión del triángulo amoroso de este fanfic, fue el elemento principal de este capitulo, y tambien que Kaoru se marchó de Kyoto.

¿Llegará a destino? ¿que pasará con Yumi y Kenshin? ¿Shishio volverá a hacer de las suyas?, sigo insistiendo que la presencia de Gein acá no es gratis, él es muy importante aqui, o sea tiene un papel interesante.

En cuanto a las actualizaciones de este fanfic, puedo asegurarles que retomaran su curso normal. Ya no volverá a entrar en hiatus porque ya se encuentra en la recta final.

Si les gusta el Misao/Saito que mencioné aqui, les comento que tengo un fanfic terminado basado en este fic llamado El lobo y la Doncella, por si quieran pasar y dejarme su parecer.

Por otro lado agradezco mucho a la gente que sigue leyendo esto luego de no aparecer durante meses, y dejo estos saludos a mis ultimos comentaristas:

**POLA, PAJARITO AZUL, ZABITA1975,KAMISUMI, ABITAISHO, HATSUNE94, LICA, TAISHOU, Y LOS GUEST SIN NOMBRE.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**LES QUIERE**

**PAOLA.**


	16. La emboscada de Soujiro

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Emboscada de Soujiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo es que luego de todos estos años y por sobre todo lo que habían vivido juntos, _ella_ no tuviera en reparos en correr hacia _él_ apenas tuviera oportunidad?

Shishio no sabia si estar furioso, o rabioso. A la menor oportunidad y apenas oía ese nombre maldito de Kenshin Himura ella no dudaba en clavarle una estaca y traicionarlo.

Confiaba en las habilidades de Soujiro de traerla de vuelta, pero también se preguntaba si él mismo sería capaz de recibirla sin reproches o que Yumi lo volviera a mirar con los mismos ojos de estos últimos años.

Con esa mezcla de fraternalidad que lo exasperaba unida a esa odiosa compasión por su cuerpo chamuscado. Makoto Shishio terminó por hacer añicos el vaso de whisky que su eterna amante Megumi le habia pasado. La mujer lo observaba con aparente calma e indiferencia, pero por dentro, se desgarraba de pensar que Shishio estuviera así por causa de esa mujer nuevamente.

Makoto Shishio habia amado a Yumi desde que eran unos niños, y el destino los habia encontrado en medio de la tragedia en aquel barco que venía de Escandinavia. También habia sellado su cruento destino con Kenshin de forma paralela, con quien terminó uniéndose en una relación de hermanos bajo la supervisión de Seijuro Hiko, pero cuyo vinculo era más potente que eso, e iba más allá, por ese saber que compartían los mismos orígenes, el mismo anhelo secreto de regresar alguna vez a la tierra de sus ancestros, así como el profundo dolor de aquella tempranera tragedia del barco.

Miraba a Megumi, y por más que quisiese, nunca podría llegar a sentir por la madre de su hijo, ese mismo deseo o intensidad de sentimientos que tenía por Yumi. Como una flama eterna que nunca se apagaba.

Yumi habia sido buena y comprensiva con él durante todos estos años que figuró su matrimonio, uno que él sabía que ella habia tomado más por la pena de no saberse sola y por sentirse una viuda de Kenshin, y Makoto parecía lo más cercano que podría estar del pelirrojo muerto.

Shishio siempre lo supo, pero nunca se lo reclamó. No sabía que sentir. Si amar con furia a Yumi o detestar a Himura por arrebatarle siempre todo.

El cariño de su maldito padre adoptivo, el hecho de que éste prefiriera enseñarle las técnicas secretas a Himura antes que a él, y finalmente el amor de la única mujer que él habia amado. Ni siquiera cuando al fin pudo hacerla su esposa, el recuerdo y la sombra de Kenshin siempre habia estado entre ellos dos,

Aunque también albergaba recuerdos bonitos, como por ejemplo aquella vez en la cual casi muere en el incendio provocado por Kaoru Kamiya, podía recordar como Yumi habia llorado al verlo en ese estado. Como lo habia cuidado con aprehensión. Aunque tuviera que haberla engañado en su ingenuidad y decirle que habia sido en cumplimiento de algún deber con la policía secreta, donde decía trabajar. Prefería decirle eso y no que habia pasado cuando estaba torturando a una mujer, la misma cuyo secuestro de su hijo habia fraguado hace poco.

Pero de todas formas ¿de que habían servido años de preparación y pequeños engaños? Ahora seguro Yumi ya estaba al tanto de todas sus andadas y sus mentiras. Y era más que seguro que lo detestaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Apretaba sus puños al pensar que su odio solo podría ser equiparable con el eterno amor que sentía por Kenshin Himura.

Terminó por arrojar el contenido que habia sobre una mesa al suelo y gritar: ―. Que me avisen de inmediato cuando haya noticias de Soujiro.

Megumi solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque tuvo que contener una rabiosa lagrima que amenaza con delatar no solo su despecho sino también podría exponer una debilidad que nadie sabía que tenía: un corazón roto.

.

.

.

.

.

Misao conducía su jet en alerta, ya que sabía que el probable ataque de Shishio seria con algún tipo de misil para derribar el avión y alienar a los ocupantes. Que Misao sabía que estaban seguros que dentro del jet estaban Kaoru Kamiya y su hijo.

Así que estaba preparada para todo.

No se equivocó del todo.

Cuando sus radares anunciaron que su jet estaba en la mira de fuego de un misil antiaéreo desde tierra, sabía que Shishio habia iniciado el ataque. Preparó su equipo de salvataje y fijó sus coordenadas para saltar.

Puso el jet en automático, abrió la compuerta y se lanzó por los aires.

En tierra, el artífice del ataque no habia sido Shishio propiamente, sino su enviado, su hijo y primer teniente, el peligroso Soujiro Seta, que observaba como el jet luego de haber sido impactado caía al suelo.

Soujiro habia estado tras la pista del jet, y cuando lo hubo ubicado ordenó que le dieran de misil, porque estaba seguro que eso ameritaría que sus ocupantes se arrojaran para salvar sus vidas.

―Informen la situación―ordenó Soujiro a los miembros de su equipo que estaban haciendo rastreos satelitales de probables señales que implicasen paracaídas o capsulas de rescate que hayan escapado del avión derribado

―Solo ha podido rastrearse un solo equipo. Un paracaídas―informó un hombre

Soujiro enarcó una ceja.

O solo habia sobrevivido uno o el resto pereció dentro del avión, si es que habia más gente. Por eso consideraba raro el asunto, ya que si Kaoru Kamiya iba dentro del mismo, mínimo iba a transportar con ella a su propio hermanastro, según los informes, sin contar que tenía un hijo de cinco años que también debería estar cerca.

―Un equipo que revise dentro de los escombros del avión. Informen cualquier dato, y si hallan cadáveres, quiero que hagan el inmediato reconocimiento. Yo y el otro equipo iremos a las coordenadas donde cayó ese salvavidas. Ya tenemos su ubicación―informó Soujiro, luego de que uno de sus hombres le avisara que ya tenían la posición del paracaidista.

.

.

.

.

.

En tanto, seguro en su bunker, Shishio también recibía el informe de su hijo acerca del siniestro del jet.

El hombre no hubiera querido que Kaoru Kamiya estuviera entre las víctimas. Preferiría encargarse personalmente de ella. Todavía tenía cuentas con esa mujer que saldar, así que preferiría que siguiera con vida.

Por otra parte el asunto le habia dejado pensativo desde el momento que supo que probablemente Kaoru Kamiya habia dejado la casa de Kenshin.

Eso lo dejaba aún más extrañado. Kamiya era la última mujer conocida de Himura, y de cierta importancia además, pero el alejamiento tempranero de esa mujer solo podía deberse por un solo motivo.

El hecho de que quizá Yumi Komagata y Kenshin Himura estuvieran en alguna situación que Kamiya preferiría no ver. Shishio cerraba sus ojos y decía que podían existir otros motivos, pero no tenía informes de que Yumi hubiera abandonado la casa Himura. De todas maneras sus vigías e informantes no podían llegar demasiado en los terrenos de Battousai. En ese punto lamentaba que ese niño lunático Enishi Yukishiro haya sido tan estúpido como para ser descubierto. Porque eso significaba tener haber perdido un informante valioso en los mismos terrenos de su peligroso hermano adoptivo.

De inmediato la ira, la bien conocida ira hacia mella en su pecho de solo pensar que todos sus esfuerzos por ganarse a Yumi nunca habían funcionado. Y eso que pensaba que en algún momento ella podría haber sentido algo por él.

¡Pero siempre habia sido cariño o mero agradecimiento porque él era lo que más le recordaba a Kenshin!

Toda su vida siempre habia sido alrededor de ese desgraciado.

Toda su maldita vida se habia esforzado por ser mejor peleador, mejor espadachín, más fuerte, y aunque habia conseguido por ese lado, una actitud y una fuerza fuera de lo común que fácilmente podía competir con las habilidades del pelirrojo.

La mente de Shishio era un verdadero caos en esos momentos. También rememoraba que Gein, que ese imbécil miserable lo habia traicionado también. Y tanto que se decía decir su hermano. Pero a la menor oportunidad le dio dolor en donde más le iba a penar. Puso al descubierto su más grande mentira y lo expuso frente a sus enemigos. Y arruinó su venganza contra Kaoru Kamiya.

―! Maldición!―masculló con rabia, arrojando el vaso que tenía entre manos.

Pero un instante después sintió como si la calma regresaba a él cuando sintió unos brazos cálidos rodeándolos de hacia atrás. Por esos ligerísimos segundos fantaseó de que se trataban de unos untados con aquel inolvidable aroma a camelias que lo transportaba a un pasado que ahora fácilmente podía hasta escurrírsele de hasta sus propios recuerdos.

Obviamente era una alucinación, porque la mujer que lo rodeaba con esa pasión tan intensa no podía ser otra más que Megumi.

―Yo siempre estaré para ti. Yo jamás te dejaría―susurraba la mujer, contra la espalda de Shishio.

El hombre se quedó por un rato, inmóvil, sintiendo la caricia, pero luego la sangre se le subió al rostro. Esa no era mujer que él añoraba. Por tanto no la quería, así que se desasió violentamente del agarre de Megumi sin soltar palabra, dejando a la mujer en el suelo.

Megumi era el paradigma de la mujer eternamente fiel y leal. La que le habia dado el único hijo que tenía, el otro ser en la cual podía confiar ciegamente porque él lo habia criado para no tener emociones. Pero aun así, Megumi no era lo que él necesitaba para estar enteramente feliz.

Él solo necesitaba que Yumi volviera a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Soujiro y su equipo llegaron a la zona donde presuntamente habia caído el paracaidistas, el joven no tomó sorpresa cuando encontró en la orilla de la playa, y con la cabeza sangrante a una joven inconsciente.

Por lo visto los cálculos le habían fallado y se habia golpeado la cabeza cuando caía y habia perdido el sentido. Pero no estaba muerta.

―Señor, el equipo informa que no se han hallado restos dentro del jet siniestrado―informaba alguien que tenía un transmisor en el oído

Soujiro sonrió. Aunque las cosas salieran mal, él jamás dejaba translucir otro tipo de emoción. Así como habia sido criado y creado.

―Señor, según los informes, esta joven es una agente del servicio activo de la agencia de seguridad―volvió a mencionar la voz.

Soujiro sonrió aún más. Así que se la jugaron para poder despistar la verdadera situación de Kaoru Kamiya, la más grande obsesión de venganza de Shishio.

― ¿Qué hacemos con ella, señor?

―La llevaremos con nosotros. Seguro padre querrá preguntarle un par de cosas―respondió Soujiro

El otro hombre asintió, pero cuando iba a acercarse a tomar a Misao que estaba en el suelo, ésta de repente abrió sus ojos y le hizo un fuerte movimiento de tijera inmovilizándolo y dándole una patada al otro hombre que se acercaba.

― ¿Ir con Shishio?, se ve que no me conocen―respondió la joven, poniéndose en plan defensivo cuando vió que el resto de los hombres le apuntaban con armas. Ella no tenía ninguno. Tendría que hacer lo humanamente posible por esquivarlas aunque no estaba segura si podría. ¡Que patética forma de morir!

―! No disparen!―ordenó Soujiro―. No sean tan cobardes, pues

Misao miró al líder que parecía ser muy sonriente. Y calmado. De inmediato lo reconoció como el brazo derecho de Makoto Shishio y su único hijo dicho sea de paso.

―No temas. No te van a disparar. Pero veo que eres buena con los puños. ¿Quizá te apetezca una pelea conmigo?, claro, si no te dañaste mucho la cabeza al caer, me ofrezco como contrincante tuyo―ofreció Soujiro con una pasmosa calma.

Misao se puso temerosa y desconfiada, pero tampoco pensaba rechazar esa pelea. La verdad no conocía de nada las habilidades del joven, porque no sabía ni podía leerlo. Estaba demasiado calmado y sonriente. Ni siquiera podía sentir algún instinto asesino dentro del chico.

Pero aun así Misao se puso en posición. Pelearía con él.

Soujiro también se puso en posición sin dejar jamás de sonreír.

Misao se arrojó a la primera oportunidad, pensaba dejarlo fuera de juego con un solo y doloroso golpe, con uno intenso como él que Hannya le habia enseñado. Pero ni siquiera pudo dar ese primer golpe cuando Soujiro ya habia inmovilizado sus brazos y con un golpe directo a sus costillas la habia arrojado del otro lado.

¡Ese chiquillo era extremadamente fuerte y eso que no se notaba!

Misao no dudó en gritar del dolor.

―Vaya, y yo que pensé que sería una buena pelea―adujo Soujiro

Misao estaba en el suelo, sujetándose el vientre del dolor. Ese tipo habia sabido exactamente donde pegarle para dejarla completamente fuera de juego y además seguía allí parado con cara de preocupado, y fingiendo con esa cara que no dejaba de tener buen semblante.

―Mátame….no iré jamás contigo…―logró mascullar Misao desde el suelo

―No se preocupe, no sería capaz de dejarla aquí a morir. La llevaremos con nosotros, curaremos su herida, así mi padre podrá interrogarla a gusto―contestó el joven acercándose a la muchacha. Evidentemente pensaba cargarla.

―Primero muerta…

―Eso no lo decides tu―respondió Soujiro

Misao apenas podía respirar. Sus costillas rotas así se lo evidenciaban. Y aunque pudiere pelear, ese muchacho era demasiado fuerte. Podría romperla en pocos segundos. Misao tenía que admitir que no sería rival para ese joven.

―Pero puedo decidirlo yo. Después de todo soy su jefe―una voz potente habló, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo.

Misao abrió mucho sus ojos y ahí fue que vió al director Hajime Saito con un grupo de elite que venía con él.

―Todos están bajo arresto―anunció de vuelta el director pero luego regresando su mirada a Soujiro aclaró―. Menos tú, tu eres mío.

Soujiro se volteó con una sonrisa más que elocuente en el rostro. Más cuando reconoció ese rostro. Nunca lo habia visto en persona pero conocía referencias suyas.

La del temible y poderoso Hajime Saito. Por supuesto que habia oído de él. Makoto Shishio le habia hablado de él incontables veces. Y para alguien como Soujiro que nunca habia tenido que enfrentarse con alguien digno de sus presumidas habilidades, pues esto era como la gloria.

Ni siquiera le importó que a su alrededor, sus hombres pudieran ser reducidos por el equipo de Saito.

Esta vez lo único que le interesaba era la verdadera pelea que podría tener con Saito.

.

.

.

.

.

En tanto, un poco lejos de ahí, en Kyoto, Lizuka probaba algo en la cocina que Tomoe le estaba sirviendo.

El hombre de bigotes miró por todas partes.

― ¿Dónde se metió Enishi?

La mujer no respondió enseguida. Todavía seguía avergonzada por todo este asunto, pero luego cobró ánimo para responder.

―Nos iremos de aquí en cuanto los asuntos aquí se acomoden.

― ¿Eh?―se asombró Lizuka

―No vale la pena seguir aquí. Mi hermano fue capaz de traicionar al hombre al cual le debemos tanto. No merecemos seguir aquí―respondió Tomoe, aguantando una lagrima, y sin voltear a ver al hombre

Lizuka quiso decir algo, pero pudo adivinar la expresión de la joven mujer. Era más que obvio que se iba, no por la estupidez de Enishi, sino por algo más profundo con la cual no podía pelear: _estaba enamorada de Himura_, y se habia dado cuenta que jamás podría obtener a ese hombre tan complicado. Ese era su verdadero leiv motiv.

―Bueno, tu padre les ha dejado lo suficiente a ti y a tu hermano para sobrevivir. Fue un hombre cuidadoso hasta el final―atinó Lizuka

Tomoe ya no respondió, pero tampoco se volteó.

―Siguen ahí en el jardín. Llevan horas allí―mencionó Lizuka bebiendo algo, en abierta alusión a Yumi y Kenshin―. Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que Misao y los otros ya se fueron. Soy leal a Himura pero esta vez le doy la razón a la comadreja. Él no es apto en estos momentos para cuidar de nadie.

Tomoe no se atrevía a mirar por las rendijas. Tampoco tenía tanto valor como para observar el hombre que habia amado desde hace tanto tiempo, abiertamente unido a otra mujer.

―Por cierto ¿ese Gein, ese bastardo excéntrico, donde esta?―de repente preguntó Lizuka mirando por todas partes

.

.

.

.

.

Saito quitó su preciada joya. Esa katana que guardaba solo en momentos tan especiales como éstos. No siempre tendría oportunidad de pelear con alguien de este nivel, y Soujiro era un rival peligroso. Desde ya que no podía sentir ni percibir su aura. No podía deducir sus intenciones ocultas bajo esa eterna sonrisa y buen humor. Lo vió quitar también su propia katana con una destreza que Saito hace tiempo no veía en nadie.

Algo habia oído de Soujiro. Podría ser solo un muchacho, pero era extremadamente peligroso, ya que cuando Saito se puso en guardia, apuntándole en forma de Gatotsu, en su forma tradicional, no vió venir la velocidad inhumana del chico que vino a darle un raspón por la espalda.

Era muy veloz, y además su aura no permitía una lectura de sus potables movimientos. Y no fue la primera vez, ya que la siguiente vez Saito fue atrapado en una ventisca creada por Soujiro del que apenas pudo salirse, pero le valió otra cortada en el brazo.

―! Director!―el grito de Misao al ver al hombre en ese estado

Saito enarcó una ceja. Ese sujeto no cambiaba su expresión aunque estuviera dentro de una pelea mortal y eso no tuvo más que seguir comprobándolo al seguir recibiendo estocadas de aquel sujeto, al que todo le parecía relajado.

―Este muchacho no tiene emociones―se dijo Saito

Ahí yacía el secreto de la cabalidad de su técnica perfecta. No estaba supeditada a emociones y no podía leerse jamás sus intenciones.

Pero Saito no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por un muchacho como éste.

―Dime una cosa, ¿tú eres hijo el hijo o el sirviente de Makoto Shishio?

Aquella pregunta capciosa que le lanzó Saito en medio de la batalla fue algo que tomó desprevenido a Soujiro que abrió mucho sus ojos ante la pregunta. ¡Claro que era hijo del gran Makoto Shishio!, el señor de las huestes más peligrosas!

― ¿Qué pregunta es esa?―ironizó Soujiro, que aunque no lo dijera, igual tomaba el cuestionamiento de Saito de mala forma. Su rostro seguía estando impasiblemente sonriente aunque por dentro aquella pregunta atrevida le habia molestado.

Saito quien ya creía tener la respuesta a la singularidad del chico en cuanto a la contención de sus emociones decidió que ya era hora de seguir tocando esa yugular con fuerza. Aquel que fungía como verdadero punto débil de Soujiro.

―Si eres su hijo entonces ¿Por qué te trata peor que si fueras un secuaz?

Soujiro respondió con un golpe ataque seco a una velocidad que por primera vez Saito pudo dilucidar su trayecto. ¿Podría ser que su pequeña estratagema estuviera funcionando?

―Dime una cosa ¿y qué piensa Makoto Shishio de tu madre?

Eso sí fue demasiado y Soujiro intentó darle un corte directo pero Saito ya habia adivinado por entero la movida y lo esquivó.

―Tu nunca serás el hijo de Shishio. A la menor oportunidad se va a deshacer de ti y tu madre. Solo piensa que él arriesga a todos aquí porque desea recuperar a la mujer que huyó de él.

Soujiro ya habia cambiado su expresión a esas alturas.

―Dime una cosa ¿qué te hizo Shishio para que seas así?, alguien sin emociones y sin capacidad de auto conducción.

Era algo inaudito. Pero nunca antes nadie le habia puesto en semejante situación a Soujiro. El muchacho paró el ataque y arrojó su katana, para sostenerse la cabeza.

Claro que si buscaba podría saber lo que Shishio le habia hecho a él para que sea así.

Recordaba sus noches de infancia cuando lo dejaba afuera en la lluvia sin alimento ni abrigo. Cuando lo golpeaba sin piedad alguna hasta lacerarle la piel. Una o dos veces habia querido intervenir su madre, pero Shishio le habia dado de tal bofetadas que la hicieron perder el sentido.

Luego ya no se atrevía a desafiar a su padre, porque Shishio ya no solo lo golpeaba a él, sino que torturaba a Megumi, su madre.

También lo torturaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente, si es que lo descubría llorando o haciendo alguna de esas cosas patéticas.

Habia sido una noche que su madre Megumi habia venido a él, diciéndole que nunca más mostrase debilidad a su padre. Que sonriera siempre. Que ocultase y suprimiese todo desencanto.

Desde esa vez, Soujiro nunca más volvió a tener otro rostro que no fuera la del chico complaciente y sonriente.

Shishio ya no volvió a golpearlo o torturarlo al ver que habia cambiado esa expresión llorosa patética, sino una que condecía con la del verdadero guerrero que ansiaba entrenar.

Soujiro jamás habia conocido la calidez y el corazón de un padre. Solo la de un hombre que fungía como su superior y su comandante. También como su maestro, ya que él habia sido quien le habia enseñado.

A esas alturas, los recuerdos y sentimientos suprimidos de Soujiro ya habían aflorado, y habia caído de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose su cabeza.

Saito ya habia parado con los suyo, habia guardado su katana, y habia sacado un cigarrillo afuera. A Soujiro parecía no importarle que todo su grupo ya habia sido detenido por el grupo de elite que habia venido con Saito. Y de hecho el mismo Saito lo habia puesto de rodillas, casi en rendición.

―! Deberias esposarlo o maniatarlo!―gritó Misao, que estaba siendo atendida por un equipo médico.

―Mph―bufó Saito―. No vale la pena. Este chico no podrá pelear en mucho tiempo.

El experimentado director habia descubierto que detrás de alguien de talante tan impecable como Soujiro se ocultaba alguien que guardaba y suprimía sentimientos y experiencias que eran capaces de acabar con él como persona por muchos años.

Pero aun así le hizo una seña a dos de sus hombres que se llevaran al chico, pero fue bastante categórico al decir―: No se lo lleven a las prisiones donde llevaran al resto. Éste es especial, así que llévenlo junto a Kogoro Katsura, con especificaciones mías.

Era cierto, el otrora jefe de asesinos del gobierno, ahora era una especie de líder de campo, que a veces hacia tareas muy específicas como entrenar o realizar tareas acordes. Hace bastante tiempo que Katsura estaba fuera de línea. Pero Saito pensaba que Soujiro podría ser una tarea interesante para él.

Quizá podría tomar muchos años, o quizá no se curase jamás, pero Saito intuía que Soujiro podría volver a resurgir en algún momento en alguna interesante perspectiva.

Misao ya no preguntó, más porque le habían inyectado un calmante para que durmiera del dolor, y fuera trasladada a la base, para atención medica más especializada.

Él último en abordar uno de los helicópteros habia sido Hajime Saito. Ahora tendrían mucho trabajo interrogando a los hombres que detuvieron. Muchos de ellos quizá podrían contar cosas muy interesantes que incriminaban a Makoto Shishio.

.

.

.

.

.

En Kyoto, se respiraba una extraña apacibilidad. Pero no exenta de una sombra de terror. Aunque aún no se vislumbraba la amenaza. Solo era un sentimiento que puede considerarse como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Allí justo donde hace horas venían estando juntos, perdidos en un universo personal extraviado por el tiempo y la tragedia, tanto Kenshin y Yumi seguían enfrascados en ese drama personal.

Kenshin se habia levantado y ya no estaba sentado junto a ella, sino que miraba en el horizonte de esas flores de cerezo. Por un extraño motivo no quería mirar directamente a los ojos violetas de Yumi. También percibía de alguna manera ese clima de mal presentimiento, pero era como si sus piernas no podían moverse y no deseaba reaccionar.

―La vida es muy curiosa―la voz suave de Yumi lo volvió a despertar―. Nada resultó como lo planeé, en ese tiempo me encontraba envuelta en sueños románticos. No niego que alguna que otra cosa pude cumplirlas, como mi deseo de tener mi propia casa o vestidos, ese tipo de tonterías. Pero no aquel que tenía planeado para nosotros, Kenshin.

―Cambiaron muchas cosas, Yumi―al fin pudo decir Kenshin

Pero eso no pareció oírlo la mujer, ya que se levantó, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kenshin.

―Quizá te parezca apresurado lo que voy a decirte, porque nos acabamos de reencontrar, pero no es así. Aún es tiempo, Kenshin, _¡vivamos juntos como una vez nos juramos!_, casémonos cuando quede libre―Yumi fue más allá ya que abrazó por la espalda al hombre pelirrojo que habia quedado mudo y como estatua ante aquel pedido.

― ¿Qué-e?―esgrimió Kenshin sorprendido.

―Tan solo piénsalo…―le murmuró Yumi apretando su abrazo desde atrás.

Pero justo en ese instante, Yumi tuvo que soltar su agarre cuando apareció Lizuka jadeante junto a ellos.

―Himura, tienes que venir, ¡ese desgraciado de Gein desapareció!, lo he buscado hasta varias manzanas en las cercanías y no hay rastro de él.

Kenshin parpadeó por un rato.

―Eso es problema de Misao y Saito. Son ellos los que quieren o deben arrestarlo.

Lizuka temió por un segundo pero finalmente no tuvo más remedio que hablarlo:

―No me preocuparía si no supiera que Kaoru, su hermano cabeza de gallo y…._su hijo_ salieron de este recinto y Gein….ese bastardo, lo sabía.

Kenshin ahora sí que perdió parte de la compostura.

¿Kaoru se habia marchado sin decirle nada a él?

_¿Lo habia dejado sin más?_

Y ahora venía a unírsele el drama de que no confiaba en Gein ¿Por qué salió apenas los otros se fueron?

―Misao programó su salida y la de ellos―masculló Lizuka, apenas cuando Kenshin fue a tomarlo por la solapa de su camisa

―No tienes que preocuparte por tu hijo. Gein nos puso a salvo a mí y a ese niño ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿Por qué ahora reaccionaria contra el niño? ¿Acaso piensas que pudo haberlos seguido?, ¡es imposible!―intervino Yumi queriendo interceder entre Kenshin y Lizuka

Pero Kenshin no la oía, su mente estaba en Kaoru, en su hijo y que tenían cientas de posibilidades de estar en peligro. Él no confiaba en Gein, que era un loco excéntrico, y por su maldita culpa lo habia tenido libre por su casa. Aunque Yumi abogara por él, Kenshin tenía que asegurarse.

Además de que le dolía mucho de que Kaoru se haya ido sin más. Sin decirle nada. Sin hablarle.

Pero cuando iba a salir corriendo luego de soltar a Lizuka, fue Yumi esta vez quien se puso frente suyo, alzando sus brazos a los costados para detenerle el paso.

―! No puedes irte!, estamos al fin reunidos ¿ cómo puedes pensar en dejarme en este momento?

Kenshin la miró con aprehensión en su rostro.

―Tengo que asegurarme. Ellos pueden necesitarme.

―! Te necesito yo también!―gritó Yumi, casi llorosa, pero al final Kenshin no habia tenido más remedio que apartarla para salir corriendo―. ¡Kenshin, vuelve!

Yumi quiso seguirlo, pero la mano de Lizuka sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza fue lo que sintió.

―Quedate aquí, lo vas a preocupar aún más si lo sigues―refirió Lizuka con voz seria antes de salir corriendo él también para acompañar a Kenshin.

Yumi habia quedado sola allí, con sus ojos llorosos, viendo como el hombre que amaba corría detrás de noticias de otra mujer.

Lo vió desaparecer sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NOTAS  
**

Bueno, en el siguiente episodio veremos de que va lo que anda haciendo Gein, es un loco excéntrico raro y nos puede salir con cualquier cosa

Por cierto si les gusta el Misao/Saito les comento que tengo completo ya el spin off de esta pareja en el fic El lobo y la Doncella, que en algún momento podria sacar mas episodios como una segunda parte.

La actualización va más rapida de la esperada, creo que me tardé menos de una semana esta vez. Mi promesa es que este fic verá su fin este año.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LA LECTURA Y EL APOYO.

MIS APRECIADAS COMENTARISTAS AQUI Y EN EL FACEBOOK

**POLA DE HIMURA**

**PAJARITO AZUL**

**LINA**

**MARIA NELLY:  
**

**TAISHOU**

**SIAE:  
**Gracias!, sé leer inglés, pero lamentablemente no lo escribo. Quiero que sepas que aun mi corazón esta latiendo acelerado luego de tu comentario. Casi muero de la emoción.

**KAMISUMI**

**ANGELICA MONSIVAIS**

**NAMIRUKI**

**ROSITA ALVARENGA**

**MIL GRACIAS!, Aunque no responda los rws porque me suelo quedar shockeada de la emoción, les cuento que leo todos y me derrito!****LES QUIERE SIEMPRE.  
**

**PAOLA.**


	17. El plan de Gein

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece de forma alguna, solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El plan de Gein**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Shishio se enteró de la captura completa de su mayor equipo de elite, incluido la de su propio hijo quien se suponía su brazo ejecutor, estalló en furia.

Todo le habia salido mal. Desde el maldito plan de venganza contra Kamiya, el estúpido secuestro y hasta la traición de Gein. Y es más, con sus acciones habia empujado que Yumi pudiera correr a los brazos de ese idiota de Himura, se lo habia puesto fácil ¿Qué tenía él para ganar?, nada.

Y lo peor es que estaba solo. Quizá tenía los recursos para escapar antes de que ese desgraciado de Hajime Saito lo rastree, pero no quería salir huyendo como rata. Tanto tiempo habia esperado por vengarse de esta mujer y ahora no tenía ganas de seguir esperando más. También intuía que era tiempo de enfrentar a ese maldito de Himura y saldar esas cuentas de desprecio y odio que sentía hacia su hermano adoptivo.

En realidad los sentimientos que lo movían a Himura siempre serian confusos. Era como un odio intenso que se habia cimentado en la envidia y la rabia, pero en el fondo habia como un resto de amor fraternal que se negaba a morir del todo, aunque de boca para afuera Shishio dijera que lo único que deseaba era matar a ese imbécil. De todas formas, eso era más raro aun, porque él podía perfectamente enfrentado en la época que compartieron juntos en el Escuadrón de Asesinos, pero nunca lo hizo.

Posiblemente la única que siempre supo de esto eran Megumi, la mujer que lo conocía demasiado bien. Y Gein.

Aunque Megumi jamás se atrevería a tirarle esas cartas a su antiguo amante por temor, ya que Shishio odiaba cuando alguien le hablaba con sinceridad acerca de su hermano adoptivo o intentaba querer hurgar en su intimidad.

Con respecto a Megumi Takani, las cosas estaban peor. Cuando supo que su hijo, su adorado vástago y flor de todas sus esperanzas de un vínculo poderoso e irrompible con el hombre que amaba habia sido capturado y puesto fuera de comunicación. Eso quería decir que no se sabía con exactitud si estaba muerto o no. Es lo que pasaba con los miembros de criminales organizados como su padre.

Intentaba mostrarse fuerte, pero por dentro su corazón de madre estaba deshecho.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenshin habia salido con Lizuka en uno de sus vehículos especiales, siguiendo la pista por sobre todo del vehículo que transportaba a Kaoru. Y como Kenshin suponía, no hallaron pistas de Gein, y eso que él era bueno rastreando gente. Él mismo conducía la camioneta a alta velocidad mientras Lizuka se comunicaba o al menos intentaba establecer enlace con Misao que era quien le habia dado la ruta al encargado de transporte de Kaoru.

Pero ella no respondía.

―Algo no va bien aquí. Misao ha perdido señal hace horas. Esa mocosa siempre haciendo las cosas a su modo―replicó Lizuka tocando el teléfono inteligente que daba señal cero ante la furia de Himura, que oía esto y aceleraba aún más. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era sentirse estúpido y que le vieran la cara de tonto. Habían salido huyendo frente a sus narices y él ni siquiera lo habia previsto. Eso lo enfurecía aún más.

Kaoru debía haberlo esperado. Eso era lo natural y previsible. Se suponía que estaban bien. Ella le habia dicho que podían forjar una relación con el niño que hasta ahora él desconocía.

Pero más inútil se sentía cuando recordaba que habia sido él quien habia dejado suelto a ese maldito de Gein, sabiendo de su peligrosidad. Si habia traicionado a Shishio ¿Por qué no hacerlo con ellos?, aunque hubiera sido él quien le hubiera destapado la verdad y le hubiera traído de regreso a Yumi y al hijo de Kaoru, esa pobre pequeña víctima del pecado de sus padres.

Su mente era un regadero de furia.

Aunque no podía dejar de admitir que volver a ver a su primera mujer y viejo amor perdido le habia desahuciado a tal nivel que habia olvidado hasta que estaba haciendo y habia mermado su propia capacidad de comprensión.

¿Tan estúpido se habia vuelto?

Y ahora la incertidumbre de pensar que Kaoru y el niño podrían estar corriendo peligro lo exasperaba aún más.

Apretó el acelerador, haciendo que Lizuka se diera un buen golpe en la frente.

.

.

.

.

.

El conductor asignado por Misao era un joven agente, recién salido de la academia, pero leal, justamente por eso es que la mano derecha del director lo habia seleccionado para la tarea de transportar a Kaoru y a su familia.

Tenía indicaciones de ir a velocidad normal, fuera de caminos alternativos, dentro del mapa normal, para no llamar la atención. Justamente por profesionalidad es que casi no habia cruzado palabra con sus pasajeros que iban charlando normalmente o al menos Sanosuke intentaba tener una conversación normal con su hermanastra.

― ¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora?, esa comadrejita dijo que nos pondrán vigilancia allá en Yokohama, pero yo no podría vivir así ¿no sería mejor mudarnos?―increpó Sanosuke

―Si las cosas siguen peligrosas, creo que no tendremos más opción―respondió Kaoru con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla cerrada

Sanosuke no podía saberlo, pero la joven no dejaba de ver esa imagen entre Kenshin y Yumi. La forma en la cual él la miraba. Esa aprehensión y ese deseo que no recordaba haberle visto.

Estaba decepcionada de sí misma, por tener tantos pensamientos amargos por causa de un hombre. Habia vivido mucho tiempo sin él, incluso luego de la pesadilla que él le habia hecho vivir, para ahora venir a regodearse en autocompasión por saberse con sentimientos hacia él. Sentimientos que nunca se habían ido al final.

El hombre le había hecho muchísimo daño, pero ni siquiera así ella habia sido capaz de quitarlo de su corazón, y en estas semanas de tanto acercamiento habia albergado algo especial munido de esperanza al verlo más maduro y tranquilo, que directamente su corazón se le rompió al verlo con Yumi.

Pero al menos habia logrado lo más importante que habia asumido cuando fue a buscar a ese hombre y eso era recuperar a su hijo. Ya lo habia hecho. Aunque Kaoru sabía que las cosas nunca más serian lo mismo. Kenji habia visto al hombre de la cicatriz en cruz. Se habia sorprendido y habían hecho algo de conexión por el increíble parecido físico y de seguro en algún momento el niño le preguntaría por ese hombre.

Y Kaoru no sabría que responderle. Después de todo ¿Cómo obligar a Kenshin a responder por un niño cuando al fin se habia reunido con el amor de su vida?

―Me hubieses contado sobre esto hace tiempo. No lo hubieses sufrido sola, Kaoru―la voz de Sanosuke, que habia posado su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

―Era demasiado complicado. Aun lo sigue siendo―replicó Kaoru con voz baja y claramente afectada

Sanosuke abrió la boca para seguir presionándola, pero cambió de idea al verla tan desencajada, que diferencia cuando habían tomado camino de Yokohama hasta aquí para buscar al hombre que podría ayudarlos a rescatar a su sobrino. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde ese tiempo, y Sanosuke no era estúpido como para no darse cuenta que entre su hermanastra y el hombre de la cicatriz aun existían sentimientos sin resolver. ¡Que complicado era enamorarse!, al menos él no sufría de estas cosas ridículas. El amor era como la peste, solo le bastaba ver a su hermanastra para darse cuenta que no era un estado preferible para un alma libre como la suya.

Por el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con el agente que los llevaba a casa. No hubiese sido nada de no ser porque de repente se oyó un estruendo como de un neumático estallando, causando un gran susto a los ocupantes, e hizo que Kenji despertara con el ruido.

―! Pero qué demonios!―increpó Sanosuke.

El agente de inmediato pidió que bajaran la cabeza, mientras él mismo extraía un arma y salía sigilosamente del vehículo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?―preguntó Kaoru apretando a Kenji en brazos.

Sanosuke que intentaba cubrirla, tampoco lo entendía del todo. Lo que era claro es que uno de los neumáticos habia estallado y eso era raro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó la voz del agente desde afuera.

―Pueden salir un momento si quieren. Un neumático estalló por culpa de una de las piedras del camino. Lo cambiaré ahora mismo.

Un resoplo de alivio se sintió por parte de Kaoru que aún seguía traumatizada con el secuestro de Kenji que siempre estaba pensando lo peor. Pero aparte no estaba tan equivocada, por algo Misao habia tomado tantos recaudos al enviarla a casa. Salió junto a Sanosuke, con su hijo en brazos a respirar un poco de aire puro. Kenji habia vuelto a adormilarse.

Kaoru no pudo evitar enternecerse al mirarlo. Tantas cosas que todavía tenía pendiente de contarle al niño que ya tenía la capacidad de compresión, y que seguro tenía grabada en la mente la figura del hombre de ojos violetas que lo miraba extasiado.

Su mente también se paseaba en recaudos de seguridad que de seguro tenía que empezar a tomar. Shishio seguiría buscándola hasta debajo de las piedras y Kaoru no tenía más remedio ahora que aceptar la protección de Hajime Saito. ¡Como detestaba a ese hombre!, compadecía a Misao que no podía evitar estar enamorada de ese demonio y que le servía con una fidelidad que asustaba.

Aunque de inmediato todo se le hacía borroso cuando pensaba en Kenshin y Yumi. Y se odiaba por pensar en eso siendo que ella tenía cosas más importantes en los cuales sumergirse ahora. Demasiadas preocupaciones.

En ese momento fue que empezó a tener un poco de picazón en una de sus piernas. Raro. De seguro, le habia dado alergia la tierra del lugar. Fue ahí que le pidió a Sanosuke que sostuviera al niño mientras ella tomaba un poco de agua del termo para ponerla por su pierna afectada y se alejó unos pocos metros.

Sanosuke en tanto seguía absorto como el joven agente especial cambiaba los neumáticos.

Fue allí que pasó, tan rápido que ni los reflejos desarrollados de Sanosuke pudieron verlo ni predecirlo.

Un disparo en silenciador.

El ruido del cuerpo del joven agente al caer al suelo al recibir el impacto por la espalda. El joven luchador por instinto apretó el cuerpo de su sobrino y se refugió tras el vehículo.

Fue allí que pasó. Frente a sus propios ojos y sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Gein habia saltado a una ultra velocidad hacia donde estaba Kaoru, le habia golpeado en la nuca haciéndola desmayar y la habia cargado como si no pesase nada. Muy rápido, casi imposible de ver por el ojo humano común. Y Kaoru ni siquiera habia tenido oportunidad de gritar.

La limpieza y efectividad del asalto era propia de alguien altamente preparado. Alguien como Gein, entrenado en artes oscuras y certeras. Y todo esto pasaba frente a los ojos del acorralado y asustado de Sanosuke.

Por lo visto Gein quería testigos, porque si quisiera podría matar a Sanosuke y al niño, pero sin embargo no lo hizo, y en cambio lanzó un papel estilo pergamino antiguo a la cara del luchador que apretaba a su sobrino entre sus brazos para evitar que no viera el terrible espectáculo de cómo se llevaban a su madre.

En pocos segundos Gein llevándose a Kaoru desapareció en medio de neblinas artificiales por él dejando la nota tirada al suelo.

―! Carajos!, esto no puede estar pasando―masculló Sanosuke entre dientes.

.

.

.

.

.

Gein era el hermano de armas de Makoto Shishio. Habían entrenado juntos cuando Anji recogió a Shishio luego de que éste huyera carcomido de envidia de las huestes de Hiko Seijuro.

Desde que lo habia conocido, Gein se habia obsesionado de un amor fraternal intenso por Shishio. No le importó seguirlo donde éste le ordenase. Le ayudó en todos los planes que éste hurgaba. Él mismo habia sido la mente detrás de la mentira que habia forjado para Battousai y para Yumi.

Nadie habia seguido a Shishio tan devotamente como él, y cuando éste lo habia desplazado con Soujiro Seta, su hijo ilegitimo, de todas formas Gein siguió sirviéndolo.

Él también era la única persona junto con Megumi Takani que conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Shishio para con su hermano adoptivo Kenshin Himura y envidiaba profundamente al pelirrojo, porque Gein hubiera querido que Shishio lo apreciase de la misma forma.

Es por eso que lo habia servido de esta manera por todos estos años, callando ante el maltrato de Shishio y sufriendo su furia con su mano de hierro. Ni siquiera lo habia odiado cuando Shishio mandó azotarlo y ordenó que lo dejaran en las mazmorras para que muriese desangrado.

¡Vaya ironía!, habia sido la misma Yumi quien lo habia salvado.

Y si, de alguna manera habia traicionado a Shishio revelando los secretos de la mentira a Battousai y a Yumi, y a todos los otros.

Pero Gein lo habia hecho, porque en el fondo sabía que Yumi era un punto débil ridículo que tenía su perfecto y admirado de Makoto Shishio. Prefería hacer esto para lograr lo que nadie habia podido antes: que era la de secuestrar y obtener a Kaoru Kamiya y ponerla a los pies de Makoto Shishio.

Porque Gein sabía que ella si era alguien a quien el hombre odiaba genuinamente. Porque ella lo habia quemado, arrojado a esas llamas malditas que habían desfigurado su cuerpo y convertido en un monstruo. Y como habia percibido en casa de Battousai, trayéndola a esa mujer, también podría atraer al pelirrojo, y con ello a alguna trampa para matarlo. Con ello, Shishio podría deshacerse de ese otro punto débil. Aunque dudaba que Shishio quisiese hacerlo, aunque siempre lo dijese. Quizá el matar a Battousai era algo que debía reservar para él mismo.

Luego sería libre de ocupar el puesto de hermano de Shishio. La única mano derecha. El único brazo ejecutor. Y ahora más que nunca con la detención de Soujiro Seta.

Difícilmente el gran Makoto Shishio armase algo para rescatar a Soujiro, ya que caer ante las redes de los agentes especiales era un verdadero signo de debilidad e inutilidad. Y Shishio odiaba a los débiles.

Llevando a esta maldita de Kaoru Kamiya, él estaría reparándose por aquella fingida traición y le juraría lealtad una vez más, mostrándole que él era el más capaz y fuerte. Y leal por sobre todo. Que todo lo habia urdido para entrar en confianza y poder arrancar a Kamiya de las narices de Battousai.

Sería un enfrentamiento perfecto. Entregaría a esa mujer para que Shishio hiciere con ella lo que se antojase.

Y quizá atraería a Battousai detrás, y él aprovecharía para liquidarlo a traición. No estaba seguro del tipo de sentimientos que pudiere tener el pelirrojo por Kamiya, pero algún vínculo debería de tener por la madre de su hijo. Indefectiblemente vendría por ella.

Cuando Shishio le reclamase por Yumi, Gein la volvería a traer una vez quitado a Battousai del medio. Tampoco sería un problema.

Gein lo veía de ese modo. Y ahora que tenía entre sus manos a esta mujer, objeto de una obsesión vengativa y enfermiza, pues él se lo entregaría en bandeja.

Sonreía infernalmente ante la posibilidad de que Shishio aprendiere a respetarle y darle un lugar. Como un hermano. Como el hermano que siempre quiso ser y que Shishio nunca habia querido ver.

.

.

.

.

.

Una cosa que tenían las agencias es que tenían comunicación con todos sus agentes. Y cuando en un monitoreo de rutina, descubrieron que el hombre encargado del transporte y protección de Kaoru Kamiya no respondía, fue que se prendieron las alarmas. Al ser una misión de Misao Makimashi, agente del director que ahora estaba fuera de servicio por las heridas sufridas en la caída del avión derribado por Soujiro, entonces comunicaron esto a Saito.

Los ojos ambarinos del director de la agencia se prendieron a la par de su cigarrillo.

Shishio por lo visto no se habia dado por vencido. Posiblemente su agente habia sido dado de baja. Quién sabe si habia rehenes. O muertos. No tenía más opción que movilizar una misión de reconocimiento.

―! Rayos!

En ese momento ordenó con una llamada que agentes del Onniwabanshu se movilizasen. Era evidente que necesitaría lo mejor para neutralizar a Shishio.

De alguna manera lamentaba que Misao no estuviere operativa, ella hubiera sido perfecta para acompañar a la misión.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Kenshin, acompañado de Lizuka, divisó desde su volente de mando, la camioneta blindada varada en medio del páramo, tuvo un espantoso presentimiento.

―Ese es el vehículo que Misao procuró para el escape de Kaoru―observó Lizuka

Un sudor frio cayó en medio de los ojos de Himura que puso acelerador cuando oyó eso, sin tener en cuenta que podía ser emboscado si no cuidaba terreno. Pero el saber que podría haber pasado algo, se sintió aterrado en sus adentros.

Más cuando se acercó y sus ojos vieron ese cuerpo tirado a un costado. Algo estaba muy mal. Ya habia perdido la poca tranquilidad que tenía. Junto con Lizuka bajaron del vehículo a revisar, y comprobaron que el hombre tirado estaba realmente muerto. Un tiro seco en la espalda.

En el vehículo no estaba nadie, pero Lizuka notó varias pisadas. Pero justo cuando estaba dilucidándola, la sombra y el ruido de unos pies, hicieron que Himura y Lizuka se pusieran en alerta y voltearan.

La sorpresa los tomó cuando vieron que el que se acercaba era Sanosuke.

El joven estaba sudoroso y se veía que habia estado sigiloso hasta que vió que las personas que se habían acercado eran gente conocida.

El niño que llevaba entre sus brazos sollozaba silenciosamente, hipando por su madre desaparecida.

―Puedes explicar que ha pasado aquí, Sanosuke―inquirió Kenshin con una ansiedad que lo mataba

―Se la llevó. Ese desgraciado apareció de la nada y…. se la llevó―anunció siseando Sanosuke―. Se la llevó y yo no pude hacer nada por detenerlo.

Kenshin hubiera querido acercarse y zarandearlo para que fuera más claro, pero por el niño que lloraba bajito y lo miraba con miedo fue que se detuvo.

―Se llevaron a Kaoru. Ese maldito de Gein se la llevó de aquí…y no hubo nadie que pudiera detenerlo―Sanosuke tenía sus ojos desconsolados ante la perspectiva de pensar en lo que podía pasar su hermanastra y fue ahí que le pasó un trozo de pergamino a Himura quien lo tomó, aún bajo los efectos del shock. No podía creer que se hubieran llevado a Kaoru.

Dificultosamente a causa de la ira y la frustración fue que pudo leer la escueta línea que se leía en aquel antiguo papel, muy propio de alguien como Gein.

_Kaoru Kamiya: Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Venganza para Shishio_.

Una oleada de sangre y calor se le subió a la cabeza de Kenshin. Una sensación que no recordaba haber sentido ni siquiera cuando habia sido mas joven y habia creído perder a Yumi Komagata. Un sentimiento de desprecio tanto por Gein como por Shishio vino a apoderarse de su persona.

Él no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a Kaoru. A ella nunca. Pasare lo que hubiere pasare, él no soportaría que ella sufriera algún daño por causa de unos pecados del pasado. Pecados que él también compartía o de los cuales era más culpable que ella.

Si Shishio quería vengarse, simplemente debería tomarse con él. Kaoru tenía un hijo, mucho por vivir y mucha gente que la quería genuinamente. Era inocente. No como él. Si alguien tenía que pagar iba a ser él mismo.

Le apretujaba el alma de saber de qué Kaoru pudiera estar en manos de Gein y de Shishio. En particular de Gein que era un sádico loco. Aunque Shishio también era un desquiciado, en el fondo, Kenshin aun pensaba que quizá podría razonarse con él.

Después de todo eran hermanos adoptivos.

Pese a que habia sido Makoto Shishio habia estado detrás de la mentira más grande que habia enceguecido gran parte de su vida, muy en el fondo, Kenshin aun lo consideraba alguien de su familia, no solo por la adopción de Hiko, sino por esos vínculos poderosos que implicaban ser coterráneos de unas tierras tan lejanas y únicas como Escandinavia.

Pero si era por salvar a Kaoru, no dudaría en matarlo. Nada ni nadie valía la vida de ella.

―Llévalos a casa, Lizuka―ordenó de repente Kenshin con la mirada tapada por el flequillo

― ¿Eh?―se sorprendió el aludido

―! Nada de ir a casa, yo también iré por mi hermana!―protestó Sano, pero no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos ante la voz potente de Himura.

―! He dicho que te vayas con Lizuka!, es que no entiendes que necesito que alguien proteja a este niño. Es lo que Kaoru hubiera querido. Él que va a ir por ella soy yo. Tu solo estorbarías. La única persona que puede hacerlo soy yo mismo.

Sanosuke hubiera protestado más, pero el brillo de voluntad en los ojos de Kenshin lo disuadieron de cualquier cosa. Kenshin le estaba confiando la vida de Kenji, lo más valioso para Kaoru, y también para él, aunque no lo dijese.

Vió como el pelirrojo se acercó al niño que tenía la cara ocultada en el pecho de su tío.

Le tocó en el hombro.

―Prometo que tu madre pronto estará en casa…._hijo mío_―aunque esto último lo dijo muy bajito, para no sobresaltar al pequeño.

Aunque las palabras sí que eran certeras. Él iría por Kaoru.

Aun a costa de su propia vida.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**NOTITAS.  
**

Muchas gracias por la compañia y por regalarme su tiempo para leer esto que ya va acabando.

Al final por causa de mi bloqueo mental no habia podido seguirle rápido, y aunque tenia deseos de terminar este año, tengo que ver si sera posible, estoy por hacer un viaje a Buenos Aires, a mi regreso veremos que pasa. Me gustaria volver a actualizar antes de fin de año.

Otra cosita que me gustaria hacer es uno de los regalos de Kaoru del foro Sakabattou, solo ruego tener espacio y tiempo.

Muchas gracias a mis queridas comentaristas de aqui y del facebook.

_**Siae, Kamisumi, GabyHyatt, LadyCin, Lina, Hatsune94, Polita de Himura quien es autora de mi portada, Taishou, Pajarito Azul, Ovosommnes, Qebeth, Maria Nelly, Lica, Zabita, AbiTaisho, y todo el bonito grupo de Meiji Kenkaku del face.**_

_**Los quiero mucho a todos.**_

_**Paola.**_


End file.
